Ça se termine ici
by Gallonigher
Summary: Volume 12 alternatif du roman de la série Oreimo !
1. Chapitre 1,1

**ORE NO IMOUTO GA KONNA NI KAWAI WAKE GA NAI**

**VOLUME FINAL**

**J'ai écrit cette histoire car peur d'être déçu par ce dernier volume de la série qui sortira en juin. Par conséquent, j'ai écrit ma propre version.**

**News ! Je cherche une personne anglophone ou maîtrisant très bien l'anglais pour traduire l'histoire. Je cherche aussi quelqu'un dessinant très bien pour faire quelques illustrations. Bien sûr, je sais que j'ai peu de chance de trouver mais qui sait : )**

Contexte : à la fin du volume 11, Kyosuke repousse Sakurai, la fille qu'il avait connu au collège en lui disant qu'il est déjà amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. En parallèle, Ayase, Kuroneko et Kirino sont les dernières en piste qui ont une chance de finir en tant que petite amie de Kyosuke. Ayase a dit à Kuroneko et Kirino qu'elle s'était déclarée à Kyosuke, Kuroneko dit que c'est elle qui gagnera et Kirino proclame qu'elle va faire un truc encore plus énorme que les eroges avant d'être diplômée. Le dernier volume peut commencer !

CHAPITRE 1

Il était vraiment tôt ce matin quand je me suis réveillé. Après la nuit passée chez Manami, j'aurais cru que je serais content de retrouver ma chère chambre mais les derniers événements m'avaient vraiment chamboulé.

« Je crois que je … j'aime onii-san ! »

Ce sont les mots que Ayase avait prononcé.

Je n'en avais encore parlé à personne. En temps normal, j'aurais demandé l'avis de Kirino mais je ne savais vraiment plus du tout où j'en étais avec elle. Quant à Kuroneko, pas moyen. On ne demandait pas des conseils en amour à quelqu'un avec qui on venait à peine de rompre !

Finalement, je décidais de m'habiller plutôt que de traîner au lit bien qu'il soit encore tôt. On était lundi, dernière semaine avant les vacances de Nöel. J'aurais pu aussi ouvrir les volets mais le soleil ne se lèverait pas avant deux bonnes heures au moins.

Une fois sorti de ma chambre, j'ai regardé furtivement celle de Kirino. Elle semblait dormir encore. J'aurais pensé qu'elle aurait passé la nuit à jouer à des eroges pour noyer ses soucis mais il fallait croire qu'il lui arrivait d'avoir besoin de se reposer.

En descendant, je m'aperçus que le salon était allumé. Papa ou maman était déjà debout ? Ou bien …

J'espérais que ce ne soit pas Kirino. J'avais vraiment besoin de me remettre les idées en place pour le moment et me retrouver seul avec elle de si bonne heure n'était pas vraiment la meilleure solution pour y arriver.

J'ai discrètement entrouvert la porte du salon pour voir qui était là. Ouf, ce n'était que papa.

« Bonjour papa » avais je dit en rentrant comme si de rien n'était.

« Kyosuke ? Tu es tombé de ton lit ce matin ? »

« On peut dire ça … » répondis je en allant vers le réfrigérateur me servir un verre de jus de fruit.

« Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air préoccupé. » dît mon père en regardant furtivement dans ma direction

Tiens ? C'était rare que papa me pose ce genre de question. Je devais vraiment donner l'impression d'être désorienté. Et merde !

Récapitulons la situation : une fille psychopathe à ses heures perdues qui était censée n'être accro qu'à ma sœur me fait soudainement une déclaration, Manami qui s'est rendu compte que Kirino et moi avions noué une relation troublante,

Kuroneko mon ex avec qui je ne sais plus comment me comporter et tout le reste. Même un winner aurait eu du mal à être serein face à une telle situation, non ?

« Je pensais juste à mon avenir » enchaînais je après un petit moment de silence

Papa répondit brièvement un « ah » légèrement surpris puis se leva de table et mis son plat dans l'évier. Mon père je le rappelle était lieutenant de police. Il n'avait donc pas d'uniforme mais portait un beau costume clair avec des chaussures noires en cuir. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter le salon, il se retourna vers moi.

« Kyosuke. Tu as 18 ans maintenant. J'espère que tu as une petite amie en vue ! »

Hein ?

J'avais failli en cracher mon jus de fruit. Papa ne s'était jamais intéressé à mes histoires de cœur. Il faut dire que je n'avais pas fait grand-chose pour le rendre fier de ce côté-là. Mais me poser cette question cash, je me demandais …

« Euh … Oui. Peut être que je me déclarerai bientôt à elle »

J'avais répondu le plus franchement du monde. J'avais été tellement surpris. Et même moi, je fus étonné. La réponse que j'avais donné était sortie naturellement. Mais au fond, n'étais ce pas simplement la chose à faire ?

« Agis comme un homme ! » me dît simplement mais fermement papa en guise de réponse avant de se chausser et de partir de la maison.

Alors que le bruit de moteur de sa voiture s'éloignait, j'étais resté perdu dans mes pensées. Je croyais … Non je pensais savoir à qui me déclarer. Je le devais. Mais quelles allaient être les conséquences sur les autres ?

Je savais que tout le monde ne pourrait pas être heureux à la fin de cette histoire. Même moi, si je faisais le mauvais choix je …

« Tiens t'es déjà réveillé toi ? »

J'étais tellement troublé que je n'avais pas entendu que quelqu'un descendait les escaliers. Kirino était rentrée dans le salon. Elle était encore sur son petit pyjama rose même si elle avait déjà fait sa petite toilette.

« Ah. Oui, j'avais soif »

Je savais que c'était une réponse banale et stupide mais je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre sur le coup. Ma sœur n'était d'ailleurs pas plus loquace. Elle s'était aussi pris un jus de fruit et s'état assise en face de moi. Petit moment de malaise où nous nous sommes effleurés régulièrement du regard sans savoir quoi dire.

« Euh … Tu sais pour ce qui s'est passé chez Manami … » dis je pour engager la conversation.

« Laisse tomber. Je ne veux plus en entendre parler » réagissa fermement Kirino.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de contrarier ma sœur car à ce moment là, maman est rentrée dans le salon en robe de chambre. Nous nous sommes salués réciproquement. Maman était étonnée de nous voir déjà debout tous les deux. Kirino avait déjà effacé sa mauvaise mine pour sourire à maman et l'aider à préparer le petit déjeuner.

Quant à moi, je m'éclipsa discrètement dans ma chambre pour m'isoler un peu. La journée allait être longue.


	2. Chapitre 1,2

**ORE NO IMOUTO GA KONNA NI KAWAI WAKE GA NAI**

**VOLUME FINAL**

**chapitre 1.2**

* * *

16h00. L'école était enfin finie pour aujourd'hui. Le prof de japonais m'avait vraiment saoulé avec ses poètes de l'ère Meiji. Et tous ces poèmes parlaient d'amour comme par hasard. Enfin, je me réjouissais à l'idée de pouvoir à présent me vider un peu l'esprit en allant au club informatique. Mais alors que j'arrivais devant la porte, Kuroneko attendait à côté son sac à la main. On s'est dit bonjour et je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle était dehors.

« Ah ? Tu as oublié ? Le président présente à une entreprise le nouveau jeu qu'on a développé. Lui et les autres ne pourront pas venir »

Bordel ! J'avais complètement zappé !

« Ah oui c'est vrai ! » répondis je un peu stupidement avant de me reprendre. « Mais toi, pourquoi tu n'es pas avec eux ? Tu as pourtant largement participé à la création de ce jeu. »

Kuroneko me fixait avec son regard neutre habituel.

« Parce que je savais que tu oublierais et que je voulais rentrer avec toi » dît elle avec sa franchise habituelle.

« Ah … Je comprends » enchaînais je un peu gêné.

Je me suis donc retrouvé sur le chemin de la maison en compagnie de Kuroneko. C'était plutôt banal. Cela nous arrivait très souvent de rentrer ensemble depuis qu'on avait rejoint le club informatique. Mais cette fois, plus que mon amie, elle était aussi à présent mon ex. Et je ne pus m'empêcher d'être un peu gêné en sa présence, surtout avec tout ce qui me tourmentait en ce moment.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ? »

Il y aurait eu des milliards de façons de briser le petit silence gêné qui s'était installé entre nous. Parler du prof qui nous faisait le plus chier en ce moment par exemple, ou le nombre de devoirs pharaoniques qu'on nous avait encore donné pour demain. Mais non, ma kouhai avait choisi la phrase qui allait me mettre encore plus mal à l'aise !

« Alors ? » insista Kuroneko vu que je m'étais contenté de sursauter en balbutiant quelques mots gênés.

« Euh … Je … Je ne sais plus … » finis je par lâcher, prouvant encore une fois mon inutilité.

« Ah ? Bon. »

Et un nouveau silence s'installa. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure, j'avais encore quelques minutes de marche à faire avec Kuroneko et je redoutais qu'elle me pose encore une question gênante. Néanmoins, alors qu'on allait se séparer pour rentrer chacun chez soi, ce fût moi qui brisa finalement le silence.

« Kuroneko … » avais je baragouiné en essayant de faire preuve d'un peu d'assurance.

« Oui ? »

« P… Pourquoi tu m'aimes autant ? »

C'était probablement une question des plus stupides. Mais j'avais besoin de savoir. Ma relation avec Kuroneko s'était achevée sans même que l'on ait eu l'occasion de s'embrasser. Je voulais savoir ce qu'une fille aussi géniale qu'elle pouvait trouver à un gars inutile comme moi.

« Hum … » dît elle en me regardant.

« Parce que tu as un beau cul »

J'avais été obligé d'évacuer dans l'immédiat un grand bol d'air chaud de ma bouche pour ne pas finir carbonisé tellement je m'étais mis à rougir. Voyant que Kuroneko regardait à présent avec insistance mon derrière, je me mis instinctivement face à elle en jetant un regard discret et stupide à mes fesses.

« Euh … Je … » grommelais je en peinant à trouver mes mots.

Kuroneko se mit à sourire et à rougir légèrement puis enchaîna en mettant ses mains sur son menton.

« Quoi ? On ne te l'avait jamais dit ? »

« B … Bien sûr que non ! » arrivais je enfin à articuler non sans continuer à rougir encore comme si je me baignais dans une source chaude.

« Eh bien tu le sais maintenant » conclua Kuroneko en reprenant un visage impassible.

Bordel. Cette fille n'avait vraiment peur de rien ! Tout le contraire de moi en fait, qui m'enfuyait dès que je devais faire face à mes sentiments.

« Eh bien … Merci » rajoutais je stupidement en fuyant le regard de ma kouhai

Kuroneko s'apprêtait à emprunter le chemin qui allait nous séparer quand elle s'arrêta et me parla de dos sans se retourner.

« L'amour est un sentiment qui ne se commande pas. Sinon je ne pense pas que ta sœur aurait choisi de volontairement tomber amoureuse de toi. »

Je déglutis avec difficulté en entendant cette phrase. Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre pour protester avec force mais rien de concret à répliquer ne me vint à l'esprit. Ma bouche s'ouvrit mais je ne pus en faire sortir le moindre mot pour m'opposer à ce que Kuroneko venait d'annoncer.

« Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot pour autant. » enchaîna Kuroneko comme pour répondre au fait que j'avais acquiescé ses paroles en n'y trouvant rien à redire.

« Je l'ai promis à ta sœur. Je me battrai jusqu'au bout. » ajouta t'elle en se retournant furtivement.

« Hein ? »

Sur ces mots, elle reprit son chemin sans se retourner et sans même dire au revoir. J'aurais pu la rattraper pour essayer de clarifier les choses mais à quoi bon ? Kuroneko semblait y voir plus clair que moi dans mon propre cœur. Et peut être même … dans celui de ma petite soeur.

Tout en la regardant disparaître de son côté, j'empruntais à mon tour le chemin pour rentrer chez moi. Je n'étais en général pas pressé de rentrer, ne sachant jamais ce qui m'attendait avec Kirino. Son collège était en effet plus proche que mon lycée et elle rentrait presque toujours avant moi. Enfin, c'était sa dernière année là bas. Après, elle ira à mon lycée. Dommage d'ailleurs que je n'y sois plus l'an prochain, j'aurais donné très cher pour la voir être obligée de m'appeler « senpai ». Même si connaissant Kirino, elle aurait trouvé un moyen d'y échapper.

En rentrant, je ne vis pas Kirino dans le salon. Elle devait être dans sa chambre. Je grignotais deux ou trois petits trucs puis je me rendis à la salle de bain faire un peu de toilette. En me regardant dans le miroir, j'eus un petit sourire.

C'est vrai que mes fesses n'étaient pas si mal que ça.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu t'es chié dessus ? »

Argh ! J'avais laissé la porte ouverte ! Et évidemment, il fallait que ce soit Kirino qui arrive au moment où je me tâtais les fesses comme un idiot devant le miroir. Je la regarda gêné en rougissant un peu.

« Que … B … Bien sûr que non ! Je … Je … » dîs je en essayant de me justifier bêtement.

« Essaie de laisser la salle de bain propre. » ajouta simplement Kirino d'un ton à peine ferme avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

J'avais été surpris que Kirino ne profite pas d'une telle occasion pour me ridiculiser comme à son habitude. Un malaise s'était vraiment installé entre nous. Mais c'était un peu compréhensible après ce qui s'était passé chez Manami.

Comment pouvait on faire pour rattraper les trois ans que Kirino avait passé à haïr une personne que je n'avais jamais vraiment été ?


	3. Chapitre 1,3

**ORE NO IMOUTO GA KONNA NI KAWAI WAKE GA NAI**

**VOLUME FINAL**

**chapitre 1.3**

* * *

Les vacances de Noël étaient enfin arrivées, quelques jours seulement avant le réveillon. J'étais soulagé de pouvoir enfin mettre mon cartable sous mon lit pendant quelques jours et d'avoir le temps de penser un peu à moi. Avec l'examen blanc où j'étais parvenu à obtenir un A, j'avais réussi à me remotiver pour repartir sur un bon pied avec mes études. Mais du coup, je n'avais plus eu beaucoup de temps à côté pour penser à moi. A mon père. A ma mère. A mes amis.

Et à ma petite sœur.

Malheureusement, ce premier jour de vacances n'allait pas me permettre de souffler longtemps. Avant-hier, papa m'avait dit pendant le dîner qu'il m'avait trouvé un job saisonnier dans un centre commercial pas trop loin de la maison. Je n'étais pas trop emballé mais je devais reconnaître que j'avais besoin d'argent. Surtout que une fois l'année finie, la vie d'étudiant allait commencer pour moi. Et ça allait engendrer une grande augmentation de mes dépenses.

Finalement, heureusement que je n'avais pas de petite amie à combler en ce moment.

« On y va, Kyosuke-kun. Je te montre vite fait, je te laisserai faire le prochain. »

Celui qui venait de parler, c'était mon boss. Enfin, un étudiant à peine plus âgé que moi mais plus expérimenté qui bossait aussi ici pour payer ses études. Il s'appelait Ryuji et j'allais être sous sa responsabilité pendant les deux prochaines semaines où j'allais travailler six jours sur sept.

Mon job était simple c'est vrai. Moi et Ryuji on avait chacun une table à l'entrée du centre commercial et nous étions chargé d'emballer les produits que les gens venaient d'acheter sous du papier cadeau. Le job typique à Noël. Et la semaine d'après normalement, je serai affecté dans les rayons pour gérer le passage de Noël au nouvel an.

« Très bien Kyosuke-kun, c'est parti ! Et surtout n'oublie pas, garde le sourire quoi qu'il arrive. C'est important pour l'image de l'entreprise. »

Et c'est ainsi en effet que se déroula la journée. De l'ouverture à 9h00 du matin jusque tard dans la soirée, j'avais emballé je ne sais combien d'articles. Des centaines peut être. Et je n'avais eu droit qu'à une heure de pause. Tout ça en gardant un sourire hypocrite sur les lèvres.

« Courage Kyosuke-kun, la journée est presque finie » m'adressa Ryuji en voyant que je commençais à en avoir vraiment marre.

« Ouais c'est vrai. » lui répondis je pour acquiescer

« La caféteria reste ouverte un peu plus tard pour les employés. Tu pourras rester prendre un verre avec nous si ça te tentes » rajouta t'il en finissant d'emballer un gros article.

« C'est sympa » répondis je en reprenant mon souffle. « Mais je pense que … »

En regardant du côté de Ryuji pour lui répondre, j'ai cru quelques secondes que je rêvais. Je venais de voir un groupe de filles que je connaissais bien. Saori, Manami, Kuroneko et … Kirino. Ces quatre là étaient ensemble ?! Je me frotta les yeux energiquement mais c'étaient bien elles. Elles avaient fait de gros achats apparemment. Et je ne savais toujours pas si c'était moi qui était trop fatigué mais elles s'étaient mises à venir vers moi.

« Ah, Kyosuke-shi ! » me lança Saori en me faisant signe de la main.

« S … Saori-san … » répondis je vraiment surpris mais en essayant de rester de marbre. « Qu … Qu'est ce que vous faites toutes ici ? »

« Kiririn-shi nous a dit que tu travaillais dans ce magasin. Alors on est venu pour te soutenir ! » répliqua Saori avec son enthousiasme habituel.

Je grommelais intérieurement. C'était un coup de Kirino évidemment. Pourquoi papa ne m'avait pas parlé de ce job en privé au lieu de le faire à table ? Enfin, ce n'était pas grave. Je regarda Kirino d'un sourire forcé, elle avait l'air d'aller bien. Par contre, j'étais surpris qu'elle soit en compagnie de Manami. Et pourquoi était elle avec le groupe ? Elle n'était pas devenue une otaku quand même elle aussi ?

« Je les ai croisées par hasard alors je me suis jointes à elles » déclara soudainement Manami en voyant que je la regardais d'un air dubitatif.

« Evidemment ! On allait pas la laisser toute seule. Après tout c'est Noël hein ? » renchérit hautainement Kirino, provoquant une légère gêne au sein du groupe.

Puis, sans attendre d'autres réactions, Kirino se présenta devant moi et sortit de ses cabas un paquet contenant un ordinateur portable. L'étiquette était encore dessus, on pouvait y lire qu'il avait coûté 95 000 yens.

« Alors ? J'attends. » me lança Kirino en croisant les bras après quelques secondes d'un silence hésitant où je n'étais pas sûr de savoir quoi faire.

« Quoi ? Tu veux que je … » répliquais je avant de me faire couper par ma soeur.

« Eh ! Où sont donc vos manières de vendeurs ? C'est comme ça que vous parlez à vos clients ? » m'avait elle sorti en prenant son air le plus hautain possible.

J'avais serré les dents devant le culot de ma sœur. Cette petite peste avait l'intention de profiter de la situation ! Saori et les autres ne purent s'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire gêné. En entendant ça, Ryuji m'avait discrètement ramené sur Terre et je m'étais alors executé.

« B … Bien sûr, mademoiselle. Veuillez accepter mes excuses » avais je alors adressé à ma sœur sur mon ton et mon sourire le plus hypocrite. « Je vous mets ce papier ci ? »

« Beurk » s'était contentée de réagir ma sœur. « Vous n'avez rien de mieux ? »

Après quelques tractations où Kirino avait pris plaisir à me faire tourner en bourrique, elle daigna finalement accepter le dernier modèle de papier cadeau que je lui avais présenté.

« Et donc, c'est pour offrir alors ? » déclarais je à ma sœur tout en finissant d'emballer le paquet contenant le portable. « Votre grand frère va vraiment être content » avais je conclus hypocritement en lui tendant le paquet.

Ma sœur me regarda quelques secondes d'un air surpris puis se mit à pouffer de rire en me tendant une pièce de 500 yens pour le papier cadeau.

« Mon grand frère est trop idiot pour savoir se servir correctement d'un ordinateur. La seule chose qui lui ferait plaisir, ce serait une poupée gonflable avec des lunettes ! »

Mes traits se raidirent en un instant en entendant la réponse de ma sœur alors que le groupe derrière elle pouffa lègérement de rire. J'aurais voulu répliquer mais j'aurais sûrement perdu mon job et j'avais préféré prendre sur moi plutôt que d'affronter la colère de papa. Il aurait été capable de me trouver un job encore pire que celui-ci.

« Eh bien, on ne remercie pas les clients ? » enchaîna alors ma sœur en prenant faussement un air outré.

« M … Merci de votre achat ! Passez une bonne journée ! » avais je finalement lancé à ma sœur en m'inclinant.

« Ah … » soupira ma sœur « Le service n'est vraiment pas terrible ici » rajouta t'elle pour enfoncer le clou avant de s'en aller. Enfin !

Alors que je reprenais difficilement mon calme, Saori me demanda si j'allais bien tout en me faisant aussi emballer un de ses article.

« Ah Kyosuke-shi. Je suis vraiment jalouse de voir que vous et Kiririn-shi vous vous entendiez aussi bien ! » me dît Saori alors que je lui rendais son paquet emballé.

« Ce … Ce n'est pas du tout le cas ! » lui avais je lancé fermement.

« Ah la la. Dire qu'on est venu à l'heure de pointe juste pour ça » avait soudainement renchérit Kuroneko en me tendant à son tour un de ses paquets.

C'est vrai. Ma sœur avait vraiment bien calculé son coup. Ce n'était pas par hasard si elle était venue un quart d'heure avant la fin de ma journée. Elle savait bien que c'est là qu'elle m'ennuierait le plus. Ah, pourquoi ce job ne comportait il pas une prime spéciale pour les grands frères qui doivent emballer les cadeaux de leur petite sœur ?

Néanmoins, j'étais quand même content de voir Kirino enfin comme d'habitude. C'est comme si le malaise qu'il y avait entre nous depuis la semaine dernière n'avait jamais existé. Mais est ce qu'elle sera encore comme ça quand je rentrerai ce soir ?

« Merci, mon frère » me lança Kuroneko avec un de ses airs déstabilisants dont elle avait le secret alors que je lui rendis son article. Kirino qui était toujours en retrait derrière avait un peu tiqué en entendant ça.

« Je … Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! » lui répondis je très gêné alors qu'elle se mit à l'écart pour laisser la place à Manami.

« Oh, on va devoir y aller ! » déclara d'un coup Saori en regardant sa montre. « Le film animé que l'on doit voir en avant première commence dans un quart d'heure ! »

« Aaah ! » avait réagit Kirino sur le qui vive. « Pas moyen qu'on le loupe ! Vite, on y va ! »

« Manami-shi, vous voulez nous accompagner ? » ajouta Saori alors que ma sœur et Kuroneko avaient ouvert la marche.

« Euh … Non, c'est gentil mais il faut que je rentre » répondit Manami avec son ton délicat habituel.

Sur ce, Saori disparu à son tour, me laissant seul avec Manami.

« Kyosuke-kun, c'est l'heure de fermer » m'adressa alors Ryuji. « Occupe toi de la demoiselle et après, aide moi à ranger le matériel » conclu t'il en désignant Manami.

J'acquiesçais avec un soulagement que je ne chercha même pas à dissimuler. En même temps, Ryuji lui-même avait l'air d'en avoir plein les bottes. Avec un sourire réel cette fois, je m'adressa alors à Manami en m'attendant à ce qu'elle me tende elle aussi un paquet à emballer. Mais elle se contenta de me fixer un peu gênée.

« Manami … san ? » lui dîs je un peu interloqué après quelques secondes en me demandant pourquoi elle ne réagissait pas.

« K … Kyo-chan … Je … Je … »

« Il y a un problème ? » enchaînais je un peu inquiet.

Alors que Manami n'avait pas pu sortir un seul autre mot, elle se mit à fouiller dans son sac à main pour en ressortir un petit truc. Elle le tint délicatement entre ses doigts non sans trembler légèrement. Curieux, mon attention s'était focalisée sur ce que Manami tenait. Elle me le montra alors du bout des doigts.

Ma gorge se noua en voyant de quoi il s'agissait.

C'était un exemplaire du purikura que j'avais pris lors de mon faux rendez vous amoureux avec Kirino.

« Je … Je voudrais te parler sérieusement, Kyo-chan ! »


	4. Chapitre 1,4

**ORE NO IMOUTO GA KONNA NI KAWAI WAKE GA NAI**

**VOLUME FINAL**

**chapitre 1.4**

* * *

Après que Ryuji ait refermé les portes du magasin derrière moi, je m'étais retrouvé dans la rue avec Manami. Il était tard, le soleil s'était déjà couché mais les rues étaient encore bien animées. Je m'étais mis en route pour suivre mon amie d'enfance qui m'amena dans un petit parc assez près de chez elle mais pas trop loin de chez moi non plus.

« Mettons nous là Kyo-chan » m'adressa Manami en s'asseyant sur un banc

Je n'étais pas vraiment chaud du tout pour m'expliquer avec Manami au sujet de ce purikura qu'elle m'avait montré et qui me compromettait maintenant pour la seconde fois. Mais je voulais régler ce problème une fois pour toute.

« Je vais rester debout » dîs je les mains dans les poches. Il faisait vraiment froid.

« Ecoute Manami-san » avais je enchaîné pour ne pas perdre de temps. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois »

« Ah bon ? » fit Manami d'un air dubitatif. « Alors qu'est ce que c'est ? Et pourquoi ce jour là vous vous teniez par le bras ?»

Je lui ai alors expliqué calmement dans quelles circonstances ce purikura avait été pris.

« Voilà, tu sais tout maintenant. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un simulacre » conclus je en rembourrant mon manteau.

« Hum … Si c'est vrai, pourquoi ta sœur l'a-t-elle gardé alors ? » me demanda Manami toujours sceptique

« Eh bien, en souvenir peut être » répondis je peu convaincu moi-même. « Et d'ailleurs j'y pense, comment es tu entrée en possession de ce truc ! »

« K … Kirino l'avait dans la poche de son manteau la dernière fois que vous êtes venus chez moi » déclara t'elle un peu gênée.

Ça alors. Je n'aurais jamais cru que Manami était du genre à fouiller dans les affaires des autres. Est-ce qu'elle avait appris quelque chose qui l'aurait poussé à faire ça ?

Le sens de la discussion me déplaisait un peu. J'avais l'impression que ma vie privée était mise à nue et que je devais obligatoirement tout déballer sous peine de passer pour un pervers douteux. Mais c'était Manami, une lointaine amie d'enfance. Et bien qu'elle ait fait de la peine à Kirino en faisant ce qu'elle a fait il y a trois ans, elle a quand même toujours était là pour moi. Je me devais donc de dissiper ses interrogations.

Pourtant, Manami me dévisageait encore du regard comme si elle attendait que je lui confesse autre chose.

« Et … C'est tout … » fis je pour relancer la discussion que Manami semblait avoir quitté.

« Kyo-chan, pourquoi tu ne me dis pas la vérité ? »

Je commençais à me sentir perdu. Qu'est ce que Manami s'attendait à ce que je lui dise ?

« Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce que tu ressens pour ta sœur ? » me lança t'elle tout d'un coup en élevant la voix.

Quoi ? Avais je bien entendu ?

« Que … Que veux tu dire par là ? » lui demandais je surpris.

« Qu'est ce que vous avez fait toi et ta sœur ?! » insista Manami en élévant encore plus la voix au point que quelques passants se tournèrent vers nous.

Je m'étais rarement senti aussi troublé. Est-ce que Manami faisait allusion à quelque chose d'indécent ? Elle aussi elle s'imaginait que parce que je m'entendais mieux avec Kirino, c'était parce que je l'aimais plus que comme une sœur ?

« M … Manami-san ! Je t'assure que tu t'imagines des choses là ! Il n'y a rien de sexuel entre moi et Kirino ! »

Sexuel ? Sans le vouloir, j'avais utilisé le mot le plus fort qui m'était venu à l'esprit. Au point que Manami et moi en avions rougit un peu. Mais je ne m'étais pas démonté pour autant et j'ai continué à parler sur la défensive.

« E … Ecoute Manami-san. Je sais qu'il y a pleins de rumeurs sur moi et Kirino. Mais ce sont des bêtises. Tu n'y as pas sincèrement cru, hein ? » renchéris je en souriant légèrement comme pour croire que le moment le plus dur était passé.

« Je … Je … Kyo-chan … » balbutia Manami qui n'avait pas l'air convaincue.

Je ne savais plus vraiment quoi faire pour la persuader qu'il n'y avait rien entre moi et Kirino. Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à m'en aller en lui disant de croire ce qu'elle voulait, elle me saisissa le bras avec force.

« Pourquoi tu as fait un tel scandale lorsque ta sœur a ramené son faux petit ami alors ? » me lança t'elle comme un avion aurait largué une bombe.

Argh ! Elle avait sûrement dû avoir une conversation avec maman. Et vu tout ce qui s'était passé, elle en avait sûrement conclu des choses fausses. Mais alors que j'avais tenté de reprendre la conversation, Manami ne me laissa pas le champ libre.

« Et pourquoi aucun de vous deux n'avez de petits amis ? Pourquoi est ce que vous vous tournez autour comme ça ?! » avait elle crié tout en se levant.

« Je … Je … » babultiais je complètement sous le choc.

Manami était allée aussi loin dans notre introspection ? Je n'en revenais pas qu'elle puisse avoir de tels soupçons.

« Et pourquoi Kirino est tellement en colère dès qu'une fille te tourne autour ? Pourquoi ?! » avait elle continué de crier tout en s'agrippant encore à mon bras.

« Assez ! »

J'avais brutalement arraché mon bras à son étreinte. Je commençais à perdre patience. J'avais déjà une longue journée dans les jambes, et maintenant cette discussion surréaliste. Pourquoi Manami se mettait dans un état pareil ?

« D… Désolé » tentais je de m'excuser pour mon bref coup de colère. « Manami-san … Je ne sais pas comment te le dire pour que tu me crois mais Kirino et moi ne sommes pas amoureux. Je ne peux rien faire de plus pour te convaincre » ajoutais je du ton le plus rassurant que j'avais trouvé.

« K … Kyo-chan … » avait finalement répondu Manami après quelques secondes de silence. « Je ne peux pas … Je ne peux pas te laisser avoir ce genre de relation. Ce n'est pas bien »

J'aurais pu lui répondre mais je m'étais contenté de pousser un léger soupir. Après tout, tant pis si elle ne voulait pas me croire. Tout ce que je voulais à présent, c'était rentrer et me reposer.

J'étais alors loin d'imaginer ce que je m'apprêtais à entendre. Et surtout à faire.

« Kyo-chan, je veux que tu te trouves une petite amie. » ajouta alors Manami d'un ton plus calme.

« Hein ? »

« Tu es à l'âge où tu dois avoir une petite amie. C'est la seule façon pour que toi et ta sœur n'ayez plus de sentiments ambigues » compléta t'elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Manami me demande ce genre de chose. Mais je ne pouvais pas avoir de petites amies pour le moment de toute façon. Pas depuis ce qui c'était passé avec Kuroneko. Je m'apprêtais à le lui dire quand, comme devinant ma réponse, elle reprit soudainement la parole.

« Je veux que tu aies une petite amie avant la fin de l'année scolaire, Kyo-chan. » venait elle de rajouter sur un ton toujours calme mais ferme.

Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Les paroles de Manami avaient l'air d'être limites menaçantes. Et bien qu'il fasse froid, j'avais l'impression que c'était davantage elle qui me faisait trembler.

« Si tu n'en as pas une d'ici là … »

Le regard de Manami se durcit. Je voulais répondre mais ma bouche était comme tétanisée.

« Je dirai à tout le monde ce que je sais sur ta sœur et toi »

CLAP !

Le temps sembla s'être ralenti pendant quelques secondes.

Je pouvais voir l'élan de ma main sortie soudainement de ma poche revenir vers moi. Puis les lunettes de Manami s'écraser sur le sol. Et enfin la marque de ma main apparaître sur sa joue droite.

Je venais de gifler Manami de toutes mes forces.

Incrédule, je regarda la main avec laquelle je venais de frapper mon amie d'enfance. Je n'en revenais pas d'avoir pu frapper une fille, même sous le coup d'une colère passagère. C'était la première fois. Même ma sœur qui était pourtant une peste de première catégorie, je ne l'avais jamais frappé.

Alors pourquoi ?

Comme si elle n'avait pas vraiment été surprise de mon geste, Manami se contenta de se masser légèrement la joue avant de ramasser ses lunettes. Heureusement, elles n'avaient pas l'air cassé.

« M … Manami … san » bégayais je encore sous le choc de mon propre geste.

« Kyo-chan … » me répondit Manami d'un ton calme. « Une petite amie … Avant la fin de l'année … C'est notre marché »

Le regard de Manami s'était radouci. Elle avait l'air plus triste qu'elle n'était en colère. Mais elle n'avait pas pour autant changé d'état d'esprit.

« Sinon … Je dirais tout » se contenta t'elle d'ajouter avant de passer à côté de moi pour apparemment rentrer chez elle.

« Manami, attends ! » lui criais je alors qu'elle était dos à moi. « Je … Je suis … Je suis … »

Je voulais m'excuser bien sûr. Mais malgré tout, je ne réussis pas à le faire. J'étais comme bloqué psychologiquement.

Manami finit par disparaître hors de ma vue sans que je n'ai pu lui faire les moindres excuses pour l'avoir giflé.

J'avais perdu toute notion du temps. J'étais choqué. J'étais resté seul dans ce parc, assis sur le même banc ou Manami m'avait parlé sans me souvenir du temps que j'avais pu y passer.

Sauf que quand j'en étais parti, les rues n'étaient plus du tout animées.


	5. Chapitre 1,5

**ORE NO IMOUTO GA KONNA NI KAWAI WAKE GA NAI**

**VOLUME FINAL**

**chapitre 1.5**

* * *

« Eh Kyosuke-kun. Fais attention avec les articles. C'est le dixième au moins que tu fais tomber aujourd'hui ! »

« Ah … Désolé, Ryuji-san »

J'étais au centre commercial où je travaillais. C'était la fin de la journée. Je ramassa un peu blasé les yaourts que j'avais fait tombé et je les mis machinalement en rayon. Je fis pareil avec les autres jusqu'à qu'il soit rempli.

Cela faisait dix jours maintenant que l'incident avec Manami s'était produit. Comme prévu, j'étais passé aux rayons pour les réaménager mais aussi pour gérer l'afflux plus important de demande que la moyenne. C'était un job chiant mais que ne ferait on pas pour gagner un peu d'argent.

Je n'avais pas revu Manami depuis notre discussion. Mes parents avaient prévu d'aller fêter le nouvel an là bas. Kirino y serait sûrement aussi bien qu'elle ne soit toujours pas en si meilleur terme avec Manami.

Mais moi, je ne pouvais pas. C'était impossible. Pas après ce qui s'était passé.

Alors, j'avais imaginé un stratagème tout simple, me faire porter malade. Evidemment, comment être sûr d'être malade le jour en question ? Eh bien depuis avant-hier, je m'étais mis à manger de la viande légèrement avariée que j'avais mis de côté en nettoyant le rayon boucherie. C'est un vieux truc qu'un ancien camarade de collège qui avait volontairement voulu éviter un examen m'avait appris. Je ne me sentais déjà pas très bien aujourd'hui. Comme le réveillon était demain, j'aurai ma bonne excuse pour rester à la maison.

Bien sûr, j'aurais pu aussi me rendre avec mes parents chez Manami et lui demander pardon devant tout le monde. Mais comment j'aurais pu justifier mon geste ? Si papa ou maman apprenaient qu'il s'agit encore de moi et Kirino, ils seraient capable de me demander de partir à nouveau de la maison. Et peut être sans billet de retour cette fois.

Il fallait donc que je sois prêt à me faire porter pâle demain. J'espérais juste pouvoir être suffisamment en forme pour tenir un maximum au boulot demain pour ne pas perdre trop d'argent.

« Ohé ! Onii-san ! »

Glup. Cette voix c'était … Alors que je me dirigeais vers la réserve les bras chargés de résidus de cartons, un ange venait d'apparaître à ma droite. C'était Ayase.

La meilleure copine de ma sœur. Et la plus belle aussi. Vêtue de façon hivernale mais pas moins élégante pour une jeune fille de son âge, elle se tenait juste à mes côtés à présent.

Petit rappel. Il y a un peu plus d'un mois, Ayase s'était déclarée à moi et je ne lui avais toujours pas donné de réponse. Je lui avais demandé d'être patiente. Elle m'avait répondu qu'elle attendrait ma réponse le temps qu'il faudrait. Mais un mois déjà, c'est vrai que ça commençait à faire long non ?

« Oh, Ayase » répondis je en étant quand même content de la voir. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien, merci onii-san. Et toi ? Tu as l'air un peu pâle non ? » me lança t'elle en examinant brièvement mon visage.

« Ah … Eh bien c'est l'hiver … » essayais je de justifier bêtement avant d'essayer d'être plus crédible. « Et puis il y a le stress des fêtes, le boulot … »

« Oui c'est vrai » me dît Ayase avec son regard d'ange que je ne me lassait pas de regarder. « J'espère que tu prends soin de toi. »

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Hé hé » lui rétorquais je avec un léger sourire.

Evidemment, je n'allais pas lui dire que je mangeais volontairement de la viande avariée depuis deux jours pour faire exprès de tomber malade.

« O … Onii-san … Je … » balbutia Ayase avec une légere gêne.

Ah, elle était tellement mignonne quand elle se comportait comme ça. Tout le contraire de quand elle se mettait à s'énerver quand on parlait de Kirino.

« Il s'agit de … » essayais je de compléter pour elle. Je me doutais qu'elle voulait me parler de sa déclaration.

« Onii-san je … Je voudrais savoir si … Si … »

Je m'apprêtais à répondre mais Ayase me coupa net.

« … Si tu avais eu le temps de finir tes devoirs de vacances ! » sortit elle courageusement d'un coup.

« Quoi ? »

J'étais un peu incrédule. Moi qui m'apprêtait à prendre mon air le plus sérieux … Alors qu'il était seulement questions des devoirs !

« Euh … Eh bien j'en ai fait un peu lors de mon jour de repos. Il doit m'en rester encore la moitié »

« F … Faisons les ensemble alors ! » réagit promptement Ayase

« M … Moi ? A … Avec toi ? » enchaînais je complètement surpris.

« Oui. Tu ne veux pas ? »

Ces mots venaient de m'emmener directement au paradis, comme si un ange était venu me délivrer de ce monde cruel. Pendant quelques secondes mon expression avait laissé un peu trahir mon bonheur, ce qui n'était pas des plus judicieux avec Ayase.

« Onii-san … J'espère que tu ne penses à rien d'indécent » me déclara t'elle d'un ton soupçonneux.

« Hein ? Non bien sûr, que vas-tu imaginer là ? Haha » dîs je en me reprenant tant bien que mal. « Ce serait avec plaisir. On fait ça lors de mon jour de repos lundi ? »

« Tu ne peux pas ce soir ? » me répondis t'elle un peu déçue

« Ce soir ? Euh … Et bien … »

Je n'étais pas trop en grande forme aujourd'hui et demain, je savais que je serais réellement malade. Et le pire, c'est que c'était moi qui l'avait voulu. Merde ! Pourquoi est ce qu'il avait fallu qu'Ayase me fasse une telle proposition maintenant ?

« Si tu ne peux pas alors … »

« Je peux ! Je peux ! » avais je fermement répondu avant qu'Ayase ne finisse sa phrase.

Je n'allais quand même pas rater une telle chance de passer du temps avec elle. Oui je sais, si je voulais être avec elle, je n'avais qu'à accepter sa déclaration. C'était facile, je n'avais qu'à dire oui et le lendemain, on pouvait se promener enlacés dans la rue.

Mais je ne pouvais pas. Pas encore. Ma sœur ne l'aurait jamais accepté. Surtout avec sa meilleure amie.

Alors j'allais me contenter de faire mes devoirs avec elle pour le moment. C'était mieux que rien.

« Ah … Alors c'est parfait. » répondit Ayase un peu surprise par mon revirement. « Je t'attendrai chez moi à 20h00. Travaille bien » rajouta t'elle en rougissant légèrement avant de me quitter pour se diriger vers les caisses.

« D … D'accord. Alors à tout à l'heure » conclus je avec un air un peu mielleux après qu'Ayase m'ait tourné le dos.

Le reste de la journée n'était vraiment pas passé vite. Alors que je m'étais moqué jusque là du nombre d'heures où je travaillais, voilà que je m'étais mis à surveiller ma montre toutes les deux minutes.

« Eh bien Kyosuke-kun ?» m'adressa Ryuji en me voyant regarder ma montre. « Tu es pressé de partir aujourd'hui ? »

« Euh … J'ai un rendez vous après et je … »

« C'est avec la petite brune qui est venu te parler tout à l'heure, hein ? » me dit il avec un sourire complice.

« Euh … »

« Tu sais quoi ? Tu as le teint un peu pâle aujourd'hui et tu n'as plus qu'une heure à tirer. Sauve toi vite sans te faire voir par le boss. Je dirais que tu es dans le coin » rajouta t'il en parlant discrètement

« Oh … Je … Je … Merci ! Merci beaucoup Ryuji-san ! » lui répondis je reconnaissant en me courbant de toutes mes forces

Comme j'avais pu sortir une heure plus tôt, j'en avais profité pour passer chez moi prendre une douche et me changer. La maison était vide, une chance. Ça n'allait pas très fort par contre. Normal avec ce que je m'obligeais à manger. Il fallait d'ailleurs que j'en prenne une dernière ration ce soir pour être sûr d'être malade demain. Enfin, ça pouvait attendre la fin de mon rendez vous avec Ayase.

Alors que je m'étais retrouvé dans ma chambre après m'être douché et changé pour prendre mes affaires de classe, j'entendis la porte claquer en bas. Peut être maman qui rentrait du shopping. Je n'y fis pas attention et je continua de me préparer. J'apportais la touche finale en me parfumant avec un petit échantillon de parfum très coûteux que j'avais trouvé traînant dans la réserve.

Ce soir, j'allais enfin avoir l'occasion d'oublier un peu tous mes problèmes.

C'était sans compter le coup qui venait d'être donné sur ma porte.

« Kirino ? » avait je dit instinctivement, sachant bien que mes parents eux ne prenaient jamais la peine de frapper avant d'entrer.

Il n'y a pas eu d'autres coups. Et je n'eus pas davantage de réponse orale.

Intrigué, j'avais été ouvrir et effectivement, c'était Kirino sur le pas de ma porte.

« Oui ? Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? » lui adressais je

Le regard de Kirino était fuyant. Elle avait l'air préoccupée. Mais sur le moment, je pensais surtout à mon rendez vous avec Ayase et je n'avais pas envie de tourner autour du pot.

« Alors ? » repris je voyant que ma sœur ne me répondait pas. « J'allais m'en aller là. Alors si tu veux … »

« Je … J'ai besoin de conseils ! » me coupa Kirino en faisant un gros effort pour prendre la parole.

Des conseils ? Je n'en avais plus donné à ma petite sœur depuis l'incident où j'avais dû habiter seul pendant deux mois.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » enchaînais je en commençant à être un peu inquiet.

« V … Viens juste dans ma chambre … » rajouta t'elle seulement en concluant par « S … S'il te plaît ».

Pour que ma sœur soit aussi polie, ça devait être vraiment grave ! Je suis allé posé le sac de cours que j'avais en main sur mon lit et j'ai suivi Kirino jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Mince ! Ayase … » avais je dit pour moi-même à peine entré.

« Hein ? »

« Attends, juste un truc à faire » répondis je à ma sœur en sortant pour retourner dans ma chambre.

Je pris mon portable et je tapa rapidement un SMS à l'attention d'Ayase. J'avais bien peur que ce qu'allait avoir à me dire ma sœur ne me prenne une bonne partie de la nuit. Et de toute manière, je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien pour sortir.

Une fois tapé, je l'ai envoyé et j'ai reposé mon portable sur le bureau avant de retourner voir Kirino.

« Ayase. Je suis désolé mais je ne pourrais pas venir ce soir. Ma sœur a un problème. Revoyons nous plus tard.

Kyosuke »


	6. Chapitre 1,6

**ORE NO IMOUTO GA KONNA NI KAWAI WAKE GA NAI**

**VOLUME FINAL**

**chapitre 1.6**

* * *

Je venais de retourner dans la chambre de ma petite sœur qui m'avait attendu assise sur la chaise de son bureau.

« C'est bon » lui dis je en refermant la porte. « Dis moi ce qui se passe. »

Ma sœur me fuyait un peu du regard comme si ce qu'elle allait avoir à me dire était très gênant. Mon inquiétude commençait à laisser place à la curiosité.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Une de tes amies a appris pour ton hobby ? » lui demandais je en me questionnant sur ce qui pouvait gêner ma sœur comme ça.

« Non. Ce … C'est un peu délicat … » reprit Kirino en rougissant un peu

Que pouvait elle avoir à me dire de si gênant ?

« Eh bien dis le moi. Je ne m'étonnerai plus du rien de toute façon maintenant »lui répondis je en pensant effectivement que ma sœur ne pouvait rien avoir de plus embarrassant que ses eroges.

« Ce … C'est … Quelqu'un m'a demandé en mariage au boulot ! » s'écria ma sœur

« Hein ? »

Le ciel était dégagé dehors mais c'est comme si le tonnerre venait de me frapper le crâne en deux.

« C'est un gars génial, un peu plus vieux que moi mais super gentil et avec une grande maison à Okinawa ! » reprit ma sœur toujours en rougissant un peu mais en parlant avec enthousiasme

« Et il a un super poste dans une agence de mannequin. On a fait de superbes photos ensemble ! » continua t'elle

Quant à moi, je n'avais toujours pas réagi. Je regardais ma sœur faire l'éloge d'un inconnu qui l'avait demandé en mariage et qui apparemment ne la laissait pas indifférente. J'avais l'impression que la voix de Kirino devenait lointaine comme si je refusais d'entendre la suite de ce qu'elle avait à me dire.

Merde ! C'était exactement comme lorsqu'elle m'avait présenté Mikagami. J'éprouvais le même malaise. Non, c'était pire encore.

« Il m'a aussi demandé si je pouvais vivre avec lui dès maintenant. Tu te rends compte ? Je pourrais avoir une piscine privée pour moi toute seule ! »

Plus Kirino parlait et moins j'arrivais à trouver mes mots pour lui répondre.

« Dis … Qu'est ce que je devrais faire … Aniki ? » conclu ma sœur un peu timidement en jouant avec ses doigts.

« Euh … Je … Je … » peinais je à articuler pour essayer de lui répondre

Kirino me regardait avec des yeux pleins d'espoir comme si elle attendait que je lui dise « C'est génial ! Vas y, saute sur l'occasion ! » Mais ce n'était pas du tout mon état d'esprit. J'étais plutôt sur le point de gueuler « Qu'est ce que c'est que ces conneries ! » Enfin, j'aurais bien aimé le faire.

Mais Kirino ne m'en laissa pas le temps. Elle me regarda encore quelques secondes puis se mit à partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable qui me figea encore davantage.

« Ah ah ah ! C'est pas possible ! T'es vraiment un idiot ! » articula ma sœur entre deux crises de rire qui me laissèrent pantois.

« C'était une blague crétin ! » ajouta t'elle.

Une blague ?

Alors qu'il y a encore quelques secondes, j'avais eu l'impression de me décomposer sur place, voilà que je retrouvais à nouveau comme par magie l'usage de mes sens.

« Ce … Ce n'est pas drôle ! C'est quoi ce genre de blague ?! » réussis je enfin à crier, honteux de m'être laissé avoir comme ça.

« Tu aurais vu ta tête pendant que je parlais, on aurait dit un caméléon ! Ah ah ah ! » me répondis ma sœur pour m'enfoncer encore plus.

« T'es vraiment un siscon niveau extrême hein ? » compléta t'elle pour m'achever.

« Fous moi la paix ! » répliquais je en rougissant légèrement et en détournant mon regard.

Néanmoins, j'étais soulagé. Le niveau d'anxiété que j'avais atteint était redescendu si vite que ça en avait été presque jouissif. J'avais été à deux doigts de m'évanouir. Déjà que je n'étais pas très en forme.

« Et . C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait venir ici ? Pour te moquer de moi ? » adressais je à ma sœur en essayant de regagner un peu de fierté.

« Non, attends »

Ma sœur se leva brusquement tout en gardant son sourire et alla ouvrir son placard pour y sortir un paquet. Il s'agissait du paquet cadeau que je lui avais emballé la semaine dernière.

« Tiens, tu l'as encore ? » lui dîs je en le remarquant. « Ce n'était pas pour offrir ? »

« Grumpf » fit ma sœur en durcissant un peu son regard.

« La personne à qui je voulais l'offrir en avait déjà un … » poursuivit elle. « Donc … Si tu le veux … »

« Tu … Tu me l'offres à moi ? » lui répondis je surpris.

« P … Prends le avant que je change d'avis ! » réagit elle agacée par mon hésitation en me plaquant le paquet sur la poitrine.

Je ne me fis pas prier et je saisis le précieux paquet des mains de ma sœur. Même si je n'étais pas très doué en informatique, ça pouvait toujours servir. Et puis j'avais internet dans ma chambre maintenant grâce à Kirino. Je pourrais aller sur des sites pornos sans risquer de me faire prendre maintenant.

« Eh bien, merci beaucoup » dis je pour rendre grâce à ma sœur. « Mais ça me gêne un peu, je ne t'ai rien offert moi » ajoutais je en me sentant un peu coupable.

« Ah ? Tu veux m'offrir quelque chose ? » me regarda soudainement Kirino d'un œil intéressé qui ne me disait rien de bon.

« Euh … Oui, dans la limite de mes moyens, si tu veux … » précisais je pour ne pas avoir à satisfaire de demandes extravagantes.

« D'accord. Alors … Je pourrai te demander quelque chose plus tard ? »

« Oui, pourquoi pas » répondis je en n'y voyant aucun piège.

« Ok ! J'y penserai le moment venu ! »

Je n'aimais pas trop ça. Devoir une faveur à ma sœur qui pouvait me la demander n'importe quand. Enfin, en contrepartie je retournerai dans ma chambre avec autre chose qu'un eroge à la main pour une fois.

« Bon. Tu n'as plus besoin de moi ? »

« Oui, tu peux t'en aller maintenant » me répondit ma sœur.

Alors que j'étais sorti de sa chambre pour aller vers la mienne, Kirino entrouvrit à nouveau sa porte pour s'adresser à moi.

« Ah au fait. Tu n'as pas une mine terrible. Repose toi bien ce soir pour être en forme demain au réveillon chez Mana-chan ! » dit elle en souriant avant de refermer sa porte.

En entendant ça, j'ai été tellement surpris que j'avais failli en lâcher mon paquet.

Kirino avait bien appelé Manami « Mana-chan » ?

Pourtant, elle ne l'avait pas appelé comme ça depuis l'école primaire. Depuis que ses relations avec elle s'étaient dégradées.

Ces deux là s'étaient réconciliées ? Pour de vrai ?

Les questions s'enchaînèrent dans ma tête. Déjà que je ne savais plus trop où j'en étais, ce nouveau détail ne m'aidait pas. En plus, elle avait l'air de tenir à ce que je sois chez Manami avec elle demain. Alors que je savais très bien que je n'y serais pas.

Je regarda l'heure sur mon réveil. J'aurais peut être pu encore me rendre chez Ayase. Mais avec le SMS que je lui avais envoyé, c'était mort. Pourquoi il fallait toujours que je sois aussi impulsif quand il s'agissait de ma sœur ? Les gens ont raison finalement, je suis vraiment un cas désespéré de siscon.

Une fois mis en pyjama, je sortis de mon sac le petit quartier de viande avarié que je devais ingurgiter pour être suffisamment en mauvaise forme demain pour garder le lit. Je repensa aux mots de ma sœur. Mais la scène où je giflais Manami n'arrêtait pas de me revenir à l'esprit. Finalement, je me décida à manger la viande que j'avais dans les mains en prenant ensuite une bonne gorgée d'eau pour faire passer le mauvais goût.

Ca y est, c'était fait.

J'eus de la peine à trouver le sommeil cette nuit là. En plus de mes maux d'estomacs, j'étais anxieux sur ce qui était arrivé avec Manami. Je repensais à Kirino et à son « Mana-chan » qui donnait l'impression qu'elle s'entendait à nouveau bien avec elle.

Et si …

Je venais de lier l'attitude insistante de Manami qui pensait que Kirino et moi étions amoureux au fait qu'elles pouvaient s'être réconciliées.

Kirino aurait t'elle pu encore se confier à Manami ? Est-ce qu'elle aurait pu lui dire quelque chose qui aurait pu faire croire à Manami que Kirino et moi pourrions …

Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. Cette scène où Kirino pouvait avoir induite Manami en erreur me tourmentait.

« Mana-chan … Il … Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose » dit Kirino très gênée

« Que t'arrive t'il, Kirino-chan ? » lui répondit Manami en souriant tandis qu'elle faisait la vaisselle

« C …C'est mon frère … Je … Je crois que je ressens quelque chose d'étrange pour lui … »

Je ne pouvais pas m'enlever de l'idée que la soudaine cordialité que ma sœur avait affiché pour Manami cachait ce genre de discussion. Cela voudrait dire que ma sœur … pourrait être amoureuse de moi ?

Cette idée s'imposa de plus en plus dans ma tête. J'avais beau me retourner dans mon lit dans tous les sens, je ne pouvais que voir Kirino dans toutes les situations étranges que l'on avait vécues qui renforçaient ma théorie. Son faux petit ami Mikagami, le fait qu'elle n'ait pas supporté elle non plus que j'ai une petite amie …

Et moi ? Même moi, je n'étais plus sûr de ce que je ressentais.

Et merde ! Il fallait que j'en ai le cœur net.

Je me leva difficilement de mon lit avec mon estomac qui m'en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Il était un peu plus de minuit. Je m'habilla vite fait et je fis un petit tour dans la salle de bain pour essayer d'être présentable. J'avais une mine encore plus affreuse que tout à l'heure. Mais tant pis, je voulais aller jusqu'au bout..

En me retrouvant devant la porte de ma sœur, j'avais remarqué qu'elle était toujours debout. Tant mieux, je me serais senti mal si j'avais dû la réveiller pour ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

Car oui, je me voyais mal demander directement à ma sœur si elle était amoureuse de moi. Elle m'aurait viré illico presto de sa chambre en me traitant de pervers et de siscon. J'avais donc eu une idée pour lui demander indirectement. Même si ça allait probablement détruire le peu de fierté qu'il me restait ce soir.

Je toqua trois fois à sa porte. Elle m'ouvrit au bout de quelques secondes, un peu surprise de me voir debout à cette heure.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux à cette heure ci ? » me lança t'elle un peu agacée sans doute parce que je la dérangeais en plein eroge. « Je ne vais pas tarder à me coucher, là ».

« Il … Il faut que je te parle » lui répondis je d'un ton très sérieux.

« Hein ? Ça ne peut pas attendre demain ? »

« Non ! Maintenant ! » lui dis je sur un ton plein d'assurance

Surprise, ma sœur me laissa finalement entrer non sans râler quand même un peu. Elle avait déjà revêtu son pyjama blanc d'hiver qui laissait quand même entrevoir une partie de sa poitrine. Alors que je rentrais en fermant la porte, elle s'asseya sur son lit, prête à m'écouter.

« Alors ? Dépêche toi, de quoi il s'agit ? »

« Je … Je … » bégayais je en essayant de trouver mes mots.

J'allais devoir rassembler plus de courage que je n'en avais jamais fait depuis le début de ma vie.

« Eh bien ? Vas y, dis. » s'impatientait ma sœur.

« Je crois que … que je … »

J'avais l'impression d'essayer d'atteindre une partie cachée de mon cœur. Comme si je voulais y rentrer de force en y défonçant au bélier les barrières qui m'en empêchaient.

« C'est … Ça va te paraître bizarre … Mais c'est la vérité ! » répondis je tout rouge en essayant de gagner en crédibilité

« Alors dis le ! »

« Je … Je … »

Kirino aurait pu là encore manifester son impatience mais elle s'était abstenue. Comme si elle avait réalisé que je m'apprêtais à lui dire quelque chose de très important.

« Je … »

Les barrières qui me retenaient volèrent tout d'un coup en éclat.

« Je t'aime ! »


	7. Chapitre 1,7

**ORE NO IMOUTO GA KONNA NI KAWAI WAKE GA NAI**

**VOLUME FINAL**

**chapitre 1.7**

* * *

Les mots étaient sortis de ma bouche tels une bombe nucléaire dont on avait tant hésité à lancer.

« Je … Je t'aime de toutes mes forces ! » continuais je en regardant Kirino pour bien faire comprendre à ma sœur ce que je voulais lui dire

« Je sais que c'est étrange mais … Je pense à toi souvent … Très souvent. Tu me manques quand tu n'es pas là. »

Kirino me regardait toujours sans réagir. Elle donnait l'impression d'être si surprise.

« Je te déteste, déteste et déteste encore pour la sœur que tu représentes, et je te détesterai encore ! Même si tu comptes aussi beaucoup pour moi en tant que sœur ! Mais … Mais … Je t'aime … J'aime la femme que tu es ! Je devais te le dire ! » ajoutais je avec conviction. « Je t'aime ! » conclus je avec force pour achever ma tirade tout en m'écroulant sur les genoux.

Je repris difficilement mon souffle après ces paroles. Ça aurait été plus facile pour moi de lire le dictionnaire entier à voix haute que de dire ces quelques phrases à ma sœur. Je me sentais comme un orateur ayant passé la nuit à lire un discours dans un sauna.

Alors que je haletais encore, je porta à nouveau mon regard vers Kirino. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir encore réagi. Son regard était concentré vers le haut comme si elle n'avait pas vu que je m'étais agenouillé.

« K … Kirino ? » lui adressais je en voyant qu'elle ne réagissait toujours pas. Ses yeux étaient néanmoins devenus ternes.

« Est-ce que … » essayais je d'ajouter encore avant de me rendre compte que Kirino sembla enfin réagir.

« … »

Elle avait parlé d'une voix si basse que je ne l'avais pas entendu.

« Hein ? » me contentais je de répondre.

« Toi … Tu … Tu … » commença à articuler audiblement Kirino qui semblait être devenue nerveuse.

« Kirino … Je … » tentais je de répondre en voyant l'embarras de ma sœur. Mais elle me coupa.

« C'est quoi ces conneries ? » s'exprima soudain Kirino d'une voix calme mais ferme.

C'est vrai que je ne savais pas à quelle réaction m'attendre de la part de ma sœur après une telle déclaration. Mais là, je ne trouva rien à dire.

« Euh … Ce que je veux dire c'est … Tu … » me repris je en essayant de développer la déclaration que je venais de lui faire.

« Tu entres dans la chambre de ta petite sœur en plein milieu de la nuit et tu lui dis que tu l'aimes ?! D'amour ?! » s'était soudainement exclamée Kirino en se levant de son lit. « Sérieusement ?! »

« Euh … Attends … Laisse moi m'… » répondis je en me relevant un peu péniblement pour faire face à ma sœur.

« Tu t'attendais à quoi sans déconner ? C'est quoi ton problème, sérieux ?! » me coupa net Kirino en élevant encore plus la voix.

« A … Attention … Papa et … » essayais je de l'avertir en ayant peur que nos parents ait pu nous entendre.

« Va te faire foutre idiot ! Dégage ! Dégage d'ici ! » avait malgré tout encore crié ma sœur en prenant un de ses coussins pour me frapper et me pousser vers la porte.

Je n'avais pas essayé de résister et j'avais décidé de sortir de la chambre de ma sœur tant que je tenais encore debout. Une fois dehors, elle me ferma violemment la porte au nez. J'étais resté là, figé par la situation qui m'avait complètement dépassé.

La tête encore rouge par la gêne que cette scène avait provoqué, je pris une grande bouffée d'air devant la chambre de ma sœur. Au moins, j'étais sûr qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de moi à présent. Je n'aurais pas fait tout ça pour rien.

Tiens, je venais de me rendre compte qu'elle ne m'avait pas traité de pervers du coup. Pas même de siscon.

Mais si tout ça n'était qu'un simulacre … Puisque j'attendais juste qu'elle me rejette pour m'assure qu'elle ne m'aimait pas d'amour …

Pourquoi mon cœur me faisait si mal ?

Oui, les maux d'estomacs n'y étaient sans doute pas pour rien. Mais était ce vraiment tout ?

Un peu perdu, j'avais voulu retourner dans ma chambre mais ayant la bouche un peu sèche après ces évènements, j'avais décidé de descendre à la cuisine boire un peu. Je me sentais vraiment très mal. J'avais descendu une marche, puis deux …

Et j'avais commencé à sentir mon corps se dérober sous moi.

Je m'étais agrippé par réflexe à la bordure de l'escalier. Mais je n'avais pas réussi à retrouver mon sens de l'équilibre. Tout se mit alors à tourner autour de moi de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve étendu sur le sol, probablement au rez de chaussée. Je ne sentais ni n'entendais plus rien ou presque. Ma vue s'était brouillée mais je pu avant de perdre conscience apercevoir ma sœur qui vint à ma rencontre, complètement paniquée.

Son visage terrifié était la dernière chose que j'avais vu cette nuit là.


	8. Chapitre 1,8

**ORE NO IMOUTO GA KONNA NI KAWAI WAKE GA NAI**

**VOLUME FINAL**

**chapitre 1.8**

* * *

Le soleil venait de se lever. Je me leva avec difficulté de mon lit pour ouvrir les volets et aérer brièvement la pièce malgré la fraîcheur.

C'était le premier de l'an.

Laissez moi vous rappeler la situation : j'étais tombé volontairement malade pour avoir une excuse pour ne pas aller fêter le nouvel an avec mes parents chez Manami que j'avais giflé il y a deux semaines. Ça avait tellement bien marché que je m'étais évanoui dans les escaliers et que je m'étais retrouvé couvert de bleus. Heureusement, le docteur avait dit que je ne m'étais rien cassé. Par ailleurs, j'avais manqué une occasion unique de passer un peu de temps avec Ayase avant-hier, j'avais dit à ma sœur que j'étais amoureux d'elle pour savoir si elle n'était pas amoureuse de moi et je m'étais fait rembarré comme un idiot.

S'il y avait un prix international du loser de l'année, j'aurais sûrement été parmi les finalistes.

Enfin, au moins, mon plan avait marché. Je savais que ma sœur n'était pas amoureuse de moi et je n'étais pas allé fêter le nouvel an chez Manami.

Mais tout ça pour ça ?

Au final, je ne savais plus vraiment quoi faire à présent. J'avais sans doute manqué ma chance en faisant faux bond à Ayase, j'étais brouillé avec Manami et probablement avec Kirino maintenant. D'ailleurs elle n'était pas venue me voir dans ma chambre depuis hier.

Comme il commençait à faire froid, je ferma stoïquement la fenêtre et je me dirigea en boîtant un peu vers la salle de bain. En en repartant, je vis Kirino qui sortit de sa chambre. J'avais tenté de lui parler en lui souhaitant la bonne année mais elle fit comme si je n'existais pas et entra à son tour dans la salle de bain. Elle ne m'avait même pas insulté.

Dépité, je retourna dans ma chambre plutôt que d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner dans le salon. Finalement, tout ça n'aurait pas eu lieu si j'avais décidé d'accompagner mes parents chez Manami.

« Merde ! Pourquoi je suis aussi faible ? » me dis je pour moi-même en tapant du poing contre le mur de toutes mes forces.

Ce premier de l'an s'écoula sans événement majeur. J'étais resté presque toute la journée au lit dans ma chambre pour récupérer. J'en étais juste descendu à midi pour le déjeuner. Papa était resté au lit, il avait trop bu hier soir. Kirino s'était encore comportée comme si je n'étais pas là. Maman avait bien senti qu'il y avait un malaise entre ma sœur et moi mais s'était contenté de faire comme si de rien n'était pour essayer de maintenir une ambiance cordiale.

C'est vrai, c'était le nouvel an après tout. Alors pourquoi ça devait se passer aussi mal ?

Le soir venu, nous étions finalement tous réuni pour partager le repas du soir. L'attitude de Kirino envers moi n'avait pas changé. Quant à moi, même si j'étais encore un peu malade, mon mal être était largement perceptible.

« Kyosuke. Est-ce que tout va bien ? » me demanda d'un coup mon père en se servant de l'eau.

« Euh … Je … » répondis je un peu surpris avec une voix tremblante. « Ça … Ça peut aller papa … » fis je résigné par ma situation.

« Alors, tu t'es déclaré à la fille dont tu m'avais parlé ? » enchaîna t'il le plus naturellement du monde.

J'avais craché le peu de riz que je m'étais forcé à avaler. Maman et Kirino avaient été un peu surprises elles aussi.

« Oh. Kyo … Kyosuke ! Tu es amoureux d'une fille ?! Vraiment ? » avait réagi maman avant que je n'ai eu le temps de reprendre mon souffle.

« P … Papa ! » réussis je à articuler péniblement en étant tout rouge. « Ne mentionne pas ce genre de chose à table devant tout le monde ! » protestais je.

« Alors ? Tu l'as fait ? » continua simplement papa en se resservant un peu de salade.

Si je l'avais fait ? Comment pourrais je lui dire ça sérieusement ? Lorsqu'il m'avait demandé si j'avais une petite amie en vue, je lui avais dit oui en pensant à Ayase. Elle était belle, intelligente, presque mon âge et elle était amoureuse de moi. Que pouvais je demander de plus ? Comment j'aurais pu dire à papa que j'avais préféré ignorer cette fille pour me déclarer à … ma sœur ! Même si c'était pour savoir si ce n'était pas elle qui était amoureuse de moi.

« Euh … »

Non, pas moyen. Quelque soit le bout par lequel je le prenais, il était impossible de lui présenter la situation correctement.

« Tu t'es pris un râteau. C'est ça ? » avait enchaîné papa devant mon silence gêné.

Je déglutis avec difficulté en entendant mon père comme pour lui dire que oui, c'était ça. Kirino avait légèrement tremblé en entendant ça également.

Si seulement papa pouvait se douter … S'il pouvait savoir que celle qui avait repoussé son fils était … sa propre fille.

J'espère qu'il ne le saura jamais.

Ne pouvant plus supporter d'être aux côtés de Kirino après cette conversation extrêmement gênante avec mon père, je me leva de table en m'excusant et j'alla porter mon assiette à l'évier. Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à quitter la pièce pour retourner dans ma chambre, une grande voix me pétrifia sur place.

« Kyosuke ! »

C'était mon père qui m'avait appelé en criant très fermement.

Complètement surpris, je m'étais retourné lentement vers lui en me demandant pourquoi il m'avait parlé si brutalement. Lorsque je croisa son regard, il était dur. C'était le même que lorsqu'il regardait un criminel.

Serait ce … Est-ce que papa aurait appris hier ce qu'il s'était passé entre moi et Manami ? Si c'était le cas …

« Pourquoi agis tu de façon aussi pitoyable ? » me lâcha t'il alors sans adoucir ses traits.

« Hein ? » répondis je interloqué.

« Tu t'arranges pour tomber malade le jour du réveillon, tu n'as même pas téléphoné à la famille de Manami pour t'excuser, tu nous as causé du soucis en tombant des escaliers … » lista alors sans concession mon père.

Je n'avais même pas osé essayer de répondre. Mon père avait totalement raison. Je ne pu que rester là à essayer de soutenir son regard.

« Et maintenant, tu te laisses complètement abattre juste parce qu'une fille t'a rejeté ! » ajouta t'il.

Je sentis mon cœur se ravager à cette phrase.

« Jusqu'à quel point vas tu te laisser aller ?! » conclua t'il en tapant fermement sur la table.

« Je … Je … » tentais je enfin d'articuler en prenant la parole.

« Tu crois que lorsque j'ai rencontré Koshino, elle m'a dit oui la première fois ? » sortit d'un coup papa à la stupeur générale.

« Oh chéri … Tu … » rougissa un peu maman

« La première fois que je lui ai fait ma déclaration, j'étais au lycée comme toi. » poursuivit papa en essayant de cacher une petite gêne. « Mais elle m'avait dit qu'elle aimait déjà quelqu'un d'autre. Et effectivement, quelques semaines après, elle sortait avec un garçon. » conclua papa en reprenant sa respiration.

Ça alors. C'était la première fois que papa se mettait à nu comme ça devant nous. Il faut dire qu'il tenait à sa fierté. Bien sûr il nous avait déjà parlé une fois ou deux de sa rencontre avec maman mais j'étais encore tout petit à cette époque.

« Son petit ami ressemblait un peu au gars bizarre que Kirino avait amené pour faire semblant d'être son petit copain d'ailleurs » repris papa légèrement agacé.

« Chéri ! » intervint d'un coup maman. « Tu m'avais promis de ne plus remettre ça sur le tapis ! »

« Oui oui » grommela papa en se servant un petit verre de vin.

Je comprends maintenant pourquoi papa avait autant détesté Mikagami lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré.

« Et donc, lorsque j'ai rencontré ta mère de nouveau, c'était dans un bar trois ans plus tard. Je préparais des examens pour rentrer dans la police à cette époque. Je ne l'ai pas reconnu de suite. C'est quand j'ai remarqué que deux hommes l'ennuyaient que je suis intervenu et que je me suis souvenu » avait raconté papa en prenant un ton un peu nostalgique.

J'étais vraiment surpris. J'avais complètement oublié cette histoire. C'est vrai. C'est pour ça que j'avais tellement commencé à admirer papa quand j'étais enfant. Pas seulement parce qu'il était policier. Mais aussi parce qu'il savait se battre pour ceux qu'il aimait. Ce n'était pas un lâche. Pas comme moi.

« Quand j'ai reconnu ta mère, je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde. J'ai cogné l'homme qui l'ennuyait le plus et j'ai ébouillanté l'autre ! » repris papa en mimant les gestes qu'il avait fait pour secourir maman.

« Puis la police est arrivée et à emmener ces deux voyous. Et c'est là que j'ai à nouveau fait ma déclaration à Koshino. » conclua papa en rougissant très légèrement. « Et elle m'a dit oui. »

Le récit de papa m'avait fait prendre encore plus conscience de la distance qui me séparait de lui. Allais je rester un lâche pour toujours ?

« Voilà pourquoi tu ne dois jamais abandonner, Kyosuke ! » cria à nouveau papa en s'adressant à moi.

« Hein ? »

« Si une fille te dit non, eh bien concentre tes efforts pour devenir plus fort quand tu la reverras ! » me répondit mon père fermement.

J'avais senti comme un tourbillon dans ma poitrine. Comme si quelque chose s'éveillait en moi.

« Bats toi ! » repris mon père en hurlant. « Et si tu te fais rejeter, bats toi ! Si tu tombes malade, bats toi pour guérir ! Si tu es en plein doute, bats toi ! » s'était époumoné mon père.

« Et si ça ne suffit pas, bats toi plus fort ! Encore et encore ! » ajouta t'il.

« P … Papa … » avais je murmuré

« Arrête de croire que tu es faible ! »

« Je … »

« Et fais ce qu'il faut pour devenir fort ! » hurla papa en tapant à nouveau du poing sur la table comme pour finir de me convaincre.

J'étais resté quelques secondes figé par le discours de mon père à mon égard.

« C'est ça agir comme un homme ! » ajouta t'il après avoir bu son verre de vin.

Il avait raison. Entièrement raison. Est-ce que j'allais me lamenter sur mon propre sort éternellement ?

Immédiatement, bien que je n'avais presque rien mangé de la journée, j'avais soudainement eu un regain d'énergie. Les paroles de mon père m'avaient redonné un peu du courage que j'avais complètement perdu ces dernières semaines.

« M .. Merci papa ! » finis je par lui répondre en serrant les poings comme pour lui montrer ma détermination retrouvée. « Tu peux compter sur moi ! » complétais je en criant avant de finalement prendre le chemin de ma chambre.

Je me sentais vraiment mieux. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que papa ne m'avait pas parlé avec autant de sérieux. J'avais retrouvé toute ma motivation ou presque. La première chose que je fis une fois dans ma chambre, c'était de sortir mon sac pour faire mes devoirs. Pas question de revenir en cours sans les avoir fait !

J'étais content. La journée allait pouvoir se terminer bien mieux qu'elle n'avait commencé.

Néanmoins, il s'était passé quelque chose d'autre ce soir là. Mais je n'y étais pas pour y assister. Ce n'est que bien plus tard que je l'ai su, lorsque Kirino me l'a raconté.

Alors que je venais à peine de les quitter, Kirino s'était elle aussi levée de table et a débarrassé son assiette.

« Tout va bien Kirino ? » demanda maman. « « Tu as l'air d'avoir les yeux humides. »

« Ah … Ne t'inquiète pas maman. J'ai juste attrapé une petite poussière » avait répondu immédiatement ma sœur en souriant pour rassurer maman

Puis elle avait salué papa et maman et elle était montée à l'étage.

En passant devant ma porte, elle s'était arrêtée. Elle était restée devant quelques minutes, sans oser frapper. Elle avait fini par donner deux ou trois petits coups mais apparemment, je n'avais rien entendu. J'étais probablement déjà trop plongé dans mes devoirs.

Kirino avait hésité un peu à frapper à nouveau pour de vrai.

Mais elle ne le fit pas.

Elle s'était frottée un peu les yeux puis elle était finalement retournée dans sa chambre. En rentrant, elle s'installa sur son bureau, alluma son portable et lança un de ses eroges préferés, SisXsis. C'était le fameux eroge avec les sœurs Miyabi et Rinko sur lesquelles elle vouait un véritable culte.

Elle attendit que le jeu se lance puis chargea une des sauvegardes qu'elle avait faite pour se retrouver à une scène précise. Kirino cliqua sur un des deux choix qui s'offrait à elle : « aller jusqu'au bout avec Rinko », puis elle regarda la scène qui s'ensuivit.

« Désolée aniki … Tu as été blessé par ma faute. Nos parents ont tout vu. Il faut que l'on se quitte. »

« Ne dis pas ça. On peut encore être ensemble ! »

« Non, ils vont nous séparer très loin et on est trop jeunes pour s'y opposer. Et puis, je ne veux pas faire de peine à maman.

« Adieu aniki. Je t'aimerai toujours »

Lorsque le générique de fin se mit à défiler, Kirino laissa enfin s'échapper les larmes qu'elle avait retenu jusque là.


	9. Chapitre 2,1

**ORE NO IMOUTO GA KONNA NI KAWAI WAKE GA NAI**

**VOLUME FINAL**

**chapitre 2.1**

* * *

C'était la rentrée, trois jours seulement après le premier de l'an.

La température était fraîche bien sûr mais le soleil brillait et le ciel était dégagé. Seul l'air était glacé. L'air, et le sol.

Comment je pouvais savoir si le sol était gelé ? Eh bien c'était simple, j'avais en ce moment même le front collé dessus. Sur le sol même de la cour de l'école. Devant les pieds d'une fille. Ceux de Manami.

« Je suis désolé ! Pardonne moi s'il te plaît ! » étais je en train de crier tout en restant prosterné devant elle

Que je vous explique. Le soir du jour de l'an, papa m'avait fichtrement remonté les bretelles après le repas et ses paroles m'avaient remué plus qu'il ne l'aurait espéré. Du coup, j'avais décidé de prendre mes responsabilités vis-à-vis de Manami. Et s'il fallait que je m'excuse devant tout le monde à l'école en me prosternant à ses pieds, alors je le ferais.

Et je l'avais fait.

J'avais commencé à entendre des murmures de surprise tout autour de moi mais je n'y avais pas fait attention. J'avais continué de supplier Manami de m'excuser, même si je n'avais pas été jusqu'à oser dire devant tout le monde la raison de ce pourquoi je voulais qu'elle me pardonne.

« K … Kyo-chan » réagit finalement Manami une fois la surprise passée. « R … Relève toi s'il te plaît ! C'est embarrassant » ajouta t'elle toute rouge en me tendant la main.

« Non ! Pardonne moi d'abord s'il te plaît ! » avais je insisté sans relever la tête.

« Kyo-chan … D'accord ! Mais relève toi s'il te plaît ! » s'écria t'elle toute embarrassée.

« M … Merci Manami-san ! Merci ! » fis je en relevant enfin la tête et en me remettant debout aux bord des larmes.

« Kyo-chan, je … » essaya d'articuler Manami alors que nous étions visés par tous les regards autour de nous

« V … Viens, ne restons pas là. » adressais je à Manami pour ne pas que nous continuions à nous donner en spectacle.

Nous étions rentré au lycée sous l'œil un peu soupçonneux des quelques surveillants et professeurs qui nous avaient vu puis nous nous étions fondus dans la masse. Une fois un peu à l'écart, j'avais demandé à Manami de me suivre vers le toit pour que nous puissions parler.

« E … Ecoute Kyo-chan » avait commencé Manami avant que ce ne soit moi qui prenne l'initiative de parler. « Tu sais, je ne t'en voulais pas pour ce qui c'était passé l'autre jour. Tu … Tu as juste agi sous une mauvaise impulsion » compléta t'elle en me fuyant un peu du regard.

« Non ! » répondis je sans hésiter. « Je n'avais aucune excuse. Et il fallait que je répare ce que j'avais fait »

« Oh … » réagit Manami un peu surprise. « Eh bien … Alors tout va bien maintenant !» fit elle en me souriant.

Je lui rendis son sourire en étant content moi aussi d'avoir arrangé les choses. Mais ce n'était pas encore fini. Il restait quelque chose à faire.

« Manami-san » avais je répliqué en reprenant un air sérieux. « On doit parler de Kirino »

Manami prit à son tour un air sérieux en semblant regretter que l'on doive aborder le sujet.

« Alors ce n'est toujours pas réglé hein ? » répondit elle calmement

« Manami-san » avais je repris. « Il n'y a absolument rien entre Kirino et moi. Rien ! Je peux te l'assurer ! » concluais je d'un ton ferme.

« Je … Je voudrais te croire, Kyo-chan » répliqua Manami un peu tristement. « Mais … Il y a trop de choses qui montrent que vous avez une relation ambiguë ! » ajouta t'elle fermement cette fois. « Voilà pourquoi … Il te faut une petite amie, Kyo-chan »

« Elle m'a rejeté »

« Hein ? » fit Manami complètement surprise.

« Kirino m'a rejeté » lui répéta je en élevant la voix pour mieux la convaincre. « J'ai fait une fausse déclaration à Kirino la semaine dernière pour voir si … Si comme tu le pensais peut être, elle était amoureuse de moi. Mais … Elle m'a rejeté » ajoutais je pour expliquer la situation.

Manami était partagée entre la surprise et le choc. Elle me regarda interloquée quelques secondes. Bien que ce soit un peu bizarre, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle soit soulagée, qu'elle oublie ce projet stupide de me trouver une petite amie avant avril ainsi que cette histoire de relation ambiguë entre moi et ma sœur.

Mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'être apaisé le moins du monde.

« Kyo-chan … » finit par réagir Manami. « Et … Et toi ? » demanda t'elle très gênée.

J'avais à peine osé avoir compris le sens de sa question.

« M … Moi ? Tu … Tu penses que … » avais je commencé à dire sans finir ma phrase, voyant à l'expression de Manami que j'avais bien compris.

« Kyo-chan, je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi tu sais » répliqua Manami avec effectivement un ton assez soucieux. « Je voudrais être sûre que tu sois heureux. Je … Je l'ai promis à ta grand-mère avant que … »

Manami fut obligée de faire une pause, de petites larmes commencèrent à apparaître sur son visage.

« Je lui ai promis que je prendrai soin de toi quoi qu'il arrive ! » continua finalement Manami après s'être reprise. « Je … Je ne te laisserai pas quitter le lycée sans être sûre que tu aies une vraie petite amie ! » conclua t'elle fermement.

« M … Manami-san … » avais je seulement pu répondre. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que Manami soit si déterminée.

Sans que j'aie eu le temps de réagir davantage, Manami quitta le toit de l'école, me laissant seul avec ma stupeur.

C'était raté. Enfin, à moitié raté. J'avais pu m'excuser correctement vis à vis de mon amie d'enfance mais je n'avais pas réussi à la convaincre qu'il n'y avait rien entre moi et ma sœur.

« Tant pis, je vais devoir trouver autre chose » me disais je à moi-même, en commençant à me demander si au fond, me trouver une petite amie ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée. Même s'il fallait d'abord que je règle quelques détails avec ma sœur à ce sujet.

Dans la salle de classe, les cours n'avaient pas encore commencé. Je m'asseyais à ma table habituelle et j'eus à peine le temps de sortir quelques livres qu'un idiot mit son bras autour de mon cou pour me saluer. C'était Akagi évidemment. Il avait l'air encore plus surexcité que d'habitude.

« Hé Kyosuke ! Qu'est ce qui se passe aujourd'hui ? Il y a une rumeur qui court dans tout le lycée ! Il paraît que tu te serais prosterné devant Manami dans la cour tout à l'heure ? »

« Ah oui ? » réagissais je en feignant l'indifférence. Evidemment, ce genre d'événement ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu.

« Me dis pas que tu t'es excusé d'être un trop mauvais coup au lit quand même ! » répliqua t'il avec son petit sourire provocateur habituel

« Je … Je t'ai déjà dit que nous n'avions pas ce genre de relation, Manami-san et moi ! » répondis je sur le qui vive en rougissant.

« Oh … Alors … Tu l'as supplié de devenir ta petite amie ? » enchaîna cet idiot en me tripotant du doigt.

« T'es lourd ! » m'étais je contenté de répondre.

Akagi me chambra encore un peu puis le cours finit par débuter. Ce premier jour d'école de l'an s'écoula lentement. A chaque interclasse, j'avais eu droit à des petits regards tantôt amusés, tantôt perplexes de la part d'un peu tout le monde. C'était un peu gênant mais bah, un autre truc se passerait demain et ils oublieraient tout. C'était comme ça que ça se passait d'habitude. A la fin de la journée, Akagi avait voulu m'accompagner au club informatique pour rendre quelque chose à sa sœur. Evidemment, il en avait profité pour en rajouter une couche sur ce qui c'était passé ce matin. Mais j'avais refusé de lui dire pourquoi je m'étais excusé comme ça.

« Kyosuke ! Pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ? C'est vraiment vexant. Je croyais qu'on était les meilleurs amis du monde ! » avait répliqué ce crétin alors que l'on approchait du club informatique.

« Hein ? Quand est ce que je t'ai dit ça moi ? Je ne m'en rappelle pas » répondis je sarcastiquement à mon tour.

« Kyosuke ! Aaah ! T'es vraiment pas cool ! » enchaîna t'il frustré avant que je n'ouvre la porte du club.

« Bonjour tout le monde » déclarais je en entrant le premier, Akagi derrière moi.

« Ohé ! Bonjour les amoureux ! » me répondit Sena en me désignant moi et son frère. Elle était à côté de la plaque comme toujours

« Où tu vois des amoureux ? » m'étais je contenté de répondre en soupirant tout en posant mon sac par terre.

« Yo ! » fis Akagi en entrant à son tour.

Il ne resta pas très longtemps, se contenta juste de rendre quelques affaires à Sena. Il m'avait semblé qu'il lui avait aussi donné une boîte avec une couverture douteuse où deux hommes étaient très très proches … Mais je fis comme si je n'avais rien vu.

Dans le club étaient présents le président, les deux jumeaux, Sena et Kuroneko. Le jeu qui avait été présenté à la société avant Noël avait eu besoin de quelques petites rectifications. Débutant en informatique, j'avais essayé de leur donner un petit coup de main même si j'avais encore beaucoup à apprendre.

A la fin, il ne resta plus que moi, Kuroneko et le président. Celui-ci pris le jeu terminé qu'il venait de graver avec enthousiasme et nous laissa seuls mon ex et moi sans même nous chambrer tellement il était excité de présenter cette nouvelle version demain.

Un petit moment de silence s'était installé. Fort de mes nouvelles résolutions, j'avais voulu cette fois ci prendre mon courage à deux mains et être celui qui prendrait l'initiative de reprendre la conversation mais Kuroneko me devança encore.

« On … On rentre ensemble senpai ? » m'adressa t'elle un peu timidement

« Ah … D'accord » répondis je en rejoignant son regard.

En sortant du lycée avec mon ex, je repensa aux paroles de Manami qui voulait que je me trouve une petite amie. Est-ce que je devais retenter ma chance avec Kuroneko ?


	10. Chapitre 2,2

**ORE NO IMOUTO GA KONNA NI KAWAI WAKE GA NAI**

**VOLUME FINAL**

**chapitre 2.2**

* * *

Nous nous étions retrouvé moi et Kuroneko marchant dans les allées du parc comme nous le faisions habituellement quand nous rentrions ensemble. Hiver oblige, il faisait nuit noire. Mais le clair de lune se reflétait bien sur le sol et l'éclairage public rendait les allées très lumineuses. Une atmosphère étrange mais pas désagréable.

Alors que nous marchions depuis quelques minutes, c'était encore ma kouhai qui avait prit l'initiative de la parole.

« Alors, tu as des ennuis ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? » avais je réagi en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre. Même si effectivement, je croulais sous les problèmes.

« Ce qui s'est passé ce matin, tu ne l'as pas fait pour le plaisir non ? » répliqua t'elle sans me regarder

« Ah, ça … » fis je un peu agacé que cet événement revienne encore sur le tapis. « C'est … C'était juste pour m'excuser d'une pacotille. Rien de méchant » m'étais je justifié un peu embarrassé.

« Tu l'as frappé ? » déclara alors Kuroneko d'un ton naturel

Un frisson me parcouru brièvement le dos en entendant cette question.

« Hein ? P … Pourquoi je l'aurais frappé ? » tentais je de nier tellement admettre la vérité me gênait.

Kuroneko tourna enfin son regard sur moi comme me dire qu'elle n'était pas dupe.

« Pour que tu fasses ce que tu as fait … Soit tu l'as frappé, soit … tu es tombé amoureux de son frère » ajouta t'elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

J'eus un mouvement de recul tellement j'avais été choqué.

« Je … Je l'ai frappé ! Je l'ai frappé ! » avais je fini par avouer tant l'idée d'imaginer la situation où Manami apprenait que j'étais tombé amoureux de son frère m'avait terrifié.

Kuroneko avait sourit légèrement devant ma confession un peu forcée. J'avais alors décidé de lui raconter toute l'histoire, en omettant bien sûr la fausse déclaration à ma sœur.

« Et donc, que comptes tu faire ? » avait répliqué ma kouhai à la fin de mon pitoyable récit.

« Je dois trouver un moyen de la convaincre. Mais je ne sais pas encore comment faire … » répondis je un peu frustré comme un aveu forcé d'impuissance.

« Et ta sœur ? Comment as t'elle pris ta fausse déclaration ? » avait enchaîné Kuroneko d'un air curieux.

« Hein ? »

J'eus à nouveau un mouvement de recul, mais de surprise cette fois. Comment Kuroneko pouvait elle être au courant de cette fausse déclaration alors que je m'étais justement débrouillé pour omettre ce détail dans mon récit ?

« Comment … Comment sais tu ça ?! » avais je répondu outré en la montrant du doigt et en rougissant.

« Tu as oublié ? » fit ma kouhai en faisant un sourire malicieux. « Je suis investie des pouvoirs des ténèbres qui me donnent libre accès au cœur des humains » enchaîna t'elle en gigotant un peu avec ses bras.

Bien que ce soit l'hiver, je ne pu m'empêcher de laisser couler quelques gouttes de sueurs en regardant Kuroneko avec un air un peu apeuré. Je me demandais vraiment parfois si elle n'avait pas de vrais pouvoirs extra lucides. Elle était beaucoup trop perspicace quelquefois.

« Je t'ai suivi quand tu es monté sur le toit avec Manami et j'ai tout entendu » avait fini par dire Kuroneko devant mon incompréhension qui commençait à friser le ridicule.

« C … C'est une violation caractérisée de ma vie privée ! » avais je fini par réagir une fois ma surprise passée en paraissant scandalisé pour sauver mon honneur.

Ouf, ça m'avait vraiment rassuré d'un côté même si j'avais essayé de ne pas trop le laisser paraître. J'aurais été vraiment gêné si mon ex avait vraiment le pouvoir de fouiller dans mon cœur et de voir tous les fantasmes tordus que j'avais crée et où elle avait parfois un rôle plus ou moins important …

« Et donc ? Comment a réagi ta sœur quand elle t'a rejetée ? » avait elle insisté

« Elle … Elle s'est mise en colère et m'a jeté de sa chambre » répondis je calmement. « Et depuis … On ne s'est plus reparlé » conclus je un peu abattu.

Ma kouhai ne manifesta pas d'émotion à ma réponse. Je m'étais demandé si Kirino s'était confiée à une de ses amies depuis qu'on ne se parlait plus mais apparemment, Kuroneko n'était courant de rien. Bon il est vrai que dire à une de ses copines que son frère vous a fait une déclaration, ça pouvait être un peu gênant.

Nous marchâmes encore quelques minutes Kuroneko et moi sans vraiment discuter davantage. Moi qui voulait essayer de recoller les morceaux avec elle pour voir si on avait éventuellement une chance de se remettre ensemble, j'en avais été pour mes frais. J'avais encore du boulot à faire si je voulais suivre les bons conseils que mon père m'avait donné.

« Je dois prendre ce chemin » avais je adressé à Kuroneko en m'arrêtant.

« Oh ? Ta maison est de ce côté pourtant »

« Je travaille de temps en temps après l'école au centre commercial. Ryuji-san m'a pistonné un peu et j'ai obtenu un contrat à temps partiel » répondis je, pas peu fier d'annoncer que je travaillais après les cours.

« Ah ? Tu as l'air plus sérieux que d'habitude on dirait » fit Kuroneko en me regardant

« Hé hé » m'étais je contenté de réagir en souriant

Alors que je m'apprêtais à prendre congé poliment de ma kouhai, celle-ci me fit une annonce à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas.

« Attends. Je … J'ai quelque chose pour toi. » m'adressa t'elle alors que j'allais prendre le chemin du centre commercial.

« Quelque chose pour moi ? » avais je demandé perplexe. « Un cadeau de Noël après l'heure ? » ajoutais je en souriant.

Kuroneko avait brièvement fouillé dans son sac et en avait ressorti quelque chose qui ressemblait à une photo. Elle la regarda puis s'adressa à moi sans la quitter des yeux.

« Avec ça … Tu pourras peut être résoudre une partie de tes problèmes »

« Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? » réagissais je interloqué.

« Tiens » se contenta t'elle de répondre en me tendant la photo.

« Ah ? » fis je un peu incrédule en prenant le cliché qu'elle m'avait délicatement donné. « Mais comment est ce qu'une … »

Mes paroles se coupèrent instantanément quand mon regard se porta sur la photo que Kuroneko m'avait donné. Un râle de surprise s'échappa de ma bouche. Un râle si gros que je m'étais cru obligé de mettre ma main sur mes lèvres pour m'empêcher de manifester encore plus d'étonnement. Ma main tenant la photo tremblait légèrement. Je ne pu détacher mon regard de ce cliché qu'après avoir été sûr d'avoir bien vu ce que j'avais vu.

« Toi … Comment … Comment as-tu eu cette photo ? » demandais je à Kuroneko à la fois choqué et surpris.

« P… Peu importe » se contenta t'elle de répondre en rougissant un peu. « Je compte sur toi pour en faire un bon usage »

« Je … Je ne sais pas quoi dire » avais je balbutié en me rendant compte de l'immense faveur qu'elle venait de me faire. « Je ne pourrais jamais te rendre la pareille » complétais je.

« Peut être que tu le pourras bientôt … »

A ces mots, Kuroneko me salua et reprit sa route de son côté en me laissant seul au milieu de l'allée, moi et la fameuse photo. Quelques gouttes de sueurs s'échappèrent à nouveau de mon front quand mon regard replongea sur ce cliché.

Effectivement, cette photo allait bien me permettre de résoudre une partie de mes problèmes comme ma kouhai l'avait annoncé. Une fois ma surprise passée, j'avais délicatement rangé le cliché dans mon sac et en m'apprêtant à partir travailler le cœur plus léger, tout juste délivré d'un lourd fardeau.

Alors que Kuroneko était en train de disparaître de mon champ de vision, je lui avais adressé un dernier regard avant de reprendre ma route.

« Merci, Ruri ! »


	11. Chapitre 2,3

**ORE NO IMOUTO GA KONNA NI KAWAI WAKE GA NAI**

**VOLUME FINAL**

**chapitre 2.3**

* * *

« A demain soir Kyosuke-kun ! Sois prudent sur la route ! »

Je salua Ryuji-san à mon tour avant de sortir du centre commercial par la porte de service que mon senpai ferma à clé ensuite. Je venais tout juste de sortir de mon petit job à temps partiel. La nuit était bien sûr déjà tombée et il faisait un froid ce canard. Heureusement, la maison n'était pas très loin.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Kuroneko m'avait donné la fameuse photo qui à coup sûr allait me permettre de résoudre mon problème avec Manami. Le bon sens aurait voulu que je l'utilise le plus tôt possible mais j'avais encore perdu mon temps à hésiter pour savoir ce que je devais exactement faire. Les mauvaises habitudes étaient tenaces. Même si je voulais absolument les changer.

Alors que je m'étais enfin retrouvé dans ma rue, il m'avait semblé à ce moment que j'étais soudainement suivi. Il se pouvait que ce soit mon imagination, la nuit noire et l'heure tardive n'aidant pas. Mais pour en avoir le cœur net, je m'étais caché discrètement derrière une ruelle un peu avant chez moi et j'avais attendu que mon stalker soit à ma portée pour l'aborder avec surprise.

« Je peux vous aider ? » avais je sarcastiquement demandé alors que l'inconnu me tournait le dos

« Aaaah ! » fit surpris mon suiveur avant de se retourner vers moi. « Oh ? K … Kyosuke-kun ? »

« M … Mikagami ! » avais je crié en le reconnaissant. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » enchaîna je un peu en colère une fois la surprise passée.

« En … En fait Kyosuke-kun … » articula difficilement Mikagami en reprenant son souffle. « … C'est toi que je cherchais ! » fit il en me montrant du doigt.

« Eh bien tu m'as trouvé ! » répondis je agacé devant le ridicule de la situation. « Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? »

« C'est à propos de ta sœur, Kyosuke-kun. » reprit calmement Mikagami.

Mon attention se focalisa d'un coup sur ses paroles.

« Kirino ? Qu'est ce qui se passe avec elle ? »

« Elle a raté deux séances photos cette semaine. Misaki-san était très en colère car elle n'arrive pas à la joindre. Du coup, elle m'a demandé d'aller voir chez elle ce qui se passait »

« Elle ne va plus travailler ? » avais je réagi un peu inquiet. « Tu es allé la voir aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui, j'y suis allé cet après midi à l'heure où elle rentrait de cours » m'avait il répondu apparemment un peu inquiet aussi. « Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle reviendrait travailler bientôt. Mais elle ne m'a pas dit quand »

« C'est étrange » m'étais je contenté de répliquer. « Pourquoi est ce qu'elle … »

Hein ? Je venais de percuter. Il m'avait dit qu'il était allé la voir en fin d'après midi alors qu'il est plus de 22h00 ?

« Euh … Combien de temps vous avez parlé Kirino et toi ? » demandais je perplexe

« Oh, juste un quart d'heure environ » me répondit Mikagami en souriant comme pour dire de ne pas m'en faire, qu'il n'allait pas me piquer ma sœur.

« Et qu'est ce que tu as fait après ? » le questionnais je dans l'incompréhension.

« Eh bien j'ai attendu que tu rentres pour savoir si tu pouvais me dire quelque chose à propos de tout ça » répliqua t'il tout naturellement sur un ton sérieux.

« Tu m'as attendu tout ce temps dehors par ce froid juste pour me parler ? » lui avais je dit en soupirant.

Décidément, Mikagami restait toujours fidèle à lui-même.

Soucieux de ne pas que mes voisins me voient en compagnie d'un homme qui avait fait le pied de grue dans le quartier pendant des heures, j'avais pris congé de mon apprenti stalker sans pouvoir lui apprendre quoi que ce soit sur l'état de Kirino. Alors que je venais enfin de rentrer et d'annoncer mon retour, je reçu la réponse de maman au salon qui regardait la télé. Papa était parti se coucher, il commençait tôt demain. Quant à Kirino, elle était sûrement recluse dans sa chambre.

Après avoir mangé le plat que maman m'avait fait réchauffé, je lui souhaita bonne nuit et je monta en direction de ma chambre. J'avais hâte de me mettre au lit même si je devais encore faire mes devoirs. Avant de rentrer dans ma chambre, je jeta comme d'habitude un rapide coup d'œil à celle de Kirino. Elle était toujours debout apparemment. Ce que m'avait raconté Mikagami m'avait turlupiné et l'envie de demander des explications à ma sœur ne me manquait pas.

Mais ce soir, c'était trop. Ça pouvait bien attendre demain.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je m'affala avec jouissance sur mon lit en soupirant. Mais la journée n'était hélas pas finie avec les devoirs qu'il me restait. Je m'apprêtais à faire l'effort de me lever lorsque sans crier gare, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit.

C'était Kirino. Sans même m'adresser un regard, elle s'était dirigée vers les cartons qui étaient devant mon lit.

« Eh ! avais je réagi scandalisé. « Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas rentrer comme ça sans frapper ! C'est ma chambre ! »

« La ferme » me répondit elle sur son ton dédaigneux habituel. « Je viens juste chercher un de mes jeux »

Car oui, pour ceux qui avaient oublié, ma chambre était devenue une annexe de celle de ma sœur. Elle avait profité du fait que je n'y avais pas habité pendant deux mois pour y stocker tous les eroges, figurines, accessoires et autres qui débordaient littéralement de ses placards. J'avais bien tenté de reprendre mes droits une fois revenu mais c'était trop tard, plus rien ne rentrait dans la chambre de ma sœur.

Tandis que Kirino s'attardait sur le contenu des cartons devant moi, j'avais repensé à ce que m'avait dit Mikagami. Au fond, pourquoi ne pas essayer de résoudre ce problème maintenant qu'elle était là ?

« Kirino ? » lui avais je parlé en me redressant de mon lit.

« Quoi ? » se contenta t'elle de réagir sans lever le nez de ses cartons.

Sa réponse sèche m'avait agacé. Je décida de ne pas tourner autour du pot.

« Pourquoi tu ne vas plus à tes séances photos ? »

Ma sœur se releva un peu surprise. Elle se demandait sûrement comment je pouvais savoir. Evidemment, peut être ne se doutait elle pas que Mikagami était du genre à jouer les stalkers des heures durant dans le quartier.

« Ça … Ça ne te regarde pas ! » finit elle par dire en prenant un jeu dans le carton.

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêta à sortir, je me mis devant la porte pour l'en empêcher.

« Dégage ! » réagit elle agacée.

« Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ce qui s'est passé la veille du nouvel an ? » lui avais je lancé sans ménagement.

« Je … Bien sûr que non ! » fit elle un peu gênée. « C'est juste que … » essaya t'elle d'enchaîner en baissant les yeux.

« Si tu as un problème, tu sais que tu peux m'en parler ? »

Kirino laissa échapper un pouffement de réprobation.

« Hein ? Tu voudrais que je parle de mes problèmes à mon frère siscon qui m'a crié – je t'aime ! – en étant sérieux ? » avait elle dit énervée en mimant bêtement la déclaration que je lui avais faite.

« Grumpf » avais je juste grommelé en grimaçant.

Evidemment, elle n'avait pas oublié. Comment aurais t'elle pu d'ailleurs ? Et puis les filles n'oubliaient pas une déclaration d'amour si facilement, surtout si elle venait de leur frère j'imagine.

« Désolé ! » avais je réagi soudainement en baissant la tête devant ma sœur.

Il était temps en effet de crever l'abcès.

« Désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dit cette nuit là ! Oublie tout ça s'il te plaît ! » enchéris je en m'inclinant encore davantage.

« Euh … » s'était contenté de dire ma sœur avec un léger mouvement de surprise.

« Pardonne moi s'il te plaît ! » avais je a nouveau crié en notant l'absence de réaction de Kirino.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent encore puis Kirino finit par prendre la parole.

« C … C'est bon. C'est oublié »

« Merci pour tout » déclarais je en me redressant et en libérant le passage vers ma porte

Oui, c'était déjà bien d'avoir pu obtenir des excuses pour le malentendu qu'il y avait entre moi et ma sœur. J'avais préféré ne pas forcer les choses et permettre à Kirino de s'en aller sans m'avoir parlé de son problème avec les séances photos.

Mais elle ne quitta pas ma chambre.

Elle s'était assise sur mon lit en posant son jeu à côté d'elle tandis que j'étais resté debout.

« Je … J'ai appris pour toi et Ayase » finit elle par me dire en regardant vers la fenêtre qui donnait vers le ciel étoilé.

« Hein ? » réagissais je en rougissant. « Que … Que veux tu dire ? »

« Je sais qu'elle t'a fait une déclaration, idiot ! » compléta ma sœur agacée par mon incompréhension.

Ayase en a parlé à Kirino ? Je ne l'aurais pas cru.

« Ah … » fis je en rougissant. « Et donc … » me repris je après quelques secondes. « C'est pour ça que tu ne vas plus à tes séances ? »

« Elle … Elle me parle tout le temps de toi maintenant ! » s'enerva Kirino. « C'est infernal ! Et avec ce que tu m'avais dit … » conclua t'elle en rougissant.

« C'est donc ça le problème ? »

« Ne fais pas comme si ce n'était rien ! » fit ma sœur d'un air outré.

Effectivement, je pouvais comprendre le point de vue de ma sœur. Si à mon boulot, Ryuji-san me parlait tout le temps de Kirino, je crois que je serais déjà devenu fou.

Alors que ma sœur m'avait un peu invectivé, je lui avais promis de contacter Ayase pour régler ce petit détail et qu'elle pourrait retourner comme avant aux séances. Kirino avait fini par me remercier à demis mots avant de se lever de mon lit pour s'apprêter à rentrer dans sa chambre. Mais au moment de prendre la poignet, elle s'adressa de nouveau à moi.

« A propos … » déclara t'elle alors qu'elle était toujours face à la porte

« Hum … Oui ? » avais je répondu en grommelant alors que je n'avais même pas eu le temps de m'asseoir à mon bureau.

« C'était quoi cette déclaration ? »

« Hein ? » répondis je dans l'incompréhension totale.

« Je dis : qu'est ce que c'était que cette déclaration de merde que tu m'as faite l'autre jour ?! » s'écria Kirino en se retournant vers moi.

J'avais eu tellement de questions qui se précipitaient dans ma tête à ce moment là que j'étais resté bouche bée.

« Sans déconner ! » poursuivit Kirino. « Tu t'es pointé dans ma chambre à moitié malade, sans même un bouquet de fleur ni rien et tu ne m'as même pas invité au restaurant ensuite ! Tu crois qu'on se déclare aux filles comme ça ? » avait repris ma sœur d'un air outré.

« Euh … » avais je fini par sortir toujours un peu surpris.

« Si tu veux qu'une fille te dise oui un jour, tu dois suivre quelques règles de bases pour te déclarer. Sinon tu resteras seul toute ta vie ! » continua Kirino en remuant son doigt comme pour me donner une leçon.

A ce moment là, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant le surréalisme de la situation.

« Eh ! Pourquoi tu rigoles ? C'est très important ce que je te dis ! Tout d'abord avant ta déclaration tu dois … » avait repris ma sœur un peu outrée face à ma réaction.

Alors que j'avais commencé à me forcer à écouter les bons conseils de ma sœur sur comment se déclarer à une fille, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de continuer à rire un peu.

J'avais retrouvé la Kirino que je connaissais.

Je m'étais enfin réconcilié avec ma petite sœur.


	12. Chapitre 2,4

**ORE NO IMOUTO GA KONNA NI KAWAI WAKE GA NAI**

**VOLUME FINAL**

**chapitre 2.4**

* * *

Ces marches paraissaient interminables.

Nous étions vers la fin du mois de janvier. C'était un dimanche. J'avais fini mes devoirs, je venais de ranger à fond ma chambre et j'étais sorti faire une promenade comme je l'avais dit à maman.

J'avais enfin réussi à me réconcilier avec ma sœur. Je ne m'étais jamais entendu aussi bien avec elle depuis l'école primaire. On avait même fait une petite partie de Siscalypse avant que je parte mais cette petite peste m'avait encore battu. Bien que j'avais à présent mon propre ordinateur, il fallait dire que je m'en servais peu pour m'entraîner aux jeux de ma sœur. Je préférais l'utiliser pour mon éducation à ma future vie d'adulte.

A présent, il y avait encore un problème que je devais régler. Un problème de taille dans lequel j'étais empêtré depuis un mois maintenant. Mais Kuroneko m'avait donné un atout décisif pour le régler. Du coup, je m'étais enfin décidé à le résoudre.

Il s'agissait bien sur de la fameuse requête de Manami qui m'avait demandé de trouver une petite amie avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Sinon, elle m'avait menacé de convaincre tout le monde que moi et Kirino avions une relation impure. Et je l'avais frappé par impulsion au moment où elle m'avait annoncé ça. Même si je m'étais excusé depuis.

Mais maintenant, je devais mettre un terme à tout ceci.

Alors que je gravissais les dernières marches du grand escalier qui menait au manoir de Manami et de sa famille, quelqu'un vint vers moi. C'était son frère, Iwao.

« Eh ! Salut Kyosuke-kun ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Tu viens voir Manami ? »

« Salut ! Oui, elle est là ? » demandais je en souriant

Iwao m'adressa un sourire narquois et me répondit presque en chuchotant.

« Oui elle est devant la cour. Mes vieux sont allés cueillir des champignons et le magasin est fermé cet après midi. Vous allez pouvoir être seul. Hé hé »

« Ce … Ce n'est pas que ce tu crois ! » réagissais je en rougissant un peu bien que c'était la vérité

« Mais oui. Amusez vous bien ! » conclua Iwao en dévalant les marches après m'avoir donné une petite tape sur le dos.

Je le regarda quelques secondes descendre les marches en courant avant de reprendre mon chemin. J'eus un petit sourire de satisfaction. Même si ce n'étais pas la situation auquelle Iwao pensait, c'était mieux pour moi d'être effectivement seul avec Manami pour lui dire ce que j'avais à dire.

En me dirigeant vers l'entrée, je la vis un peu plus loin qui s'occupait de nettoyer les vitres. Avant de l'aborder, j'avais comme pour me rassurer vérifié que j'avais bien apporté la fameuse photo que Kuroneko m'avait confiée.

Elle était bien là, au fond de ma poche.

Je ne pouvais donc pas échouer.

« Manami ! » l'appelais je pour attirer son attention.

« Oh ? Kyo-chan ! » me répondit elle en souriant. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien merci » répliquais je en souriant également avant d'adopter un air un peu plus sérieux. « On peut parler à l'intérieur ? »

Les traits de Manami laissèrent alors clairement transparaître une petite déception comme si elle savait déjà à mon regard de quoi je voulais lui parler. Elle acquiesça néanmoins et me proposa d'aller l'attendre dans le salon. Elle m'avais rejoint dix minutes après une fois qu'elle eut finit de se laver les mains puis elle s'asseya par terre en face de moi. Un petit silence régna pendant quelques secondes où j'avais hésité à dire ce pourquoi j'étais venu. Mais après avoir inspiré profondément, je finis par briser la glace.

« Manami ! Je veux que nous nous réconciliions ! Mettons fin à cette histoire de petite amie ! » avais je dit avec assurance en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« K … Kyo-chan … » répliqua Manami gênée. « Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas … » conclua t'elle en baissant son regard.

« Tu n'as donc pas confiance en moi ? » renchéris je en me plaquant la main sur la poitrine. « Tu ne me crois pas si je te dis que Kirino et moi sommes des frères et sœurs tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaires ? » avais je poursuivis sans laisser le temps à Manami de répliquer.

« Je … Bien sûr que je te fais confiance Kyo-chan ! » protesta alors Manami. « Mais … »

« Mais quoi ? » avais je ajouté sans lui laisser le temps de manifester son hésitation.

« Je … Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir un doute ! » s'écria soudainement Manami. « Je le sens … Je … Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le sentir ! »

« M … Manami … » fis je un peu surpris. « Je … »

Manami se leva pour ranger les verres en vrac sur la table comme si elle avait besoin de s'occuper pour combattre son anxiété. Je m'étais levé à mon tour pour ne pas la gêner.

« Kyo-chan … Tu … Pourquoi ne veux tu pas te trouver une petite amie ? » m'adressa t'elle après un petit silence en me tournant le dos pour ranger les verres dans le placard.

« Ce … Ce n'est pas aussi simple ! » avais je protesté. « Et puis … Je suis beaucoup occupé avec mes révisions » essayais je de me justifier.

Manami ne me répondit pas. Elle ne se retourna même pas vers moi. A court d'argument et au bord du gouffre, ma main se dirigea en tremblant vers la poche où j'avais rangé la photo qui si je le voulais pouvait tout arranger. Je la sortis de ma chemise alors que Manami me tournait toujours le dos et je la regarda encore un peu en laissant échapper des gouttes de sueur.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent.

« Manami ! » l'avais je appelé d'un coup en criant.

« Hein ? » s'étais elle retourné sous le coup de la surprise.

Une fois qu'elle fut face à moi, je la pris soudainement par les épaules et je fixa mon regard au sien.

« Manami. Je n'ai jamais eu le moindre geste déplacé envers Kirino. Jamais ! Et je n'en ai jamais eu l'intention non plus. C'est vrai qu'elle compte beaucoup pour moi, qu'on peut paraître parfois plus proche que des frères et sœurs normaux le seraient et que même si on dit qu'on se déteste on sait aussi qu'on s'apprécie beaucoup ! » avais je déclaré fermement à Manami sans lâcher ses épaules.

« Et s'il devait arriver du mal à Kirino, je ne me pardonnerai jamais ! » avais je poursuivis. « Voilà pourquoi … Si tu as 'intention de faire courir le bruit que Kirino et moi pourrions avoir fait quelque chose de mal … » continuais je en marquant une petite pause pour reprendre mon souffle.

« Alors je prendrai les devants en disant que c'est moi qui était amoureux d'elle depuis tout ce temps ! »

« Hein ?! » réagissa Manami choquée.

J'ôta mes mains de ses épaules pour ne pas lui faire mal mais j'avais maintenu la pression sur elle en la regardant toujours dans les yeux.

« Je vais dire à tout le monde … A mes camarades, à mes amis, à mes parents, à Kirino … que j'étais amoureux d'elle depuis le début et que je me suis déclaré sincèrement à elle et qu'elle m'a repoussé. Je prendrai tout sur moi ! » avais je conclu sur un ton plus calme mais toujours ferme.

« Kyo-chan ! Tu … Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! » répondit Manami aux bords des larmes. « Ce sont des mensonges ! »

« Et c'est un mensonge aussi de dire qu'il y a quoi que ce soit entre Kirino et moi » m'étais je contenté de réagir.

« Kyo-chan ! Je t'en prie ne fait … »

Je ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase.

« Et je vais commencer dès maintenant ! » avais je repris. « Je dirai au premier que je croiserai que je suis amoureux fou de ma sœur ! »

J'avais pris une position déterminée, poings serrés, pour montrer que je ne plaisantais pas.

« Kyo-chan ne fais pas ça ! » cria Manami en essayant de m'enlacer par derrière pour ne pas que j'essaye de sortir du salon.

« Alors promets le moi ! » lui adressais je fermement en tournant le plus possible ma tête pour essayer de la regarder tandis qu'elle m'enlaçait de toute ses forces par derrière.

« Te … Te faire une promesse ? » demanda Manami surprise en desserrant un peu son étreinte.

« Promets moi que tu ne lanceras jamais de rumeurs sur Kirino et moi » lui précisais je en me dégageant et en lui faisant à nouveau face.

Manami hésita à me répondre. C'est alors que j'entendis quelqu'un qui venait de rentrer dans la maison et qui se dirigeait vers le salon. Après une brève hésitation, j'avais résorbé mes dernières craintes et je m'étais mis face à la porte.

« Alors je vais commencer à le dire à tout le monde maintenant ! » lança je déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout cette fois.

« K … Kyo-chan ! » laissa échapper Manami en larme mais sans formuler la promesse que je lui avais demandé.

La poignet de la porte du salon s'abaissa. J'eus une dernière pensée pour ma vie d'aujourd'hui que j'allais fatalement laisser derrière moi. Toute ma fierté, tout mon honneur, tout allait disparaître. Mais j'y étais prêt. Je devais le faire.

La porte était presque ouverte. J'avais déjà pris mon intonation.

« Eh ! Figurez vous que je suis amour … »

« Je te le promets ! »

Manami venait de crier ces paroles de toutes ses forces. Elle m'avait complètement coupé.

Celle qui venait d'entrer était la grand mère de Manami. Elle fut un peu surprise de la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » demanda t'elle calmement en voyant Manami en larmes.

« Euh … Je … » avais je tenté de répondre un peu gêné par la situation.

« N … Non maman … Snif … Tout va bien » articula Manami en essayant de sécher ses larmes.

La grand mère de Manami me regarda avec un air un peu suspicieux. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Quand on entre dans une pièce où sont seuls un garçon et une fille et qu'on trouve la fille en train de pleurer, on pouvait difficilement paraître innocent. Pourtant, la grand mère de Manami finit par m'adresser un léger sourire en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« C'est une histoire d'amour hein ? » répliqua t'elle devant ma gêne.

« Euh … Ce n'est pas … » tentais je de justifier sans néanmoins savoir quoi dire.

« Vous les jeunes de nos jours, vous refoulez tellement vos sentiments » avait elle continué à dire sans afficher la moindre animosité à mon égard. « C'est normal que ce soit difficile de les assumer ensuite » conclua t'elle simplement en tendant un mouchoir à sa fille avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

J'avais regardé cette scène d'un air un peu ému. Même si la grand mère de Manami s'était sûrement imaginé des choses fausses, ses paroles étaient pleines de sagesse. Elle ne m'avait même pas demandé de partir et m'avait proposé de rester pour le dîner. Mais j'avais très poliment décliné son invitation. Je ne souhaitais pas que Manami soit encore plus gênée par ma faute.

Une fois à l'extérieur, tout en commençant à descendre cet interminable escalier que j'avais monté une heure plus tôt, je croisa à nouveau Iwao. Il m'avait demandé si tout s'était bien passé en souriant comme un idiot.

« Oui, tout s'est bien passé » répondis je simplement un léger sourire aux lèvres. « Même beaucoup mieux que je ne l'avais espéré » ajoutais je.

« Oooh ! » fit il bêtement en me montrant du doigt. « Alors tu … Toi et Manami ! »

« Idiot ! » répliquais je simplement. « Nous sommes juste amis. De très bon amis » concluais je en reprenant ma descente des escaliers.

« Oui oui c'est ça ! » m'adressa sarcastiquement Iwao avant de reprendre son chemin lui aussi.

C'était pourtant vrai. Tout s'était passé à merveille. Beaucoup plus que ce que je ne l'avais imaginé.

Beaucoup plus.

Car oui, dans mon esprit, je n'avais jamais eu l'intention de convaincre Manami avec mes mots. J'avais toujours eu l'intention de me servir de cette photo que j'avais amené dans la poche de ma chemise.

En la prenant dans mes mains et en posant mon regard dessus, j'avais éprouvé un sentiment de fierté.

Je n'avais en effet pas choisi la solution la plus facile. J'avais au contraire pris des risques. Beaucoup de risques même. Que ce serait il passé si Manami ne m'avait pas fait au dernier moment la promesse de ne jamais lancer de fausses rumeur sur Kirino ? Je préférais ne pas trop y penser mais je serais sûrement déjà en train de faire mes bagages pour émigrer dans un autre pays.

Soudainement, j'eus comme une sorte de flash. Un souvenir de ce qui s'était passé dans mon enfance et que ce que je venais de vivre aujourd'hui m'avait fait me rappeler.

C'était il y a cinq ans environ, à l'époque où Kirino et moi étions encore en bons termes. Alors qu'on était partis jouer au parc, j'avais perdu de vue Kirino à un moment. En la cherchant, j'avais fini par la retrouver un peu à l'écart. Elle était entourée par deux garçons du même âge que moi à peu près et qui semblaient l'embêter.

A cette période, j'étais quelqu'un de complètement différent de que j'étais devenu ensuite. J'étais le Kyosuke que ma sœur appréciait. J'avais un petit couteau sur moi à ce moment là que papa m'avait donné pour cueillir des fruits. Un des deux garçons qui embêtaient Kirino se mit soudainement à la frapper. Alors que j'avais hésité à faire quelque chose parce qu'ils avaient l'air plus costauds que moi, j'avais fini par réagir et je m'étais jeté sur eux de toutes mes forces.

Et j'avais jeté mon couteau avant de les attaquer. Je m'étais servi uniquement de mes poings. Bien sûr, je m'étais pris une sacrée raclée. Mais j'avais tenu bon jusqu'à ce que papa nous remarque et fasse fuir les deux garnements.

Si j'avais été à cette époque celui que j'étais devenu ensuite, j'aurais sûrement attaqué ces gars en me servant du couteau. Parce que sinon j'aurais eu trop peur. Mais le Kyosuke d'alors ne l'avait pas fait. Parce qu'il était courageux. Il savait prendre des risques. Et surtout, il aurait pu blesser involontairement sa sœur s'il s'était servi de ce couteau.

Et ça, il ne l'aurait jamais supporté.

Le Kyosuke d'alors n'était pas du genre à prendre le risque de blesser les personnes qu'il aimait.

Lorsque papa avait ensuite voulu soigner mes blessures, Kirino avait insisté pour que ce soit elle qui lave mes plaies. Et même si elle m'avait fait plus mal qu'autre chose tellement elle s'y était prise maladroitement, je lui avais fait un grand sourire et je l'avais remercié.

Je me souviens encore de son regard ce jour là. Depuis combien de temps ma petite sœur ne m'avait elle pas regardé avec des yeux aussi brillants ?

C'était ce Kyosuke là que je voulais redevenir. Et aujourd'hui, j'avais l'impression de l'avoir retrouvé. Même si ce n'était qu'un bref instant. J'avais pris de gros risques plutôt que de choisir la solution de facilité qui s'était offerte à moi pour ne pas blesser mon amie d'enfance. Pour ne pas lui faire subir un grossier chantage qui n'aurait fait que dégrader les liens d'amitié que nous avions tissé jusque là.

Je jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur cette photo avec un petit sourire avant de reprendre ma descente. Une fois en bas, je me dirigea vers la poubelle qu'il y avait à proximité et je m'y débarrassa de ce cliché. Je m'étais senti comme délivré d'un lourd problème.

La photo montrait Iwao en compagnie d'un de ses camarades de classe.

Ils étaient en train de s'embrasser.


	13. Chapitre 2,5

**ORE NO IMOUTO GA KONNA NI KAWAI WAKE GA NAI**

**VOLUME FINAL**

**chapitre 2.5**

* * *

Ah, rien de tel qu'une bonne douche pour se remettre d'une longue journée.

Je venais de sortir de la salle de bain en pyjama. Il était environ 22h30. J'avais eu une journée vraiment épuisante aujourd'hui que ce soit à l'école ou au boulot. Les examens qui approchaient pour l'école et une inspection générale au boulot la semaine prochaine. J'avais intérêt à m'accrocher.

J'avais souhaité bonne nuit à maman et j'étais monté dans ma chambre prêt à me coucher au plus vite. Mais avant d'y entrer, il m'avait semblé avoir entendu du bruit dans la chambre de Kirino. C'était impossible puisqu'elle était partie en shooting photo deux jours au Mont Fujiyama. Peut être était ce le fait qu'elle me manquait déjà ?

Mon Dieu, je n'étais vraiment pas prêt d'arrêter d'être un siscon.

Enfin, cela ne m'avait pas empêché de m'installer bien confortablement dans mon lit. Que Kirino ne soit pas là présentait au moins un avantage, j'étais sûr de passer la nuit sans être dérangé. Et c'est sur cette joyeuse pensée que j'avais éteint la lumière et fermé les yeux. Bonne nuit tout le monde.

CLAP !

Hein ?

Alors que j'étais paisiblement en train de dormir du sommeil du juste, quelque chose venait de m'arracher de mes beaux rêves. Ma joue gauche me faisait horriblement mal. Les choses me paraissaient avoir un air de déjà vu.

« Qu'est ce que ... » avais je réagi sans savoir encore à quoi j'avais affaire.

Ou plutôt à qui.

Au dessus de moi se dressait en effet une silhouette humaine. Et pas n'importe laquelle. Si je n'étais pas encore devenu fous, il s'agissait bien de … Ayase !

« Qu'est ce que tu … » essayais je d'articuler affolé par la surprise.

« Chut ! » me chuchota t'elle en rapprochant un peu son visage du mien.

Et quel beau visage. En le voyant aussi proche de moi comme ça, je venais de comprendre. J'étais en train de rêver bien sûr ! Un rêve où Ayase était probablement ma petite sœur à la place de Kirino. Ça ne pouvait être que ça ! Ha ha ha !

« Onii-san … » me chuchota encore Ayase

« Ou … Oui ma petite sœur ? » lui répondis je avec une expression un peu abrutie par le bonheur que je venais de ressentir.

A ces mots, mon ange Ayase recula soudainement son visage en adoptant une expression dégoûtée.

CLAP !

Hein ? Encore une claque ? Sur ma joue droite cette fois ? Est-ce que …

« Est-ce que je suis toujours endormi ou bien ? … » m'étais je interrogé à voix haute en me demandant ce qui m'arrivait.

« Onii-san ! » répliqua Ayase en élevant un peu le ton mais toujours en chuchotant. « C'est moi, A-YA-SE ! » fit elle en insistant bien sur son nom.

« Ah oui, Ayase … C'est vrai » avais je dit alors que j'étais encore à moitié endormi. « Pourquoi est ce … »

Et là je venais enfin de comprendre. Ce n'était pas un rêve et Ayase n'était pas ma petite sœur. Mais alors comment …

« AAAAH ! » avais je crié brièvement en me redressant subitement sur le lit, bousculant au passage un peu Ayase. « Qu … Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ! Pourquoi es tu là ?! »

« Je … Je suis venu te parler Onii-san ! » déclara mon ange tout en se levant de mon lit.

« Attends … Comment est ce que tu es entrée ? » lui demanda je d'un air soupçonneux.

« Je … Je … J'ai un double des clés de ta maison » m'avait répondu Ayase en rougissant un peu gênée.

« Hein ? Mais … Comment est ce que tu en as eu un ? » l'interrogeais je encore, ne pouvant m'empêcher de flipper un peu face à cette situation inhabituelle.

« Euh … J'ai pris les empreintes des clés que Kirino avait dans sa poche lors d'un shooting photo et … j'ai fait faire un double » avoua t'elle finalement en me tournant le dos.

Vraiment ? Encore quelqu'un qui avait fouillé dans les affaires de Kirino ? D'abord Manami, maintenant Ayase. Décidément, il fallait que je pense à dire à ma petite sœur de faire attention à ce qu'elle laissait traîner dans ses poches

« Et tu es donc venu comme ça seule en pleine nuit ? »

« Non bien sûr ! Enfin Onii-san, tu ne penses quand même pas qu'une jolie fille comme moi se baladerait toute seule la nuit ! Avec tous ces pervers qu'il y a dans les rues ! » répondit un peu apeurée Ayase en s'enlaçant elle-même.

« Mais alors … C'était toi qui faisait du bruit dans la chambre de Kirino tout à l'heure ? » lui demanda je dans un soudain éclair de raisonnement.

Ayase répondit affirmativement. Elle était arrivée vers 18h00 un peu avant que maman et papa ne rentre et elle s'était enfermée dans la chambre de Kirino pour être discrète. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête à cette fille ?

« Et donc … » ajoutais je pour dissiper un doute qui m'était venu sur les explications de ma visiteuse nocturne. « Tu … Tu n'as rien fait de bizarre seule pendant tout ce temps dans la chambre de Kirino, hein ? »

« Hein ? Je … OOOH ! » réagissa soudainement Ayase en reculant après avoir compris où je voulais en venir. « Mais pas du tout ! Pour … Pour qui tu me prend Onii-san ? » conclua t'elle en rougissant.

Pour quelqu'un qui fait des doubles de clés qui ne t'appartiennent pas et qui rentre en douce au domicile des gens. Et connaissant ton attirance bizarre pour Kirino, j'avais le droit d'être inquiet non ?

C'est ce que j'aurais voulu lui répondre. C'était la vérité non ? Et puis quelqu'un qui s'introduisait chez mes parents et qui se réfugiait en cachette dans la chambre de ma sœur où il y a toutes ses affaires personnelles … Si ça avait été un garçon, je lui aurais sûrement cassé la figure. Mais une fille, même si elle flashait sur ma soeur … Raâah ! J'avais conclu qu'entre adolescentes elles avaient probablement le droit de faire des trucs pervers entre elles.

« Onii-san ? » m'appela Ayase voyant que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

« Hein ? Ah oui, désolé « avais je dis en me reprenant. « Alors … De quoi voulais tu me parler ? » enchaînais je en m'asseyant sur mon siège de bureau tandis qu'Ayase resta debout.

« Je … A propos de ta réponse Onii-san bien sûr ! »

Un éclair me traversa à nouveau l'esprit. Avec tout ce remue ménage, j'avais complètement oublié !

« Ah oui, évidemment » repris je en essayant de rester sérieux. « Est-ce … Est-ce que c'est important que tu le saches maintenant ? »

« Ce … C'est que … Depuis que tu m'as téléphoné pour me dire d'arrêter que je parle de toi avec Kirino, on ne s'est plus reparlé … Et … Je … » avait répondu Ayase en essayant de se justifier.

« Je comprends » lui avais je simplement déclaré après quelques secondes de silence.

Alors qu'Ayase était toujours debout, je m'étais levé et positionné devant elle de manière à la regarder bien dans les yeux.

Je ne voulais plus fuir. Je voulais affronter mes sentiments en face. Et c'est ce que j'avais l'intention de faire.

« Ayase … Je vais te faire une promesse … Je te jure de te donner ma réponse après les examens. »

Mais je n'étais pas obligé de les affronter tout de suite. Je pouvais bien attendre encore un peu non ?

Ayase me regarda avec des yeux grands ouverts où on pouvait voir se refléter la pleine Lune du fait que mes volets n'étaient pas fermés. C'était d'ailleurs un peu flippant. Quelle allait être sa réaction ?

« Onii-san … » finit elle par réagir avec une voix un peu tremblante. « Ce … C'est d'accord » finit elle par ajouter un sourire aux lèvres.

Ouf, m'étais je dit dans mon for intérieur. J'aurais encore un peu plus de temps pour y penser.

Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à donner congé à Ayase pour enfin pouvoir reprendre ma nuit de sommeil bien méritée, un claquement de porte me fit sursauter. Quelqu'un était entré dans le couloir ! Papa ? Ou bien maman ?

Sans réfléchir davantage, j'ai plaqué ma main sur la bouche d'Ayase pour l'empêcher de crier et je l'ai forcée à se cacher sous le lit pendant que moi je retournais promptement faire semblant d'être couché. En effet si papa ou même maman voyait une fille dans ma chambre, avec en plus des doubles des clés de la maison, il n'allait rien se passer d'agréable pour nous deux.

Le bruit de pas lourd m'avait indiqué que c'était papa. Il s'était arrêté près de la porte de ma chambre. J'eus une boule de douleur affreuse à l'estomac. Avait il entendu Ayase ?

Papa était resté quelques secondes supplémentaires devant ma porte. Puis il était finalement descendu au salon, probablement pour manger un peu.

« Ouf ! » avais je laissé échappé autant pour moi que pour Ayase.

« O … Onii-san ! » réagissa alors Ayase toujours sous le lit dans une position assez … bizarre d'ailleurs. « Ne … Ne me regarde pas ! Pervers ! » enchaîna t'elle en voyant que j'avais commencé à la regarder dans sa position un peu gênante.

Après un quart d'heure, papa remonta se coucher. J'avais demandé à Ayase de partir mais elle ne voulait pas le faire en pleine nuit, pervers oblige. Elle était donc restée jusqu'à l'aube dans la chambre de Kirino avant de venir me réveiller à nouveau pour pouvoir finalement sortir de la maison sans se faire voir.

Je lui avais quand même demandé de me rendre les doubles des clés qu'elle avait fait faire. En espérant qu'elle n'en avait pas d'autres en stock. Je ne tenais pas à me faire réveiller encore une fois en pleine nuit par une paire de claques. Surtout quand Kirino n'était même pas là.

Alors que j'étais remonté dans ma chambre après avoir fermé à clé derrière Ayase, je regarda machinalement par la fenêtre pour voir si elle avait bien pu partir. Et comme si elle avait attendu que je le fasse, elle était restée sur le trottoir à regarder en direction de ma fenêtre. Je lui fis un signe de la main pour lui souhaiter un bon retour, signe qu'elle me rendit avant de finalement repartir chez elle.

En voulant me recoucher pour tenter de grappiller quelques instants de sommeil supplémentaires, j'avais remarqué quelque chose qui n'avait pas l'air d'être à moi sur le sol. Encore un eroge ? Non, ça ressemblait à un objet. En le ramassant et en le regardant à la lumière du jour, j'ai vu qu'il s'agissait d'une épingle à cheveux. Elle était de couleur bleue donc ça ne pouvait pas être à ma sœur.

Ayase l'avait t'elle perdue dans le feu de l'action quand je l'avais poussé un peu brutalement sous le lit ? Bizarre qu'elle ne s'en soit pas rendue compte avant de repartir.

C'est comme ça que j'étais entré en possession du premier objet qui appartenait à une fille autre que ma sœur dans ma chambre.


	14. Chapitre 2,6

**ORE NO IMOUTO GA KONNA NI KAWAI WAKE GA NAI**

**VOLUME FINAL**

**chapitre 2.6**

* * *

« Kyosuke ! Kirino ! Le dîner est prêt ! »

Nous étions dimanche soir, au début du mois de mars. Maman venait de nous appeler pour manger. Je répondis un « Oui ! » bref alors que j'étais plongé dans mes devoirs. Kirino avait eu le temps de descendre avant moi.

Ce dîner allait être très spécial. J'allais annoncer à tout le monde quelque chose de très important. Quelque chose qui allait bouleverser mon avenir. Du coup, j'avais pris mon temps pour descendre, au point que maman dû me rappeler une seconde fois pour que je daigne quitter ma chambre.

Une fois à table avec tout le monde, j'avais hésité à en parler. Le dîner se passait comme d'habitude, chose qui me rassurait moi qui détestait jusque là que ma routine soit bousculée. Mais comme je l'avais décidé après avoir réglé mes différents problèmes avec Manami, je voulais changer. Je ne voulais plus que ce soit les autres qui bousculent mes habitudes. C'était quelque chose que je devais faire moi-même.

Et ce soir là, je l'avais fait pour la première fois devant ma famille.

« Maman, papa, Kirino ! » avais je soudain déclaré en prenant la parole. « Je … J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer ! »

« Oh ? Que se passe t'il Kyosuke ? » réagissa ma mère un peu surprise. « Se pourrait il que … Tu aies enfin une petite amie ?! » avait elle rajouté enthousiaste.

« Ce n'est pas ça ! » répliquais je un peu gêné

« Ah, ça m'aurait étonné aussi » fit Kirino en souriant sur un ton sarcastique.

« Grumpf … » grommelais je en regardant brièvement ma sœur. « Non, c'est à propos de mon avenir »

« Ton avenir ? » avait répondu papa. « Que veux tu dire ? »

A ce moment, j'eus à nouveau un petit moment d'hésitation. Une fois que je l'aurais dit, il n'y avait plus moyen de reculer. Mais j'avais décidé de faire les choses jusqu'au bout encore cette fois. Et après avoir pris une profonde inspiration je répondis à mon père.

« Je veux aller étudier à l'étranger après les examens de fin d'année ! »

« Heeeein ? » firent Kirino et ma mère complètement surprises tandis que papa avait à peine froncé les sourcils.

« Tu es sérieux ? » avait répliqué maman encore sous le choc.

« Oui ! » répondis je avec détermination. « Une fois l'examen fini, je veux partir cet l'été pour l'université de Manchester en Angleterre ! »

« En Angleterre ?! » réagissa Kirino un peu désorientée elle aussi par ma soudaine déclaration. « Mais depuis quand ? »

« Je me suis renseigné à l'école aux universités où j'aurais le plus de chance de faire des études valorisantes. Et le conseiller m'en a indiqué quelques unes dont celle de Manchester. J'ai choisi d'aller là bas ! » avais je déclaré avec certitude devant maman et Kirino toujours un peu surprise.

« Hein ? Mais comment tu vas faire ? T'y as pensé au moins ? Tu sais où tu vas habiter ? Tu les as déjà contactés ? » me dit ma sœur en me noyant de question.

« A ce propos … » répondis je un peu gêné cette fois. « J'ai déjà rempli un dossier d'inscription et ils m'ont dit qu'il y avait de grandes chances que je sois retenu. Mais … »

« Mais quoi ? » enchaîna rapidement ma sœur qui ne m'avait pas laissé hésité plus d'une seconde.

« Ils … Ils demandent une avance d'un million de yens » avais je finalement dit pour compléter ma phrase.

« Un million de yens ? » s'écria ma mère. « Seulement pour une avance ? »

« O … Oui ! Mais je paierai une grande partie moi-même ! Et si malgré tout je ne suis pas pris, ils me rembourseront ! » avais je précisé pour tenter de rassurer tout le monde.

« T'es complètement dingue ! » me dit ma sœur en s'énervant un peu comme si elle voulait me faire redescendre sur Terre. « Tu crois qu'ils vont t'accepter avec les résultats que tu as au lycée ? Tu rêves tout éveillé là ! » compléta t'elle en agitant sa main vers moi pour bien faire comprendre à nos parents que ce que je proposais paraissait complètement surréaliste.

« A ce propos … » avais je lancé à ma sœur avec un sourire qui l'avait interloqué. « Regarde un peu mes résultats et dis moi ce que tu en penses ! » rajoutais je en lui tendant fièrement une feuille qui était mon dernier bulletin de note

« Hein ? » réagissa ma sœur sans surprise en prenant mon bulletin. « Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te d … » avait elle ajouté avant de plonger son attention sur mon bulletin et de pousser un « Aaah ! » sous le choc.

« Hein ? Que se passe t'il Kirino ? » demanda ma mère interloquée.

« Je … C'est … » essaya d'articuler ma sœur qui avait du mal à trouver ses mots. « C'est quoi ce bulletin ! » m'adressa t'elle en le montrant du doigt complètement choquée. « Je … C'est pas possible que ce soit le tien ! »

« Tu as bien vu mon nom dessus hein ? » avais je répliqué en souriant victorieusement. « Tiens maman, jette y un coup d'œil toi aussi » enchaîna je en prenant mon bulletin des mains de ma sœur pour le donner à ma mère qui afficha le même « Ah ! » de surprise.

« Kyosuke ! Tes notes … Elles se sont toutes améliorées ! » déclara ma mère enthousiaste en souriant.

Eh oui, mes résultats en cours s'étaient sacrément améliorés depuis janvier. Au moment où papa m'avait fait son grand sermon et où j'avais décidé de reprendre ma vie en main en fait. Pour tout dire, je n'avais même quasiment plus de vie depuis ce jour là en dehors du moment où je suis allé voir Manami. Ma vie s'était résumée à aller à l'école, au boulot, les devoirs et le lit. J'avais pensé il y a quelques semaines à partir à l'étranger pour continuer mes études. Je m'étais dit que ce serait le meilleur moyen de chambouler ma vie et que ce serait un bon pas pour redevenir l'ancien Kyosuke qui était avide d'aventure.

Et aussi peut être le moyen de guérir mon côté siscon. En m'éloignant de ma sœur. Même si je savais que ça serait difficile d'être éloigné d'elle. Et que ce serait sûrement pareil pour Kirino, même si elle ne me l'avouerait jamais.

« C'est formidable Kyosuke ! » renchérissa ma mère toute joyeuse alors que Kirino était toujours sous le coup de la surprise. « Tiens chéri, regarde les notes de ton fils ! » ajouta maman en tendant mon bulletin à papa qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à maintenant.

« Hum … » se contenta t'il de réagir en prenant mon bulletin et en regardant très sérieusement mes notes.

C'était surtout la réaction de papa qui m'avait le plus fait cogité car je savais que presque tout dépendait de lui. S'il refusait de m'aider à payer l'avance à l'université, je n'aurais pas les moyens de le faire à temps moi-même.

« Kyosuke » m'avait appelé mon père en posant son regard vers moi

« O … Oui papa ? » répondis je un peu angoissé

« Combien te faut il ? » enchaîna papa.

« H … Hein ? » avait répliqué Kirino choquée par la réaction de notre père.

« Je … Il me faudrait 300 000 yens ! » déclarais je en essayant de ne pas baisser la tête face à mes parents.

« Seulement 300 000 yens ? » réagissa papa en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

« Oui ! » avais je enchaîné sans attendre. « Avec mon boulot à mi temps au centre commercial, j'ai pu mettre un peu d'argent de côté. S'il vous plaît, prêtez moi juste 300 000 yens ! » concluais je en me levant et en m'inclinant face à papa.

« Oh ? Alors tu as pu gardé ton travail à mi temps jusque là et avoir d'aussi bon résultats ? » répliqua papa sans vraiment changer d'expression.

Néanmoins, j'avais senti que le ton de mon père était un peu moins dur. Comme s'il avait reconnu implicitement tous les efforts que j'avais fait jusque là.

« Très bien ! » finit par répondre papa. « Nous te donnerons ces 300 000 yens ! »

« Quoi ?! » répondit ma sœur qui n'en revenait pas que papa ait pu accepter ma proposition.

« Oh … M … Merci ! Merci beaucoup papa ! Et maman ! » avais je fini par crier en m'inclinant à nouveau et en étant limite aux bords des larmes.

« Mais seulement si tu réussis tes examens avec au moins 16 de moyenne générale ! »

« Hein ? » avais je murmuré alors que j'étais toujours incliné face à mes parents.

« Nous allons t'avancer tes 300 000 yens pour ton dossier et nous te donnerons tout ce dont tu as besoin ensuite » précisa mon père face à ma réaction alors que Kirino et ma mère étaient pendues à ses lèvres. « Mais uniquement si tu obtiens plus de 16 de moyenne à ton examen de fin d'année ! » conclua t'il fermement.

Il était sérieux là ?

« Mais … Je … » avais je balbutié en me redressant, ne m'attendant pas du tout à une telle requête.

Kirino et ma mère avaient aussi été surprises que moi apparemment. 16 de moyenne générale, pour de vrai ? Ma meilleure moyenne même maintenant était de 14 environ. Est-ce que c'était juste possible de progresser à ce point sachant qu'il ne restait qu'un seul mois avant l'examen ?

« Chéri ! » avait finalement réagit maman. « Ce n'est pas un peu trop lui demander ? »

« Non ! » lui répondit papa. « S'il veut vraiment étudier à l'étranger, alors il va falloir qu'il me montre de quoi il est capable !» conclua t'il en me regardant fermement.

Kirino elle n'avait pas réagi, comme si elle avait totalement été dépassé par la situation. Pour ma part, je ne m'étais toujours pas rassit. Je me demandais si j'étais vraiment capable d'accomplir un tel exploit. Puis je m'étais souvenu de mes nouvelles résolutions et j'avais serré mes poings le plus fort possible avant de relever la tête pour faire face à mon père à nouveau.

« Bien ! Alors … Je réussirai mes examens en ayant 16 de moyenne général dans ce cas ! » avais je déclaré en souriant sans laisser paraître le moindre doute sur ma réussite.

« Ah la la, t'es sérieux là ? » m'adressa Kirino qui avait repris une expression un peu sarcastique. « Quoi ? Tu crois vraiment que tu vas réussir à avoir une moyenne pareille ? » ajouta t'elle en souriant hypocritement.

« Je vais le faire ! » répliqua je à la surprise de ma soeur après avoir hésité quelques secondes. « Je … Je ne fuirai plus ! »

Sur ces mots, je finis rapidement mon assiette avant de la débarrasser dans l'évier et je remonta dans ma chambre en m'excusant auprès de tout le monde de les quitter si vite. Le chronomètre était lancé. Je n'avais qu'un seul mois pour acquérir un niveau suffisant pour avoir mes examens avec 16 de moyenne. Mes nouveaux rêves d'avenir en dépendaient.

Lorsque Kirino était remontée à son tour, elle était rentrée dans ma chambre pour me demander des explications.

« Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision » répliquais je à ma sœur qui semblait s'inquiéter du fait que j'avais décidé tout ça un peu précipitamment.

« Et donc ? Tu crois vraiment que tu vas y arriver ? Pfff. Même si tu étudiais jour et nuit, t'arriveras jamais à avoir une moyenne pareille à l'examen » ajouta Kirino en se moquant de moi.

« Je le ferai ! » lui répondis je toujours aussi déterminé.

« D'accord. Alors … Si on faisait un pari ? » m'avait elle lancé avec une expression de comploteuse.

« Très bien » déclarais je en voyant où elle voulait en venir. « Si j'ai 16 de moyenne, tu devras venir me voir au moins une fois tous les trois mois quand je serais en Angleterre ! » avais je enchaîné sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre la parole.

« Heeein ?! » fit elle surprise.

« Mais rassure toi, tu pourras venir plus souvent que tous les trois mois si tu veux » concluais je en affichant un sourire triomphant.

« Siscon ! » s'était contentée de réagir ma sœur indignée.

« La ferme »

« Bon … Si c'est ce que tu veux après tout … » se reprit Kirino. « Mais … Et si c'est moi qui gagne … » poursuivit elle avec un regard malicieux.

Nous y voilà. Quelle genre de demande tordue ma sœur allait elle encore formuler ?

« Si je gagne, alors je veux … » continua Kirino en faisant durer le suspens tout en se délectant de l'anxiété qui commençait à m'envahir à l'attente de ce qu'elle allait me demander.

« Alors ? Vas y, crache le morceau ! »

« Je veux … Que tu repousses Ayase ! » s'écria finalement ma sœur après avoir remplacé son regard malicieux par un visage en train de rougir de gêne.

« Hein ? »


	15. Chapitre 2,7

**ORE NO IMOUTO GA KONNA NI KAWAI WAKE GA NAI**

**VOLUME FINAL**

**chapitre 2.7**

* * *

Même si je m'étais attendu à ce qu'elle me demande n'importe quoi, j'avoue que je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle me fasse une telle requête.

« Tu … Tu veux que je repousse Ayase si je perds ? »

« O … Oui ! » me confirma ma sœur en baissant son regard vers le sol.

Je m'étais retenu de lui demander des explications. Et puis après tout, c'est vrai que Kirino et moi avions solennellement décidé de ne pas avoir de petits amis après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Kuroneko. J'avais donc accepté la demande de ma sœur qui avait semblé surprise que je n'aie pas cherché pas à en savoir plus. Mais elle s'était bien gardée de s'attarder elle même sur le sujet.

« Ah au fait, j'ai un truc pour toi » repris ma sœur en sortant une sorte de bandeau de sa poche à l'effigie de Meruru.

« Hein ? » fis je un peu décontenancé. « Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ? »

« Ne … Ne soit pas aussi vulgaire ! » m'avait presque grondé Kirino. « C'est un bandeau qui contient toute la force et la passion de Meruru ! Je l'ai toujours avec moi quand je révise ou quand je fais un truc important. Vois ça comme un stimulant ! » ajouta ma sœur les yeux brillants d'excitation.

« Ah … » fis je en cachant difficilement mon manque d'enthousiasme. « Bon … Si tu insistes, je le prend. » déclarais je en saisissant le bandeau en question.

« Parfait ! » répliqua Kirino. « Si tu perds le pari, tu n'auras plus aucune excuse comme ça ! »

J'avais regardé ma sœur d'un air perplexe. Je m'étais vraiment demandé si elle souhaitais que je gagne pour que je puisse avancer dans la vie ou si elle voulait vraiment que je perde pour ne pas que je ne risque de me mette avec Ayase.

Alors que notre pari était conclu, Kirino allait sortir de ma chambre lorsqu'elle remarqua quelque chose sur mon bureau. Intriguée, elle me montra du doigt l'objet qui avait attiré son attention. Je m'étais retourné en me demandant de quoi elle pouvait bien parler lorsque …

Merde !

Elle avait vu l'épingle à cheveux que Ayase avait perdu lorsqu'elle était venue me réveiller en pleine nuit il y a deux semaines.

J'avais tenté de la prendre pour la cacher à ma sœur et jouer les innocents mais Kirino fut plus rapide et avait réussi à la saisir avant moi. Elle s'était vite rendu compte que cette épingle n'était pas à elle et m'avait demandé sur un ton suspicieux comment ça avait atterrit dans ma chambre.

« Ce … C'est à Ayase » avais je fini par avouer un peu gêné. « Elle est passée au moment que tu étais en shooting au Mont Fujiyama. »

« Hein ? » réagissa Kirino surprise. « Maman m'a dit que personne n'était venu pendant que je n'étais pas là. Tu l'as fait venir en cachette c'est ça ? » s'était un peu énervée ma sœur en me montrant du doigt tout en tenant l'épingle telle une pièce à conviction.

« Ce … Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! » avais je répliqué pour me défendre. « Elle est passée ici alors qu'il faisait nuit »

« Hein ?! »

Résigné, j'avais décidé de raconter en détail à Kirino comment Ayase avait fait un double des clés de notre maison en fouillant les poches de son manteau et comment elle avait attendu dans sa chambre qu'il fasse nuit pour venir me réveiller.

« Aaah ! » s'écria ma sœur après avoir entendu mon histoire. « Mais c'est répugnant ! Elle n'a rien fait d'étrange dans ma chambre au moins ? » s'inquiéta t'elle.

« Euh … Non rien du tout » l'avais je rassuré peu convaincant et surpris qu'elle ait pensé à la même chose que moi.

« Et vous n'avez rien fait de pervers ensemble dans la maison non plus ? » ajouta fermement ma sœur.

« Je … Je t'ai dit qu'il ne s'était rien passé d'autre que ce que je t'ai raconté ! » répondis je outré en rougissant un peu.

« Bon … » fit ma sœur peu convaincue. « Alors n'oublie pas notre pari ! » conclua t'elle en ouvrant la porte de ma chambre pour sortir.

« Attends ! » lui avais je lancé. « Je … Tu ne m'as pas rendu l'épingle à cheveux … » précisais je un peu gêné.

« Hein ? » déclara Kirino d'un air indigné. « Tu crois quand même pas que je vais laisser un pervers comme toi s'amuser avec l'épingle à cheveux de mon amie ?! Je le lui rendrai demain … Après l'avoir nettoyé ! » conclua t'elle d'un air dégoûté en prenant l'épingle à cheveux avec son autre main sous sa manche.

« Tu … Tu insinues quoi là ? » avais je protesté. Mais sans résultat. Kirino avait claqué la porte de ma chambre pour retourner dans la sienne.

Finalement, ça s'était mieux passé que je ne l'avais espéré. Maman et papa semblaient être d'accord avec mes nouveaux projets et Kirino avait aussi l'air satisfaite malgré le pari un peu bizarre qu'on avait conclu ensemble. J'étais content, tout avait l'air de marcher comme sur des roulettes.

Maintenant, le plus dur restait à faire. Après avoir potassé toute la nuit ou presque, j'avais réalisé que je ne pourrais jamais m'améliorer tout seul si je voulais avoir 16 de moyenne à l'examen. A l'école, j'avais donc demandé à Manami de m'aider. Elle était parmi les premiers de la classe et connaissait des tas de méthodes pour bien étudier. J'avais eu peur qu'elle ait peut être un peu mal pris ce qui s'était passé entre nous le mois dernier mais elle m'avait accueilli avec un grand sourire et avait été d'accord pour m'aider.

C'est ainsi que pendant un mois, j'avais passé presque tout mon temps libre à préparer l'examen avec Manami. Cela se déroulait en général chez elle mais elle était aussi plus rarement venue chez moi. Néanmoins, on avait toujours étudié en restant dans le salon. C'était préférable avec Kirino à côté qui passait son temps à jouer à des eroges. Et au moins, on ne pouvait pas me soupçonner de faire quoi que ce soit de pervers. Lorsque je butais trop longtemps sur un problème, je regardais parfois en souriant le bandeau que Kirino m'avait confié et je retrouvais l'énergie pour reprendre mes efforts.

Le mois précédant l'examen était passé si vite que j'avais eu à peine l'impression de l'avoir vécu. Je m'étais sans m'en rendre compte déjà retrouvé devant le lycée pour la première journée des épreuves. Mon cœur battait comme si je m'apprêtais à faire une déclaration d'amour. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se décourager. J'avais fouillé mes poches pour prendre ma carte de lycéen à montrer aux surveillants mais …

Horreur !

Mes poches étaient vides !

J'avais fouillé frénétiquement chaque endroit où j'aurais pu ranger cette fichue carte mais rien. Mon sac, mes poches de chemises, mon bento, même mes manches … Il n'y avait rien ! Et sans elle, je ne pouvais pas passer l'examen. Et il ne restait que dix minutes avant le début de l'épreuve.

« Ah ah ah … » avais je commencé à rire nerveusement. « Je … Je n'ai plus qu'à me suicider … » complétais je pour moi-même en pensant à la réaction de papa quand il apprendrait que j'ai raté l'examen parce que j'avais oublié de prendre ma carte avec moi.

« Eh ! Idiot ! » fit une voix qui m'était familière alors que quelqu'un venait de me pousser dans le dos.

Je m'étais retourné et évidemment, je vis à qui appartenait cette voix. Kirino bien sûr. Elle était toute essoufflée.

« P … Pourquoi es tu là ? » lui avais demandé un peu stupéfait.

« Tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose sur la table du salon en partant ? » me demanda t'elle un peu énervée

« Hein ? Pas possible, tu … »

« Tiens, crétin ! » répliqua t'elle fermement en sortant quelque chose de son sac qu'elle me tendit.

« Oh ! Ce … C'est … C'est ma carte d'étudiant ! » avais je réalisé les larmes aux yeux.

« Vraiment … T'es un cas toi ! » rajouta Kirino en regardant ailleurs d'un air de lassitude.

Alors que j'avais tenté de réprimer mes larmes qui commençaient à jaillir, j'avais pris la carte que m'avait tendu Kirino de mes deux mains et j'avais serré la sienne de toute mes forces.

« M … Merci ! Merci ! » lui avais je répété en larme tout en continuant de tenir fermement sa main.

« A … Arrête bon sang ! C'est répugnant ! » réagissa Kirino en m'arrachant de force sa main aux miennes tandis que quelques regards commençaient à se tourner vers nous.

« M … Merci encore ! » adressa je à ma sœur comme si je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter.

« Grouille toi d'aller aux épreuves au lieu de faire l'imbécile ! » s'était écrié ma sœur avant de repartir à son collège.

D'ailleurs c'était vrai. Ma sœur avait encore cours, elle. Et elle n'avais pas hésité à faire tout un détour juste pour m'amener ma carte que j'avais bêtement oublié, ce qui allait sûrement la faire arriver en retard. Je m'étais senti un peu coupable sur le coup mais d'un côté, j'étais aussi heureux. Ma sœur venait presque de me sauver la vie même si je savais qu'elle n'apprécierait sûrement pas trop que je puisse partir étudier à l'étranger. Bon certes, elle croyait probablement aussi que je n'arriverai pas de toute manière à avoir la moyenne suffisante demandée par mon père.

Mais je n'allais pas laisser ça arriver. Kirino venait de me remettre en selle, et j'avais l'intention de donner tout ce que j'avais. A peine entré dans la salle où allait se dérouler l'épreuve, j'avais mis ma carte sur ma table mais j'avais aussi sorti le bandeau que ma sœur m'avait donné comme une sorte de porte bonheur. C'était un peu la honte évidemment avec le surveillant venu me contrôler qui avait dû me prendre pour le dernier des otakus. Mais je m'en fichais. J'avais l'impression qu'une partie de l'esprit de ma sœur était présent avec moi par le biais de ce bandeau. Et avec la carte qu'elle m'avait elle-même amené, me sauvant du coup la mise, j'avais acquis l'intime conviction que je ne pouvais plus échouer.

J'allais forcément réussir.

La semaine où se déroula les épreuves était elle aussi passée très vite, même si elle j'avais éprouvé un niveau de stress que j'avais rarement ressenti. Kirino m'avait charrié de temps en temps sur la confiance que j'avais affiché quant à l'approche de l'annonce des résultats. Pour elle, impossible que j'obtienne plus de 16 de moyenne générale. Mais de mon côté, je me sentais serein. J'avais vraiment fait mon possible, plus que mon possible même. Il était impossible bien sûr d'être certain du résultat mais j'étais heureux d'avoir vraiment tout pu donner lors de cette fameuse semaine.

Puis vint le jour de l'annonce des résultats.

J'étais parti accompagné de ma sœur qui n'avait pas voulu que j'y aille seul car elle pensait que j'aurais été capable de truquer mon relevé de notes en revenant. Elle voulait voir mes résultats de ses propres yeux. Même si elle pensait toujours que je n'aurais pas la moyenne suffisante, j'avais pu sentir qu'elle était quand même légèrement anxieuse. Mais ce n'était rien à côté de moi.

« Alors, tu as décidé à quelle compagnie aérienne tu allais t'abonner pour me rendre visite en Angleterre ? » avais je lancé ironiquement à ma sœur alors que le lycée était en vue.

« Grumpf ! » grommela ma sœur avant de se reprendre. « Tu devrais plutôt penser à ce que tu vas dire à Ayase pour la repousser » déclara t'elle en souriant malicieusement.

« C'est ce qu'on va voir » lui avais je simplement répondu en sentant le stress monter.

« Tiens, tu était au courant ? Il paraît que le dernier garçon avec qui Ayase est sorti s'est retrouvé à l'hôpital après qu'il ait rompu avec elle. Etrange non ? » répliqua ma sœur avec une expression démoniaque.

« … Ah ah ah ! » avais je réagi après quelques secondes d'hésitation. « Tu … Tu ne sais plus quoi inventer hein ? »

« Oh ? Tu penses que j'invente ? » ajouta Kirino un sourire déplaisant aux lèvres.

« L … La ferme ! »

Alors que nous venions de franchir l'enceinte du lycée pour nous rendre au panneau où étaient indiqués les résultats, il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde massé devant. Apparemment, les surveillants venaient tout juste de les afficher. Ma sœur et moi avions commencé à nous approcher lorsque nous avions croisé Akagi. Sa sœur elle aussi l'avait accompagné. Je m'étais demandé à ce moment s'ils n'avaient pas non plus fait un pari stupide ensemble.

Soudain en me voyant, Akagi eu une expression choquée.

« K … Kyo … Kyosuke ! Tu … Tu as … » bégaya Akagi en me montrant du doigt tout en tremblant.

« Hein ? » lui répondis je en sentant que mon stress venait encore de monter d'un cran.

« Tu … Toi … Tu as … » avait continué Akagi sans réussir à finir sa phrase.

« Kyosuke-kun » reprit Sena. « C … C'est incroyable ! Va voir tes résultats ! Vite ! » conclua t'elle en souriant enthousiaste.

Pris d'une soudaine montée d'adrénaline qui s'était ajoutée à mon stress, j'avais planté Kirino sans voir sa réaction pour me précipiter aux panneaux des résultats. J'avais bousculé quelques personnes non sans m'excuser quand même puis j'étais enfin arrivé à portée de vue des tableaux. Les noms des reçus étaient classés selon leurs moyennes avec celui ayant eu la plus haute en premier. Juste à côté, la moyenne en question. Evidemment, je n'étais pas en premier même si en voyant la réaction d'Akagi, je m'étais presque dit que ça pouvait être possible. Le premier en question avait d'ailleurs eu 18,44. Un vrai génie qui devait bientôt partir étudier à l'étranger lui aussi.

J'avais commencé à lentement mais péniblement à lire petit à petit les noms plus bas tout en pensant que plus je descendais, plus la moyenne qui était liée s'affaiblissait. Je n'étais pas dans les cinq premiers. Ni non plus dans les dix. J'étais passé aux noms ayant moins de 17 de moyenne, puis moins de 16,5.

Mon regard s'était attardé de plus en plus sur les noms plutôt que sur les moyennes. Je n'étais pas parmi les vingt premiers non plus. Ni parmi les cinq qui suivaient. Mon stress commença à me faire limite vaciller.

Et puis c'est là que je l'ai vu. Il était en 34ème position. Mon nom.

Kousaka Kyosuke – Moyenne : 15,29 - Reçu

J'avais échoué.


	16. Chapitre 2,8

**ORE NO IMOUTO GA KONNA NI KAWAI WAKE GA NAI**

**VOLUME FINAL**

**chapitre 2.8**

* * *

La matinée avançait tranquillement, transpercée par une légère brise.

Il y avait encore des élèves qui arrivaient pour venir voir les résultats. Entre ceux qui profitaient de pouvoir se lever tard, ceux qui préféraient découvrir leur résultat dans l'intimité ou qui avaient peur et hésitaient en se promenant autour du lycée, il y aurait sûrement du monde jusqu'à cet après midi.

Moi je m'étais assis dans un banc juste en face de l'école. J'avais observé les allées et venues de tout le monde, leur joie, leur soulagement, leur peine ou leur désespoir. Je n'avais rien manqué.

Si j'avais pu me voir moi-même de ce banc lorsque j'avais découvert mes résultats tout à l'heure, je me demande ce que j'aurais pensé. J'aurais sûrement imaginé un truc du genre « Ah, ce type vient de louper l'examen. Le pauvre, ça l'a vraiment affecté ». Sauf que je n'avais rien loupé. J'avais même fini 34ème sur plus de 700 candidats. Un record pour moi alors qu'il y a encore quelques semaines, j'avais peur de ne pas finir parmi les 150 premiers.

Mais ça n'allait pas être suffisant pour que mes projets se réalisent.

Alors que j'avais continué à regarder d'un air mélancolique les élèves qui se rendaient encore devant le panneau des résultats, une personne s'était rapprochée de moi. Je n'avais pas eu besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir de qui il s'agissait, son ombre sur le sol parlait d'elle même.

« Bonjour, Kuroneko »

« Bonjour Kyosuke » me répondit elle sans même être surprise que j'ai pu la reconnaître aussi facilement.

« Tu te promenais dans les environs ? »

« Je m'étais demandé si tu avais réussi à avoir tes examens » précisa t'elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

« Ah, tu savais que c'était aujourd'hui … »

« A voir ton expression, on dirait que ça n'est pas le cas. Je me trompe ? »

« Eh bien … Oui et non » avais je répliqué après un petit moment d'hésitation en la regardant. « J'ai réussi l'examen mais … Je n'ai pas eu une moyenne suffisante pour aller étudier à l'étranger »

Kuroneko afficha une légère surprise dans son regard.

« A l'étranger ? … Je vois. C'est pour ça que tu ne venais plus au club informatique ? »

« Oui, j'avais beaucoup trop de travail » lui répondis je en refocalisant mon attention sur les élèves. « Mais au final, ça n'aura servi à rien » avais je conclu en soupirant.

« Et maintenant ? Que comptes tu faire ? » me lança Kuroneko après un petit silence.

« Je ne sais pas du tout » avais je déclaré un petit sourire impuissant aux lèvres. « Peut être que je vais m'inscrire à la fac. Où bien je ferais comme Ryuji-san mon senpai au centre commercial et je prendrai une année sabbatique pour travailler. Je ne sais vraiment pas » avais je conclu en étirant les bras tout en baillant.

« Ah la la. » fit Kuroneko un peu déçue. « Tu n'as vraiment pas tellement changé que ça finalement. »

Entendre mon ex me dire ces mots me fit l'effet d'un sévère coup de poing dans l'estomac. Mais elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Je m'étais tellement persuadé de réussir cet examen avec 16 de moyenne que je n'avais même pas pensé une seule fois à ce que je ferais si jamais je venais à échouer. Contrairement à Kirino, même si je travaillais dur, je ne réussissais pas toujours ce que j'entreprenais. Au final, Manami avait raison. Je n'étais pas un super héros, juste un gars ordinaire parmi d'autre. Même si j'aurais aimé être tellement plus pour une fois depuis si longtemps.

« A propos … » avait reprit Kuroneko alors que je faisais mon introspection. « En ce qui concerne la photo que je t'avais donné … » déclara t'elle en baissant la tête.

« Ah oui » lui répondis je en souriant. « Je dois te remercier pour ça c'est vrai. »

« Tu … Tu t'en es servi ? » m'avait elle demandé en paraissant soudainement stressée.

« Eh bien … Disons que j'ai préféré utiliser une autre méthode » précisais je en lui adressant un petit sourire de reconnaissance.

« Je vois. Tu ne t'en es pas servi alors » avait réagi apaisée Kuroneko.

« Pourquoi tu souris ? » répliquais je interloqué.

« Oh. Je m'étais demandé si tu allais t'en servir ou pas. Au final, je suppose que tu as pris la bonne décision » compléta t'elle en me regardant toujours en souriant. « Finalement, ton cas n'est peut être pas si désespéré »

« Grumpf ! » protestais je en croisant les bras. « Alors … Tu m'as donné cette photo juste pour me tester ? »

« Je … J'ai toujours eu du mal à savoir ce que tu penses vraiment » me répondit Kuroneko en baissant la tête.

« Oh … Je … » avais je répliqué un peu gêné en baissant moi aussi la tête.

« C'est bizarre parce qu'avec ta sœur, c'est tout le contraire » ajouta Kuroneko en se redressant alors que quelqu'un semblait venir vers nous.

« Hein ? » avais je dit avant de lever la tête moi aussi et de voir Kirino qui s'approchait.

« Oh vous deux ! Qu'est ce que vous faisiez ? » nous lança t'elle en essayant de dissimuler son agacement.

« Je félicitais juste ton frère pour sa réussite à l'examen » répliqua simplement Kuroneko d'un ton neutre.

Kirino et Kuroneko venaient alors de commencer une petite dispute, ma sœur l'accusant d'avoir fait exprès de venir parce qu'elle savait que je serais là aujourd'hui. Puis elles ont parlé du pari que j'avais fait avec Kirino. Kuroneko m'avait lancé alors un regard mi compatissant mi accusateur. Evidemment que j'avais eu tort de faire ce genre de pari avec ma sœur. Mais à mon avis, je n'aurais probablement pas pu aller aussi loin si Kirino ne m'avait pas motivé comme ça. Et au fond, peut être que les choses étaient mieux ainsi. J'allais pouvoir rester au Japon en compagnie de ma famille et de mes précieux amis.

« Kirino, Kuroneko ! » m'étais je adressé soudainement à elles alors qu'elles étaient occupées à se chamailler. « Si on appelait Saori pour se réunir cette après midi, rien que tous les quatre, comme au bon vieux temps ? »

Ma sœur et Kuroneko restèrent muettes quelques secondes, surprises par ma requête un peu enthousiaste alors que mon rêve d'aller à l'étranger venait de s'écrouler. Mais Kuroneko finit par sourire en acceptant avec joie. Ma sœur n'avait pas tardé à l'imiter malgré le fait qu'elle savait bien que cet échec m'avait profondément affecté. Mais qu'importe, la vie continuait après tout.

C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvé à Akihabara à faire du shopping avec mes amies en souriant l'après midi même du jour où j'avais appris que j'avais échoué dans mes projets. On avait visité un nombre incalculable de boutiques et Kirino avait littéralement dévalisé un détaillant qui venait de recevoir de nouveaux goodies de ses séries préférées. Des goodies plutôt lourds d'ailleurs. J'avais eu le temps de bien m'en rendre compte puisque c'était encore moi qui avait fait office de porteur. J'en avais bien bavé.

Mais j'étais heureux malgré tout. J'avais arrêté de penser au rêve saugrenu que j'avais caressé d'étudier à l'étranger. Mes pieds étaient à nouveau sur terre. J'étais là. Avec mes amies. Je riais. Je délirais. Je me mettais en colère. J'avais même coursé Kirino en pleine rue en tournoyant autour de Kuroneko et Saori parce qu'elle m'avait chipé en douce mon porte monnaie et s'en était servi pour payer l'addition salée du restaurant où on avait dîné en début d'après midi. J'avais failli faire tomber Saori d'ailleurs à ce moment là. Heureusement, c'était quelqu'un qui savait prendre sur elle. Pas comme ma sœur qui s'était mise en pétard parce qu'en rentrant à la maison en fin d'après midi, il lui manquait un drama-cd de Meruru soi disant Collector sans lequel il lui serait impossible de continuer à vivre. Qu'est ce que j'y pouvais après tout ? Chargé comme je l'étais, pas étonnant que j'aie égaré quelque chose.

« T'es qu'un crétin ! Je ne te laisserai plus jamais porter mes affaires ! » m'avait elle crié en me claquant la porte de sa chambre au nez.

Je n'aurais plus jamais l'honneur de te servir de porteur ? Vraiment ? Ma sœur ne pouvait pas imaginer à quel point ça m'avait brisé le cœur !

Finalement, alors que le soir tombait, j'avais enfin pu me retrouver seul dans ma chambre. Ma peine n'était plus vraiment perceptible mais elle était toujours là malgré tout.

« Que va-t-il m'arriver maintenant ? » m'étais je dit pour moi-même en m'affalant sur mon lit.

En me posant cette question, j'étais encore loin d'imaginer comment cette soirée allait bouleverser tout le cours de ma vie.


	17. Chapitre 2,9

**ORE NO IMOUTO GA KONNA NI KAWAI WAKE GA NAI**

**VOLUME FINAL**

**chapitre 2.9**

* * *

En sortant de ma chambre pour répondre à l'appel de maman pour le dîner, Kirino m'avait bousculé en me passant devant. Elle boudait apparemment encore pour le drama cd que j'avais égaré en jouant les porteurs. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne. J'allais lui montrer que je ne lui en voulais pas.

« Eh Kirino ! »

« Quoi ? » répondit elle sur un ton dédaigneux en descendant les escaliers

« Tu veux qu'on retourne ensemble à la boutique où tu as acheté ton drama cd après le dîner ? Je t'en rachèterai un si tu veux » avais je répliqué en retenant un soupir d'exaspération face à l'immaturité de ma sœur.

« Sérieux ?! » s'écria t'elle enthousiasme tout en se retournant vers moi.

Décidément, il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup pour retrouver le sourire. Même si ça avait été facile, j'étais content de voir la mine réjouie de ma sœur à mon égard. C'était quelque chose que je ne voulais absolument pas perdre.

Pendant le dîner, mon père que je n'avais pas encore mis au courant me questionna bien sûr au sujet des résultats. Bien que ça m'avait abattu ce matin, j'allais mieux maintenant grâce à Kirino et je dûs faire un effort pour adopter un air triste en disant à papa que j'avais échoué. Je me voyais en effet mal lui dire ça avec le sourire.

Mais alors que je m'attendais à ce que mon père me fasse un de ses sermons interminables, il avait affiché une expression à laquelle je n'étais pas habitué. On aurait presque dit qu'il était satisfait de ma réponse. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes en me regardant comme s'il hésitait à me dire quelque chose. Voyant cela, ma mère prit alors la parole.

« Kyosuke, la mère d'Akagi nous a mis au courant pour tes excellents résultats ce matin au téléphone » dît maman avec le sourire. « Du coup, ton père et moi avons prit une décision » rajouta t'elle en regardant mon père qui était toujours silencieux.

« Vraiment ? » répondis je juste en étant un peu inquiet. Qu'est ce que mes parents avaient bien pu mijoter ?

« Nous avons envoyé ton dossier à l'université de Manchester et nous avons réglé tous les frais ! » s'écria ma mère.

« Heeein ?! » avions nous hurlé en chœur ma sœur et moi.

« Oui, il nous ont dit que tes résultats les satisfaisaient. Tu partiras là bas cet été ! C'est fantastique ! » conclua fièrement maman.

Est-ce que c'était réel ? J'étais tellement surpris que j'avais eu l'impression que le monde autour de moi s'était mis à tourner au ralenti pendant quelques secondes. J'avais repensé à tous les efforts que j'avais fait jusque là et au fait que j'avais passé la journée à croire qu'ils avaient été vains. Et maintenant, j'apprenais que mes projets allaient vraiment se réaliser ? Je recommençais à peine à reprendre mes esprits lorsque j'avais vu Kirino à côté de moi qui s'était levée. Avait elle déjà fini de manger ? Ou alors …

« J'y crois pas ! Vous aviez dit que si Kyosuke n'avait pas au moins 16 de moyenne, vous ne l'aideriez pas à partir à l'étranger ! Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?! » avait violemment vociféré Kirino en regardant aussi bien papa que maman.

« K … Kirino ! » répliqua maman surprise de la réaction de sa fille. « Tu n'es pas contente pour ton frère ? Il va pouvoir réaliser son rêve ! »

« Ce … Ce n'est pas juste ! » poursuivit ma sœur toujours aussi énervée après quelques secondes de silence. « Vous aviez conclu un arrangement avec lui et il ne l'a pas respecté ! Alors pourquoi ! Pourquoi vous lui avez payé tout ça ?! »

Ma sœur avait serré ses poings devant sa poitrine et avait une expression de rage sur le visage. Comme maman, je n'avais pas compris sa réaction sur le moment. Pourquoi était elle autant en colère que je parte alors que j'avais eu l'impression qu'elle m'avait aidé jusque là ? Soudainement, papa qui était resté muet jusque là prit la parole.

« J'avais demandé à ton frère qu'il me montre sa détermination » déclara calmement mais fermement papa en regardant Kirino. « Il a étudié sérieusement ces derniers mois, il a travaillé à temps partiel jusque là et il a réussi à finir 34ème à ses examens »

« Mais … » avait essayé de dire Kirino pour reprendre la parole.

« Par conséquent, il a fait ce que je lui avais demandé ! » répliqua papa en coupant sèchement ma sœur. « Et maintenant, c'est mon devoir de père de l'aider à démarrer dans la vie ! » poursuivit il en reposant fermement le verre qu'il venait de boire.

« Ce … Ce n'est pas … » tenta de dire Kirino en ayant relâché ses bras mais en ayant toujours les poings serrés

« J'aurais fait la même chose pour toi ! » conclua strictement papa pour achever de convaincre sa fille.

Cette fois, plus aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de ma sœur. Elle ne savait plus quoi répondre. D'ailleurs, il y avait vraiment quelque chose de possible à répondre à ce qu'avait dit notre père ? A court de réplique, Kirino était restée debout à toiser papa quelques secondes avec une expression de colère sur le visage. Puis elle s'était tournée brièvement vers moi avec un regard frisant la haine.

« K … Kirino … » avais je balbutié en essayant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Mais ma sœur ne me laissa pas le temps de formuler une phrase. Elle était soudainement sortie du salon sans même débarrasser son plat et était retournée dans sa chambre en claquant la porte de toutes ses forces. Inquiet par cette réaction à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, j'étais à mon tour sorti du salon sans débarrasser en m'excusant brièvement auprès de papa et maman. Je devais absolument savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec Kirino.

« Kirino ! Ouvre ! » avais je crié en me retrouvant devant la porte fermée à clé de ma sœur.

Comme elle ne m'avait pas répondu, je ne m'étais pas découragé et j'avais commencé à tambouriner à sa porte plusieurs fois. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une minute qu'elle avait bien daigné m'ouvrir. J'étais rentré un peu de force dans sa chambre et je lui avais demandé des explications.

« Tu n'étais plus censé partir ! Tu n'as pas eu la moyenne que papa demandait ! Moi quand je ne respecte pas un marché avec papa, il est toujours intransigeant. Et à toi, il te paye un truc de plusieurs millions de yens alors que t'as même pas respecté son accord. Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai pété un câble ?! » m'avait hurlé dessus Kirino les mains sur ses hanches

« Non ça n'a rien à voir ! » avais je répliqué en ne comprenant toujours pas l'énervement de ma sœur. « Tes accords avec papa concerne ton boulot au Japon seulement non ? S'il te dit non pour un shoot, ce n'est pas la fin du monde quand même ? Et ils ont dit que j'étais accepté là bas de toute façon. Ça aurait quand même été du gâchis de renoncer à cette chance non ? »

« Tu … Tu comprends vraiment rien ! Idiot ! » me répondit avec rage Kirino.

« Alors explique moi ! Vas y ! » avais je lancé à ma sœur en plaquant ma main sur ma poitrine. « Fais le ! Explique moi ! » insistais je.

A ces mots, Kirino baissa son regard sur le sol comme si elle était soudain gênée de me faire face. Mais j'étais déterminée à comprendre la raison de sa colère et je m'étais avancé vers elle jusqu'à ce qu'on soit le plus proche possible.

« Allez ! Vas y ! Crache le morceau ! Je veux savoir ! » ajoutais je en criant.

Kirino balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles puis devant mon insistance, elle releva soudainement la tête.

« Parce que j'ai passé une journée magnifique aujourd'hui ! Voilà pourquoi ! » cria t'elle de toute ses forces, ce qui me fit faire un pas en arrière.

« Hein ? » avais je dit complètement interloqué.

Je ne l'avais pas remarqué jusque là mais les yeux de Kirino paraissaient humide. On dirait qu'elle était à deux doigts de pleurer. Devant mon incompréhension, Kirino reprit son souffle et continua à parler.

« Ça fait des mois que tu ne vis plus que pour tes bouquins de cours, ton boulot à mi temps au centre commercial et tes révisions chez la simplette de service ! » avait vociféré Kirino en haletant alors que je commençais à adopter une expression choquée face à ses paroles.

« Tu … Tu es toujours occupé à faire quelque chose depuis des mois ! Tu ne m'accompagnes plus faire du shopping le week end, tu ne joues plus aux jeux avec moi, tu me dis à peine bonjour le matin tellement t'es pressé d'aller en cours et tu ne parles que de cette putain d'université quand t'es à table ! » me hurla d'un coup ma sœur en soutenant mon regard de plus en plus choqué par ses paroles accusatrices.

« Au … Aujourd'hui, j'ai … J'ai … » avait elle tenté de continuer en ayant de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses larmes.

« Aujourd'hui on a enfin pu s'éclater ensemble comme avant ! J'ai flippé pendant un mois en pensant qu'il y avait une petite chance pour que tu gagnes ce pari à la con et maintenant … Maintenant que tu m'as fait passé une super journée et que je pensais que tu allais rester ici … » acheva de dire ma sœur en commençant à sangloter. « Maintenant voilà qu'on me dit qu'en fait tu vas t'en aller ! » cria t'elle de toute ses forces.

J'avais écarquillé les yeux face à ma sœur qui avait d'un coup vidé son sac devant moi en commençant à pleurer. J'étais comme pétrifié. Je ne savais pas du tout comment réagir tellement j'étais loin d'imaginer ce que Kirino ressentait.

« Alors, ça y est t'es content ? Tu sais tout maintenant ! » ajouta t'elle en me tournant le dos.

« Je … Kirino je … » bégayais je complètement choqué. « Kirino … Si tu ne veux pas que j'y aille je … »

Mais ma sœur me coupa net.

« Moi aussi je vais partir »

« Hein ? »

« Je vais repartir à l'étranger » enchaîna ma sœur en me tournant toujours le dos.

« Quoi ? » avais je réagi incrédule. « D … Depuis quand ? »

« Cela fait des mois que c'est en préparation. Normalement, je devrais repartir pour l'Amérique en septembre »

« Des mois ? Mais pourquoi … »

Kirino se retourna soudainement vers moi. Ses yeux étaient rouges à force de les avoir frotté pour essuyer ses larmes. Elle était visiblement toujours en colère.

« Je n'en étais pas encore sûre ! » répliqua t'elle. « Mais maintenant … A quoi bon continuer à hésiter ? » dit elle en baissant à nouveau le regard.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?! » avais je réagi à la fois vexé et un peu en colère. « Tu comptais encore partir à l'improviste comme la dernière fois ? »

Kirino serra les dents en entendant ma question et hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre en me regardant avec rage.

« Je … Je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que je ne voulais pas que tu vives ce que j'ai vécu pendant un mois entier ! »

« Oh »

Aucun autre mot ne pu s'échapper de ma bouche en entendant la réponse de ma sœur. Mon cœur s'était mis à battre plus rapidement comme si je venais soudainement de réaliser le mal que j'avais pu faire à Kirino. Est-ce que c'était vraiment ce qu'elle avait ressenti pendant un mois entier ? Non, plus loin encore. Depuis que j'avais pris mes résolutions en début d'année ?

Alors que ma sœur me regardait en pleurant, attendant une réaction de ma part, je sentis que moi aussi des larmes avaient commencé à jaillir de mes yeux. Nous étions resté là l'un en face de l'autre à nous regarder sans pouvoir réagir. Jusqu'à ce que en serrant les poings, j'avais essayé de rétablir le dialogue.

« Alors tu … » eus je à peine le temps de dire avant que ma sœur ne se reprenne à son tour.

« Tu comprends toujours pas ? Toi tu seras en Angleterre, moi en Amérique et papa, maman, tous mes amis … Ils seront au Japon ! Et mes congés seront aléatoires ! Je ne pourrais jamais prendre l'avion et avoir le temps d'aller au Japon puis en Angleterre pour revenir en Amérique ensuite. Je devrais faire un choix ! » avait elle à nouveau vociféré en laissant encore échapper quelques larmes.

C'est vrai. En étant chacun à l'autre bout du monde, ce serait probablement impossible pour Kirino de venir me voir tous les trois mois comme je l'avais voulu. Et moi, je n'aurais jamais assez d'argent pour aller moi-même la voir. Je ne savais même pas encore comment j'allais vivre là bas.

« P … Pourquoi tu n'attends pas encore un peu avant de partir à l'étranger ? » lui avais je proposé pour essayer de résoudre la situation.

« T'es complètement con ou quoi ?! » me cria impitoyablement ma sœur. « J'ai déjà 16 ans maintenant ! Pourquoi tu crois que je veux commencer tôt ? Il y a une concurrence pas possible dans le secteur du mannequinat ! Pourquoi tu penses que je passe des heures par jour à m'occuper de mon corps ? Tu t'imagines que c'est simple ?! Si je ne saisis pas rapidement ma chance maintenant, je n'aurais peut être pas d'autres opportunités ! » finît de me cracher à la figure Kirino.

J'avais écouté ma sœur en me sentant terriblement impuissant. Je n'ai pas su encore une fois quoi lui répondre. En fait, je ne m'étais jamais penché plus que ça sur le métier de Kirino. J'avais imaginé ça principalement comme passer du temps derrière un objectif en faisant des poses et sans plus. Je trouvais ça même cool. Contrairement à moi qui devait gagner ma vie comme sous fifre au centre commercial, j'avais envié le talent de ma sœur un nombre incalculable de fois. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que l'envers du décor était aussi terrible. Je venais à peine de commencer à le réaliser aux paroles de ma sœur.

Je m'étais vraiment senti comme le dernier des idiots.

« Kirino … Je … » avais je dis en venant vers elle sans même savoir ce que j'allais pouvoir faire.

« Tu … Tu m'énerves ! » rugissa Kirino de toutes ses forces sans me laisser m'approcher d'elle. « Va t'en ! Dégage d'ici ! »

Ma sœur se mit alors à me jeter à la figure toutes les choses qu'on avait acheté ensemble aujourd'hui. Des portes clés, des posters plastifiés, des livres, des paquets de vêtements … Tout y passait. Puis elle avait prit la figurine de Meruru qui ornait son bureau et elle me la jeta de toutes ses forces sur le front avant d'enchaîner avec ses crayons, son clavier et les eroges qu'elle avait sous la main.

« Dehors ! Dehors ! » avait continué de hurler ma sœur en laissant s'exprimer toute sa rage.

Comme je voyais qu'il était impossible de la calmer, j'avais préféré sortir de sa chambre. Immédiatement, elle avait verrouillé la porte. Ce qui ne l'avait pas continué à crier toute seule dans sa chambre des insultes à mon encontre. Je pensais qu'après ça elle se calmerait mais j'avais continué à l'entendre mettre sa chambre à sac en jetant tout et n'importe quoi de tous les côtés et notamment sur sa porte comme si elle savait que j'étais toujours derrière.

Soudainement, ma sœur s'arrêta. Je n'entendais plus rien venant de sa chambre. J'avais juste l'impression de l'entendre haleter un peu. On aurait dit qu'elle s'était couchée dans son lit

Alors que j'avais été soulagé de constater que ma sœur s'était calmée, j'avais senti quelque chose couler de mon front. En passant mon doigt dessus, j'avais vu que c'était du sang. Probablement la figurine que Kirino m'avait balancé à la figure tout à l'heure. J'avais fouillé mes poches pour voir si j'avais un truc pour panser cette petite blessure lorsque j'avais senti un truc soyeux et long tout au fond de l'une d'elle.

C'était le bandeau que Kirino m'avait donné le mois dernier pour m'encourager à faire de mon mieux pour les examens.

Je l'avais tâté quelques secondes pour me rappeler des sensations que j'avais eu durant tout le mois qui s'était écoulé. Je m'étais rappelé toutes les fois où désespéré, j'avais regardé ce bandeau en pensant que l'esprit de ma sœur m'accompagnait et qu'il me disait de faire de mon mieux.

Alors qu'en fait, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que nous restions ensemble.

C'est vrai que j'avais consacré beaucoup de temps à travailler ces derniers mois en pensant surtout à me donner à fond pour que tout le monde soit fier de moi. Mais du coup, je m'étais totalement replié sur moi-même comme me l'avait dit Kirino. Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. Il m'était d'ailleurs impossible de me rappeler quand j'avais joué à un eroge avec Kirino ou même quand on avait rigolé ensemble pour la dernière fois.

J'avais vraiment été égoïste à ce point là ?

Complètement perdu, je m'étais adossé sur le mur à côté de la porte de Kirino avant de m'asseoir sur le sol. J'avais ensuite finalement enroulé le bandeau de Kirino autour de mon front pour empêcher le sang de continuer à couler. Puis j'avais laissé tomber mes mains inutiles sur le plancher. Ces mêmes mains dont je ne savais plus du tout quoi faire.

En entendant papa et maman discuter un peu bruyamment dans le salon, je m'étais alors demandé pourquoi ils n'étaient pas montés nous voir avec tout le raffût qu'on avait fait ma sœur et moi. C'est alors que je me suis souvenu de ce qui s'était passé quand Kirino était brusquement remontée dans sa chambre au dîner avant que je ne fasse de même. Il m'avait semblé que maman était sur le point de lui courir après elle aussi mais papa l'en avait empêché en la retenant par le bras. Juste avant que je n'aie quitté moi aussi le salon, il avait prononcé cette phrase :

« Il est temps pour eux de réaliser qu'ils vont bientôt devoir se séparer ! »

C'était ses mots. Des mots fermes et qui sonnaient terriblement juste maintenant.

Je ne m'en étais pas vraiment rendu compte jusque là. Ce projet d'aller étudier en Angleterre … C'est vrai que je savais que ça allait impliquer que je doive m'éloigner de Kirino et les autres. Mais est ce que j'avais vraiment cru moi-même un jour que ça se réaliserait vraiment ? Tous ces rêves que j'avais poursuivi ces derniers mois pour me motiver à me surpasser, est ce que j'avais souhaité qu'ils se réalisent un jour pour de vrai ?

Alors que j'étais en train de prendre de plus en plus conscience de la situation, je n'avais pas pu empêcher mes larmes de couler à leur tour après celles de ma sœur. Ne plus pouvoir la voir, ne plus sentir le réconfort qu'elle m'apportait, ne plus l'entendre rire ni se mettre en colère contre moi … Est-ce que j'étais vraiment prêt à supporter une chose pareille ?

La lumière dans la chambre de Kirino s'éteignit soudain. Pourtant il était encore assez tôt. Du coup, sans cette lumière qui transparaissait de sa porte dans le couloir, j'étais resté assis là à côté de sa porte dans l'obscurité complète. La même obscurité qui venait d'envahir mon cœur et qui tourmentait peut être depuis des mois celui de ma sœur.

Et voilà comment une soirée qui aurait dû se finir dans la joie s'était transformée en cauchemar.


	18. Chapitre 3,1

**ORE NO IMOUTO GA KONNA NI KAWAI WAKE GA NAI**

**VOLUME FINAL**

**Chapitre 3.1**

* * *

La rue était animée en cette fin de matinée de semaine du mois de mai.

J'étais en train de marcher sur le trottoir les mains dans les poches en errant sans but particulier. J'avais pris un jour de congé aujourd'hui pour pouvoir m'aérer un peu l'esprit et avoir le temps de réfléchir un peu sur moi-même. Quinze jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Kirino et moi avions eu une violente dispute qui avait finie en larme pour moi comme pour elle. Nous allions bientôt partir chacun de notre côté pour commencer à faire notre vie. Rien de plus normal en somme pour des frères et sœurs. Pourtant, cette nuit là, j'avais eu le sentiment que ce n'était peut être pas ce que je voulais.

Mais alors bordel, qu'est ce que je voulais justement ?!

Alors que je continuais de m'apitoyer sur moi-même, je m'étais retrouvé sans vraiment le faire exprès au café où Kirino, Kuroneko, Saori et moi nous étions arrêté juste avant de rentrer respectivement chez nous ce fameux jour. Comme je commençais à avoir faim, je m'étais installé sur une de leur table et j'avais commandé le menu du jour.

« Oh ! Kyosuke-shi ! »

« Hein ? » fis je surpris en entendant cette voix familière dans mon dos. « Saori ! Quelle bonne surprise ! » complétais je en lui faisant signe.

Saori venait d'entrer elle aussi dans le café. Elle ne portait pas ses vêtements d'otaku habituels mais elle avait quand même ses fameuses lunettes sur le visage. Sans elles, elle n'était d'ailleurs pas évidente à reconnaître.

« Quelle surprise de te trouver ici, Kyosuke-shi ! » m'adressa Saori en s'asseyant à ma table.

« Oh, je suis juste là par hasard. Tu viens souvent ici toi ? »

« Bien sûr ! Ce café n'est pas très loin de chez moi. Je viens presque tous les jours. C'est pour ça que je vous ai proposé de prendre des consommations ici la dernière fois » déclara t'elle en prenant le menu en souriant.

Saori et moi avions donc dîné ensemble ce jour là. Elle m'avait parlé de ses trucs d'otakus auxquels je ne comprenais pas toujours grand-chose mais c'était toujours un plaisir de discuter avec elle. Quoi qu'on lui dise, elle ne le prenait jamais mal. Fatalement, Saori avait fini par me demander comment ça allait entre moi et Kirino. J'avais poussé un léger soupir puis je lui avais raconté toute l'histoire.

« Hum … » avait réagi Saori à la fin de mon récit. « Alors Kirino-shi et toi n'allaient plus pouvoir vous voir alors ? »

« Oui … » répondis je un peu triste. « Je ne sais pas trop comment faire pour arranger les choses. »

« Kyosuke-shi ! » s'écria soudainement Saori après quelques secondes de silence. « Je pense que tu as voulu trop en faire. Pourquoi ne pas simplement rester toi-même ? C'est comme ça que Kirino-shi t'aime non ? » compléta t'elle pleine d'entrain.

« Oh ? Mais … Je faisais justement ça pour essayer de devenir quelqu'un de meilleur » avais je répliqué en pleine incertitude.

« Bien sûr. C'est bien d'essayer d'être meilleur. Mais ne brûle pas d'étape, Kyosuke-shi ! Tu as encore toute la vie devant toi ! »

« Tu … Tu le penses vraiment ? » déclarais je en terminant mon dessert.

« Oui ! » répondit Saori avec conviction. « Kyosuke-shi, tu es déjà quelqu'un de bien. Tu peux devenir encore meilleur bien sûr, mais n'oublie jamais de rester toi-même ! »

J'avais légèrement rougi en entendant les paroles de Saori. J'avais l'impression qu'elle me bombardait d'une aura positive d'une puissance inouïe. Alors que j'avais encore le moral dans les chaussettes il y a quelques instants, Saori venait de me redonner de la vitalité.

« C … C'est vrai. Tu as sans doute raison » répondis je finalement en souriant enfin à mon tour. « Merci Saori ! » lui adressais je sincèrement.

« Ah ah ! Ce n'est rien, Kyosuke-shi ! » répliqua Saori en rougissant légèrement devant la sincérité de mes remerciements

A la fin du repas, j'avais insisté pour payer l'addition malgré la gêne de Saori. Une fois dehors, avant de nous séparer, je lui avais promis que j'allais arranger les choses avec Kirino et que l'on ferait bientôt une nouvelle sortie tous les quatre. Alors que je m'apprêtais à partir, Saori me retint par le bras en disant qu'elle voulait faire quelque chose avant. Un peu surpris, je lui ai demandé ce que c'était. Et sans crier gare, elle avait enlevé ses lunettes pour laisser apparaître ses magnifiques yeux verts où le ciel paraissait se refléter. Surpris, j'avais rougi un peu en soutenant son regard. Et au moment où j'avais commencé à bégayer en lui demandant où elle voulait en venir, elle avait rapproché rapidement son visage du mien et m'avait embrassée.

Sur la joue.

« Un petit encouragement pour toi, Kyosuke-shi. » m'avait adressé Saori après son acte.

« Euh … Je … » avais je begayé en étant rouge pivoine.

« Bonne chance, Kyosuke-shi ! » s'était écriée Saori avant de remettre ses lunettees et de partir en courant dans la direction opposée à la mienne.

J'étais resté en plan quelques secondes le temps de me remettre de ce qui venait de se passer. Ce n'était que lorsque Saori fut hors de mon champ de vision que je pu à nouveau me retrouver maître de mon corps, plus motivé que jamais à arranger les choses avec ma sœur.

« Merci, Saori-san ! »

J'étais rentré presque en courant à a maison tellement j'avais peur que l'aura positive que m'avait transmis Saori ne s'échappe soudainement comme elle était venue. Une fois arrivé, je m'étais à peine déchaussé que j'étais monté à l'étage sans même prendre le temps de me rafraîchir à la cuisine.

« Ohé ! Kirino ! Ouvre, je dois te parler ! » avais je crié en tapant à la porte de la chambre de ma sœur.

Je savais qu'elle était là puisque ses chaussures étaient encore sur le palier. Papa était au boulot et maman était partie faire une course. Je pouvais me permettre d'être un peu bruyant.

« Kirinoooo ! Ouvre cette porte ! » continuais je d'hurler motivé comme jamais.

Mais pas la moindre réponse.

Sans me décourager, j'avais alors mis en garde ma sœur. Si elle ne m'ouvrait pas, elle allait devoir supporter de m'entendre chanter tout mon répertoire de chansons favorites. Et j'étais bien chaud pour le faire. Toujours pas de réponse néanmoins. Soit. Je m'étais mis à côté de sa porte et j'avais commencé à entonner mes chansons favorites à vive voix. Tout y était passé. Même des chansons complètement nazes que j'avais appris étant petit et que je n'avais plus chanté depuis un bail mais dont je me souvenais malgré tout. Au total, ce cirque avait dû durer maintenant depuis près d'une heure mais Kirino n'avait toujours pas réagi.

Puis d'un coup, sa porte s'ouvrit. Elle sortit enfin de sa chambre. J'avais voulu lui parler directement mais il fallait d'abord que je reprenne un peu mon souffle. Mais alors que ma sœur passait à côté de moi, elle m'avait volontairement jeté quelque chose aux pieds. Je m'étais demandé quelques secondes ce que ça pouvait bien être avant de regarder au sol pour voir que c'était … une pièce de 500 yens.

La petite peste ! Elle venait de me traiter comme un pauvre mendiant réduit à chanter son répertoire musical pourri pour gagner de quoi survivre ! Et alors que je reprenais toujours mon souffle, elle était descendue au rez de chaussée sans un mot ni un regard pour moi, exactement comme ces quinze derniers jours.

Mais cette fois ci, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Après avoir ramassé la pièce par réflexe car ça ne se faisait pas de laisser traîner de l'argent, j'avais à mon tour descendu ventre à terre les escaliers et j'étais arrivé à portée de ma sœur qui s'apprêtait à sortir après avoir mis ses chaussures.

« Kirino ! Je dois te parler ! Ecoute moi ! »

Mais ma sœur semblait ne même pas m'entendre et ouvra la porte pour sortir. J'avais voulu aller à sa poursuite mais quelqu'un entra en même temps que Kirino sortit. C'était maman. Elle m'avait demandé ce qui se passait. Je lui avais répondu « rien » en essayant de dissimuler mon essoufflement.

Kirino venait de partir. Maman m'avait coupé dans mon élan. J'avais complètement perdu ma motivation du coup. Et même si je voulais lui parler, je ne savais même plus quoi lui dire. Mon inspiration s'était envolée.

« Ah Kyosuke à propos, Ayase a appelé à midi pendant que tu étais sorti » avait commencé à me dire maman.

« Ayase ? » répondis je un peu surpris.

« Oui. Elle voudrait que tu … »

« Mais bien sûr ! Ayase ! » m'étais je écrié en coupant maman complètement stupéfaite.

Sans même que maman ait vraiment eu le temps de répliquer, j'avais enfilé mes chaussures et j'étais sorti pour partir à la poursuite de Kirino. Je venais de trouver le moyen de l'obliger à réagir.

Après avoir couru une petite minute, j'avais fini par la rejoindre. Je l'avais appelé au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochais d'elle mais encore une fois, elle fit comme si je n'existais pas. Un peu enervé, je m'étais mis à l'appeler nerveusement par son nom encore et encore pour la faire réagir même un petit peu. Soudain, Kirino dévia un peu de son chemin pour aller à la rencontre d'un agent de police qui passait à proximité.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? » m'étais je demandé en voyant alors Kirino me désigner du doigt en parlant au policier. « Non, elle ne va quand même pas oser … »

Kirino continua alors sa route tandis que le policier était venu à ma rencontre en voyant que je m'apprêtais à suivre ma sœur.

« Monsieur » m'a-t-il abordé calmement mais fermement. « Vous ennuyez cette demoiselle. Je vous prierai de bien vouloir faire demi tour »

Quelle vipère !

« Non vous ne comprenez pas » avais je tenté de me justifier. « C'est ma petite sœur. Je … »

« Monsieur. Si vous n'obtempérez pas, je serai obligé de vous emmener au poste !» rajouta le policier fermement en m'empêchant de poursuivre ma sœur qui commençait à s'éloigner.

J'avais alors décidé de jouer le tout pour le tout.

« Kirino ! » avais je crié de toute mes forces pour être sûr qu'elle m'entende. « Tu veux que je repousse Ayase pas vrai ?! »

Ma sœur s'était soudainement arrêtée, bien qu'elle continuait toujours à me tourner le dos. Mais j'étais satisfait. C'était la première fois en quinze jours qu'elle réagissait à l'une de mes paroles.

« Si tu veux que je le fasse, alors rejoins moi dans ma chambre quand tu rentreras à la maison ! » hurlais je sans me retenir, et tant pis pour la discrétion.

Ma sœur était restée figée encore pendant quelques secondes. Comme elle me tournait le dos, je ne pouvais pas savoir quelle expression elle avait au visage mais j'espérais avoir réussi à la faire réagir significativement. Puis elle avait repris sa route comme si de rien n'était. Voyant que j'avais apparemment obtenu ce que je voulais, j'étais enfin retourné sur mes pas à la grande satisfaction du policier auquel Kirino avait parlé qui était alors reparti faire sa ronde de son côté.

Le soir venu, je m'étais mis à attendre Kirino dans ma chambre, non sans ressentir un peu d'anxiété néanmoins. Je n'étais pas encore sûr de ce que j'allais lui dire mais de toute façon, ça n'aurait pas pu être pire que notre situation actuelle. Alors que je lisais un livre, il m'avait semblé reconnaître le pas de ma sœur qui montait les escaliers. Aucun doute, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Et comme pour confirmer mon intuition, quelqu'un venait de toquer à ma porte.

« Ah, elle prend même la peine de frapper avant d'entrer » m'étais je dit en souriant. C'était bon signe.

Je m'étais levé de mon lit et j'avais entreprit d'aller ouvrir la porte en préparant mon plus beau sourire. Il fallait que je soigne mon entrée. Me réconcilier avec ma sœur allait être délicat cette fois. Mais je me sentais prêt à le faire.

J'ouvris délicatement la porte en m'apprêtant à saluer Kirino lorsque …

« B … Bonsoir onii-san ! »

« Hein ? »

La fille qui se trouvait derrière la porte n'était pas Kirino mais Ayase !


	19. Chapitre 3,2

**ORE NO IMOUTO GA KONNA NI KAWAI WAKE GA NAI**

**VOLUME FINAL**

**chapitre 3.2**

* * *

Après avoir difficilement retenu un râle de surprise, j'avais ouvert la porte en grand en m'apprêtant à demander à Ayase pourquoi elle était venue mais elle ne me laissa pas le temps de prendre la parole.

« Je peux entrer ? »

« Euh … Je t'en prie … » répondis je en la laissant passer.

Ayase entra en étant un peu stressée tout comme les autres fois où elle était rentrée dans ma chambre. Une fois la porte fermée, elle m'avait regardé comme si c'était à moi de deviner ce qu'elle était venue faire ici.

« Euh … Alors ? » me questionna t'elle en me regardant un peu suspicieusement.

« Hein ? »

« Pourquoi tu voulais absolument que je vienne te voir aujourd'hui dans ta chambre ? » avait complété Ayase perplexe.

« Pourquoi je … »

Ah ça y est, j'avais compris. C'était sûrement Kirino qui était derrière tout ça ! Elle avait dû demander à Ayase de venir dans ma chambre en lui faisant croire que j'avais quelque chose à lui dire. Et moi bien sûr, j'étais censé lui dire que je ne voulais pas qu'on se mette ensemble. Aaaah ! Pourquoi me faisait elle ça ?!

« Euh … Eh bien … » avais je essayé d'improviser. « C'est … C'est à propos de ma réponse »

Ayase eut soudainement les yeux qui brillaient.

« C'est … C'est vrai ? » répondit elle en rougissant un peu.

« O … Oui. Il faut que je te le dise … » répliquais je en suant terriblement.

Ayase avait commencé à trembler un peu. Elle semblait presque aussi stressée que moi. Et encore, moi je n'avais pas eu le temps de me préparer à tout ça.

« Ayase, je … »

Le souffle de Ayase s'était accéléré.

« Je te demande de me laisser réfléchir encore un peu ! S'il te plaît ! »

Je m'étais alors incliné de toutes mes forces devant Ayase pour accompagner ma supplique.

« P … Pardonne moi mais … J'ai … J'ai besoin d'encore un peu plus de temps ! » ajoutais je en sanglotant légèrement.

Ayase n'avait pas réagi tout de suite à ma demande. J'étais resté incliné quelques secondes face à elle en attendant sa réponse. J'avais en fait surtout peur qu'elle réagisse violemment et m'envoie valser contre la porte.

« C'est d'accord »

« Hein ? V … Vraiment ? » avais je répliqué assez surpris en me redressant du ton calme qu'avait employé Ayase pour me répondre.

« O … Oui, ça me va moi aussi » enchaîna t'elle en paraissant reprendre de bonnes couleurs. Son stress s'était envolé.

« Merci ! » lui avais je adressé en souriant.

« Mais je voudrais que tu me donnes ta réponse avant de partir en Angleterre ! » avais rajouté assez fermement Ayase.

« Oh. Tu … Tu es au courant alors ? » avais je dit en baissant les yeux. C'est vrai que je n'avais pas encore informé Ayasé de mon départ.

« Oui. Kirino m'en a parlé. Alors, c'est vraiment promis hein ? » poursuivit elle la main sur sa poitrine.

« Oui, c'est la moindre des choses. Fais moi confiance ! » répondis je avec conviction !

Apparemment satisfaite, Ayase s'était alors rendu compte qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire dans ma chambre et avait préféré s'en aller tout de suite en étant un peu gênée. Je lui avais ouvert la porte et nous nous étions salué avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. Je m'étais ensuite affalé dans mon lit en poussant un grand soupir de soulagement. J'avais encore réussi à retarder le moment de vérité avec Ayase. En y repensant, c'était sûrement la réponse à une déclaration la plus lente de l'histoire du Japon. Mais après tout, comme l'avait dit Saori tout à l'heure, ce genre de comportement me ressemblait plus après tout.

Après m'être remis de la visite surprise d'Ayase, j'avais repensé à ma sœur qui était sûrement derrière tout ça. Moi qui voulais la faire réagir, c'était raté. Du coup, ma belle énergie de toute à l'heure s'était dissipée. Je n'avais pas de plan de secours en poche pour recoller les morceaux avec Kirino. Merde ! Comment est ce que j'allais …

Puis j'eus d'un coup une idée !

Je venais de repenser à ce pourquoi Kirino devait venir dans ma chambre. Je voulais la titiller à propos de si oui ou non j'allais sortir avec Ayase. Bien sûr, j'avais perdu le pari que j'avais fait avec ma soeur et j'aurais dû repousser Ayase mais après tout, Kirino n'avait pas été très fair play non plus dans cette affaire.

La bonne excuse trouvée, j'étais sorti de ma chambre pour aller toquer à la porte de celle de Kirino. Evidemment, pas de réponse. Mais cette fois, j'avais un atout dans ma manche que je m'étais empressé de sortir.

« Eh Kirino ! Je viens de parler avec Ayase comme tu le voulais ! »

J'avais attendu une petite réaction, même de curiosité, mais rien. Alors j'avais continué mon manège.

« Nous sortons ensemble maintenant ! Ça y est ! Nous aurons notre premier rendez vous demain ! »

J'avais souri un peu bêtement en m'imaginant la réaction de ma sœur qui venait d'entendre ça. Cette fois, j'avais senti un petit écho dans sa chambre. Victoire ! Mais comme elle tardait à ouvrir, j'avais décidé d'en rajouter une petite couche.

« Moi et Ayase allons même prévu de passer la nuit ensemble demain soir. Chez elle, rien que tous les deux ! »

Je dûs retenir un petit rire tant mon mensonge était grossier. Mais cette fois, ça avait l'air d'avoir marché ! La porte de la chambre de ma sœur venait de se déverrouiller !

Tant que j'y étais, pourquoi ne pas aller encore plus loin ?

« Nous regarderons peut être des films un peu osés ensemble, dans le noir et … » avais je commencé à déclarer en étant volontairement provoquant.

Mais je m'étais coupé tout seul en voyant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir complètement.

« Onii-san … » avait formulé froidement une voix familière.

Alors que je m'attendais à voir le visage de Kirino excédé, c'était le regard froid d'Ayase qui m'avait fixé une fois la porte ouverte.

« Oh … A … Ayase … -chan ? Tu … Tu n'étais pas partie ? Hé hé … » avais je begayé comme un abruti complètement pénaud.

Ayase avait du mal à contenir sa fureur intérieur en me regardant.

« Onii-san … » me lança t'elle avec un regard qui commençait à faire froid dans le dos. « Tu sais ce que je pense à propos des mensonges n'est ce pas ? » rajouta t'elle avec une expression passée de l'ange au démon.

Je n'eus même pas le temps d'essayer de me justifier que sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais retrouvé plaqué face au mur du couloir. Ayase venait de m'y envoyer voltiger via un de ses coups de pieds latéraux dont elle avait le secret. En retombant lourdement sur le sol, j'avais réussi à l'entrevoir quittant la chambre de Kirino très énervée.

« Onii-san tu n'est qu'un idioooot ! »

C'est sur ces mots qu'elle avait quitté en trombe la chambre de ma sœur pour dévaler les escaliers et claquer la porte de la maison. « Ouf » m'étais je dit. Après tout, ça ne s'était pas si mal passé.

En me relevant péniblement, j'avais pu jeter un coup d'œil furtif en direction de Kirino avant qu'elle n'ait refermé la porte de sa chambre. C'était peut être mon imagination mais il m'avait semblé qu'elle avait fait un petit sourire à mon égard. Pas le genre de sourire qu'on vous fait après que vous ayez été victime d'une mauvaise blague mais un sourire bienveillant comme si elle avait voulu me dire :

« Tu es toujours aussi bête, aniki »

Alors que ma soeur s'était renfermée dans sa chambre, je m'étais redirigé vers la mienne avec un petit sourire de satisfaction aux lèvres malgré tout ce qui s'était passé. Si j'avais pu faire en sorte que ma sœur sourit même l'espace d'un instant, alors je n'avais pas fait tout ça pour rien. C'était le premier pas pour me réconcilier avec elle.

Le jour d'après, sur le chemin pour aller au boulot, j'avais eu un appel téléphonique un peu particulier. Il s'agissait de Kuroneko. Je ne croyais pas aux coïncidences et je l'avais soupçonné de m'avoir appelé en sachant qu'à cette heure ci, j'étais en route pour le boulot. En effet, ma sœur n'aimait pas trop que Kuroneko m'appelle comme ça sans prévenir. Je me demandais même des fois s'il n'y avait pas des micros dans ma chambre car dès qu'elle m'appelait, ma sœur était toujours au courant.

« Et donc, tu vas bien alors ? On ne s'est pas vu depuis le jour de l'annonce des résultats. » avais je dit alors que j'attendais à un carrefour que le feu passe au vert.

« Oui, ça va bien, très bien même » rajouta t'elle un peu gênée.

« Et donc ? Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ? Je dois aller travailler dans pas longtemps là » répliquais je en essayant d'isoler le téléphone à cause du bruit de la circulation.

« Oui. Est-ce que tu pourrais venir chez moi dimanche ? »

« Ce dimanche ? Eh bien … Je suppose que oui. Mais il faut que j'en parle à Kirino avant » complétais je un peu gêné d'avoir à faire cette précision.

« Tu me dois une faveur n'est ce pas ? »

« Hein ? » fis je un peu surpris avant de me rappeler de l'histoire de la photo que Kuroneko m'avait donné et où j'avais dit que je lui rendrais la pareille. « Euh, oui c'est vrai »

« Alors viens sans en parler à ta sœur. C'est la faveur que je te demande en retour »

La discussion prenait une tournure étrange. Me rendre chez Kuroneko sans en parler à Kirino avant ? Elle allait sûrement péter un câble si elle l'apprenait. En plus, vu comment nous étions en très mauvais termes en ce moment, je n'avais pas envie de rajouter de l'huile sur le feu.

Mais c'est vrai que sans Kuroneko, je serais sûrement avec une petite amie au bras à l'heure qu'il est. Même si je m'étais demandé un bref instant si au final, ça n'aurait pas été une si mauvaise chose.

« T … Très bien. Je viendrai chez toi dimanche alors »

« Parfait ! » répondit Kuroneko sur un ton enchanté.

« Est-ce que tu as prévu de faire quelque chose de spécial ce jour là ? » avais je demandé pour tenter d'en savoir plus.

« Je voudrais te présenter mon petit ami »


	20. Chapitre 3,3

**ORE NO IMOUTO GA KONNA NI KAWAI WAKE GA NAI**

**VOLUME FINAL**

**Chapitre 3.3**

* * *

Le soleil tapait fort cet après midi.

Je m'étais rendu dans l'appartement où Kuroneko et sa famille avaient emménagé il y a quelques mois. J'étais assis à la même table que quand j'y étais venu avec Kirino. Conformément à ce que m'avait demandé Kuroneko, je ne l'avais pas mise au courant que j'allais venir ici. En temps normal, j'aurais sûrement été content de lui rendre visite.

Mais aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de suer terriblement. Et ce n'était pas à cause de la chaleur.

Il y a quelques jours, Kuroneko m'avait appelé au téléphone pour me demander de venir chez elle. Et quand je lui avais demandé pourquoi, elle m'avait dit que c'était pour me présenter son petit ami. J'avais failli en lâcher mon portable sur la chaussée en entendant ça. Je n'avais absolument aucune idée de pourquoi Kuroneko voulait me faire rencontrer son petit copain. Ça m'avait travaillé tout le reste de la semaine. J'en avais même presque oublié mes problèmes avec ma soeur.

Finalement, ma kouhai était réapparue un plateau à la main avec deux tasses de thé dessus. Elle le posa sur la table et s'asseya en face de moi. Ses traits avaient l'air un peu tendus mais comparés aux miens, ils devaient avoir l'air relâchés. Un petit silence s'était installé. Je ne savais absolument pas quoi dire devant pareille situation.

« S … Senpai ? » avait finalement prononcé Kuroneko en brisant le silence.

« O … Oui ! » avais je dit un peu surpris.

« Tu … Tu dois te demander pourquoi je voulais que tu viennes, pas vrai ? » fit ma kouhai en étant vraisemblablement gênée elle aussi.

« Euh … Eh bien … » répliquais je embarrassé en ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« En fait … Je voudrais avoir ton opinion ! » poursuivit elle sérieusement

« Sur … Sur ton petit ami ? » avais je répondu perplexe.

« Je voudrais que tu me dises si il te plaît ! » affirma t'elle d'un ton apparemment sincère.

« S … Si il me plaît ? » avais je déclaré un peu choqué en étant pas certain de comprendre le sens de sa question.

« Oui … Oh ! Enfin je veux dire … Si tu penses que c'est un bon garçon » précisa Kuroneko en rougissant en voyant que sa demande pouvait prêter à équivoque.

« Ah … Eh bien si ce n'est que ça … Je pense que je peux ! Ha ha ! » avais je répliqué en étant un peu gêné par la situation.

Kuroneko m'adressa un timide sourire en réponse à ma tirade et bu une gorgée de son thé chaud avant que je ne m'empresse d'en faire autant. Mieux valait ne pas rester la gorge sèche après l'expérience que je m'apprêtais à vivre.

Cette situation m'avait bien sûr interloqué. Kuroneko avait eu tellement l'air de vouloir elle aussi recoller les morceaux avec moi depuis qu'on avait rompu. Peut être avait elle encore quelque chose de caché dans son fameux « destiny book » ? Néanmoins, la situation me plaisait moyennement. Etre appelé par son ex avec qui la séparation n'avait pas été facile pour qu'elle vous présente son nouveau petit ami … Je n'aurais jamais cru vivre ça un jour. Mon cœur battait un peu plus vite que d'habitude. Apprendre du jour au lendemain que Kuroneko avait un petit ami alors que je ressentais peut être encore des choses pour elle …

Mais j'étais là et je lui devais une faveur. Donc, autant y mettre de la bonne volonté. Kuroneko était vêtue de ses vêtements gothiques habituels. Nous avions passé dix minutes ensemble à discuter, puis dix autres et encore dix de plus. Au final, il avait bien du s'écouler une heure qu'on avait passé à parler ensemble du bon vieux temps ainsi que de notre avenir. Plus le temps passait néanmoins et plus je me demandais quel genre de petit ami elle avait bien pu trouver.

Soudain, le téléphone de Kuroneko reçut un SMS.

« Ah, c'est lui. Ne bouge pas, je vais aller le chercher » réagit elle en regardant son téléphone avant de se lever pour sortir de l'appartement.

J'avais senti diminuer un peu la pression qui pesait sur moi au moment où elle était partie, ce qui m'avait fait poussé un « ouf » de soulagement. Mais peu à peu, cette même pression était à nouveau en train de m'envahir. Cela faisait un quart d'heure maintenant que Kuroneko était partie à l'extérieur pour aller chercher son petit ami. Il lui avait envoyé un SMS de si loin que ça ?

Curieux, je m'étais levé pour me diriger vers la porte d'entrée que j'avais entrouvert. Je n'avais vu ni Kuroneko, ni son mystérieux petit ami. J'aurais voulu m'aventurer plus loin mais il n'y avait personne dans l'appartement et la porte se refermait d'elle-même une fois claquée. Et évidemment, je n'en avais pas les clés.

Tout à coup, j'avais entendu des pas monter vers l'étage où je me trouvais. J'avais tout de suite reconnu la voix de Kuroneko qui conversait avec un jeune homme. C'était bien elle qui revenait ! J'avais discrètement refermé la porte et je m'étais réinstallé au pas de charge dans le salon pour faire semblant de rien. Mais deux minutes après, personne n'était encore rentré dans l'appartement. Il m'avait pourtant semblé qu'ils étaient tout près.

A nouveau attisé par la curiosité, je m'étais rapproché doucement de la porte d'entrée pour voir s'ils étaient là. En collant mon oreille sur la serrure, j'avais alors pu commencer à entendre distinctement Kuroneko discuter avec ce que j'avais supposé être son petit ami.

« Alors, tu as finalement pris une décision ? » avait lancé ma kouhai à son compagnon.

« Oui, c'est fait »

« A … Alors ? » répondit Kuroneko qui avait l'air inquiète

« Faisons le » avait répliqué sereinement le fameux petit ami. « Sortons ensemble » compléta t'il.

Hein ?

Je n'avais pas eu le temps d'analyser davantage la situation sur le moment. J'avais senti que Kuroneko s'était brusquement rapproché de la porte d'entrée. Pris de panique, n'ayant plus le temps de rejoindre le salon, je m'étais dirigé rapidement dans la cuisine en faisant mine de me servir un verre d'eau.

La porte s'ouvrit alors à cet instant.

« Désolé d'avoir été si longs senpaï. On a dû discuter rapidement d'un truc important ensemble » fit Kuroneko une fois entrée en me voyant dans la cuisine.

« Pas de problème » lui avais je répondu innocemment en reposant mon verre. « Bonjour » saluais je l'homme qui venait d'entrer.

« Ah, bonjour. Kousaka-kun c'est ça ? » répliqua t'il en me tendant amicalement la main que je m'étais empressé de serrer un peu gêné.

« Kyosuke suffira »

« Ah. Très bien, Kyosuke alors » réagit il en souriant. « Moi c'est Sanada. Sanada Shinya. »

« Ah. Eh bien enchanté »

Ces quelques politesses passées, nous étions tous les trois revenus dans le salon. Kuroneko était allé chercher une tasse pour son petit ami et nous avait donc laissé seul tous les deux. Le malaise était facilement palpable. Un petit ami qui se retrouvait seul face à l'ex petit ami, soit ça allait déraper, soit ça allait déboucher sur une émouvante amitié.

Etrangement, ce petit ami ne m'avait pas l'air antipathique. Je l'avais même trouvé sympa. Est-ce que c'était ma virilité qui en avait pris un coup ou bien c'était simplement que je n'en avais rien à faire au fond ? Puis, alors que l'on s'observait mutuellement un peu intimidés, j'avais l'impression d'un air de déjà vu. Comme si j'avais déjà rencontré ce Sanada auparavant. Il était brun, à peu près la même corpulence que moi, yeux noirs et nez fin. Son look était un peu atypique néanmoins. On aurait presque dit un gothique lui aussi. Est-ce que c'était ça qui avait attiré l'attention de Kuroneko ? Quoiqu'il en soit, bien que j'étais persuadé de l'avoir déjà rencontré, je n'arrivais pas à remettre une image sur mes souvenirs.

Soudain, alors que Kuroneko revenait avec la tasse, mon cerveau avait fait tilt. J'avais poussé un cri en ayant retrouvé la mémoire et j'avais instinctivement montré Sanada du doigt.

« T … Toi ! Tu étais celui qui faisait partie de l'ancien groupe de Saori c'est ça ?! »

« Ah … Alors la mémoire t'es enfin revenue » avait répliqué Kuroneko en souriant tout en prenant à nouveau place avec nous.

« Eh ben ça alors ! » avais je répondu un peu interloqué. « Et … Toi et Kuroneko … Comment vous vous êtes rencontré ? »

« Tu te souviens de la journée que l'on a passé ensemble quand tu as eu tes examens ? » m'avait adressé Kuroneko.

« Oh … Ce jour là »

« Quand Kirino et toi êtes rentrés, Saori m'a emmené à l'endroit où se réunissait son ancien groupe. Senpai … Euh Shinya était de passage à ce moment là. Nous avons discuté un peu et nous avons échangé nos numéros à la fin » raconta mon ex petite amie en rougissant un peu.

« J'ai trouvé que Kuroneko-chan était vraiment quelqu'un de spécial » intervint Sanada en souriant. « On s'est un peu fréquenté depuis et on a pensé que c'était le moment d'aller plus loin »

« Je vois » avais je déclaré d'un ton neutre. « Merci de prendre soin de Kuroneko ! » rajoutais je en regardant Sanada.

Après ça, on avait commencé à raconter un peu chacun notre vie. Sanada avait l'air quelqu'un de très cool même s'il avait l'air d'avoir un caractère un peu dépressif. Je m'étais moi-même surpris à l'apprécier autant alors que j'étais venu avec la conviction que qui que ça puisse être, il me ferait forcément mauvaise impression. En y regardant bien, lui et Kuroneko avaient vraiment l'air d'être en symbiose. L'apparence de Sanada se rapprochait encore plus de la mienne du héros de Maschera, le manga préféré de mon ex. Peut être que c'était ça qui avait fait chavirer son cœur.

Néanmoins, la drôle de conversation que j'avais entendu derrière la porte quand ces deux là étaient à l'extérieur avait continué de me hanter le reste de l'après midi. Alors que le soir approchait, Kuroneko nous avait averti que ses parents n'allaient plus tarder et qu'il était temps de nous séparer. Un peu dans le vague, je m'étais résigné à partir sans avoir tiré tous les mystères de cette rencontre au clair mais mon téléphone se mit soudain à sonner. Un SMS qui venait de … Kuroneko. Elle m'avait écrit pendant qu'elle était aux toilettes. En gros, elle voulait que je trouve un prétexte pour rester après que Sanada soit parti.

Interloqué mais curieux après tout ce qui s'était passé, j'avais prétexté alors être un peu malade avant de partir et que j'avais besoin de passer un peu de temps aux toilettes. Pendant ce temps, Sanada s'était éclipsé sans méfiance aucune.

« Alors, de quoi est ce que tu voulais me parler ? » avais je adressé à Kuroneko en sortant des toilettes.

« Je … Je te l'ai dit au début non ? » fit elle un peu vexée. «Je voulais avoir ton opinion sur lui »

« Eh bien … » avais je commencé à dire en voyant que Kuroneko était littéralement pendue à mes lèvres, un peu comme lorsqu'elle m'avait demandé de choisir entre elle et ma sœur. Mon opinion comptait à ce point pour elle ?

« Je … » avait je poursuivit au bout de quelques secondes. « Je pense que c'est un type bien ! »

J'avais dit ça avec conviction. C'est ce que je pensais vraiment au fond. Il m'avait inspiré confiance dès le début. Cela m'avait étonné mais c'était bien le cas.

« Je vois … » chuchota presque Kuroneko en baissant son regard.

Quelques secondes passèrent où je m'étais demandé pourquoi Kuroneko n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Mon sang s'était soudain glacé d'effroi quand elle avait finalement relevé la tête vers moi, me dévoilant alors son visage.

De petites larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

« K … Kuroneko ! » avais je crié un peu affolé. « Qu … Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

Kuroneko reprit lentement son souffle avant de parler, comme pour être sûre de ne pas laisser échapper de sanglots.

« C'est juste que … J'ai … Je viens d'avoir la réponse à ma dernière cérémonie ! » avait elle fini par formuler non sans réussir à contenir toutes ses émotions.


	21. Chapitre 3,4

**ORE NO IMOUTO GA KONNA NI KAWAI WAKE GA NAI**

**VOLUME FINAL**

**chapitre 3.4**

* * *

Kuroneko s'était assise sur une chaise dans la cuisine. Elle était occupée à sécher les larmes qu'elle avait laissé échapper après notre petite discussion. J'étais resté à côté d'elle bien que je n'avais toujours pas vraiment compris ce qui s'était

passé.

« Alors, tu vas mieux ? » lui avais je demandé en voyant qu'elle venait de poser son mouchoir.

« O … Oui … Excuse moi de m'être mise dans cet état » me répondit elle en réprimant durement un sanglot.

« Pourquoi t'es tu mise à pleurer soudainement ? »

« Tu n'as pas encore compris ? » me déclara t'elle en me regardant avec un teint un peu livide.

J'étais probablement complètement à côté de la plaque mais non, je dus bien lui avouer que je n'avais absolument rien saisi du tout. Kuroneko accueilla ma réponse en soupirant puis se leva en se dirigeant apparemment vers sa chambre. Elle en revint une minute plus tard avec un livre sous le bras. Je l'avais reconnu immédiatement.

« Oh ? Tu l'as toujours ? »

« C'est mon Destiny Book. Bien sûr que je l'ai encore » m'avait elle répondu un peu vexée.

« Ah, oui bien sûr » fis je un peu gêné. « Pourquoi l'as-tu pris ? Tu as une nouvelle page à me montrer ? »

Kuroneko s'était contentée de laisser son regard s'attarder sur son précieux livre en guise de réponse. Un peu troublé par la situation, j'étais moi aussi resté silencieux. Puis mon amie se remit à parler non sans quitter son livre des yeux.

« C'est fini »

« Hein ? Qu'est ce qui est fini ? » avais je demandé complètement largué.

« Nous sommes arrivé au bout. C'est fini » s'était elle contenté de répondre.

« Au bout ? Ah ! Tu veux dire à la fin des cérémonies du livre ? »

« Oui » répliqua Kuroneko d'un ton un peu guttural comme si sa gorge s'était nouée en prononçant ces mots.

Un peu embarrassé, je n'avais pas osé en demander plus de peur de faire une nouvelle gaffe. Je n'aimais pas voir une fille pleurer, et encore plus quand c'était moi le responsable. Peut être Kuroneko faisait elle allusion à notre rupture ? Je m'étais vraiment senti très mal à l'aise à ce moment là en repensant à tout ça. Puis une question me vint à l'esprit. Elle était toute bête mais elle m'avait permise de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

« Sanada … Est-ce que c'est vraiment ton petit ami ? »

« Oui » déclara t'elle en me regardant comme si elle attendait quelque chose de moi

« Depuis quand ? »

« Depuis trois heures environ »

« Hein ? » fis je interloqué.

« Tu nous as entendu ? »

Kuroneko avait probablement fait allusion à sa drôle de conversation avec Sanada devant la porte de l'appartement avant qu'ils ne soient entrés.

« Euh … Oui » répondis je un peu gêné même si la bizarrerie de leur discussion m'avait fait me sentir moins coupable.

« Pourquoi tu as fait comme si de rien n'était ? » avait elle poursuivi

« Hein ? Pourquoi … J'aurais dû faire quelque chose ? » avais je répliqué un peu troublé.

« Je … » avait elle commencé à dire avant que je ne l'interrompe un peu instinctivement.

« Oh ! Attends ! Pourquoi tu m'as dit que tu voulais me présenter ton petit ami si vous veniez à peine de conclure ? » avais je lancé en venant de percuter sur la situation. « Je … Je ne te comprends vraiment pas »

Kuroneko paraissait un peu dépitée par ma réaction. Puis, alors que je nageais toujours dans l'incompréhension, elle ouvrit son destiny book et me le montra à une page postérieure à la dernière que l'on avait regardé ensemble. Il y avait marqué ceci :

« Inviter Kyosuke et Shinya chez moi »

J'avais froncé les sourcils en lisant cette phrase. Je ne comprenais toujours pas à quoi ça rimait.

« C'était dans la continuité de ma relation avec toi » finit par me préciser Kuroneko en refermant son livre.

Un sentiment de malaise commençait à m'envahir. Alors que les éléments s'imbriquaient les uns après les autres, je m'étais demandé si je ne comprenais pas parce que j'étais trop bête ou bien … Est-ce que je souhaitais vraiment comprendre ?

« Cette cérémonie était une sorte de dernière chance. Un moyen de … de … » peina t'elle à dire en rougissant.

« Un moyen pour que l'on se remette ensemble » avais je complété pour elle en la regardant, un peu honteux de réaliser tout ça seulement maintenant.

Kuroneko avait lâché un petit cri de surprise en entendant ma réponse. Elle m'avait regardé pendant quelques secondes avec des yeux brillants. Regard que je m'étais forcé à soutenir. Je ne voulais pas me dérober. Nous avions rompu par ma faute, je voulais enfin assumer cet acte jusqu'au bout.

« Kuroneko, je … »

« Ne dis rien » m'interrompit elle calmement

Kuroneko posa son livre sur la table et se servit un verre de jus de fruit qu'elle prit dans le réfrigérateur. Elle m'avait simplement demandé si j'en voulais un aussi mais j'avais poliment refusé. J'avais un peu peur que Kuroneko refasse un malaise comme la dernière fois. Elle ne le montrait pas souvent mais elle était très sensible. Heureusement, une fois qu'elle eut bu son verre, ses bonnes couleurs semblaient à nouveau être revenues.

« Et si j'avais fait quelque chose ? » avais je déclaré alors que Kuroneko avait furtivement commencé à regarder le coucher de soleil par la fenêtre. « Est-ce que tu … Tu aurais rompu avec Sanada ? »

« Je ne sais pas » me répondit elle laconiquement après quelques secondes de réflexion.

L'ambiance était devenue un peu pesante. Je ne voulais pas laisser Kuroneko sur cette discussion aux allures un peu triste. Je m'étais creusé la tête à la vitesse de la lumière pour trouver un sujet qui nous détendrait un peu elle et moi. Parler de Kirino peut être ? Hum … Non ça allait probablement la faire déprimer encore plus. Ah je venais d'avoir une idée !

« C'est drôle finalement que ce soit grâce à moi que Sanada et toi vous vous soyez rencontré »

« Oui c'est vrai » me répondit elle en souriant légèrement.

« En tout cas, je peux te le réaffirmer. C'est vraiment un type génial » fis je.

« Normal, c'est ton portrait craché »

« Quoi ? »

« Il est exactement comme toi ou presque. Lamentable, indécis, fainéant, râleur, pas terrible physiquement … » s'était elle mise à énumérer avant que je ne l'interrompe.

« Eh ! Tu parles de l'ancien moi là ! » avais je répliqué outré.

Kuroneko s'était amusée de ma réaction en me lançant un regard un peu provocateur qui donnait l'air de dire « Ah oui vraiment ? » Puis elle détacha son attention de moi et ajouta quelque chose qui m'avait surpris.

« Il y a juste quelque chose qui vous différencie lui et toi »

« Ah ? » fis je à la fois curieux et rassuré.

Kuroneko me regarda du coin de l'œil avant de reprendre la parole.

« Il n'a pas de sœur »

J'avais eu l'impression de venir de prendre une douche froide involontairement en entendant ces mots.

« Il a bien un grand frère mais il a déjà une petite amie donc je ne m'inquiète pas là-dessus » avait elle poursuivit de façon naturelle.

« Qu'est ce que ça sous entend ? » avais je répliqué ironiquement en suant un peu.

« Rien du tout voyons » compléta t'elle innocemment en souriant.

La réaction de Kuroneko m'avait un peu mis mal à l'aise mais j'étais content. Le malaise qui s'était inséré dans l'ambiance semblait s'être définitivement évaporé. Moi et Kuroneko avions maintenant le sourire. Je m'étais attardé encore quelques minutes sur la personne qu'était Sanada. J'étais en effet curieux de savoir qui était vraiment ce gars avec qui j'avais autant de points communs. Ma kouhai répondit à quelques unes de mes interrogations et effectivement, Sanada et moi aurions limite pu être frères.

« Il met aussi le même temps que toi à prendre une décision lorsqu'on lui fait une déclaration » sortit soudain naturellement Kuroneko

« Hein ?! » avais je réagi sous le coup de la surprise. Puis en comprenant le sens de sa phrase, j'avais ajouté : « A… Alors, tu ne lui avais pas fait ta déclaration aujourd'hui ? »

« Non bien sûr. Je la lui ai faite hier. Je savais qu'il ne donnerait pas de réponse tout de suite. » répliqua t'elle un peu déçue par ce genre de comportement. « Tout comme toi » avait elle ajouté en souriant sarcastiquement.

« Grumpf ! » m'étais je contenté de réagir pour marquer mon indignation.

En voyant ma réaction, Kuroneko avait laissé échappé un petit râle qui ressemblait fort à un petit rire étouffé. J'avais supposé qu'elle ne voulait pas trop porter atteinte à ma fierté, ce qui avait expliqué qu'elle se soit retenue. Cette fille était vraiment formidable. Si seulement les circonstances avaient été différentes … Mais j'étais malgré tout heureux qu'elle ait trouvé quelqu'un comme Sanada. Kuroneko avait raison après tout. S'il n'avait pas de sœur, ça ne pouvait que bien se passer.

« Bon … Kuroneko je vais … Oh ? »

J'avais voulu manifester mon intention de partir vu que les choses semblaient être réglées mais Kuroneko m'avait soudainement retenu par le bras.

« A … Attends s'il te plaît »

Alors que mon amie tenait encore mon bras en paraissant gênée au point qu'elle fuyait mon regard, je m'étais demandé de quoi elle pouvait bien avoir encore besoin de me parler. Mais sans que je n'aie eu le temps de prononcer un mot, Kuroneko avait pris son destiny book posé sur la table et me l'avait tendu en rougissant un peu.

« Prends le s'il te plaît »

« Oh ? Mais c'est … » avais je dis en me rendant compte de la situation. « Tu … Tu ne veux pas le garder ? »

Kuroneko leva son regard vers moi. Elle avait les yeux un peu humide. Je savais ce que son destiny book représentait pour elle et pour notre relation maintenant terminée. Mais est ce que c'était bien que je lui enlève un tel souvenir ?

« Je … Je vais en faire un autre ce soir de toute façon » me répondit elle en se forçant à garder un ton neutre. « Alors s'il te plaît … Kyosuke … Garde le pour moi ! » compléta t'elle sans hésitation.

Mon cœur s'était mit à battre un peu vite. J'avais l'impression que Kuroneko s'apprêtait à me confier la chose qui comptait le plus pour elle. Ses mains qui me tendaient son destiny book s'étaient mises à trembler doucement et j'avais eu l'impression de l'entendre sangloter légèrement.

« D'accord. Merci ! » avais je soudainement répliqué en lui prenant d'un coup le précieux livre des mains. Je ne voulais surtout pas que mon amie se remette à pleurer en faisant durer inutilement ce moment.

« M … Merci, Kyosuke » avait déclaré Kuroneko en essuyant furtivement ses yeux, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de m'adresser un léger sourire.

« J'en prendrai soin. Compte sur moi ! » lui avais je dit avec conviction.

Kuroneko regarda encore un peu le destiny book qui était maintenant dans mes mains. Puis son regard parut s'être d'un coup soulagé. Elle n'avait rien dit mais j'avais senti qu'elle s'était comme débarrassée d'un poids.

« Maintenant, notre relation peut prendre fin pour de bon » déclara Kuroneko avec ce regard neuf.

Mon cœur s'était encore mis à battre un peu plus fort. Puis il avait commencé à ralentir de plus en plus avant de reprendre finalement une allure normale. Kuroneko avait raison. C'était comme si une histoire venait de se terminer. Je ne me sentais plus du tout mal à l'aise et j'avais l'impression que pour elle, c'était pareil. Etait ce ce qu'on appelait « tourner la page » ? En tout cas, ça y ressemblait fort.

« Bien … Alors, je pense que je vais devoir y aller cette fois » lui avais je dit en commençant à remettre mes chaussures.

« Il … J'ai fait un dernier dessin sur le destiny book » m'avait adressé Kuroneko en me désignant du doigt le fameux livre.

« Ah ? Je me demande à quoi … » avais je commencé à déclarer en prenant le livre devant moi avant que mon amie ne m'empêche de l'ouvrir.

« Ne l'ouvre pas maintenant » m'intima t'elle. « Regarde le quand tu seras parti »

« Ah ? »

« Si j'ai vu juste alors … Peut être que ce sera comme ça que les choses se termineront » conclua t'elle mystérieusement en refusant de me donner davantage d'explication. « A toi de faire ton choix » m'avait elle simplement précisé

Intrigué, j'avais néanmoins respecté sa décision et je l'avais quitté sans regarder son fameux dessin. En sortant de l'immeuble, il m'avait semblé être observé. Je ne savais pas trop parmi toutes ces fenêtres laquelle pouvait être celle de Kuroneko. Mais je m'étais plu à l'imaginer m'observant de l'une d'entre elles, un peu comme une sorte de fin à l'histoire que nous avions vécu ensemble. En espérant que la nouvelle qui nous attendait à chacun serait encore plus formidable à vivre.

Peu après, alors que j'avais enfin réussi à m'engouffrer dans un train pour retourner à Chiba, je m'étais à nouveau intéressé au fameux dessin dont Kuroneko m'avait parlé. J'avais délicatement ouvert le destiny book qu'elle m'avait confié, non sans regarder tout d'abord avec nostalgie tous les dessins et textes qu'il contenait. Et c'est en affichant une mine un peu rêveuse que j'étais finalement arrivé à la dernière page. Mon expression avait alors complètement laissé sa place à la surprise.

Le dessin représentait une sorte d'aéroport où étaient dessinés à ses extrémités tout mes proches : mes parents, Kuroneko, Hinata sa petite sœur, Ayase, Sena, Kanako, Kouhei, Manami etc … Ils étaient en train de saluer quelqu'un qui était dans l'avion en arrière plan comme pour lui dire au revoir. Un peu plus loin d'eux et un peu plus proche de l'avion se tenait Kirino de dos. Elle paraissait regarder quelqu'un dans l'appareil qui était derrière un des hublots. Le personnage était en arrière plan donc il était difficile de dire au premier coup d'œil de qui il était question mais en y regardant de plus près, ils s'agissait de … moi.

Interloqué, je m'étais mis à examiner davantage la scène. C'était bien moi que Kirino semblait regarder tandis que les autres qui étaient situés plus loin scrutaient plutôt l'avion sans se concentrer sur un point précis. Ma sœur tenait quelque chose dans la main mais comme elle était aussi plus en arrière plan que les autres, je n'étais pas arrivé à voir de quoi il s'agissait. Cette scène m'avait vraiment troublé. Kirino devant cet avion avec moi qui paraissait l'observer. Est-ce que je la voyais vraiment de là où j'étais d'ailleurs ? Et surtout …

En y regardant bien, un dernier détail m'avait tout d'un coup frappé. Il y avait l'air d'y avoir quelqu'un derrière moi dans cet avion. Mais le plan était trop petit à cet endroit. Seul une ombre était distinguable. Qui cela pouvait il être ? J'étais pourtant sûr que tous les gens importants pour moi étaient déjà présents au premier plan du dessin. Par ailleurs, je n'étais pas arrivé à voir si cette fameuse ombre était debout ou assise juste à côté de moi.

Ce dessin avait captivé toute mon attention et je n'étais pas arrivé à en décrocher mon regard tout le long du voyage. Alors même que j'arrivais enfin à destination, mon esprit était toujours préoccupé. J'avais repensé aux mots que Kuroneko avait prononcés.

« Si j'ai vu juste alors … Peut être que ce sera comme ça que les choses se termineront »

Est-ce que ce dessin représentait une bonne fin ? Ou … Une mauvaise fin ?


	22. Chapitre 3,5

**ORE NO IMOUTO GA KONNA NI KAWAI WAKE GA NAI**

**VOLUME FINAL**

**chapitre 3.5**

* * *

Le réveil avait été dur ce matin.

Nous étions au début du mois de juin. Mon départ en Angleterre était prévu pour dans quatre semaines tout juste. J'avais déjà plus ou moins commencé à faire mes valises. Néanmoins, je n'avais besoin que du minimum vu que la chambre que j'aurai là bas sera meublée.

Mais la vie continuait ici. Et avec ça, mon job au centre commercial n'avait pas prit fin. Ryuji-san m'avait félicité pour mes résultats et pour ma décision de partir en Angleterre. Il m'avait dit que depuis six mois que je travaillais là bas, j'allais probablement avoir une promotion mais qu'il fallait absolument que je la refuse sinon il me faudrait un mois entier pour poser une démission. Tu parles ! Je n'avais pas besoin de quelqu'un pour me dire ça. J'avais bien l'intention de partir même si je savais que ça allait avoir des conséquences et personne ne pourrait m'en empêcher.

Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais.

En descendant au rez de chaussée, j'avais remarqué que les chaussures de ma sœur n'étaient plus là. Elle avait encore cours ? Je pensais que c'était fini pour elle aussi. Bah, peut être était elle allé voir des amis.

Kirino et moi n'étions toujours pas réconciliés. Cela faisait plus d'un mois maintenant que nous nous faisions la tête. Nous étions sur le point de nous séparer, et volontairement en plus. J'aurais voulu rester à ses côtés pour toujours mais il fallait que je me fasse une raison. Si je restais ici, ni moi ni Kirino ne pourrions avancer dans la vie. Elle aussi avait des rêves à accomplir à l'étranger et je n'avais pas le droit de l'en empêcher. Plus j'y avais pensé et plus je m'étais dit que j'avais pris la bonne décision même si ça faisait un peu mal.

En rentrant dans le salon, il y avait maman en train de ranger la cuisine et papa qui s'apprêtait à partir travailler. Il commençait tard aujourd'hui à cause des heures supplémentaires de la veille.

« Bonjour maman. Bonjour papa » avais je lancé naturellement à mes parents comme tous les matins.

« Bonjour Kyosuke » m'avait répondu maman.

Mon père lui était resté muet. En le voyant assis sur le canapé en train de ranger de la paperasse dans son sac, j'avais hésité à lui relancer mon bonjour. Mais papa s'était soudainement levé une fois son sac rempli et m'avait regardé furieusement. J'avais l'habitude, ses traits étaient rarement détachés. Mais cette fois ci, j'avais eu l'impression que c'était encore pire que d'habitude.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas parti avec ta sœur ce matin ? » m'avait il demandé sur son ton ferme habituel

« Hein ? Parti où ? » répondis je un peu désorienté.

« Crétin ! Tu as oublié ? Les résultats de l'examen de la fin du collège sortent aujourd'hui ! »

Ah je comprenais maintenant où était partie ma sœur. C'est vrai qu'avec tous mes soucis, j'avais oublié que Kirino avait ses résultats aujourd'hui.

« Ah. Oui c'est vrai » avais je répliqué un peu confus. « Mais ce n'est pas comme si elle n'avait pas l'avoir non ? Pour quelqu'un comme elle, c'est juste une formalité cet examen » m'étais je justifié naturellement.

« Crétin de fils ! »

A peine papa avait il vociféré ces mots qu'il avait brusquement quitté le salon, non sans m'avoir bousculé en sortant. Et sans dire un mot de plus, il était parti.

« Grumpf … Papa exagère un peu » avait je réagi après qu'il soit parti en m'adressant indirectement à maman.

Mais elle ne m'avait pas répondu. Je m'étais tourné vers elle en cherchant son approbation

« Kyosuke … »

Maman avait prononcé mon nom en me regardant d'un air un peu grave comme si j'avais loupé quelque chose.

« Maman ? Tu … » avais je essayé de répliqué en voulant demander ce qu'il se passait. Mais ma mère ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

« Kyosuke. Assieds toi sur le canapé s'il te plaît. Je dois te parler » m'avait elle interrompu en s'essuyant les mains.

Interloqué par cette soudaine ambiance qui s'était installée, je m'étais exécuté sans chercher à poser de questions. Maman était montée à l'étage pour chercher quelque chose dans sa chambre. Elle en était revenue avec une boîte en fer qu'elle avait posé sur la table avant de s'asseoir elle aussi sur le fauteuil à ma gauche.

« Kyosuke … » avait commencé à dire ma mère sur un ton calme mais sérieux. « Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir à propos de ton père. »

« Euh … » avais je répondu en commençant à m'inquiéter. « Est-ce que … Il s'est passé quelque chose à son travail ? »

« Non » me rassura ma mère. « Cela concerne son passé » rajouta t'elle en posant délicatement la paume de sa main sur la boîte qu'elle avait descendu.

Mon attention s'était focalisée sur cette fameuse boîte. On aurait dit qu'une étrange aura s'était installée autour d'elle vu la délicatesse avec laquelle ma mère paraissait la traiter. Ma curiosité était en train de monter de cran en cran. Des tas de questions avaient commencé à se bousculer dans mon esprit. Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'en poser une seule.

« Kyosuke » avait reprit ma mère en portant à présent son regard sur moi. « Ton père t'a toujours dit qu'il était fils unique n'est ce pas ? »

« Hein ? » avais je lâché avec surprise en entendant la nature de la question. « Euh … Oui » avais je complété.

Ma mère adopta un air plus grave encore que tout à l'heure. Ma nervosité était en train d'empirer.

« Eh bien … Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai … »

Pas tout à fait vrai ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire maman ? Papa aurait des frères ? Des sœurs ? Les deux peut être ? Raaah ! J'avais des tas de questions à poser à ma mère mais j'étais tellement sous le choc que pas un son n'était sorti de ma bouche.

« Ton père avait sept ans à cet époque » poursuivit maman en refocalisant son regard vers la fameuse boîte. « Sa mère lui avait dit qu'il aurait bientôt une petite sœur »

J'avais laissé échappé quelques sons gutturaux de surprise en entendant ça. Je pouvais à peine croire à ce que maman était en train de me révéler.

« Ton père avait été fou de joie quand il l'a su » continua de me raconter maman en caressant du bout des doigts la mystérieuse boîte. « Il rêvait d'être grand frère depuis l'âge de cinq ans quand son meilleur ami avait lui aussi eu une sœur. Pendant la grossesse de sa mère, il avait aidé son père à préparer la future chambre de la nouvelle petite fille qui allait rejoindre la famille. Il était si heureux … »

Maman s'était soudainement arrêtée. J'avais perçu un léger malaise à la fin de sa phrase. Je m'étais senti comme plongeant dans des ténèbres qui m'avaient été cachées jusqu'ici. Mon stress était à son apogee mais je voulais absolument connaître la vérité à présent.

« Maman » avais je doucement répliqué en voyant qu'elle n'avait toujours pas repris le cours de son récit. « Que s'est il passé ensuite ? »

Maman reprit lentement son souffle et, après avoir pressé sa poitrine au niveau de son cœur, elle continua de me raconter.

« Un jour, ton père et sa mère sont allés faire un tour en voiture. C'était un mois avant la date prévue pour l'accouchement. Ils se sont promenés un peu en profitant du beau temps qu'il faisait ce jour là. Alors qu'ils étaient sur un chemin tranquille, ton père a demandé à sa mère s'il pouvait lui laisser prendre le volant juste quelques secondes car c'était l'endroit où il le faisait toujours avec son père. Sa mère a un peu rechigné mais a fini par céder devant l'instance de son fils. Et puis … »

Ma mère s'était encore arrêtée. J'avais senti que son niveau de stress avait l'air d'avoir dépassé le mien. En temps normal, je lui aurais proposé de me raconter la suite plus tard mais devant l'importance des paroles qu'elle était en train de me confier, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas attendre.

« M … Maman ! » l'avais je interpellé. « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? »

Ma mère porta son regard vers la fenêtre comme pour chercher une image apaisante pour trouver la force de continuer son récit. Ce qu'elle fit au bout de quelques secondes, non sans reprendre difficilement sa respiration.

« Au … Au moment où ton père allait rendre le volant à sa mère, une voiture est arrivée d'un coup en sens inverse. En la voyant arriver, ton père a paniqué et … Il a … Il a … »

Sans pouvoir en dire davantage, maman venait de mettre sa main devant sa bouche. Comme si elle ne voulait pas que ces paroles enfouies depuis si longtemps refassent surface. Mais devant mon insistance, elle trouva le courage de poursuivre.

« Ils ont eu un accident en percutant un arbre. Le conducteur de la voiture est venu les aider et a réussi à sortir ton père et sa mère de leur auto avant l'arrivée des secours. Ton père n'avait presque rien mais sa mère était inconsciente et elle a été emmenée en soins d'urgence une fois à l'hôpital. Elle s'en est tirée mais … Le bébé … Son bébé … »

J'avais difficilement dégluti en entendant ma mère arriver à ce stade de son histoire. Comme si je connaissais déjà la suite.

« Elle avait perdu son bébé … » finit par conclure maman avant de laisser finalement sortir quelques sanglots qu'elle avait retenus jusque là.

Tout mon corps était comme engourdi après avoir entendu la conclusion de cette histoire. Je n'avais jamais compris l'attitude aussi sévère de papa à mon égard ces dernières années. Il faut dire qu'il parlait si peu de lui. Comment j'aurais pu le comprendre ? Est-ce que c'était à cause de ce qui lui était arrivé qu'il s'était toujours montré si dur envers moi ?

« Quand sa mère est sortie de l'hôpital, ton père s'est excusé du mieux qu'il a pu. Il savait que c'était de sa faute. Mais ses parents ne lui en ont jamais voulu. Quelque part, cela a un peu renforcé sa culpabilité »

« Est-ce que … Les parents de papa n'ont jamais eu d'autres enfants alors ? » avais je demandé pour être sûr de connaître l'histoire jusqu'au bout.

« Eh bien … Ils ont essayé mais quand ils ont vu que ça ne fonctionnait pas, elle est allée voir un spécialiste et … Il lui a dit que l'accident l'avait rendue stérile »

Je n'avais plus de mots pour décrire ce que j'avais ressenti à cet instant. J'étais à la fois ému mais aussi terriblement choqué. J'avais d'ailleurs ressenti une brève envie de vomir tellement les choses avaient prises une tournure glauque. Je n'aurais jamais cru que papa ait pu vivre un tel drame.

« C'est pour ça que … Quand Kirino est venue au monde et que ton père vous a vu vous entendre aussi bien, il était heureux. Son propre fils allait enfin pouvoir être le grand frère qu'il n'avait jamais pu être » avait poursuivit maman après avoir essuyé quelques petites larmes qui avaient perlé le long de ses yeux.

« Maman … » lui avais je timidement adressé en baissant les yeux, comme pour m'incliner devant le courage dont elle avait fait preuve en me racontant cette histoire.

« Mais il y a quelques années, vous vous êtes brutalement fâché » avait continué maman en me regardant. « Cela a été quelque chose de terrible à vivre pour ton père de voir ses enfants devenir aussi froids entre eux. »

« Alors … Papa est … » avais je répliqué en pensant enfin comprendre où ma mère voulait en venir.

« Ton père est devenu très sévère avec toi car en tant que grand frère, il t'avait tenu pour responsable de cette situation. Même s'il n'a jamais su ce qui s'était passé entre vous. Et moi non plus … » avait rajouté maman avec une pointe d'incompréhension.

Je m'étais senti tellement étrange à ce moment. C'était comme si toutes ces années que j'avais passé à penser que j'étais un incompris aux yeux de papa avaient brutalement prises un sens. Comme si j'avais été incapable de voir plus loin que le bout de mon nez. J'en avais souvent voulu à papa d'avoir privilégié ma sœur à mon détriment et d'avoir été si souvent froid avec moi. Je m'étais fini par dire que c'était juste parce qu'il ne m'appréciait pas. Alors qu'en fait, c'était l'inverse ?

« Mais il y a deux ans, ton père a repris espoir quand il a vu que toi et Kirino aviez l'air de mieux vous entendre » reprit ma mère en m'envoyant un léger sourire. « Il n'a pas voulu vous le montrer parce qu'il avait peur de perdre un peu de son autorité. Vous avez tellement grandi maintenant »

J'avais rendu son sourire à ma mère comme pour approuver de la décision de papa.

« Mais depuis le mois dernier … Depuis que vous savez que vous allez être séparé tous les deux, vous vous refaites à nouveau la tête » poursuivit elle. « Ton père vit mal cette situation. Il voudrait que vous puissiez profiter des derniers moments que vous passerez ensemble ici au Japon. Après, vous n'aurez presque plus l'occasion de vous voir »

« Oh ! » avais je répondu en saisissant soudain le sens de la remarque de maman. « Alors c'est pour ça que papa … Tout à l'heure … »

« Oui » me confirma maman en voyant que j'avais compris. « Il était déçu que tu n'aie pas profité de l'occasion que Kirino ait ses examens pour l'accompagner et la féliciter. Peu importe que ce soit sûr qu'elle l'ait ou non. L'important était que vous puissiez passer du temps ensemble"

« Je comprends … » fis je un peu penaud d'avoir été si stupide.

Après un bref moment de silence, j'avais décidé de réagir. J'avais jeté un bref coup d'œil à ma montre et je m'étais soudainement levé du canapé.

« Il n'est pas encore trop tard ! Elle doit être au collège à discuter avec ses amies à l'heure qu'il est. Je vais la rejoindre ! »

Ma mère fut surprise par mon soudain enthousiasme mais finit par sourire en voyant à quelle point j'étais motivé. Je m'apprêtais à partir quand tout à coup, mon esprit percuta sur un détail.

« Ah, à propos » fis je alors que j'étais sur le point de sortir du salon. « Cette boîte que tu as descendu … » avais je dit en la désignant du doigt.

« Ah oui » me répondit ma mère en adoptant à nouveau un air un peu triste.

Après avoir saisi la boîte de ses deux mains, elle avait légèrement pressé le couvercle pour qu'il s'ouvre. Un peu de poussière était sortie. Cette boîte ne devait pas avoir été ouverte depuis un bon moment.

« Ce sont quelques souvenirs que ton père a gardé de cette époque où sa sœur était sur le point de venir au monde » avait doucement déclaré maman en saisissant délicatement un petit pyjama rose pour bébé qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. « Sa mère avait préféré se séparer de tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler la fille qu'elle n'aurait jamais. Mais ton père avait réussi à récupérer quelques affaires en cachette. Il les avait toujours gardé dans cette boîte »

Je m'étais lentement approché de la boîte pour voir ce qu'elle contenait. Maman l'avait reposé sur la table pour que je puisse regarder dedans si je voulais. Quelque chose avait retenu mon attention en dehors des quelques vêtements pour bébé qui s'y trouvaient. Il y avait en dessous une petite photo un peu ternie par les années mais qui était encore assez nette pour qu'on puisse voir ce qu'elle représentait.

« Tiens ? Il y a une photo aussi ? » avais je demandé à maman avant de la saisir pour mieux l'observer.

« Oui. C'est une photo que ton père avait prise de la chambre qu'il avait préparé pour sa petite sœur un peu avant l'accident » me répondit elle en attardant son regard sur les petits vêtements poussiéreux mais délicats qui restaient dans la boîte.

Curieux, j'avais regardé cette photo en la mettant face à la fenêtre pour mieux l'observer. C'était une chambre vraiment toute mignonne. Il y avait tout : le berceau, le nounours sur le coin, la petite boîte à musique, les petits meubles roses et blancs …

Et aussi une pancarte souhaitant la bienvenue à la petite nouvelle.

J'avais éprouvé un soudain malaise en essayant de la lire. Je m'étais tourné vers maman comme pour lui demander confirmation de ce que j'avais vu. Elle s'était contentée de m'adresser un petit sourire en hochant légèrement la tête.

« Oui, c'est bien ça » avait elle répliqué comme s'il elle avait deviné la question que j'allais lui poser.

Il y avait un nom écrit sur cette fameuse pancarte.

« Bienvenue à la maison, Kirino »


	23. Chapitre 3,6

**ORE NO IMOUTO GA KONNA NI KAWAI WAKE GA NAI**

**VOLUME FINAL**

**chapitre 3.6**

* * *

Le soleil estival avait bien chauffé l'atmosphère en cette fin de matinée. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas mes affaires vu que j'étais maintenant en train de courir en direction du collège de Kirino en espérant y être le plus vite possible.

Après avoir entendu l'histoire de papa de la bouche de ma mère, j'avais décidé de rejoindre ma sœur sur le champ. Je voulais que papa puisse être fier du frère que j'étais et qu'il n'avait pas pu être. Et tant pis pour le boulot. J'avais passé un coup de fil à Ryuji-san pour lui dire que je ne serais pas là ce matin. Il avait un peu râlé mais comme je travaillais bien, il n'avait pas été trop embêtant. Avant de partir de la maison, j'avais remis mon uniforme de lycéen car je m'étais souvenu que Kirino portait le sien quand elle m'avait accompagné le mois dernier pour mes résultats. Je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement à l'époque mais maintenant, je commençais à comprendre. Elle voulait certainement avoir l'impression d'aller à la même école que moi. Ce qui malheureusement ne serait plus jamais possible à présent vu que cette année, elle entrait au lycée juste au moment où je le quittais.

Après avoir couru quelques kilomètres sous l'impitoyable chaleur que crachait le soleil presque au zénith, j'étais enfin arrivé devant le portail du collège de Kirino. Une fois mon souffle un peu repris, je m'étais avancé au niveau de la cour. Il y avait tout au fond les panneaux qui indiquaient ceux qui étaient reçu. L'ambiance était bien plus légère que le jour des résultats à mon lycée. Il faut dire que peu d'élèves rataient l'examen de fin du collège en général. Et le collège de Kirino était plutôt côté à Chiba. Ceux qui avaient raté l'examen ne devaient pas être nombreux.

Alors que j'étais en train de scruter la foule d'élèves devant moi pour tenter de trouver Kirino, quelqu'un m'avait soudainement interpellé.

« Oh ? Kyosuke ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

Je connaissais bien cette voix. Celle là même qui avait fait vibrer la scène du Zeppelin il y a quelques mois et qui avait réitéré d'ailleurs deux ou trois fois devant le succès qu'elle avait remporté.

« Kanako ? » avais je répondu en me retournant. « Ça faisait longtemps. Tu vas bien ? »

« Ouais ! J'ai eu l'examen ! » m'adressa t'elle fièrement en brandissant son diplôme.

« Hein ? Ah, félicitations alors ! » avais je répliqué un peu surpris

J'avais complètement oublié que Kanako fréquentait la même classe que ma sœur. Il faut dire qu'elle agissait de façon tellement immature parfois que c'était dur de l'imaginer au même niveau que Kirino.

« Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu es venue avec Kirino ? »

« Ah … Non, je la cherchais justement. J'ai été … un peu occupé ce matin » avais je dit un peu confus.

« Tchh » avait réagi Kanako comme si elle était indignée. « Alors le grand frère abandonne sa petite sœur au jour le plus important pour elle ? »

« Pas du tout ! » avais je crié. « D'ailleurs tu vois, je suis là ! » poursuivis je en croisant les bras fièrement.

Kanako m'avait alors informé que Kirino était partie retirer son diplôme au secrétariat et qu'elle serait là bientôt. En regardant les élèves qui s'étaient agglutinés devant le panneau des résultats, j'avais eu envie en attendant de taquiner à mon tour Kanako en lui demandant ses résultats.

« Oh, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup » m'avait elle répondu un peu amère. « Seulement 15,91 »

« Hein ? Sérieux ? » avais je répliqué en me forçant à cacher ma surprise.

« Oui je sais. Ce n'est pas terrible. J'ai surtout étudié pour essayer de faire plaisir à mes parents. Je voudrais me consacrer pleinement aux castings mais je suis encore obligée d'aller à l'école jusqu'à l'année prochaine » m'avait elle répondu un peu dépitée.

15,91 ? Et dire qu'en prenant mon uniforme avec moi, j'avais aussi emmené mon relevé de note de mon examen en pensant pour une fois être fier de mes résultats. Mais même si l'examen qu'avait passé Kanako était plus facile que le mien, 15,91 ça reste mieux que les 15,29 que j'avais eu. Dire que je m'étais fait une joie de le sortir pour le montrer fièrement !

« Ah au fait ! » reprit Kanako en réaffichant son sourire. « Tu as passé ton examen toi aussi non ? Combien tu as eu ? »

« Euh … Je ne sais plus exactement » fis je en essayant de jouer les innocents.

« Heiiin ? T'as déjà oublié ta note ? T'es vraiment désespérant ! » s'indigna t'elle en me dédaignant du regard.

Alors que j'avais essayé de faire dévier la conversation sur autre chose, quelqu'un d'autre s'était soudain joint à notre discussion.

« Oh ? Onii-san ? Kanako ? »

« Ah ! Ayase ! » avais je répondu en l'apercevant. Elle avait aussi un diplôme en main.

« Oh Ayase ? Toi aussi tu as réussi alors ? » fit Kanako en exhibant son propre diplôme vers celui d'Ayase.

« Oui. Je suis vraiment heureuse » répondit elle avec un sourire d'ange.

« Alors, combien tu as eu de moyenne ? Hein ? Dis ! » insista Kanako

« Oh … » répliqua Ayase en rougissant un peu. « Ce … Ce n'est pas un très bon score tu sais »

« Allez ! Dis le nous ! Moi j'ai eu 15,91 ! »

« Heu … Eh bien … J'ai eu 16,24 » répliqua timidement Ayase

16,24 pas un très bon score ?!

Non, c'était inutile. Tout l'espoir que j'avais nourri d'espérer briller ne serait ce que quelques secondes aux yeux d'Ayase et des autres venait de partir en fumée. Je n'étais définitivement pas de taille contre elles. Le moral d'acier que j'avais en venant ici en avait prit un coup, même si je n'étais pas venu pour ça.

« Onii-san, tu attends Kirino ? » m'avait adressé Ayase. Elle me regardait déjà depuis quelques secondes mais le marasme dans lequel je m'étais enfoncé m'avait empêché de réagir en premier.

« Ah, oui » fis je en me reprenant. « Elle ne devrait plus tarder je pense »

J'étais en train de guetter l'entrée où les élèves sortaient leurs diplômes à la main en espérant en voir sortir ma sœur lorsque Ayase avait commencé d'un coup à s'agiter.

« Oh ! Kanako, je crois que tes copines t'ont appelé là bas » dit elle en montrant du doigt un groupe de filles que Kanako semblait connaître.

« Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je n'ai rien entendu moi » répliqua t'elle sceptique.

« Kanako ? Tu ne vas quand même pas faire attendre tes amies ? »

A ces mots, le regard d'Ayase m'avait glacé le sang. Elle avait retrouvé la même expression de psychopathe que toutes les fois où elle avait menacé de me tuer. Sauf que ce n'était pas sur moi que ce regard était dirigé cette fois mais sur Kanako. En s'en apercevant, elle réprima d'instinct une plainte.

« Euh … Bon bon, je vais y aller alors. A plus Kyosuke ! Ayase ! » marmonna t'elle mi effrayée mi frustrée avant de courir vers le groupe qu'Ayase lui avait désigné. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Ayase retrouva son visage normal à mon grand soulagement.

« O … Onii-san … » m'avait alors lancé Ayase en prenant un regard sérieux.

« Euh … Oui ? » répondis je en déglutissant difficilement.

« Tu … Tu t'en vas en Angleterre début juillet c'est bien ça ? »

« Hein ? Ah, oui. Je dois prendre l'avion le 3 juillet à 11h30. »

« Est-ce que … Est-ce que tu … » avait commencé à dire Ayase en rougissant un peu.

Je me doutais bien de quoi il allait être question même si je ne m'étais pas vraiment préparé à ça pour aujourd'hui. Mais j'avais supposé que c'était le moment.

« Si on se donnait rendez vous la veille de mon départ ? Je te donnerai ma réponse définitive à ce moment »

J'avais répliqué sans attendre qu'Ayase n'ait terminé sa phrase. Elle fut un peu surprise mais finit par me faire un petit sourire en guise de réponse.

« D … D'accord. Alors, voyons nous en début de soirée le 2 juillet chez moi » avait elle finalement répondu

« Hein ? Chez … Chez toi ? » fis je un peu surpris

« Oui … Cela pose un problème ? » rétorqua t'elle avec des yeux limites implorants qui la rendaient mignonne comme tout.

« Euh … Pas du tout ! » m'étais je dépêché de répliquer en rougissant. « Alors, le 2 juillet chez toi en début de soirée … C'est d'accord »

« Je suis contente alors » conclua Ayase en souriant. « Est-ce que tu veux que … »

« Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici avec elle, toi ?! »

La personne qui venait d'interrompre Ayase s'adressait apparemment à moi. Et comment j'aurais pu me tromper ? Il n'y avait qu'avec moi que ma petite sœur parlait de cette façon. En me retournant, j'avais bien vu que c'était effectivement elle. Rien d'anormal à priori. Elle venait de sortir du collège son diplôme à la main pendant que j'étais occupé à parler avec Ayase et elle m'avait invectivé car elle n'aimait pas me voir traîner seul avec ses amies.

Et pourtant. Elle venait pour la première fois depuis un mois de m'adresser la parole. De manière complètement naturelle.

« Oh ! »

Devant mon expression de surprise, Kirino venait de comprendre qu'elle aurait dû normalement m'ignorer comme elle l'avait fait ces quatre dernières semaines. Mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'agir instinctivement. En se rendant compte de son erreur, elle fit comme si rien ne s'était passé et elle se remit à discuter avec les deux filles qui l'accompagnaient.

« Onii-san ? Il y a un problème avec Kirino ? » avait réagit Ayase en voyant cette scène étrange.

Ma sœur n'avait semble t'il pas mis Ayase au courant de notre dispute malgré ce qui s'était passé il y a deux semaines à la maison. J'aurais pu lui expliquer mais mon esprit était trop occupé à réfléchir à un moyen pour essayer de réparer ces liens avec Kirino qui l'espace de quelques secondes s'étaient renoués comme s'ils n'avaient jamais disparu. Tout en ignorant Ayase, j'avais fixé ma sœur qui s'était mise à l'écart avec ses copines. Je m'étais creusé la tête sur la manière dont j'aurais pu aller l'aborder mais rien n'était venu.

« Grumpf ! » avais je laissé échappé, frustré.

« O … Onii-san ? » avait insisté Ayase en me voyant me mettre dans cet état

Je n'avais pas d'idées. J'étais complètement désespéré. Si je ne trouvais pas un moyen de parler à Kirino maintenant, autant dire que je serais venu pour rien. Et que j'aurais déçu mon père, une fois encore.

Soudain, un éclair vint illuminer le peu d'espoir qui me restait lorsque mon regard se posa sur une estrade qui se tenait non loin du panneau des résultats. Un élève venait d'y installer un micro et quelques amplis. J'avais regardé la distance qui séparait cette estrade de ma sœur. Ce que j'avais en tête était stupide, complètement idiot. Et je n'aurais jamais osé le faire il y a quelques mois encore. Mais un jour comme aujourd'hui … C'était parfait.

« Ayase ! » m'étais je d'un coup écrié. « Cette estrade ! Est-ce qu'ils ont fini de la monter ? »

« Hein ? » répondit elle surprise. « Euh … Oui je pense » dit elle en jetant un coup d'œil vers la fameuse tribune. « Le club de théâtre l'a monté pour que certains élèves puissent faire un discours. Mais … »

« Parfait ! » l'interrompis je en la laissant sur place et en me dirigeant vers l'estrade en question.

J'étais arrivé sur place en quelques secondes seulement. Il y avait juste deux élèves qui se tenaient sur l'estrade, apparemment pour faire des tests afin de voir si le micro fonctionnait. Une fois à côté d'eux, je leur avais demandé si c'était bien le cas.

« Euh … Oui il fonctionne … Mais qui êtes vous d'abord ? » me répondit l'un d'entre eux totalement surpris de me voir débarquer de nulle part.

« J'ai besoin de m'adresser à tout le monde ! » avais je rétorqué sur un ton plein d'assurance. « Je peux l'emprunter quelques minutes ? »

« Euh … D'accord … » avait on fini par m'accorder comme réponse.

Une fois monté sur l'estrade avec le micro en main, quelques regards curieux pointaient déjà vers ma direction. J'eus une légère montée d'angoisse sur le moment mais hors de question de reculer. J'avais aperçu de nouveau Kirino un peu plus loin. Elle ne m'avait toujours pas remarqué.

Mais cette fois, j'allais l'obliger à écouter ce que j'avais à dire.

J'avais rapidement mis en marche le micro et j'avais poussé deux ou trois « aaah » pour m'assurer qu'il marchait bien.

Presque tous les regards du collège s'étaient d'un coup tournés vers moi. Celui de Kirino n'avait pas fait exception. Pas de doutes, ce micro marchait parfaitement. J'allais enfin pouvoir commencer à dire tout ce que j'avais à exprimer depuis un mois maintenant.

« Bonjour à tous ! » avais je crié en levant mon bras droit pour saluer tout le monde.

« Je m'appelle Kyosuke ! » m'étais je repris après quelques secondes qui avaient laissé s'échapper des tas de commentaires d'incompréhension sur ma présence de la part de mon auditoire. « Je voulais vous dire à tous … Pour que tout le monde ici soit au courant ! Que vous sachiez que … Je suis un frère indigne ! » avais je hurlé de toutes mes forces au micro.

Une avalanche de stupeur mélangée à quelques réactions amusées avaient suivi ma tirade. En reprenant mon souffle avant de poursuivre, j'avais attardé mon regard vers Kirino pour voir comment elle avait réagit. Comme prévu, elle était loin d'avoir l'air émue. Elle semblait ne pas en revenir que j'ai pu avoir un tel culot. Et encore, ce n'était pas fini.

« Je suis un frère indigne parce que j'ai négligé ma sœur durant plusieurs années ! Et même si depuis deux ans, j'ai essayé de me rattraper en faisant tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour l'aider, il m'arrive encore de ne pas faire les choses comme il faut ! » avais je continué en criant le plus fort possible.

« J'ai été égoïste plusieurs fois et j'ai fait des choses sans penser aux conséquences que cela aurait sur ma petite sœur ! Et c'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui … Pour célébrer ce jour où ma petite sœur est enfin diplômée, je voulais vous dire tout ça à vous, ses camarades qui avaient pris soin d'elle durant tout le temps où je l'ai négligée ! Merci ! Merci infiniment ! » avais je vociféré en m'inclinant devant la foule d'élève qui me fixaient du regard. Ces mêmes regards qui étaient maintenant surpris voire choqués par la révélation que je venais de leur faire.

En me redressant, j'avais à nouveau concentré mon attention à l'endroit où se trouvait Kirino. Après les regards de désapprobation et d'indignation auxquels j'avais eu droit, elle venait de commencer à rougir en transpirant. Elle avait remarqué que je la fixais et avait adopté une expression du style « Non, tu ne vas pas oser … »

Mais c'était mal me connaître maintenant.

« Car oui, ma petite sœur est une de vos camarades ! » avais je enfin poursuivit en hurlant sur le micro. « Elle se tient à vos côtés en ce moment même avec son diplôme ! »

J'avais encore regardé du côté de Kirino avant de continuer mon discours improvisé. Son regard était passé de peur à celui de psychopathe.

« Si tu oses, je te tue ! » sembla t'elle me communiquer par la pensée

Mais Kirino n'avait pas de chance. Avec les regards de psychopathe que je devais supporter parfois en compagnie d'Ayase, j'étais entraîné à y faire face. Et ma sœur était loin d'égaler sa meilleure amie dans ce domaine.

« C'est pour ça … Je voulais lui dire que malgré toutes mes erreurs, malgré mon comportement qui a pu la blesser parfois, malgré le fait que je vais peut être devoir la quitter quelques temps, et malgré le fait qu'elle me déteste peut être plus que tout maintenant … » avais je repris sur un ton plus calme avant de prendre mon souffle.

« Malgré tout ça, j'aime ma petite sœur ! »

J'avais crié aussi fort que j'avais pu.

A ces mots, les élèves qui m'avaient écouté étaient à présent soit mort de rire, soit choqués, soit émus et limite en larme. Cette dernière catégorie comptait peu de monde par contre. Je me demandais comment avait réagit Kirino à ce moment là. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de focaliser mon expression sur elle qu'une voix familière s'adressa à moi en bas de l'estrade.

« Kyo … Kyosuke ?! »

« Oh ? Sena ? Quelle … Quelle surprise ! » fis je un peu gêné. « Tu … Tu m'as entendu ? »

« Evidemment ! » s'écria t'elle. « Pourquoi tu as parlé de Kirino-chan comme ça devant tout le monde ? »

« Hein ? Kirino-chan ? » avait réagi une fille qui était à proximité.

« Mais oui ! Kirino Kousaka ! Tu sais bien ! Elle a eu son diplôme aujourd'hui ! » répliqua une de ses voisines.

« Hein ?! Mais alors ? Tu veux dire que ce type est … » réagissa choquée sa camarade en me montrant du doigt

« C'est le frère de Kirino Kousaka ! » s'étaient écriés plusieurs élèves en faisant la relation.

Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de dire un seul mot, la nouvelle s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Il n'avait fallu que quelques secondes pour que l'information atteigne le groupe de Kirino sur lequel tous les regards s'étaient à présent posés. Quand les filles avec qui elle était apprirent la nouvelle, ma sœur se mit à rougir comme jamais. Puis, sans dire un mot, elle s'enfuya en hurlant en dehors de l'enceinte du collège.

« Ah ! Je t'expliquerai plus tard ! » avais je adressa à Sena en voyant Kirino prendre la poudre d'escampette par ma faute. « Merci à vous ! » avais je conclu je en rendant le micro à l'élève du club de théâtre derrière moi et en sautant directement sur le sol dans le but de courir après ma sœur.

Après être sorti à mon tour du collège, j'avais réussi à repérer ma sœur qui s'enfuyait au loin en direction de la maison. J'avais couru aussi vite que j'avais pu pour la rattraper mais j'avais oublié un détail : ma sœur était une championne mondiale d'athlétisme après tout. Et même si j'étais un garçon et que j'avais trois ans de plus qu'elle, je n'avais pas réussi à gagner le moindre mètre de distance sur elle. Epuisé, j'avais décidé de m'arrêter avant de tomber raide de fatigue. J'étais complètement vidé de mon énergie mais malgré tout, j'avais un petit sourire d'affiché sur mon visage. J'avais pu dire à Kirino ce que j'avais sur le cœur, et même si cela avait été devant plusieurs centaines de personnes.

Arrivé aux alentours de la maison, j'avais commencé à sentir venir une pointe d'appréhension à l'idée de revoir ma sœur. Allait elle m'ignorer comme d'habitude et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ou bien est ce qu'elle allait m'attendre dans ma chambre pour me faire la leçon ? Mais qu'importe si c'était la seconde option. Tout valait mieux plutôt que d'être ignoré.

Alors qu'il me restait une rue à franchir, quelqu'un m'avait adressé un violent coup sur la tête en venant furtivement par derrière. « Aie ! » avais je vociféré quelques secondes avant de reconnaître la nature unique du punch que je venais de recevoir.

« K … Kirino ? » avais je déclaré en la cherchant du regard et en la trouvant effectivement à mes côtés, le poing toujours levé vers moi. Elle n'avait évidemment pas l'air contente.

« Crétin ! » répliqua t'elle furieusement en me donnant un second coup de poing sur la tête.

« Aiiie ! » m'étais je plaint en en rajoutant un peu.

« Comment t'as pu dire tout ça à mon collège devant ... Devant tout le monde bordel ! » avait hurlé ma sœur qui était encore toute rouge de honte.

« Aaaah ! » avait elle continué de se plaindre en se tenant les joues. « Je ne vais plus jamais pouvoir y remettre les pieds maintenant ! C'est trop la honte ! » poursuivit elle affolée en me tournant le dos.

Tout en me remettant doucement des deux coups que m'avait infligé Kirino, je l'avais observé silencieusement en train de s'inquiéter pour la prochaine fois où elle aurait affaire à ses camarades de classe. Elle gigotait dans tous les sens. C'était tellement mignon.

« Ne t'inquiète pas » avais je fini par réagir en m'approchant d'elle.

« Heiiin ?! » m'avait elle répondu en se retournant vers moi. « Aaah ! On voit bien que c'est pas toi qui va devoir retourner là bas ! » conclua ma sœur complètement paniquée.

« Tu as été diplômée non ? Alors le collège c'est fini maintenant » lui avais je adressé en souriant.

« Hein ? Ah … Tiens c'est vrai … » fit ma sœur surprise en reprenant petit à petit son calme.

« Là, tu vois. Ce n'était rien » avais je ajouté avant de mettre ma main sur sa tête et de lui dire « Félicitations pour avoir réussi ton examen » avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir.

Kirino resta sans bouger pendant quelques secondes puis elle reprit ses bonnes vieilles habitudes.

« Enlève ta main bordel, t'es répugnant ! » vociféra t'elle.

« Ah … Oui, oui » dit je en m'exécutant avec le sourire comme pour la féliciter encore une fois.

Un léger silence s'installa alors que ma sœur et moi étions maintenant face à face. Je voulais dire quelque chose mais j'avais tellement peur de faire une gaffe et qu'elle parte en m'ignorant que je n'avais pas osé prononcer le moindre mot. C'est à ce moment là que je m'étais rappelé que j'avais emporté quelque chose d'important avec moi. Quelque chose qui allait peut être enfin me permettre d'arranger un tant soit peu les choses.

« Ah c'est vrai J'ai quelque chose pour toi » avais je dit à ma sœur en commençant à fouiller dans mon sac.

J'en avais ressorti un cd enveloppé dans un ruban. Le même ruban que Kirino m'avait confié il y a deux mois quand on avait fait notre pari pour savoir si je pouvais avoir 16 à mes examens. Il n'était pas là par hasard. C'était l'objet parfait pour accompagner ce fameux cd qui affichait une couverture de Meruru.

« Ohhh ! » s'était extasiée Kirino en montrant le cd du doigt. « Ce … C'est … »

« Oui. C'est le drama-cd collector de Meruru que j'avais perdu la dernière fois et que … »

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que Kirino m'arracha le cd des mains et commença à baver dessus telle une enfant venant de recevoir son cadeau de Noël.

« Ouaaah ! C'est génial ! Mais comment t'as fait ? J'étais retourné le lendemain à la boutique et ils n'en avaient déjà plus ! »

« Eh bien … » avais je commencé à répondre un peu embarrassé. « Le … Le soir où l'on s'est disputé … Je suis retourné directement à la boutique avant que ça ne ferme et il en restait encore un. Alors … Je l'ai acheté » avais je conclu un peu gêné.

Ma sœur avait tout à coup compris ma gêne à la voir agir si naturellement avec moi alors que nous étions encore officiellement fâchés tous les deux. Elle détourna son regard du mien en rougissant un peu avant de focaliser son attention sur le précieux cd que je lui avais offert. Même si au final, elle me l'avait pris des mains avant que je n'aie eu le temps de le lui dire.

Soudain, Kirino se tourna et commença à marmonner quelque chose. Je n'avais rien entendu du tout alors je lui avais demandé de parler un peu plus fort, ce qu'elle fit après avoir serré un peu les poings.

« J'ai dit que j'allais faire la paix avec toi ! » hurla t'elle brusquement.

« Hein ? S … Sérieusement ?! » m'étais je écrié au bord des larmes.

« Oui mais attention ! Seulement pour aujourd'hui ! » ajouta t'elle en se retournant vers moi.

« Hein ? » avais je réagi interloqué.

Kirino croisa les bras comme si elle avait prévu mon incompréhension et précisa sa pensée.

« Je veux bien faire la paix avec toi mais ce sera valable seulement aujourd'hui ! Demain … Demain je recommencerai à t'ignorer »

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? C'est ridicule ! » avais je protesté. « Je … »

« La ferme ! » réagit fermement Kirino. « C'est … C'est toi qui a déclenché tout ça. Alors … A toi de régler le problème ! C'est à prendre ou à laisser ! » conclua t'elle en fuyant mon regard.

J'avais hésité quelques secondes avant de répondre à ma sœur. J'avais tellement espéré qu'on puisse enfin se réconcilier et alors que je pensais avoir franchi tous les obstacles, au final je n'étais pas parvenu réellement à mes fins.

« D'accord. Réconcilions nous jusqu'à demain matin ! » avais je finalement déclaré.

Kirino avait accueilli ma réponse avec un sourire puis elle m'avait invité à la suivre sur le chemin qu'il restait à parcourir pour rentrer à la maison. Ce que j'avais accepté sans hésiter. Tant pis si ce sourire n'allait durer que jusqu'à ce soir. Si je pouvais au moins montrer une fois de plus, juste une fois encore à papa que ma sœur et moi nous nous entendions bien à nouveau, alors c'est que je n'avais pas fait tout ça pour rien.

Sur le retour, Kirino avait pris volontairement une route un peu plus longue que d'habitude et s'était justifiée en disant vouloir profiter du beau temps. Ça m'avait fait sourire mais je n'avais pas osé la contredire. Elle avait profité de ce laps de temps de trajet supplémentaire pour m'exhiber fièrement son diplôme. Elle m'avait aussi raconté en même temps tous les bons moments qu'elle avait passé avec ses amies depuis qu'elle était au collège.

Pendant toute la balade, elle avait gardé ce sourire de façon naturelle, comme si elle n'avait jamais cessé de me l'adresser alors qu'elle m'avait ignoré pendant un mois. Lorsque nous fûmes finalement revenus à la maison, vêtus tous les deux de nos uniformes comme si nous étions camarades de classe, j'avais regretté que papa ne soit pas là pour voir ça.

J'avais esperé qu'il puisse être rentré avant demain.


	24. Chapitre 3,7

**ORE NO IMOUTO GA KONNA NI KAWAI WAKE GA NAI**

**VOLUME FINAL**

**chapitre 3.7**

* * *

Maid café, en début d'après midi.

J'avais passé la matinée au boulot et j'étais rentré vite fait me changer avant de venir. Il y avait quelques jours, le lendemain de ma réconciliation temporaire avec Kirino, j'avais appelé Saori et Kuroneko pour leur donner rendez vous ici. Je ne savais plus trop comment arranger les choses avec ma sœur. J'avais besoin d'en parler avec des amis. Des vrais.

Voilà pourquoi j'avais eu cette idée.

« Je vous remercie d'être venues. Ça me touche vraiment beaucoup » avais je dit en parvenant à la table où m'attendaient Saori et Kuroneko. Elles étaient arrivées avant moi.

« Oh ! Mais non voyons Kyosuke-shi ! » fit Saori en balançant sa main de bas en haut pour minimiser mes mots. « C'est normal d'aider un ami ! »

« Bonjour senpai » m'avait salué Kuroneko en me voyant.

« Ah … Bonjour Kuroneko » répondis je un peu gêné. Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de la revoir depuis qu'elle m'avait présenté son nouveau petit ami.

Après m'être assis, j'avais passé une rapide commande à la charmante serveuse qui m'avait accueilli à l'entrée puis j'avais pris une profonde inspiration. J'étais prêt à passer directement à la raison pour laquelle j'avais fait venir mes amies ici.

Mais tout d'abord, je devais clarifier quelque chose.

« Hum … Avant de commencer, j'ai une question. » avais je déclaré calmement avant d'hausser le ton et de montrer du doigt la personne assise en face de moi.

« Qu'est ce qu'il fait là celui là ?! »

La fameuse personne que j'avais décrié ainsi n'était autre que … Sanada Shinya, le fameux petit ami de mon ex ! En effet, je ne me souvenais pas l'avoir invité lui aussi. D'ailleurs, je ne devais même pas connaître son numéro.

« Oh ? Eh bien Shinya est mon petit ami, c'est normal que je l'emmène. Il fait partie du groupe maintenant » m'avait répondu Kuroneko sur son ton posé habituel.

« Je croyais que l'Otaku Girl United était réservé aux filles uniquement ! » avais je protesté énergiquement.

« Hein ? Eh bien, tu n'es pas une fille et pourtant tu en fais partie non ? » m'avait rétorqué au tac à tac mon ex sans fléchir.

« S … Saori ? » avais je prononcé en me tournant vers elle pour essayer de trouver du soutien.

« Hum … » commença t'elle à réagir en prenant une pose de réflexion. « Lorsque Kiririn-shi est entrée dans le groupe, nous t'avons accepté parce que tu es son grand frère, Kyosuke-shi. Donc je suppose que l'on peut aussi accepter les petits amis des membres » trancha t'elle en adressa un sourire à Sanada.

« Grumpf … » avais je balbutié en regardant Sanada qui m'avait souri comme un idiot en ayant l'air de dire « je suis nouveau, prenez soin de moi ».

Kuroneko et moi avions échangé un bref regard. Mon ex semblait satisfaite d'avoir pu m'imposer son nouveau petit ami. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi mais ça ne me plaisait pas trop. Enfin, c'était la première fois que je devais côtoyer un gars qui sortait avec une ex petite amie. C'était probablement une réaction normale je suppose.

« Bon alors dans ce cas … Je déclare ouverte cette super séance de conseil de vie ! » avais je répliqué avec conviction en tapant légèrement du poing sur la table pour montrer à quel point cette discussion allait compter pour moi.

En effet, j'avais expliqué par téléphone la situation à Kuroneko et Saori et je voulais leur demander conseil pour savoir quoi faire avec ma sœur. Kuroneko avait alors suggéré que l'on se retrouve tous ici un jour où l'on serait libre, ce qui m'avait paru une bonne idée. Très brièvement, j'avais parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Kirino ces dernières semaines.

« Au final, on a pas pu se réconcilier complètement » avais je conclu. « Mais … Mais pourtant ce n'est plus tout à fait pareil maintenant ! Elle continue de m'ignorer bien sûr mais je sens que ça lui pèse beaucoup plus qu'avant où elle le faisait plus naturellement. Elle a même failli me dire bonjour ce matin quand on s'est croisé. Raaah ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! » avais je ajouté en me collant les mains au visage pour contenir ma frustration.

« A … Allons Kyosuke-shi » avait réagi Saori comme pour compatir à ma situation. « Ne te mets pas dans cette état. Je suis sûre que l'on va trouver une solution pour que toi et Kiririn-shi vous vous rabibochiez ! » poursuivit elle avec enthousiasme.

« Je l'espère » répondis je en reposant mes mains sur la table. « Sinon, je risque de partir sans avoir pu résoudre la situation » avais je déclaré un peu pessimiste.

« Moi je pense savoir ce qu'il faut faire ! »

Surpris, j'avais relevé immédiatement la tête pour regarder la personne qui venait de prononcer ces mots. Sanada m'avait regardé tel un messie qui était venu m'apporter ses bons conseils. Il avait l'air vraiment persuadé d'avoir trouvé la solution à mes problèmes.

« C'est vrai ? Tu as une idée ?! » m'étais je écrié en oubliant le léger ressentiment que j'avais eu envers lui en arrivant.

« Oui la situation est claire. Tel que tu décris les choses, il n'y a qu'une seule solution à mettre en œuvre ! » avait il rajouté complètement sûr de lui.

« Q … Qu'est ce que c'est ? » avais je presque bégayé en étant pendu à ses lèvres.

« C'est évident ! Tu dois lui déclarer ta flamme bien sûr ! »

« Hein ? » avais je lâché de façon presque inaudible.

Qu'est ce que cet idiot était en train de me raconter ?

« Evidemment ! » avait poursuivit Sanada devant ma réaction interloquée, toujours persuadé de savoir de quoi il parlait. « Kyosuke-kun enfin, c'est clair que tu es amoureux de cette fille. Ça se sent à la façon dont tu en parles ! Il ne faut pas faire le timide. Tu dois te lancer ! » rajouta t'il fièrement en prenant une rasade de jus de fruit.

« Qu'est ce que tu … » avais je marmonné complètement ébahi de voir à quel point ce type était à côté de la plaque.

Je m'étais tourné vers Kuroneko pour voir sa réaction aux paroles de son petit ami. Elle n'avait pas l'air surprise.

« Eh, Kuroneko ! Pourquoi est ce que ton petit ami … » avais je commencé à dire avant de lire plus profondément dans le regard de mon ex. « Attends … Se pourrait il que … Tu l'as amené ici sans lui expliquer la situation ? »

« Eh bien … Je me suis dit que ce serait bien d'avoir un avis qui ne soit pas influencé par des préjugés » m'avait elle répondu innocemment.

« Hein ? Il y a un problème ? » s'était inquiété Sanada en ne comprenant pas où je voulais en venir avec Kuroneko.

« Ecoute moi bien Sanada … » avais je calmement prononcé en mettant ma main sur mon front. « Kirino est ma petite sœur ! » lui avais je hurlé à la figure.

« Oh » fit il en rougissant un peu. « Désolé, je ne savais pas. C'est juste que … Vu comment tu en parlais, je … » commença t'il en se confondant en excuse.

« La ferme ! » m'étais je écrié, ne voulant pas en entendre davantage. « C'est bon, tu le sais maintenant » avais je rajouté en vidant mon verre de jus de fruit.

Après ce petit blanc, la discussion reprit plus ou moins normalement. J'avais apporté quelques précisions supplémentaires sur la situation, notamment sur le fait que Kirino allait aussi partir à l'étranger et que ce serait difficile pour elle de venir me voir. J'avais peur qu'elle se sente vraiment seule.

Puis, alors que tout le monde semblait être en panne d'idées, Sanada avait décidé de reprendre la parole.

« Cette fois, je crois avoir une idée ! »

« Ah oui ? » lui avais je dit en le regardant de haut. « Ce n'est pas un truc tordu cette fois j'espère ? »

« Mais non ! » me répondit il plein d'entrain. « Je pense que la solution à votre problème ta sœur et toi est simple ! »

« Hum … Bon, vas y. Je t'écoute » lui avais je lancé sans trop y croire.

Sanada se dépêcha d'engloutir la dernière bouchée dont il venait de se servir puis il déclara calmement :

« Il faut que tu présentes un petit ami à ta sœur avant que tu ne t'en ailles »

« Quoi ? » avais je rétorqué complètement surpris.

« Oui » poursuivit il. « Tu as peur que ta sœur ne fasse une mauvaise rencontre en Amérique c'est ça ? Alors il faut que tu lui présentes quelqu'un de bien avant de partir ! »

Contrairement à sa dernière tirade, je pouvais cette fois ci difficilement manifester mon indignation de manière explicite. J'avais laissé ma bouche grande ouverte quelques secondes sans m'en rendre compte puis je m'étais encore une fois tourné vers Kuroneko. Elle n'avait pas manifesté de réaction particulière mais en la regardant, c'était plutôt elle qui cherchait à lire la mienne.

Mais il n'y avait rien à lire. Tout simplement parce que je n'avais pas du tout su comment réagir à la proposition de Sanada. C'était du bon sens pur, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus logique pourtant. J'aurais sûrement dû lui répondre un truc du genre « Tu es un génie Sanada ! Merci pour ton aide ! ». Evidemment, il ne savait sans doute pas non plus la relation un peu étrange que j'entretenais avec ma sœur. D'ailleurs, même moi je n'étais pas sûr de le savoir parfois.

« Alors ? Kyosuke-kun ? Tu ne trouves pas que c'est une bonne idée ? » avait ajouté Sanada face à mon absence de réaction.

« Eh bien … En fait … » avais je marmonné en me demandant comment me justifier. « Je préfère que Kirino n'ait pas de petit ami pour le moment »

« Oh ? Ah je comprends ! » avait il répondu en me souriant. « Tu n'as personne de valable sous la main c'est ça ? »

« Hein ? Non, je … »

« Pas de panique » m'avait il coupé enthousiaste en pensant détenir la clé du problème. « Si tu veux, j'ai un ami bien sous tout les rapports qui travaille avec moi. Je peux … »

« Ce n'est pas ça le problème ! » m'étais je écrié en le coupant violemment.

Sanada fut un peu interloqué par ma réaction un peu brutale, à tel point qu'il n'avait même pas osé répliquer. Saori et Kuroneko s'étaient discrètement regardées comme pour se dire que mon cas de siscon ne s'était pas arrangé du tout.

« Ce que je veux dire … » m'étais je repris pour essayer de me justifier. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'est mieux qu'elle n'ait pas de petit ami pour le moment. Elle est encore jeune et … Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre »

Ma justification était boîteuse bien sûr et n'importe qui de censé m'aurait juste donné une tape sur le dos en me disant d'arrêter de jouer les papas poule pour ma sœur. Cela avait probablement été aussi l'intention de Sanada mais il avait l'air d'avoir compris que j'étais vraiment sérieux à ce sujet. Du coup, il avait décidé de changer de cible.

« D'accord, je comprends Kyosuke-kun. Ta sœur a vraiment de la chance d'avoir un grand frère protecteur comme toi » avait il dit pour me flatter un peu.

« Idiot » avais je juste répliqué en baissant mon regard.

« Alors … Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas te trouver toi une petite amie, Kyosuke-kun ? » avait prudemment poursuivi Sanada en pesant ses mots.

J'avais failli avaler de travers en entendant ça.

« Tu veux que je te présente quelqu'un ? » ajouta t'il. « La petite sœur de la petite amie de mon frère est justement célibataire. Elle est très jolie et elle a le même âge que toi. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? » conclua t'il en étant sûr que cette fois ci, je ne pourrai pas dénigrer sa suggestion.

« Si c'est une petite sœur, alors elle a peut être une chance » venait d'intervenir Kuroneko sur un ton narquois.

« C'est quoi ce sous entendu douteux ? » avais je protesté en regardant mon ex.

« Oh, rien du tout » répondit elle innocemment.

« J'ai encore gaffé ? » venait de s'exprimer Sanada un peu confus en voyant que la discussion partait de nouveau en vrille.

« Non ne t'inquiète pas » lui avait elle répondu en souriant. « De toute façon, j'ai déjà la solution au problème » poursuivit elle en me regardant.

« Hein ? » avais je réagi limite choqué. « C'est maintenant que tu le dis ?! »

Sans me répondre, Kuroneko se leva et se dirigea jusqu'aux côtés de Saori où elle lui demanda de se pencher pour qu'elle puisse lui parler discrètement à l'oreille. Après lui avoir chuchoté je ne sais quoi pendant trente bonnes secondes, Saori me regarda et me dit enthousiaste que Kuroneko avait eu une superbe idée.

« Eh bien alors ? Pourquoi vous ne me le dites pas ? » avais je répliqué, curieux de savoir ce que mijotait mon ex.

Mais Kuroneko m'ignora encore et s'en alla maintenant du côté de Sanada où elle lui chuchota à l'oreille apparemment la même chose. Sanada avait paru un peu choqué au début mais finalement, il approuva sans réserve l'idée que sa petite amie lui avait soufflé une fois qu'elle eut finit.

« Et moi ? » m'impatientais je. « J'ai le droit de savoir ? »

« Kyosuke-shi » m'avait répondu Saori sur son ton enjoué habituel. « On ne peut pas vous le dire sinon ça ne marchera pas ! »

« Ah je vois. On ne me fait pas confiance alors » avais je répliqué un peu vexé en croisant les bras.

« Kyosuke » avait réagit Kuroneko en cessant enfin de m'ignorer. « Tu sais où est situé l'hôtel Excelsior le plus près de chez toi ? »

« Euh … Oui » avais déclaré un peu surpris. « Mais je n'aime pas trop la direction que prend cette conversation …» poursuivis je un peu inquiet pour ce que me réservait la suite. L'Excelsior avait en effet une réputation de love-hôtel dans la ville.

« Dimanche tu es libre n'est ce pas ? Est-ce que tu pourras y être pour 14h00 ? » m'avait elle demandé sans réagir à mes réserves.

« Eh bien … Je suppose que ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. Mais … »

« Parfait ! » m'avait brusquement coupé mon ex. « Alors on se donne rendez vous là bas. Tu as intérêt à y être »

Et sans un mot d'explication supplémentaire, Kuroneko enjoignit son petit ami à se lever en nous disant qu'il était temps qu'ils y aillent. Ils nous laissèrent rapidement seuls Saori et moi après avoir payé leur part de l'addition. J'avais tenté de lui tirer les vers du nez mais elle ne m'avait pas révélé la moindre chose sur le plan que lui avait suggéré Kuroneko.

« Kyosuke-shi, ce n'est pas bien de vouloir connaître les secrets que les filles gardent entre elles ! » m'avait elle répliqué alors qu'elle finissait son dessert.

« Des secrets de filles ? Mais Kuroneko l'a dit à Sanada aussi non ? Pourtant, même s'il n'a pas l'air très viril, c'est un garçon lui aussi ! » avais je rétorqué en prenant un peu de plaisir à égratigner le petit ami de mon ex.

« Rassure toi Kyosuke-shi. Tu peux être sûr qu'il gardera le secret aussi bien que nous ! » ajouta t'elle avant de poser sa coupe et de faire signe à une serveuse pour qu'elle puisse lui régler sa part à son tour.

« Oh, tu t'en vas aussi ? »

« Oui. En tant que présidente de l'Otaku Girl United, j'ai des réunions à organiser. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. On se verra dimanche, Kyosuke-shi. Je suis sûre que tous tes problèmes vont se résoudre ! » conclua t'elle d'un ton assuré.

Une fois qu'elle eut payé, elle se leva et m'adressa un salut typique d'otaku avant de sortir du café sous les salutations des serveuses présentes à l'accueil. Il ne restait plus que moi, seul à cette table pour quatre personnes avec les couverts que mes amis avaient laissés. J'étais vraiment perplexe quant au dénouement que cette réunion avait donné. J'avais un peu peur des plans tordus que pouvait mettre en place Kuroneko mais je devais lui reconnaître une chose, elle avait vraiment un donc pour l'anticipation. J'avais donc décidé de lui faire confiance et j'avais à mon tour fait signe à une serveuse pour régler le reste de la note avant de rentrer.

En quittant le café, je m'étais dit pour moi-même :

« Fin de la super séance de conseil de vie »


	25. Chapitre 3,8

**ORE NO IMOUTO GA KONNA NI KAWAI WAKE GA NAI**

**VOLUME FINAL**

**chapitre 3.8**

* * *

Nous étions entré dans la dernière semaine du mois de juin de l'année. Une nouvelle ère allait débuter pour moi, pour ma sœur et pour beaucoup de monde.

Mais avant ça, j'avais un gros obstacle à franchir avant de tourner la page l'esprit en paix. Et cet obstacle, c'était de trouver le moyen de me réconcilier avec Kirino une fois pour toute. Voilà pourquoi je m'étais retrouvé ce dimanche après midi en bas du fameux hôtel Excelsior qui se trouvait à quelques stations de métro de chez moi. Je ne savais pas pourquoi Kuroneko m'avait demandé de venir ici aujourd'hui, si ce n'est que ça allait apparemment résoudre mon problème. Je ne demandais qu'à y croire mais franchement, j'étais dubitatif.

Finalement, j'avais décidé d'entrer après avoir regardé autour de moi s'il n'y avait pas de connaissances qui auraient pu me voir. Je n'avais en effet pas trop envie que d'éventuels potes me suprennent en train d'entrer dans un love hôell. Ma réputation avait déjà été traînée suffisamment dans la boue comme ça. Une fois dans le hall, j'avais comme convenu averti Kuroneko par SMS que j'étais arrivé. Quelques secondes après, elle m'envoya une réponse.

« Rend toi à l'ascenseur à ta gauche et montre au 24ème étage »

Le 24ème étage ? Pourquoi avait elle réservé une chambre quasiment au sommet de la tour ? J'avais espéré que c'était parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres chambre de libre en ce moment mais connaissant Kuroneko, c'était voulu. Résigné, je m'étais présenté à l'accueil où on m'avait effectivement dit que j'étais attendu à la chambre 2404 et que je pouvais prendre l'ascenseur. Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à m'y rendre, une silhouette familière semblait déjà attendre devant. La personne qui venait d'appeler l'ascenseur en question était bien … Kirino !

« Eh ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » lui avais je dit en arrivant vers elle.

Kirino se tourna vers moi surprise elle aussi. Elle avait lâché un léger cri de stupéfaction en me voyant mais elle s'était vite hâtée de refermer sa bouche pour ne pas me montrer davantage de réaction.

« Quoi ? Même ici tu as l'intention de m'ignorer alors ? » avais je réagi en soupirant. « C'est Kuroneko qui t'a demandé de venir aussi ? »

Mais ma sœur n'avait même pas daigné regarder vers moi et s'était contentée d'attendre impatiemment que l'ascenseur arrive tel un vaisseau libérateur du harceleur que j'étais. Las, j'avais décidé de ne pas réagir davantage. Après tout, Kuroneko devait sûrement avoir son plan. Ce n'était pas étonnant au fond qu'elle ait également demandé à Kirino de venir. Peut être que la situation allait s'arranger tout compte fait même si je n'y croyais toujours pas trop.

Enfin, le ding signalant l'arrivée de l'ascenseur sonna la fin de l'atmosphère lourde qui s'était installée. Deux personnes sortirent de l'ascenseur où Kirino se dépêcha de s'engouffrer. Mais alors que je m'apprêtais moi aussi à y entrer, ma soeur s'était arrangée pour me bloquer le passage tout en gardant le dos tourné. J'avais légèrement grommelé avant de décider de la contourner par la gauche mais cette idiote s'était déportée du même côté, m'empêchant à nouveau d'entrer. Elle se servait du miroir installé devant pour regarder mes mouvements et m'empêcher de passer.

« Tu vas encore jouer longtemps comme ça ? » avais je fini par protester en regardant ma sœur par le biais le miroir.

Mais Kirino ne me répondit toujours pas. Elle s'était contentée de continuer de me surveiller discrètement grâce au miroir en me regardant d'un air vitreux du style « il n'y a pas assez de place pour nous deux dans l'ascenseur, t'as qu'à prendre l'escalier » Après quelques autres essais infructueux pour rentrer, les portes de l'ascenseur s'étaient finalement décidées à se fermer. Je m'étais attendu à ce que les portes rebondissent sur moi mais elles s'étaient fermées assez brutalement, ce qui m'avait assez surpris. Du coup, alors que j'étais seulement à moitié rentré, l'élan des portes m'avait propulsé à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur en bousculant un peu brutalement ma sœur au passage. Elle fit un peu la moue mais recommença rapidement à m'ignorer.

Soudain, alors que l'ascenseur s'était mi en marche et que nous étions au niveau du 15ème, l'ascenseur se mit à nous secouer brutalement Kirino et moi pendant quelques secondes avant de s'arrêter inerte. Ayant perdus l'équilibre tous les deux, je m'étais relevé en tendant la main à ma sœur qui était toujours à terre en lui demandant si elle allait bien. Mais elle s'était contentée de repousser brutalement ma main et se releva toute seule.

« Ouaaah ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi l'ascenseur ne monte plus ?! » s'était écriée ma sœur sur un ton un peu pris de panique.

« On dirait qu'il s'est bloqué » répondis je en montrant le compteur d'étage qui oscillait entre 15ème et 16ème.

« C'est pas vrai. Ne me dis pas que je suis coincée ici toute seule avec toi ! » avait renchérit ma sœur toujours paniquée en mettant ses mains sur ses joues.

« Eh bien … ça m'en a tout l'air » avais je réagi en souriant sarcastiquement. « Attends, je vais appuyer sur le bouton d'alarme »

Ce faisant, j'avais actionné le bouton rouge pour alerter un gardien que l'ascenseur était bloqué. Je m'attendais à ce qu'une alarme se déclenche comme quand j'avais appuyé dessus une fois par mégarde étant enfant. Mais la seule réaction fut un petit signal vocal nous indiquant qu'une alerte avait bien été lancée au personnel de l'hôtel. C'est vrai que de cette façon, ça ne risquait pas de déranger les autres clients de l'hôtel.

Quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées mais personne de l'hôtel n'était encore venu s'intéresser à nous. Kirino n'avait pas arrêté de se plaindre pendant ce temps là. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir fait de mal pour mériter de se retrouver coincée ici seule avec moi et un tas de remarques venimeuses à mon encontre que je préfère ne pas vous raconter. Alors que je commençais moi aussi à trouver le temps long, j'avais reçu un SMS sur mon portable. En l'ouvrant, j'avais vu que c'était un message de Kuroneko. J'avais pensé qu'elle me l'avait envoyé parce qu'elle s'inquiétait de ne pas nous voir arriver ma sœur et moi mais quand j'eus lu le contenu du dit message, j'avais failli rire jaune.

« J'ai bloqué l'ascenseur pour que Kirino et toi puissiez passer un peu de temps ensemble pour vous réconcilier. Tu n'as pas besoin de te presser, Saori a payé l'hôtel pour que vous puissiez monopoliser l'ascenseur jusqu'à demain matin si nécessaire. Bonne chance »

Jusqu'à demain matin ? Je serais sûrement mort d'ici là si ça devait arriver. Par ailleurs, Kirino s'impatientait de plus en plus de voir quelqu'un de l'hôtel venir nous délivrer. De mon côté, j'étais conscient qu'il fallait que je profite de cette occasion pour recoller les morceaux avec ma sœur mais j'eus beau me creuser la tête, aucune idée ne m'était venue. Je m'étais alors ici dans un coin de l'ascenseur en espérant avoir l'esprit plus clair dans cette position.

« Hé ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ? » m'avait invectivé Kirino en me voyant m'asseoir par terre. « On est bloqué dans ce putain d'ascenseur je te rappelle ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? » répondis je en soupirant. « J'ai déjà appelé le personnel et tu n'as pas arrêté d'appuyer toi aussi sur le bouton depuis tout à l'heure. Tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est attendre » avais je rajouté en passant mes mains derrière la tête pour m'étirer un peu.

« Ah, c'est tout toi ça » avait protesté ma sœur. « Dès qu'il faut prendre les choses en main, tu baisses les bras avant même d'avoir réussi à faire quelque chose ! »

Les propos de ma sœur m'avaient un peu piqué au vif.

« Grumpf ! Même si tu dis ça, il n'y a rien à faire dans l'immédiat de toute façon » lui avais je rétorqué en détournant la tête.

Ma sœur ne trouva pas quoique ce soit à redire sur le moment. Elle se mit alors à regarder un peu partout de bas en haut puis elle s'adressa à nouveau à moi en me montrant quelque chose du doigt.

« Regarde là haut, il y a une trappe. Fais moi la courte échelle pour que je puisse l'ouvrir »

« Elle est scellée cette trappe » lui avais je précisé un peu las en lui montrant les boulons qui l'entouraient.

« Tu n'as pas un truc du genre une pince ou un couteau suisse sur toi ? » m'avait demandé ma sœur sur un ton sérieux qui m'avait dérouté

« P … Pourquoi tu voudrais que je me balade avec un couteau suisse sur moi ? » avais je répliqué un peu confus devant un tel raisonnement.

Ma sœur me regarda dépitée comme si n'importe quel type normal autre que moi lui aurait répondu par l'affirmative. Et sans que je n'aie eu le temps de me remettre de sa première requête, voilà qu'elle m'en avait adressé une autre toute aussi farfelue :

« Hum … Tu ne pourrais pas essayer de desceller ces boulons avec les dents ? Tu sais, comme dans les westerns où on en voit qui décapsulent des bouteilles comme ça ? »

« Je ne suis pas un cow boy ! »

« Tchiii … Tu sers vraiment à rien » s'était contentée de répondre Kirino en croisant les bras pour montrer sa déception.

Ma sœur décida alors finalement de s'asseoir par terre à son tour au coin opposé au mien pour être le plus loin de moi qu'il lui était possible d'être. L'ambiance s'était un peu allégée et j'avais pu recommencer à réfléchir à la manière dont j'allais pouvoir gérer la situation. J'avais discrètement regardé ma sœur de temps à autre dans l'espoir qu'elle me donne de l'inspiration mais je me sentais tel un boxeur poids plume face à un adversaire poids lourd dont la défense ne présentait aucune faille.

Un peu à cran, j'avais sorti mon baladeur numérique pour me détendre un peu en écoutant quelques morceaux de musique. En me voyant mettre mes écouteurs, Kirino m'avait soudainement adressé la parole. J'en avais été tellement surpris que j'avais failli en lâcher mon appareil.

« Tiens ? Tu as ton baladeur numérique toi aussi ? »

« Hein ? Ah … Oui, je l'emporte avec moi assez souvent »

« Passe le moi » m'avait elle dit en tendant sa main.

« Pourquoi ? Tu as le tien non ? » avais je réagi en voyant un écouteur qui dépassait de son sac.

« Contente toi de me le passer bordel ! » m'avait brutalement intimé Kirino

« Euh … D'accord » avais je répliqué en me redressant légèrement pour le tendre à ma sœur.

Une fois qu'elle l'eut dans les mains, elle sortit son propre baladeur numérique et y connecta un fil qu'elle avait relié au mien.

« Ah, tu voulais juste me passer quelques unes de tes chansons » avais je déclaré, soulagé de comprendre la réaction de ma sœur.

« Tiens, reprend le » m'adressa t'elle après qu'elle ait fini de réaliser son transfert.

« Merci » lui avais je dit en souriant.

Cela m'avait étonné que Kirino ait une telle attention pour moi, surtout en un moment pareil. Peut être que c'était le bon moment pour essayer de tenter quelque chose ? Mais alors que mon regard reconnaissant était passé de ma sœur à mon baladeur, mes traits s'étaient soudainement un peu durcis. Elle m'avait en effet bien transmis des chansons mais il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

« Eh ! Tu as effacé tous les dossiers contenant mes chansons ! » m'étais je écrié complètement indigné.

« Bah. Il n'y avait que des conneries dessus de toute façon » rétorqua ma sœur en faisant un signe de la main du style « bon débarras ».

« Espèce de … » avais je commencé à murmurer avant de prendre sur moi.

« Ne me remercie pas » avait ajouté Kirino en souriant. « Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir écouter de la vraie musique ! »

« Grumpf ! »

En jetant un coup d'œil sur les titres de chansons qu'elle m'avait passé, elles étaient toutes plus ou moins reliées à des eroges ou à des animés. Du style « thème de Shinko – le bain avec aniki » ou encore « Meruru – la fusion avec la sorcière du bien ». Je m'étais forcé à en écouter une ou deux prises au hasard mais rien à faire, ce n'était pas du tout mon style.

« Alors ? Ça te plaît ? » m'avait adressé ma sœur en souriant.

« Euh … Oui c'est assez … original » avais je répondu pour ne pas la vexer.

« Ah ! Je vois que tu commences enfin à apprécier de la vraie musique. Ne t'inquiète pas. Quand on sera rentré, je m'occuperai personnellement de te faire découvrir tous les trésors musicaux des animés ! » avait réagit Kirino en gigotant un peu d'enthousiasme comme à chaque fois où elle parlait de ses passions.

J'étais toujours un peu vexé que Kirino ait effacé mes chansons comme ça mais en la regardant me parler si naturellement, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de sourire un peu. C'était comme si il n'y avait à nouveau plus aucune barrière entre nous. En constatant mon air un peu à côté de la plaque, Kirino m'avait demandé si j'écoutais bien tout ce qu'elle était en train de me dire.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que … Ça me fait plaisir de pouvoir reparler avec toi comme avant » lui avais je répondu calmement.

« Hein ? … I … Idiot ! » avait réagit promptement ma sœur en rougissant un peu tout en détournant son regard du mien.

En regardant de plus près la situation, je m'étais dit que c'était le moment ou jamais de crever l'abcès avec ma sœur. J'aurais pu aborder n'importe quel autre sujet pour détendre encore un peu l'atmosphère mais j'avais choisi d'y aller directement.

« Tu ne veux pas que je parte, c'est ça ? » avais je dit en regardant ma sœur d'un air sérieux.

« Hein ? » avait répliqué de surprise ma sœur en tournant à nouveau son regard vers moi.

« Si tu ne veux pas que je parte, alors … Tu n'as qu'à me le dire » avais je poursuivi en me levant. « Je resterai ici »

Kirino m'avait suivi du regard sans chercher à dissimuler sa surprise. Elle avait tenté de me répondre quelque chose mais elle l'avait dit si faiblement que je n'avais pas compris.

« Même si ça veut dire que je doive passer le reste de l'année à travailler pour rembourser papa, et même si je dois repasser des examens d'entrée pour être accepté dans une nouvelle école au Japon … Alors je le ferai ! » avais je rétorqué avec conviction sans quitter ma sœur des yeux.

Kirino m'avait encore regardé quelques secondes avant de baisser la tête comme si elle commençait à être gênée. Elle avait eu l'air de marmonner encore quelque chose mais c'était toujours incompréhensible. Puis, sans que je n'aie eu le temps de réagir davantage, elle s'était levée calmement et s'était rapprochée de moi pour me donner une gifle. Pas le genre de gifle qu'elle me donnait quand elle était énervée. C'était une gifle molle, presque douce, qui ne m'avait même pas fait mal.

« Idiot » m'avait elle lâché calmement avant de me tourner le dos.

« Eh ! Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? » avais je demandé à ma sœur sur un ton d'incompréhension alors que j'étais en train de me masser la joue en m'interrogeant sur la signification de son geste.

« Ça suffit maintenant » avait limite chuchoté Kirino toujours le dos tourné en saisissant son portable où elle tapa rapidement un message avant de l'envoyer.

Quelques secondes plus tard, avant que je n'aie eu le temps de comprendre ce qui s'était passé, l'ascenseur s'était soudainement remis en route. Après avoir repris mes esprits, je m'étais demandé si ça avait un lien avec le message que ma sœur venait d'envoyer. Je lui avais posé la question sereinement mais elle avait persisté à me tourner le dos. Une fois l'ascenseur arrivé finalement à ce fameux 24ème étage, les portes s'ouvrirent. Un peu perplexe, j'étais resté dans l'ascenseur en attendant que ma sœur descende en premier mais elle était restée clouée sur place.

« Dégage ! » m'avait lancé brutalement ma sœur en se retournant en voyant que je n'avais apparemment pas l'intention de sortir tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas fait elle-même.

L'expression de Kirino m'avait vraiment mis mal à l'aise. On aurait dit qu'elle m'en voulait terriblement. J'avais voulu répondre mais je m'étais contenté de déglutir difficilement avant de me décider à sortir enfin de cet ascenseur. Une fois que je m'étais retrouvé sur le palier, ma sœur appuya sur le bouton menant au rez de chaussée et laissa les portes se refermer sans m'adresser un seul regard.

Complètement dépassé par la situation, j'avais fini par me souvenir que Kuroneko et Saori m'attendaient dans la chambre 2404. Je m'y étais rendu dans l'espoir que les choses s'éclaircissent. En toquant à la porte, ce fut Saori qui vint m'ouvrir. Bien qu'elle avait aujourd'hui ses fameuses lunettes d'otaku, je pouvais sentir que son expression ne débordait pas de joie.

« Ah … Kyosuke-shi » fit elle en m'invitant à entrer. « Je suis désolée que ça se soit mal passé avec Kiririn-shi »

« Hein ? Comment est ce que tu … » avais je commencé à répliquer en jetant un premier coup d'œil dans la chambre. « Aaaah ! Il est encore là celui là ! » m'étais je écrié en désignant l'homme qui était assis à côté de Kuroneko sur le lit.

Il s'agissait de Sanada évidemment. Cet imbécile s'était contenté de répondre à ma provocation en me faisant un signe du bras pour me saluer

« Yo, Kyosuke-kun ! »

« Du calme senpai » avait réagit Kuroneko. « Il était juste là en tant que spectateur » ajouta t'elle en tapotant quelques touches sur le portable qu'elle tenait sur ses genoux.

« Hein ? Comment ça en tant que spectateur ? » avais je répliqué perplexe alors que je m'étais assis sur la table à côté du lit.

« Nous t'observions toi et Kirino dans l'ascenseur » m'avait répondu naturellement Kuroneko en me montrant l'écran de son portable qui montrait ma sœur atteignant le rez de chaussée dans la cage d'ascenseur où je me trouvais il y a encore deux minutes.

« Quoi ? Alors ça veut dire que … vous nous avez observé pendant tout ce temps ?! » avais je protesté d'un ton outré.

« Evidemment Kyosuke-shi » avait poursuivit Saori en mettant une de ses mains sur mon épaule. « On devait s'assurer que tu ne fasses pas de gaffes avec Kiririn-shi ! »

Je m'étais contenté de sortir un « grumpf » de désapprobation en croisant les bras. Décidément, le fait que Saori soit très riche n'était pas toujours une bonne chose pour moi.

« Néanmoins, il semblerait que quelque chose d'imprévu se soit produit » avait rajouté Kuroneko d'un air ennuyé en continuant de manipuler son portable.

« Oui c'est vrai » avais je répondu en faisant mine de faire table rase de la scandaleuse violation de vie privée dont je venais d'être victime. « Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi l'ascenseur s'est il remis en marche d'un coup ? Il y a eu un problème ? »

Kuroneko et Saori se regardèrent mutuellement et se firent un signe de la tête.

« En fait Kyosuke-shi … Kiririn-shi était au courant pour ce qui allait se passer avec l'ascenseur » m'avait lancé Saori en étant un peu embarrassée.

« Hein ? » m'étais je exclamé surpris.

« Kirino m'avait téléphoné un peu avant que tu ne le fasses » avait poursuivit Kuroneko. « Elle aussi voulait se réconcilier avec toi et elle m'a demandé conseil ».

« Oh »

Je venais de prendre une sacrée secousse mentale. Alors que j'avais cru être le seul à me préoccuper de notre relation, il s'était avéré que c'était un sujet qui tenait aussi à coeur Kirino. Je m'en doutais un peu intérieurement bien sûr mais le fait que ça soit devenu une pensée concrète m'avait un peu remonté le moral.

« Alors je lui ai suggéré de vous réunir tous les deux dans un endroit confiné pour que vous puissiez vous rapprocher » avait ajouté Kuroneko.

« Dit comme ça, ça a l'air un peu ambigu … » répondis je un peu gêné de voir à quel point mon ex sortait ce genre de chose de façon totalement naturelle. « Mais au fait … Si elle était au courant, pourquoi moi je ne l'ai pas été ? » avais je demandé sur un ton inquisiteur.

« Parce que si on t'avait prévenu, tu aurais été capable de vraiment venir avec un couteau suisse sur toi » m'avait lancé Kuroneko sans décoller son regard de son écran.

« Ah … Tu crois ? » avais je dit embarrassé.

« Mais elle m'a envoyé un message tout à l'heure disant qu'elle voulait arrêter » déclara Kuroneko sur un air interrogateur. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a fait ça. A moins que … »

« A moins que quoi ? » avais je rétorqué, agacé que mon ex s'arrête au moment où ça devenait intéressant. Tout le monde était soudainement pendu à ses lèvres.

Mais Kuroneko s'était contenté d'éteindre son portable et de se lever sans dire un mot de plus.

« Saori. Shinya. Vous pouvez nous attendre dehors s'il vous plait ? Je me charge de ramener les clés de la chambre à l'accueil » avait déclaré Kuroneko en rangeant ses affaires.

Sanada et Saori avaient accepté sans trop chercher à comprendre. Une fois partis, Kuroneko se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit comme pour prendre un bol d'air frais. Toujours dans l'attente d'un éclaircissement de la situation, je lui avais demandé de quoi elle voulait me parler en privé.

« Ce n'est pas évident, senpai? » me lança Kuroneko sur un ton mielleux en s'avançant lentement vers moi en commençant à défaire un bouton de son chemisier.

« Hé … Pas de blagues ! Tu … Tu as un petit ami maintenant ! » avais je vivement rétorqué en reculant avant de commencer à rougir.

Puis en plongeant sa main à l'endroit au niveau qu'elle venait de déboutonner, Kuroneko sortit une petite clé usb. En la voyant, l'intimidation que j'avais ressentie retomba net, non sans que cela ne me gêne un peu.

« Toujours l'esprit aussi pervers hein ? » déclara mon ex en souriant en rallumant son portable.

« La ferme ! » répondis je outré.

Satisfaite de l'effet qu'elle avait eu sur moi, mon ex s'était assise à ma gauche sur la table en y posant son portable avant d'y insérer la clé usb qu'elle en avait sorti à l'instant. J'en avais fait autant de manière à pouvoir encaisser sans broncher ce qu'elle avait potentiellement à me dire.

« Ta sœur ne voulait pas t'empêcher de partir » avait finalement lâché Kuroneko après m'avoir fait mijoter d'inquiétude pendant plusieurs secondes.

« Hein ? Mais alors, qu'est ce qu'elle veut ? »

« Tu n'as pas encore compris ? »

« Non. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à la comprendre. Et c'est assez frustrant d'ailleurs … » avais je répondu un peu perdu

« Frustrant dans quelle sens ? »

« Eh bien … Toi tu as l'air de la comprendre tellement bien » avais je fini par rétorquer. « Pourquoi je ne peux pas le faire moi aussi ? »

Kuroneko me regarda d'un air mi compatissant, mi dépité. Elle m'avait répondu que je devais encore travailler ma relation avec ma sœur et que même si j'avais l'air d'être sur la bonne voie, j'avais encore une longue route à parcourir. Sur ces mots, Kuroneko s'était levée et m'avait invité à sortir de la chambre pour qu'elle puisse la fermer avant d'aller rendre les clés à l'accueil.

« Hein ? Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas encore dit pourquoi Kirino avait réagit comme ça dans l'ascenseur ! » avais je protesté.

« Réfléchis y » s'était elle contentée de rétorquer avant que je ne sois sorti et qu'elle n'ait refermé la porte.

Une fois dans le couloir, nous nous étions dirigés vers l'ascenseur que nous avions pris pour retourner au rez de chaussée. J'avais essayé de questionner plusieurs fois Kuroneko pour essayer d'obtenir plus de précisions de sa part mais ce fut en vain. Et les rares fois où elle me répondait, c'était par des paroles énigmatiques qui ne m'avançaient guère davantage. Lorsque nous eûmes rejoints Sanada et Saori à l'extérieur, nous avions discutés brièvement avant que Saori ne parte de son côté et que Kuroneko et Sanada ne l'imitent. En essayant de lui tirer les vers du nez une ultime fois, Kuroneko m'avait juste répondu :

« Réfléchis y calmement et tu trouveras »

C'était ce que j'avais fait toute la semaine. Que ce soit au boulot, sur le chemin du boulot, pendant les repas, dans ma chambre ou en prenant mon bain. Je n'avais pas arrêté de penser à la raison du geste de Kirino ce jour là. Notre relation n'avait pas vraiment changé même si elle avait plus ou moins cessé de m'ignorer. Elle me disait bonjour, bonsoir, parfois même merci quand je lui passais le sel.

Mais ça s'arrêtait là.

En y prêtant davantage attention, le regard de Kirino était un peu plus terne qu'auparavant. J'avais bien senti que quelque chose la préoccupait à elle aussi et qu'elle voulait m'en parler. Il m'avait même semblait qu'elle s'arrêtait parfois brièvement devant la porte de ma chambre quand elle sortait de la sienne comme si elle hésitait à toquer pour venir me voir. Mais à chaque fois, elle finissait par descendre ou par s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans m'avoir dérangé.

La semaine s'écoula de cette façon. Sans que toutes mes pesantes réflexions ne m'aient menées où que ce soit.

Et un matin sans même avoir le temps de m'en rendre compte, alors que j'étais couché bien confortablement, le réveil sonna. Une fois encore.

Nous étions finalement arrivé au 2 juillet, 9h00. Mon dernier jour au Japon.


	26. Chapitre 3,9

**ORE NO IMOUTO GA KONNA NI KAWAI WAKE GA NAI**

**VOLUME FINAL**

**chapitre 3.9**

* * *

Mes placards étaient presque vides, tout comme mon bureau et ma petite étagère.

Le sol lui était couvert par cinq grosses valises à roulettes qui contenaient à présent la majorité de mes affaires. J'avais passé la matinée à ranger tout ce que je voulais emporter dans ces malles pour pouvoir avoir la soirée de libre. Un rendez vous particulier m'attendait en effet à 21h30. Celui là même que j'avais fixé le jour des résultats de Kirino à son collège avec Ayase. Elle m'avait envoyé un SMS ce matin d'ailleurs pour me demander si je n'avais pas oublié « ce truc ». Evidemment que je n'avais pas oublié. J'avais même colorié la date et l'heure en rose fluo sur le calendrier à droite de mon bureau. Si jamais je partais du Japon sans donner une réponse une fois pour toute à Ayase, elle serait capable de me suivre jusqu'en Europe pour me faire payer mes mensonges.

Mais dans l'immédiat, un autre problème me tourmentait.

Ma petite sœur et moi n'avions toujours pas réussi à nous réconcilier. Et si je ne faisais rien avant demain matin, alors je laissais probablement ma dernière chance de trouver une solution à notre problème. Peut être alors que l'on se détesterait pendant des années, voire pour toujours. Cette pensée me hantait depuis deux mois maintenant. Malgré ce qui s'était passé à l'Excelsior il y a dix jours maintenant, je n'avais pas trouvé ce que Kirino voulait que je fasse pour qu'elle me pardonne tout ce qui s'était passé.

Alors que maman nous avait appelé pour le repas de midi, ma sœur et moi nous nous étions encore croisé dans l'escalier. Kirino devant moi, j'avais encore tenté de l'aborder mais je ne reçu comme réponse que son habituel « La ferme ». Son ton était moins convaincant que d'habitude par contre. Est-ce que c'était ma chance ? Si je ne faisais rien aujourd'hui, autant baisser les bras tout de suite.

« Alors Kyosuke, tu as fini de faire tes valises ? » m'avait demandé ma mère pendant le repas.

« Ah, oui c'est presque fini. Je me suis même occupé de la reservation du taxi. Il sera là à 10h30 » avais je répondu en entamant mon assiette de curry.

« Tu n'oublieras pas de nous écrire hein ! l Oh ! Et n'oublie pas, si tu peux avoir un autographe des joueurs de l'équipe de foot de Manchester ! » s'était écrié maman. On ne l'aurait pas cru mais c'était une grande fan de football.

« Ha ha. Oui ne t'en fais pas, j'y penserai » avais je rétorqué un peu amusé.

Durant le repas, Kirino n'avait une fois de plus pas dit un mot au sujet de mon départ. Elle ne parlait que d'elle pendant les repas. Et encore, seulement quand elle daignait parler en ma présence.

A la fin du repas, ma sœur sortit de table comme à son habitude après avoir lavé ses couverts et s'était installée dans le salon pour lire un magazine. Alors que j'allais moi aussi me lever, papa était soudainement sorti de son silence.

« Kyosuke. Attend une seconde »

« Papa ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Tiens. Prend ça » me dit il en me tendant un mini classeur avec des polycopiés dessus.

« Ah ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Ce sont des recommandations sur ce que tu dois faire et ce que tu dois éviter une fois que tu seras en Angleterre » avait déclaré très sérieusement mon père. « Par exemple, tu ne dois pas manger de viande au petit déjeuner comme le font les Anglais. Quand tu traverses, tu dois faire très attention car les conducteurs là bas sont très incivilisés. Si tu as une petite copine d'origine anglaise, tu dois te renseigner sur elle avant d'avoir des rapports sexuels. Elles ont la réputation de … »

« D'accord ! J'ai compris ! » m'étais je écrié en coupant un peu brutalement mon père tant ses fameuses « recommandations » commençaient à être gênantes.

« Bon, je compte sur toi alors ! » dit fermement papa avant de se lever de table.

J'étais soulagé que la discussion se soit arrêtée ici mais j'avais été aussi agréablement surpris. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que papa fasse autant de recherches pour moi bien que ses recommandations avaient l'air de tenir plus du préjugé qu'autre chose. En regardant un peu le classeur qu'il m'avait donné, on aurait pu l'intituler sans problème « guide de survie en milieu hostile pour le japonais moyen ». Je l'avais pris avec moi pour ne pas vexer papa même si je ne pensais pas l'emmener en Angleterre de peur de déclencher un incident diplomatique si des anglais tombaient dessus par mégarde. C'est vrai que mon père n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voyager dans sa jeunesse, d'où tous les stéréotypés qu'il avait sur les pays étrangers.

Au moment où j'étais remonté dans ma chambre, Kirino était toujours affalée dans le salon. Moi qui voulais lui parler après avoir repris des forces, c'était râpé. En retrouvant mes valises qui jonchaient le sol, l'urgence de la situation m'était à nouveau revenue en mémoire. En désespoir de cause, j'étais sur le point d'appeler Kuroneko pour qu'elle m'en dise plus sur ce que souhaitait de moi Kirino lorsque tout à coup, j'entendis quelqu'un monter les escaliers.

C'était Kirino. J'en étais sûr. Je connaissais bien ses pas maintenant. Mais au lieu d'aller directement dans sa chambre, ses pas s'étaient arrêtés juste devant la mienne. Elle était restée comme ça quelques secondes puis elle allait s'apprêter à repartir sans s'être manifesté.

Mais cette fois ci, je n'allais pas la laisser faire. J'avais jeté mon téléphone et j'avais ouvert précipitamment la porte. Kirino se tenait juste derrière. Elle venait à peine de se détourner de ma porte pour se diriger vers la sienne.

« Oh ! » fit Kirino de surprise en me voyant.

J'avais regardé ma sœur dans les yeux pendant quelque secondes en même temps que j'étais rentré dans le couloir au fur et à mesure que elle, reculait.

« Maintenant ça suffit ! » avais je fini par dire fermement.

« H … Hein ? Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Fous moi la paix ! » m'intima Kirino sur un ton hautain en s'apprêtant à me tourner le dos pour se défiler.

Encore une fois, j'avais pris les devant et je lui avais saisi le bras pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

« Aïe ! Tu me fais mal ! C'est quoi ton problème ! » avait protesté ma sœur en se débattant.

« Dis moi ce que tu attends de moi ! »

J'avais lancé fermement cette phrase à ma sœur. Si fermement qu'elle en avait été surprise au point d'arrêter de se débattre. En voyant qu'elle n'avait plus l'intention de fuir, j'avais relâché mon étreinte sur son bras. Mais je ne l'avais pas quitté des yeux une seule seconde.

« Si ce que tu veux, ce n'est pas que je reste, alors dis moi ce que c'est ! » avais je poursuivi après un petit silence sur un ton toujours aussi ferme.

Kirino soutint mon regard tout en serrant les poings au niveau de sa poitrine. Ses yeux commençaient à être un peu humide. Je n'aimais pas voir ma sœur pleurer mais s'il fallait en arriver là pour obtenir une réponse, alors je m'étais préparé à le faire. Je n'avais plus le choix.

« Je … » avait commencé à marmonner Kirino en baissant légèrement son regard.

« Hein ? Je n'entends rien du tout ! » avais je vociféré.

« Tu … Tu ne comprendrais pas de toute façon » balbutia ma sœur sur un ton à peine plus audible.

« Hein ? Et comment tu veux que je le sache si tu ne me le dis pas ? Demain je serai parti et on ne se reverra peut être pas avant l'année prochaine. Ça te convient vraiment qu'on se quitte en en restant là ?! » m'étais je écrié en levant encore un peu le ton.

« B … Bien sûr que non, imbécile ! » avait protesté énergiquement Kirino en relevant la tête.

« Alors crache le morceau ! » répondis je ulcéré.

« Oh là, qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? »

Papa venait de monter les escaliers et nous avait vu en train de nous disputer. Ou tout du moins, ça pouvait ressembler de loin à une banale dispute frère-sœur comme Kirino et moi en avions souvent eu. Papa ne pouvait pas se douter que c'était plus profond que ça cette fois.

« Oh ... » fis je surpris mais aussi un peu frustré que mon père vienne nous déranger. « C'est rien. Kirino et moi avions … »

Je n'eus pas le temps de désigner ma sœur qu'elle s'était déjà enfermée dans sa chambre.

« Kyosuke … » s'adressa mon père à moi en voyant la scène. « Ta relation avec Kirino s'est dégradée ces dernières semaines non ? »

« Eh bien … On s'est un peu disputé c'est vrai » répondis je un peu embarrassé.

Mon père s'était mis juste devant moi comme si on s'apprêtait à disputer un combat de boxe. Je déglutis un peu difficilement devant cette situation sans oser briser le silence glacial qui s'était installé. Je savais que ma relation avec Kirino comptait beaucoup pour papa depuis que maman m'avait raconté son drame dans le passé. J'aurais voulu lui dire que j'avais tout fait pour arranger les choses mais son regard ferme et lourd de reproche écrasait totalement mon répondant.

« Kyosuke ! » avait hurlé mon père en étant face à moi. « Tu es le grand frère alors c'est à toi qu'incombe la responsabilité de régler le problème. Je vais faire une sieste avant de prendre mon service ce soir. Demain matin, je veux que tout soit réglé entre vous ! »

Sur ces mots, mon père se remit en marche et s'isola dans sa chambre, me laissant seul dans le couloir. J'avais poussé un gros « ouf » de soulagement en le voyant disparaître. J'avais vraiment cru avoir droit à une raclée cette fois. Néanmoins, ma frustration d'avoir été interrompu avec Kirino venait de reprendre le dessus. Alors qu'elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre, j'avais décidé au bout d'une minute que ça n'allait pas en rester là.

« Ohé ! Kirino ! Ouvre moi ! » m'étais je exclamé sans crier trop fort pour ne pas déranger papa.

J'avais toqué à sa porte quelques minutes mais rien n'y fit, aucune réaction. Dépité, j'avais fini par retourner dans ma chambre tout en retrouvant du même coup mes valises me rappelant que le temps m'était desormais compté. A bout de nerfs, j'avais décidé d'imiter papa en faisant une petite sieste pour me remettre d'aplomb. Heureusement que j'avais mis mon réveil car j'avais dormi bien mieux que je ne le croyais. Il était déjà 20h00 lorsque je m'étais finalement levé !

Mon rendez vous avec Ayase approchant, je m'étais juste changé vite fait avant de refaire rapidement mon lit. En regardant par la fenêtre, j'avais vu que la pluie avait commencé à tomber. J'avais espéré que ce ne soit pas mauvais signe pour mon rendez vous. De toute manière, j'avais prévu de refuser sa déclaration quoi qu'il arrive. Je devais cette faveur à Kirino de toute façon. Et qui sait, avec un peu de chance, c'était parce que j'avais fait traîner les choses avec Ayase que ma sœur m'en voulait. Peut être.

En sortant de ma chambre, j'avais jeté un bref regard sur celle de Kirino. Je voulais encore essayer d'aller lui parler mais j'étais sûr qu'elle réagirait comme d'habitude.

« Hé Kirino ! Je vais à mon rendez vous chez Ayase ! » avais je déclaré suffisamment fort pour qu'elle puisse m'entendre.

Mais aucune réaction. Même un « Crève siscon ! » m'aurait donné un peu d'espoir au point où j'en étais. Tant pis, je m'étais résigné cette fois. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était respecter ce dernier pari stupide que j'avais fait avec elle.

Une fois sur la route, je m'étais rendu compte que je n'étais pas tellement en retard que ça en fin de compte. La peur d'arriver à la bourre à un rendez vous avec Ayase avait sûrement détraqué mon horloge interne. Comme elle n'habitait pas trop loin de la maison, j'avais décidé de faire un petit détour dans un café à proximité pour me changer les idées. Comme il pleuvait, j'étais rentré directement à l'intérieur avant de replier mon parapluie. Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à m'asseoir innocemment à une des tables qui étaient libres, une voix à ma gauche attira mon attention.

« Oh ! Siscon no Oji-sama ! C'est toi ? »

Cette voix, ce ton hautain et ce sarcasme à toute épreuve … Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que je reconnaisse Kanako avant même d'avoir porté mon regard vers elle.

« Ah ! C'était bien toi ! » rajouta t'elle en me faisant signe de la main.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Et c'est quoi ce surnom affreux ?! » lui avais je demandé un peu outré après m'être dépêché de l'avoir rejoint à sa table.

« Hein ? Tu n'es pas au courant alors ? » fit Kanako perplexe.

« Au courant de quoi ? » avais je rétorqué en soupirant avant de m'asseoir à sa table.

« Eh bien, quand tu es venu au collège avec Kirino et que tu as crié tout fort « j'aiiiime ma petiiite sœur ! » » m'avait grossièrement singé Kanako en adoptant un air abruti.

« Moins fort ! » lui avais je intimé en rougissant en m'apercevant que les gens qui nous entouraient s'intéressaient à notre conversation.

« Et quand tu as commencé à lui courir après, on a tous cru que c'était pour lui faire des trucs pervers » avait poursuivi cette petite merdeuse en prenant son sourire insolent habituel.

« Et qui a suggéré cette idée à tout le monde ? » m'étais je exclamé en ayant l'air de connaître déjà la réponse.

« Eh bien … » avait marmonné Kanako un peu gênée.

« Je m'en doutais … » avais je répliqué sur un ton calme mais grondant. « Oh ! Et c'est quoi ce surnom horrible par lequel tu m'as appelé tout à l'heure ? »

« Surnom horrible ? Pourtant, quand je t'ai appelé comme ça, tu t'es retourné tout de suite » souria Kanako avec son impertinence naturelle.

« C'est uniquement parce que j'avais reconnu ta voix ! » m'étais je virulemment défendu en gigotant.

« Ce surnom, c'est celui qu'on t'a donné après que tu sois parti du collège. Mais cette fois, je n'y suis pour rien ! » s'était exclamée Kanako.

« Ah … Bon sang » avais je râlé en frottant une de mes mains contre mes cheveux.

« Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais ici au fait ? Tu allais chez Ayase ? » poursuivit Kanako et dégustant la glace qu'elle avait commandé.

« Hein ? Ah, oui j'allais là bas. Comment tu as deviné ? »

« Elle habite tout près d'ici. D'ailleurs j'en viens, Misaki nous y a déposé moi et Bridget après notre séance photo d'aujourd'hui. »

« Hein ? Bridget-chan ? Elle est avec toi aussi ? »

« Oui, elle est allé aux toilettes se changer. Elle est resté trop longtemps chez Ayase et comme elle n'avait pas de parapluie, elle était trempée en arrivant ici » soupira Kanako.

« Je vois. Oh ! On dirait qu'elle arrive » avais je dit en la désignant du doigt.

« Oh ? Kyosuke-san ? Bo … Bonjour » m'avait adressé Bridget en m'apercevant.

« Ne sois pas timide » lui avais je dit en souriant en voyant qu'elle paraissait un peu gêné de me parler. « Ayase n'est pas là cette fois » avais je poursuivi fier de ne pas être la bête noire du groupe.

« Oui Bridget, c'est bien lui le Siscon no Oji-sama dont je t'avais parlé » déclara Kanako entre deux cuillerées de glace.

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! » avais je protesté en me levant presque de ma chaise.

« Ne te fatigue pas, je lui ai déjà raconté toute l'histoire à propos du collège » m'adressa Kanako un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

« Raaah ! » m'étais je écrié en me prenant les cheveux avant me calmer. « Euh … Bridget-chan, tu sais il ne faut pas toujours croire tout ce que dit Kanako » avais je essayer de me justifier

« Non … En fait … » commença timidement à répondre Bridget en jouant avec ses doigts. « En fait je trouve ça fantastique ! » s'était elle finalement écriée.

« Heiiin ?! » avait réagit Kanako en étant limite choquée.

« Je veux dire … Un … Un grand frère qui ose avouer en public son affection profonde envers sa sœur … C'est vraiment émouvant ! » ajouta Bridget avec conviction.

« Ah … Tu … Tu penses ? » avais je répliqué à la fois un peu interloqué et embarrassé.

« Oui ! » me confirma t'elle avec un grand sourire.

« Dis … » déclara Kanako à Bridget en la regardant un peu perplexe. « Tu passerais pas un peu trop de temps avec Mikagami en ce moment ? »

« Hein ? Mais … Mais pas du tout Kanako-chan ! Qu'est ce … Qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? » s'était défendue Bridget en battant des bras dans tous les sens non sans rougir un peu.

« M'ouais … Il faudra que j'aie une conversation avec ce type la semaine prochaine » répondit Kanako peu convaincue.

« Et … Et donc Kyosuke-san ! » s'était reprise Bridget qui voulait apparemment détourner l'attention sur moi. « Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? »

Kanako en avait profité pour revenir à la charge sur le sujet vu que je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps d'y répondre tout à l'heure. J'avais décidé de ne pas lui parler du pari stupide que j'avais fait avec Kirino. Après tout, je pense que ma réponse aurait été la même de toute façon. Je m'étais donc contenté de dire que je me rendais chez Ayase pour lui faire savoir que je ne voulais pas qu'elle devienne ma petite amie. En entendant ça, Kanako en avait avalé sa glace de travers.

« Tu … Tu vas rejeter Ayase ? Pour de vrai ? » avait finalement réussi à prononcer Kanako encore sous le choc.

« Kanako-chan ! N'en fait pas trop ! » s'était inquiété Bridget en voyant son amie virer au violet.

« Oui … » avais je répondu timidement. « Pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire » avais je répliqué pour dédramatiser la situation.

« C'est toute une histoire au contraire ! » m'avait violemment rétorqué Kanako en se levant. « Ah là là franchement … Tu as une idée de tous les types qui lui ont fait la cour et qui se sont pris un râteau avec elle ? » me raconta t'elle un peu dépitée en se rasseyant.

« Sans doute … Mais c'est comme ça » répondis je un peu embarrassé. « Je ne l'aime pas. Ce serait la trahir si je sortais avec elle »

« Hein ? Alors … Ça veut dire que … Tu es vraiment amoureux de ta sœur alors ! » s'écria Kanako en me montrant du doigt.

« J'ai dit moins fort ! » avais je protesté alors que les clients du café à côté de nous me dévisageaient à nouveau. « Ma décision n'a rien à voir avec Kirino ! » tentais je de me justifier auprès de Kanako une fois qu'elle fut calmée. « Je l'aime beaucoup c'est vrai mais … Ça s'arrête là ! » concluais je fermement.

« Oh ? » fit Kanako dubitative en tapotant son téléphone contre la table. « Dis moi … J'ai entendu dire que Kirino et toi vous étiez un peu en froid à cause du fait que tu t'en ailles demain en Angleterre pas vrai ? »

Hein ? Cette sale gamine était vraiment bien renseignée !

« Euh … Oui c'est vrai » reconnu je à demi mot

« Alors pourquoi tu vas perdre ton temps chez Ayase au lieu d'essayer d'utiliser le peu de temps qu'il te reste pour arranger les choses avec ta sœur ? » m'avait foudroyé Kanako sur un ton sérieux cette fois ci.

« Kanako-chan … » avait tenté d'intervenir Bridget en voyant que son amie commençait à s'emporter.

« Ce … Ce n'est pas aussi simple ! » avais je répliqué en haussant le ton à mon tour. « J'ai tout fait pour que l'on s'entende à nouveau. Je me suis pris la honte de ma vie à son collège … Je lui ai envoyé des tas et des tas de messages … J'ai tambouriné à sa porte jusqu'à en avoir des bleus aux mains … »

Je m'étais arrêté pendant quelques secondes pour reprendre mon souffle. Le souvenir de tous ces événements avait fait ressurgir la colère et la frustration que j'avais éprouvé en début d'après midi.

« J'étais même prêt à renoncer à aller à Angleterre pour pouvoir rester là pour elle ! » avais je conclu en heurtant la table avec la paume de ma main. « Mais même ça, ça n'a pas suffit ! »

« Je vois … » avait simplement réagit Kanako un peu déçue pendant que je reprenais mon souffle.

Un petit silence s'installa entre nous qui n'avait été troublé que par les petites plaintes d'embarras de Bridget qui ne savait pas comment réagir face à notre discussion.

« Mais … » m'étais je repris après avoir baissé la tête. « Il s'agit de ma sœur ! Mon unique petite sœur » avais je déclaré en force. « Alors … Même si elle me hait pour une raison que j'ignore … et que je part sans avoir pu arranger les choses … Moi je continuerai de l'aimer toute ma vie ! » avais je conclu juste assez fort pour ne pas être entendu par nos voisins de table.

Kanako fut soudainement étonnée par mes paroles alors qu'elle avait plutôt eu l'air de me trouver pathétique jusque là. Elle s'apprêta à me dire quelque chose mais son amie l'interrompa par surprise.

« Whôooaw ! Génial Kyosuke-san ! C'était magnifique ! » s'excita toute seule Bridget en levant les bras. Elle était tellement enthousiaste qu'elle aurait pu en pleurer.

« Franchement … Tu t'enflammes vraiment pour un rien toi » s'était contentée de réagir Kanako en paraissant ne plus être intéressée par moi.

J'avais affiché un petit sourire involontaire en regardant ces deux là interagir entre elles tellement leurs caractères étaient différents. Une petite fille mignonne d'un côté et l'autre petite merdeuse de l'autre. Je m'étais imaginé à quoi devait ressembler leur journée de travail en séance photo. « Pauvres photographes » m'étais je dit à moi-même en voyant Kanako s'énerver face à l'attitude candide de son innocente partenaire.

Puis, en jetant un coup d'œil rapide à ma montre, j'avais soudainement vu que mon rendez vous avec Ayase approchait et que je ne devais plus traîner.

« Les filles, je suis désolé mais je vais devoir vous laisser » leur avais je dit en me levant et en sortant mon porte monnaie pour payer ma part.

« Ah, attends ! Je … » avait commencé à déclarer Kanako avant que je ne l'interrompe.

« Non je ne réglerai pas toute l'addition cette fois ci » lui avais je rétorqué fermement mais avec le sourire.

« Heiiin ! » me répondit elle vexée. « Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça idiot ! »

« Hum … Bon je t'écoute mais en vitesse alors » avais je répliqué en me rasseyant tout en me demandant ce que cette petite merdeuse allait bien pouvoir encore me demander.

« Je t'aime » déclara simplement Kanako en me regardant.

« H … Hein ? » avais je dit en restant bouché bée comme un idiot.

« Tu veux sortir avec moi ? » se contenta t'elle de poursuivre avec un air sérieux.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que je ne réagisse enfin.

« Heiiin ?! » nous étions nous finalement écrié en chœur moi et Bridget

« Alors, tu veux oui ou non ? » commença à s'impatienter Kanako en dévorant le fond de sa coupe de glace.

« Euh … Kanako … Comment dire … » avais je commencé à bégayer en voyant qu'elle était sérieuse. « Entre nous … Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible … » finis je par formuler en rougissant.

En entendant ma réponse, Kanako avait fini tranquillement ce qui lui restait de sa glace avant de se lever pour me répondre :

« Ah … Dommage » se contenta t'elle de dire avec une expression qui donnait effectivement l'impression qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire. « J'aurais été la reine aux prochaine séances photos si j'avais pu sortir avec le gars qui s'apprête à aller mettre un râteau à Ayase Aragaki » m'avait elle chuchoté en passant à côté de moi avant de me faire un rapide bisou sur la joue.

Un peu ébranlé par la situation, il m'avait fallu quelques secondes pour réagir.

« K … Kanako espèce de … » avais je commencé à rugir en me retournant pour la voir sortir elle et Bridget du café.

« Bye bye, Siscon no Oji-sama ! Et bonne chance ! » m'avait lancé Kanako avant de sortir, me mettant une nouvelle fois la honte devant tout le monde.

« Ah … Tout ça pour ça » soupirais je une fois seul.

Seul ? Pas totalement. Cette petite peste était partie en laissant l'addition bien en évidence sur la table. Evidemment, elle avait « oublié » de payer sa part avant de partir et elle avait profité du fait que j'aie été à l'ouest pendant quelques secondes pour déguerpir.

« Bah … Ce n'était pas si mal après tout » m'étais je dit en me massant un peu la joue où j'avais été embrassé.

Une fois l'addition réglée, j'étais sorti du café. La pluie tombait toujours avec force. Mais peu importe. Tous ces évènements m'avaient redonné du courage. J'avais l'intention de me rendre chez Ayase et de régler la situation le plus vite possible pour pouvoir retourner chez moi ensuite. Kanako avait raison, je devais profiter du peu de temps qu'il me restait pour résoudre les problèmes que nous avions ma sœur et moi avant que je ne parte.

Sur ce, j'étais parti en route vers la maison d'Ayase. Elle n'était qu'à un quart d'heure de marche d'ici mais la pluie mêlée au vent qui soufflait violemment dans le sens contraire où j'avançais ne me simplifiait pas les choses. C'est comme si la nature elle-même me disait de rebrousser chemin et de rentrer dès maintenant voir ma sœur.

Mais je n'étais plus du genre à laisser la nature décider de mon destin.


	27. Chapitre 3,10

**ORE NO IMOUTO GA KONNA NI KAWAI WAKE GA NAI**

**VOLUME FINAL**

**chapitre 3.10**

* * *

Cette fois, ça y était. J'étais enfin arrivé devant la maison d'Ayase.

La pluie tombait toujours avec autant d'intensité. Si je n'avais pas eu de parapluie, j'aurais sûrement sonné directement sans réfléchir pour me mettre à l'abri mais là, j'hésitais encore un peu. J'appréhendais assez la réaction qu'Ayase allait avoir quand je lui aurais dit que je ne voulais pas sortir avec elle. Avec toutes les fois où je l'avais harcelé, ça faisait vraiment bizarre. Mais j'avais eu le temps de réfléchir et je m'étais rendu compte que finalement, je ne ressentais pas vraiment d'amour pour elle-même si ça ne m'empêchait pas de la trouver sublime.

Un nouvel instant d'hésitation passé, j'avais enfin osé appuyer sur la sonnette. « Il est temps de se jeter à l'eau » m'étais je dit un peu blasé en voyant que le vent avait apparemment décidé que je devais absolument être trempé par la pluie malgré mon parapluie.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'interphone s'alluma et je reconnu la voix d'Ayase qui m'avait demandé si c'était moi. Je m'étais dépêché de répondre par l'affirmative et elle m'avait ouvert. Je m'étais arrêté devant sa porte en attendant qu'elle m'ouvre, ce qu'elle fit au bout de quelques secondes. Mon premier réflexe fut de me tourner pour secouer mon parapluie afin de ne pas inonder le sol de la maison. Ayase m'avait indiqué qu'il y avait un pot pour mettre les parapluies. Une fois qu'il fut un peu moins humide, je m'étais empressé de le ranger dedans à côté de celui qui devait être à elle. Un mignon petit parapluie jaune orange. C'est là que je m'étais enfin tourné vers Ayase que je n'avais fait qu'entrevoir dans toute cette agitation.

En la voyant, j'avais eu une soudaine montée d'adrénaline.

Ayase était vêtue d'une manière totalement différente que d'habitude. Elle portait une robe rouge foncée avec un décolleté qui présentait avantageusement sa poitrine. Elle avait également des chaussures à talons de la même couleur qui lui donnait une allure bien plus mature. Sa coiffure elle-même était un peu différente. Elle avait une queue de cheval qui ornait son dos et qui dévoilait complètement son visage. Bien que j'avais un peu froid à cause de la pluie, j'avais eu l'impression de venir de plonger dans un sauna à cet instant.

« A … Ayase ! C … C'est toi ?! » lui avais je demandé avec un air un peu hagard.

« Ah tu parles de mes vêtements ? » me répondit elle un peu gênée. « Ç … Ça te plaît ? Ce sont les vêtements que j'ai utilisé pour la séance photo d'aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de me changer. »

« Eh bien … C'est peut être un peu provocant … » avais je rétorqué en rougissant.

« Oh ! Tu … Tu trouves, onii-san ? » avait réagit Ayase encore plus gênée en enlaçant son corps avec ses bras.

« Ça te va bien, bien sûr » avais je poursuivit en essayant de maîtriser la direction de mon regard. « Mais disons … Ce n'est pas le genre de vêtement approprié pour être porté dans la vie de tous les jours. Tu devrais peut être les enlever »

« Hein ? Tu … Tu veux que je les enlève là, devant toi ?! Espèce de pervers ! » avait violemment répliqué Ayase.

« Mais pas du tout ! » m'étais je défendu avec force en dissimulant tant bien que mal mon embarras. « C'est un malentendu ! Juste … Change toi dans un endroit approprié, c'est tout » avais je conclu en fuyant Ayase du regard.

« Hum … » avait marmonné Ayase en s'étant un peu calmée. « Bon d'accord. Je vais me changer. Va m'attendre dans ma chambre. Je te rejoindrai quand j'aurai fini »

« Hein ? Dans ta chambre ? » avais je réagi surpris. « Je … Tu ne préfères pas que j'attende dans le salon ? »

« Je n'y peux rien. Mes affaires de rechange sont dans le salon et la salle de bain est juste à côté. »

« Ah ? Bon, je vais t'attendre en haut alors » avais je répliqué en m'apprêtant à monter les escaliers avant que Ayase ne me barre la route.

« Onii-san … » m'avait lancé Ayase sur un ton suspicieux.

« Euh … Oui ? » répondis je en suant un peu bien que je n'avais rien à me reprocher.

« Si jamais je vois que tu as fait quelque chose de pervers dans ma chambre … Je te tue » me dit elle sur une indéfinissable expression flippante où se mélangeait un sourire et un regard de psychopathe.

« D … D'accord … » avais je juste réagi en me retenant de me pas prendre mes jambes à mon cou.

Finalement, Ayase me laissa passer et je pus monter les escaliers avant de rentrer dans sa chambre. C'était la quatrième fois que j'y rentrais depuis que je la connaissais. Et vu ce que j'avais à lui dire, ce serait sûrement la dernière. Sa chambre était comme d'habitude. Tout y était rangé bien plus méticuleusement que dans la mienne ou même celle de Kirino. Il faut dire que je la connaissais bien maintenant depuis qu'on avait presque vécu ensemble pendant un mois. Elle ne pouvait pas envisager de laisser traîner ne serait ce qu'une paire de chaussette, fusse t'elle propre ou sale. Il y avait une photo d'elle et de Kirino sur son bureau, preuve de l'affection qu'elle portait à ma sœur. En la voyant, je m'étais demandé en souriant si elle pouvait en avoir une de moi cachée quelque part. L'envie de fouiller un peu m'avait pris mais j'avais repensé aux paroles d'Ayase avant que je ne monte et cela m'avait aidé à réfréner ma curiosité.

Cela faisait maintenant vingt minutes que j'attendais Ayase dans sa chambre. Le temps commençait à me paraître long. Dehors, la nuit était déjà tombée et la pluie continuait à se déverser de plus belle. Je m'étais levé de la chaise du bureau d'Ayase pour me dégourdir un peu les jambes, rester assis ne faisait qu'empirer mon stress. Je me sentais comme dans une salle d'attente dans un cabinet médical. Plus le temps passait et plus mon angoisse montait. Je savais que les filles mettaient toujours beaucoup de temps à se préparer mais quand même. Mon regard s'était focalisé sur la fenêtre où je pouvais observer la rue extérieure avec les voitures qui roulaient sous la pluie et qui soulevaient parfois des jets d'eau en passant sur une flaque. Ça en était presque hypnotisant, au point que j'en perdis la notion du temps. Je m'étais mis à penser au voyage qui m'attendait demain, à tout le chamboulement que cela allait être dans ma vie … C'était flippant mais aussi tellement excitant.

Soudain, le claquement de la porte m'arracha à mes pensées. En me tournant, je vis Ayase qui me faisait face. Elle s'était finalement changée en mettant des habits plus conventionnels même si elle avait gardé sa fameuse queue de cheval.

« Alors … Est-ce que … ça te paraît mieux ? » m'avait questionné Ayase un peu embarrassée.

« Oui … Tu es davantage toi-même dans ces vêtements » avais je répondu naturellement, soulagé de ne pas avoir à rejeter Ayase habillée comme une femme fatale.

« Oh ! » avait elle réagit apparemment gênée par ma réaction. J'allais répondre mais elle se reprit juste avant : « Ah ! Alors, tu as quelque chose à me dire je pense ? »

« Eh bien … Oui … » avais je poursuivit en retenant mon souffle.

« D'accord … Alors … » avait elle commencé à répondre avant d'être interrompu par son téléphone. « Ah … Excuse moi un petit moment, onii-san »

La tension était à nouveau retombée. Alors qu'Ayase avait commencé sa conversation avec son correspondant, je m'étais assis sur son lit en soupirant. J'avais tellement hâte d'en finir enfin avec ça et de rentrer chez moi pour tout régler avec Kirino que ça en était presque aussi frustrant que soulageant. Pendant que j'attendais patiemment qu'Ayase finisse sa conversation, celle-ci devint soudain plus animée. En gros, Ayase parlait avec ce qui semblait être un de ses responsables pour son job. Apparemment, une séance photo qu'elle attendait depuis plusieurs mois et que son responsable lui avait promis qu'elle aurait lieu ne se fera finalement pas. En entendant ça, Ayase s'était totalement emportée et avait commencé à invectiver son responsable avant de lui raccrocher au nez en le traitant de sale menteur.

« De mauvaises nouvelles on dirait ? » avais je réagi en voyant Ayase se mettre dans tous ses états.

« Juste un sale menteur ! » avait elle rétorqué en me regardant encore une fois avec une expression à faire peur.

Sur ces mots, elle jeta son portable sur son lit et prit un de ses agendas sur son bureau avant de mettre une énorme croix sur une des pages. Je ne vis pas très bien ce qu'elle avait écrit ensuite mais vu son expression, ça ne devait pas être des mots de remerciements.

« Ayase … » avais je timidement répliqué en la voyant s'acharner sur son carnet.

« Quoi ?! » s'écria t'elle sans détourner son attention de son agenda.

« P … Pourquoi est ce que tu détestes tellement les mensonges ? »

« Hein ? »

Ayase avait parue vraiment surprise que je lui aie posé cette question qu'elle en avait arrêté de s'acharner sur son agenda. Moi-même, j'avais été aussi un peu surpris. Mais pas par la question. Plutôt par le fait de ne pas lui avoir posé avant. Cela faisait presque deux ans que je connaissais Ayase maintenant et dès qu'on lui racontait un mensonge, elle perdait presque totalement le contrôle d'elle-même à un point où ça en devenait effrayant. Pourtant, je n'avais jamais vraiment songé à me demander pourquoi. Est-ce que c'était parce que je pensais que je n'allais plus la revoir qui fait que je me réveillais seulement maintenant ?

« Euh … Pourquoi tu me poses soudainement cette question, onii-san ? » avait fini par dire Ayase après un silence gênant de quelques secondes.

« Eh bien … » avais je commencé à répliquer sans trop savoir comment me justifier. « J'aimerais te connaître un peu mieux je pense » finis je par sortir gêné.

En mon for intérieur, je n'en revenais pas d'avoir répondu ça. J'étais venu pour dire à Ayase que je ne voulais pas d'elle et voilà que maintenant, j'avais l'impression de lui envoyer des signaux totalement contraire à ce pourquoi j'étais venu. Bordel ! Est-ce que c'était les vêtements qu'elle portait tout à l'heure qui m'avaient perturbés à ce point ?!

Soudain, sans que je ne m'en rende compte, Ayase s'était assise sur le lit juste à côté de moi. Je m'étais mis à rougir d'un coup en constatant ça mais j'avais réussi à rester à peu près stoïque. Ayase avait l'air gênée elle aussi. Son regard fixait le sol comme n'allait pas tarder à faire le mien et elle rougissait un peu aussi. Avec le bruit des gouttes de pluies qui s'écrasaient sur la fenêtre derrière nous, l'ambiance était devenue presque intime. Ce qui n'arrangeaient pas du tout mes affaires. Après un moment où aucun de nous deux n'avaient pris la parole, j'avais voulu reprendre les choses en main mais Ayase m'avait devancé.

« Cela remonte à quand j'avais neuf ans … » avait elle commencé à me raconter en fixant toujours le sol du regard. « A cette époque, ma mère vivait encore avec mon père »

« Oh ? Tes parents sont divorcés ? » avais je réagi en regardant Ayase de nouveau.

« Oui » poursuivit elle doucement en croisant brièvement mon regard. « A cette période, je n'aimais pas beaucoup ma mère. Elle ne s'occupait pas vraiment de moi. C'était mon père qui faisait en sorte que je ne manque de rien, que ce soit à l'école, à la maison, ou avec mes amis »

L'expression d'Ayase s'était adoucie. Elle avait l'air de s'être replongée dans de précieux souvenirs.

« C'était une période vraiment particulière de ma vie. J'étais encore une enfant innocente jusque là. Tout le monde me disait que j'étais gentille. Et même si beaucoup de garçons étaient amoureux de moi à l'école, j'étais quand même populaire chez les filles aussi. Et les professeurs m'aimaient bien » continua Ayase sur un air nostalgique.

« Eh bien … Ça n'a pas tellement changé depuis, non ? » avais je répliqué en souriant.

« Tu penses, onii-san ? » me regarda t'elle soudainement avec une expression un peu ambigue.

« Ah … Enfin, ça n'a presque pas changé on va dire » répondis je embarrassé en détournant mon regard.

« Oui … Je ne m'énervais jamais à cette époque » poursuivit Ayase. « Même si on était méchant avec moi ou si on me mentait, je gardais le sourire. »

Ayase afficha un sourire un peu triste en formulant cette phrase. Puis, avant que je n'aie eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, ses doigts se crispèrent tout d'un coup sur le lit.

« C'était jusqu'à ce jour … » déclara t'elle sur un ton dur.

L'ambiance s'était alourdie tout d'un coup. Ayase semblait avoir embrayé sur des souvenirs plus douloureux.

« C'était à mon anniversaire. A cette époque, c'était papa qui l'avait organisé vu que ma mère s'en fichait. Mon père me traitait vraiment comme une princesse depuis mon plus jeune âge. J'avais vraiment une relation privilégiée avec lui. Je me disais même qu'elle était encore plus forte que celle de maman » raconta Ayase en souriant. Mais le genre sourire qu'on adoptait pour cacher une amère déception.

« Une relation plus forte avec ton père que celle qu'avait ta mère ? » avais je commenté en m'inquiétant un peu.

« Oui … » me répondit timidement Ayase. « Il m'avait dit plusieurs fois qu'il m'aimait beaucoup et qu'il prendrait toujours soin de moi. En fait … Je crois qu'à cette époque j'étais … Je crois que … que … » avait elle difficilement tenté de poursuivre

« A … Ayase ? » étais je prudemment intervenu en voyant qu'elle paraissait faire un blocage sur la suite.

« Je Je crois que j'étais plus ou moins amoureuse de lui » finit elle par m'avouer en se crispant encore davantage.

J'avais eu du mal à cacher à quel point j'avais été choqué en entendant ces paroles. Ayase aurait eu une relation équivoque avec son père ? Elle serait donc pire que moi ?! J'avais repensé à toutes les fois où elle avait été exagérément choquée en voyant la relation mystérieuse qu'il y avait entre Kirino et moi. Est-ce que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec ce qu'elle me racontait en ce moment ?

Soudain, alors que je cogitais en fixant le sol, j'avais senti le contact de la main d'Ayase qu'elle avait délicatement posé sur la mienne. Je m'étais raidi discrètement en sentant ce toucher inattendu entre elle et moi. Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'elle ait une expression un peu triste en me tournant vers elle mais mon sang s'était glacé en découvrant son visage. Elle avait adopté la pire expression de psychopathe que j'avais vu en elle jusqu'ici ! Ses yeux étaient tellement vitreux qu'on aurait presque dit un zombie !

« Onii-san … » commença t'elle à me dire doucement mais sur un ton glacial. « Si tu parles de ça à qui que ce soit … Je te tue » conclua t'elle avec un sérieux qui faisait froid dans le dos.

« Je … J'emporterai ça avec moi dans la tombe … » avais je fini par balbutier en tremblant de la tête au pied.

En entendant ma réponse, l'expression d'Ayase se métamorphosa en quelques secondes. Elle affichait maintenant un sourire radieux à qui on donnerait l'accès au Paradis sans hésiter. Mais la vitesse avec laquelle son expression avait changé rendait ce sourire plus flippant qu'autre chose !

« Parfait » s'était elle contentée de me répondre avec ce sourire au visage.

Ce n'est pas parfait du tout ! Enfin, j'avais été rassuré qu'Ayase ne se soit pas emportée à ce moment. Alors que mes sueurs froides avaient commencé à se dissiper, Ayase poursuivit son récit. Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'elle enlève sa main de dessus la mienne mais elle l'avait laissé telle que. C'était embarrassant mais aussi terriblement excitant d'un autre côté. Et très gênant du coup.

« Ce jour là donc, à mon anniversaire … » poursuivit elle en ayant une expression plus neutre. « Papa m'avait accompagné chez une de mes amies qui avait organisé une fête chez elle car sa maison était plus grand que la nôtre. La journée avait été géniale mais … Je n'avais pratiquement pas vu mon père depuis des heures. Puis … A un moment, j'ai voulu aller aux toilettes. C'était à l'étage. Alors je suis montée et … »

Ayase s'était brutalement interrompue. Ses doigts avaient recommencé à se crisper et ceux de sa main droite écrasaient donc à présent la mienne. Je m'étais efforcé malgré tout de faire comme si de rien n'était pour ne pas la perturber. Mais ça faisait vraiment mal !

« Quand je suis sortie des toilettes, j'ai entendu du bruit dans une chambre. Alors je suis allé voir et … » avait poursuivi Ayase en se crispant toujours autant et en serrant les dents. « J'ai vu mon père au lit avec la mère de mon amie ! » s'était elle soudainement écriée.

J'avais retenu un cri de douleur au vu de la pression qu'exerçait Ayase sur ma main et j'avais essayé de réagir à ce qu'elle venait de me confier.

« Que s'est il passé ensuite ? Ton père et celui de ton amie se sont mis à se battre ? »

« Non. Cette garce était déjà divorcée » poursuivit Ayase avec une certaine rage dans ses paroles. « Et c'est à partir de ce jour que … Que mon père a commencé à s'occuper de moins en moins de moi. Jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par dire à ma mère qu'il voulait divorcer ! » conclua t'elle en retenant difficilement sa colère.

« Ah … Je comprends » essayais je de réagir en commençant à comprendre ce que ressentait Ayase.

« Et un jour … Il m'avait promis qu'on passerait le week end ensemble. Et alors qu'il devait venir me chercher à l'école vendredi soir … » continua t'elle avant de se couper comme bloquée par la colère. « Eh bien il n'est jamais venu ! » avait elle fini par crier en libérant sa rage.

Les yeux d'Ayase semblaient commencer à devenir un peu humides. Cette replongée soudaine dans ses mauvais souvenirs n'étaient pas du tout une bonne chose pour la mettre en condition pour ce que j'étais venu lui dire aujourd'hui. Mais malgré tout, je l'avais laissé continuer. Je voulais entendre son récit jusqu'au bout.

« Alors, tu sais ce que j'ai fait, onii-san ? » me questionna soudainement Ayase avec une pointe de haine dans son ton.

« Euh … Tu l'as appelé et tu l'as insulté de tous les noms ? » avais je répondu peu inspiré.

« Ah ah ah ! » avait tout de suite réagi Ayase avec ce rire sarcastique qui m'avait mis mal à l'aise. « Non … » se reprit elle en adoptant à nouveau un ton glacial. « Je suis rentré chez moi toute seule, j'ai rassemblé toutes ses affaires et je les ai brûlé dans le jardin »

Je déglutis difficilement en entendant Ayase me faire cette confidence. C'est vrai qu'une telle chose lui ressemblait bien mais faire ça en ayant à peine neuf ans ?! Les sueurs froides que j'avais ressenties tout à l'heure étaient sur le point de revenir.

« Je les ai brûlées ! Ses vêtements ! Ses photos ! Sa guitare ! Ses ordinateurs ! Et si j'avais pu, je l'aurais sûrement brûlé lui aussi ! » s'était reprise avec rage Ayase.

« Je … Je vois » avais je réagi en contenant mon malaise.

« Voilà pourquoi … je ne supporte plus les mensonges maintenant » conclua Ayase en commençant à laisser s'échapper les larmes qui perlaient sur ses yeux depuis tout à l'heure.

La main d'Ayase qui était sur la mienne se décrispa petit à petit et son contact était redevenu agréable. Elle avait sorti un mouchoir de sa poche gauche pour essuyer ses larmes. De mon côté, je ne savais pas trop comment réagir. J'en avais presque oublié la raison de ce pourquoi j'étais ici. Alors que j'avais essayé d'attirer l'attention d'Ayase pour lui parler, elle m'avait regardé encore en larme avant de se jeter par surprise dans mes bras en laissant échapper ses sanglots.

« A … Ayase … » m'étais je exclamé complètement dépassé par la situation.

« O … Onii-san ! » avait hurlé Ayase comme si elle avait perdu le contrôle de ses émotions. « E … Excuse moi ! Je … Je … » avait elle tenté de se justifier en s'étouffant dans ses sanglots.

« Ce … Ce n'est rien » avais je tenté de la rassurer en l'étreignant à mon tour dans mes bras. « Pleure, vas y »

Ayase et moi étions restés peut être une minute dans cette position avant qu'elle ne se redresse, non sans avoir réussi à complètement s'arrêter de pleurer. Sans que je ne m'en sois rendu compte, son visage se trouvait maintenant très proche du mien. Entre deux frottements de manche où elle tenta tant bien que mal d'essuyer ses dernières larmes, ses yeux fixaient maintenant les miens de très près. L'expression que son visage affichait maintenant était celle d'une jeune fille désemparée qui venait de replonger dans de douloureux souvenirs. En fixant moi aussi ses yeux, j'avais éprouvé un sentiment complètement déroutant. Mon cœur s'était mis à battre la chamade et les sueurs froides que j'avais ressenties jusque là m'avaient parues maintenant toutes chaudes. Ayase avait alors lentement encore approché son visage du mien. J'avais l'impression de ne plus rien sentir d'autre que son souffle qui parvenait maintenant à se mêler à celui que j'expirais. Ses lèvres s'étaient approchées des miennes, elles étaient maintenant toutes proches …

Et le portable qu'Ayase avait jeté sur le lit tout à l'heure se mit soudainement à vibrer.

L'atmosphère qui s'était installé entre moi et elle s'effondra alors d'un coup. Ayase et moi avions détourné brutalement notre visage en rougissant de la tête au pied. Mon rythme cardiaque qui avait atteint son apogee il y a quelques secondes venait de retomber. Il en était probablement de même pour elle. Alors que je m'étais efforcé de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, Ayase s'était décidé à prendre son téléphone qui n'en finissait plus de vibrer avant de décrocher et de commencer une conversation.

« Ouf ! » m'étais je dis à moi-même. Je ne savais pas qui venait d'appeler Ayase mais il venait de me sauver la vie. Je me sentais vraiment comme le dernier des losers. J'étais venu pour rejeter Ayase et voilà que j'avais été à deux doigts de l'embrasser ! Mais quel genre de gars rejetterait la déclaration d'une fille après l'avoir embrassé ?! Si ce téléphone n'avait pas mit fin à ce petit moment de faiblesse de ma part, j'aurais sûrement franchi le point de non retour. Ayase n'aurait jamais accepté que je la rejette après que l'on se soit embrassé. Jamais je n'aurais pu sortir vivant d'ici en faisant ça en tout cas.

Du coup, il n'était pas question que je me laisse aller une nouvelle fois. Alors qu'Ayase avait l'air d'en avoir fini avec son interlocuteur, je m'étais levé du lit avec toute la volonté qui me restait pour prendre mon courage à deux mains. Au moment où elle raccrocha, j'avais décidé de me lancer.

« Ayase ! Je … » avais je commencé à dire avec conviction avant qu'elle ne m'interrompe.

« Onii-san, est ce que Kirino a essayé de te contacter tout à l'heure ? » me confia t'elle sur un ton un peu inquiet.

« Hein ? » répondis je surpris par ce changement de sujet. « Euh … Non. Pourquoi ? »

« C'était ta mère au téléphone » répliqua Ayase. « Elle a vu Kirino sortir précipitamment de chez elle il y a un peu moins d'une heure. Comme elle n'a pas de séance photo prévue ce soir et qu'aucune de ses amies que ta mère a contacté ne l'a vu, elle est un peu inquiète » conclua t'elle sur un peu nerveuse.

« Ah … C'est vrai que c'est étrange » avais je réagi un peu perplexe. « Attends, je vais voir si elle m'a laissé un message » poursuivis je en prenant mon téléphone dans ma poche. « Ah ! Zut ! » m'étais je exclamé en l'ouvrant.

« O … Onii-san ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! » s'était écriée Ayase inquiète face à ma réaction.

« Ah … Ne t'en fais pas » avais je répliqué en souriant en lui montrant mon portable. « Il s'est déchargé sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Tu aurais un chargeur pour ce modèle par hasard ? » lui avais je demandé en lui montrant la marque.

« Hum … Oui, ma mère a un portable de la même marque. Je vais aller voir en bas »

Sans attendre davantage, Ayase s'était précipitée au rez de chaussée avant de remontrer en trombe un chargeur de portable à la main. Je trouvais qu'elle s'inquiétait un peu trop mais elle prenait toujours beaucoup les choses à cœur quand il s'agissait de Kirino. J'avais pris le chargeur qu'Ayase avait ramené puis je l'avais branché à une des prises de la chambre. Une fois mon code entré, mon portable se ralluma.

« Alors ? » s'écria Ayase qui s'impatientait.

« Une seconde » avais je tempéré. « Il faut le temps que le téléphone récupère les éventuels message. S'il y en a » avais je précisé.

Une minute s'était écoulée, puis deux. Je n'avais l'air d'avoir reçu ni message, ni appel.

« Elle n'a pas l'air de m'avoir contacté » m'étais je adressé à Ayase pour la rassurer. « Tu vois, il n'y a pas à … »

Alors que je m'apprêtais à me lever de ma chaise pour reprendre la conversation avec Ayase et lui dire enfin ce que j'avais à lui dire, une voix vocale m'interrompit :

« Vous avez manqué un appel »

« Oh » avais je réagi surpris.

Effectivement mon portable venait de m'indiquer que j'avais reçu un appel il y a un peu plus d'une heure. Et le numéro qui avait essayé de me joindre était celui de Kirino.

« Onii-san, on devrait peut être la rappeler » avait répliqué Ayase en constatant ça.

« Non. C'était juste un appel probablement sans intérêt. Je voudrais qu'on parle de … » avais je insisté un peu têtu avant d'avoir une nouvelle alerte de mon portable.

« Vous avez manqué un appel »

Le numéro qui apparaissait sur l'écran était de nouveau celui de Kirino. Puis, sans que ni moi, ni Ayase n'ayons eu le temps de réagir, le téléphone s'emballa.

« Vous avez manqué un appel »

« Vous avez manqué un appel »

« Vous avez manqué un appel »

« Vous avez manqué un appel »

« Vous avez manqué un appel »

« Vous avez manqué un appel »

« Vous avez manqué un appel »

« Vous avez manqué un appel »

Devant cette flopée de notifications, bien que j'étais à ce moment profondément ennuyé avec le fait de dire à Ayase ce que j'étais venu lui dire, je n'avais pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter à mon tour. C'était rare que ma sœur cherche aussi désespérément à me joindre. C'était plutôt l'inverse en général. Du coup, j'avais décidé de saisir brutalement mon téléphone pour pouvoir l'appeler tout de suite et savoir quel était le problème. Mais avant que je n'aie eu le temps de composer le moindre numéro, mon téléphone me lança une nouvelle notification.

« Vous avez un message »

En regardant avec anxiété l'écran de mon portable, j'avais vu que le message avait été également envoyé avec le numéro de Kirino. Vu la taille du dit message, il devait être très court. Quelques mots tout au plus. Après avoir hésité à le regarder pendant quelques secondes, j'avais appuyé sur « lire » pour voir enfin de quoi il était question. Lorsque j'eus lu ce que ma sœur m'avait écrit, une frayeur indescriptible me parcouru le corps tout entier. Ayase qui se tenait devant moi l'avait remarqué et s'était empressée de me disputer le portable pour pouvoir elle aussi lire le message qui m'avait mis dans cet état. Mais elle s'y était prise si brutalement que le portable m'échappa des mains avant de tomber sur le sol.

L'écran s'était fendu en deux sous le choc. Néanmoins, on pouvait toujours y lire bien distinctivement le message qu'il affichait.

« Adieu aniki »


	28. Chapitre 4,1

**ORE NO IMOUTO GA KONNA NI KAWAI WAKE GA NAI**

**VOLUME FINAL**

**chapitre 4.1**

* * *

La pluie n'arrêtait pas de tomber. C'était vraiment chiant.

Moi qui avait prévu de m'entraîner un peu à courir cet après midi, j'avais préféré laissé tomber. La dernière fois que j'avais fait du cross quand il pleuvait comme ça, j'avais failli me faire renverser par un vélo. Ahâaa, c'était vraiment dommage que le club d'athlétisme soit fermé aujourd'hui. Enfin, même s'il avait été ouvert, je n'aurais pas pu y aller de toute façon.

Tout ça à cause de cet idiot.

Car oui, aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, j'avis un frère qui m'avait presque fait une déclaration d'amour devant tout le monde lors de ma remise des diplômes à mon collège. Et le club d'athlétisme était bien sûr encore fréquenté par plein de mes anciens camarades. Autant dire que je n'y avais plus remis les pieds depuis ce jour là. Heureusement, je m'en allais en septembre pour l'Amérique.

N'empêche, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que mon frère aille jusque là. Je m'étais vraiment énervée ce jour là même si paradoxalement, c'était le jour ou Kyosuke et moi avions été le plus proche depuis des mois. Même si sa pseudo déclaration m'avait horriblement gênée, elle m'avait aussi touchée quelque part. C'était rare que mon frère fasse quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire comme ça. Il m'avait rappelé celui qu'il était à l'époque où je l'admirais.

Mais c'était du passé tout ça. J'avais compris qu'il était quelqu'un de complètement banal. Et pourtant, dans sa banalité, il avait accepté de faire des tas de choses qu'un grand frère normal n'aurait jamais fait. Outre le fait d'accepter ma passion pour les eroges, il m'avait aussi aidé à la faire accepter à mon entourage et il avait toujours été là quand j'avais besoin de lui. Quand j'avais appris soudainement qu'il allait s'en aller pour l'Angleterre, c'est vrai que je lui en avais un peu voulu. Il aurait pu me prévenir avant ! Mais d'un autre côté, même si c'est un sentiment que j'avais refoulé au départ, j'avais aussi été contente qu'il se soit donné à fond pour convaincre papa de financer son voyage et le coût d'entrée de son université.

Pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas.

Depuis que je savais que Kyosuke, enfin je veux dire, que cet idiot allait partir très loin d'ici, je m'étais sentie comme acculée. Evidemment, il ne pouvait pas savoir. Voilà pourquoi on n'avait pas pu se réconcilier depuis le jour où on s'était disputé quand j'avais su qu'il s'en irait vraiment pour l'Angleterre. Quand j'étais partie pour l'Amérique, j'avais essayé de lui en parler la veille de mon départ mais il n'avait pas voulu le voir. Ce fameux album que j'avais acheté quand j'avais dix ans et que je n'avais depuis jamais montré à personne. Je l'avais caché tellement bien que même maman ne l'avait jamais trouvé à l'époque où elle faisait encore le ménage dans ma chambre. En le feuilletant pour la énième fois, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'appréhender le jour où quelqu'un tomberait fatalement dessus. J'avais pensé à le détruire mais je ne pouvais pas. J'aurais eu l'impression de m'anéantir moi-même si je l'avais fait.

Si seulement j'avais le courage de le montrer à mon frère avant qu'il ne parte.

Mais de toute façon, il n'était apparemment déjà plus dans la maison. Je l'avais entendu descendre sans remonter ensuite. J'aurais pu regarder par la fenêtre à ce moment pour voir s'il était bien sorti mais j'aurais eu trop la trouille qu'il me remarque. Je lui faisais la tête et je n'avais pas envie qu'il puisse croire qu'en réalité, je faisais juste semblant. En espérant qu'il comprenne de lui-même et qu'il vienne me voir en me posant les bonnes questions. Est-ce que c'était trop tard maintenant ? Cet idiot allait s'en aller demain matin. Et si je le laissais partir sans lui avoir montré ce fichu album, il ne comprendrait sûrement jamais tous les sentiments que j'avais accumulé jusqu'ici. Il ira faire sa vie en Angleterre, trouvera une copine et il m'oubliera. Est-ce que j'étais vraiment prête à accepter ça ?

Prise d'une soudaine rage, j'avais jeté ce maudit album par terre avant de m'asseoir à mon bureau. J'étais mortifiée par ce dilemme qui se posait à moi. Soit je décidais d'aller vers mon frère pour lui montrer l'album au risque qu'il se moque de moi, soit j'attendais qu'il vienne de lui-même avec de bonnes intentions et dans ce cas, j'avais sûrement plus de chance qu'il accepte ce que j'avais à lui montrer. C'était vraiment énervant d'être coincée avec un tel choix. J'en avais même encore jeté un de mes stylos pour essayer d'apaiser ma colère.

Puis, alors que j'allais m'apprêter à lancer un eroge pour me vider l'esprit, mon téléphone sonna. C'était un appel de Kanako.

« Allo ? » avais je dit en décrochant.

Mais je n'avais pas eu de réponse claire. A la place, j'avais entendu une sorte de brouhaha général comme si Kanako tenait son téléphone en pleine rue ou plutôt dans un endroit public comme un bar ou un restaurant. Puis, le son se tassa et j'avais commencé à entendre une conversation bien distincte. J'avais tout de suite reconnu la voix de mon imbécile de frère et celle de Kanako. Il semblait également y avoir Bridget. Mais j'avais beau parler, aucun réponse ne s'était adressée directement à moi. On aurait dit que Kanako voulait que je me contente de suivre la conversation. Mais comme j'avais déjà l'esprit occupé à autre chose, je n'avais pas envie de jouer à ce genre de jeu et je m'étais apprêtée à raccrocher. Mais une seconde avant, je m'étais rendu compte que c'était de moi que Kyosuke et Kanako étaient en train de parler. Prise d'une soudaine curiosité, j'avais collé à l'oreille mon téléphone pour ne rien perdre de ce qui était en train de se dire.

« Hein ? Alors ça veut dire que … Tu es vraiment amoureux de ta sœur alors ? » avait dit Kanako

Hein ? Qu'est ce qu'ils étaient en train de raconter ?!

« Moins fort ! » répliqua apparemment mon frère. « Ma décision n'a rien à voir avec Kirino ! » avait il continué. « Je l'aime beaucoup c'est vrai mais … Ça s'arrête là ! »

Qu'est ce qu'il …

« Oh ? » fit Kanako dubitative. « Dis moi … J'ai entendu dire que Kirino et toi vous étiez un peu en froid à cause du fait que tu t'en ailles demain en Angleterre pas vrai ? »

Hein ? Comment est ce qu'elle était au courant ? J'avais essayé de n'en parler à personne ! A moins que … Zut ! C'était sûrement Saori ou Kusoneko qui avaient fait leur commère !

« Euh … Oui c'est vrai » avait confirmé cet idiot.

« Alors pourquoi tu vas perdre ton temps chez Ayase au lieu d'essayer d'utiliser le peu de temps qu'il te reste pour arranger les choses avec ta sœur ? »

Ahhh ! De quoi elle se mêle celle là ?!

« Kanako-chan … » avait tenté d'intervenir Bridget.

« Ce … Ce n'est pas aussi simple ! » avait il répliqué en haussant le ton à son tour. « J'ai tout fait pour que l'on s'entende à nouveau. Je me suis pris la honte de ma vie à son collège … Je lui ai envoyé des tas et des tas de messages … J'ai tambouriné à sa porte jusqu'à en avoir des bleus aux mains … »

Kyosuke …

« J'étais même prêt à renoncer à aller à Angleterre pour pouvoir rester là pour elle ! » avait il conclu en cognant sur une table. « Mais même ça, ça n'a pas suffit ! »

Idiot …

« Je vois … » avait simplement réagit Kanako un peu déçue pendant qu'il reprenait son souffle.

Un petit silence s'installa qui n'avait été troublé que par les petites plaintes d'embarras de Bridget.

« Mais … Il s'agit de ma sœur ! Mon unique petite sœur ! Alors … Même si elle me hait pour une raison que j'ignore … et que je pars sans avoir pu arranger les choses … Moi je continuerai de l'aimer toute ma vie ! »

Tu es vraiment le frère le plus idiot qui soit … Je l'avais pensé en serrant de toutes mes forces mon poing sur ma poitrine.

Tout à coup, la conversation s'arrêta. Je m'étais demandé s'ils avaient fini mais en fait, c'était Kanako qui venait de raccrocher. J'avais senti une montée d'adrénaline au cœur devant cette constatation. Il fallait absolument que je connaisse la suite de cette putain de conversation ! J'avais appelé Kanako une fois, puis deux mais rien à faire. Elle avait apparemment prévu le coup et avait éteint son portable juste après avoir raccroché.

« Raaah ! » m'étais je prise la tête moi-même en levant les bras. « Kanako je vais te tuer ! » avais je encore ragé en jetant mon téléphone sur le lit.

Folle de rage, je m'étais rassise sur ma chaise en essayant de me calmer sur les news du blog d'Akiba mais c'était peine perdue. Ne pas connaître la fin de cette conversation m'avait vraiment contrarié ! Alors que je fulminais intérieurement devant mon écran, j'eus soudainement un appel. Je m'étais levant en maugréant pour répondre lorsque je vis que c'était Kanako qui appelait.

« Cette petite garce ! Elle va voir ! » avais je râlé. « Allô ?! » avais je répondu furieuse en décrochant

« Allô Kirino. Comment ça va ? » m'avait dit cette idiote sur un air innocent.

« C'était quoi ce truc dont vous discutiez tout à l'heure toi et Kyosuke ?! » avais je enchaîné sans une once de sang froid.

« Hein ? Tu pourrais au moins me remercier de surveiller ton frère non ? » avait protesté Kanako sur un ton capricieux.

« Arrête de te moquer de moi ! » lui avais je hurlé sans me retenir. « C'était quoi ça tout à l'heure ? »

« Ah tu as entendu ? » fit Kanako enjouée. « Tu en as de la chance d'avoir un frère qui t'aime autant, pas vrai ? » continua t'elle sur un ton moqueur.

« Je … C'est juste un cas desespéré de siscon tu sais bien ! » m'étais je défendu. « Et d'abord, de quoi vous parliez pour en arriver à aborder ce genre de sujet ? »

« Ah, t'es pas au courant ? Ton frère est allé mettre le râteau de sa vie à Ayase. » répliqua Kanako un peu surprise. « Apparemment, tu n'y es pas pour rien pas vrai ? » ajoute t'elle sur un ton taquin.

« Je … N'importe quoi ! » m'étais je écrié. « On … C'était juste un pari qu'on a fait et il a perdu. C'est tout ! Il assume maintenant ! » fis je en surjouant un peu l'offensée.

« Oh ? Alors tu as fait un pari en demandant comme enjeu qu'il aille mettre un râteau à Ayase ? » poursuivit Kanako en feignant d'être surprise.

« Euh … » avais je juste pu réagir en rougissant, ce qui avait laissé un blanc terriblement gênant.

« Plutôt que de te terrer dans ta chambre, pourquoi tu ne vas pas t'expliquer avec ton frère ? Il s'en va demain non ? Tu vas laisser partir ton frère adoré comme ça ? » avait reprit Kanako en s'amusant face à mon incapacité à me justifier.

« Je … Mêle toi de tes affaires sale gamine ! » m'étais je écrié devant son insolence.

« Oui oui, moi aussi je t'aime Kirino ! » s'était contenté de réagir ironiquement Kanako. « A lundi pour la séance photo ! » conclua t'elle avant de raccrocher.

« Merde ! » avais je juste crié avant de jeter le téléphone sur mon lit.

Je m'étais sentie terriblement mal à l'aise à cet instant. Kanako n'avait pas totalement tort. J'avais soudainement eu la désagréable impression d'être complètement inutile dans cette chambre où j'attendais juste que mon frère vienne me voir en sachant miraculeusement ce que j'attendais de lui. C'était clair qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire une chose pareille. Il était trop bête. C'était à moi de me bouger pour lui faire comprendre ce que j'attendais de lui. Bordel, j'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu deux mois à faire la tête pour rien !

Ayant récupéré toute mon énergie et ma motivation, j'avais rapidement pris mon sac et ma veste pour sortir et foncer chez Ayase en espérant y trouver ce crétin pour le ramener de force ici. Car oui, vu l'heure qu'il était, il serait capable de traîner dehors jusqu'au matin pour célébrer sa dernière nuit au Japon. Mais c'était hors de question. Il allait devoir se ramener ici et regarder ce que j'avais à lui montrer !

Mais avant de sortir de ma chambre, je m'étais rappelé qu'il pleuvait à verse dehors. Et je n'avais pas envie de tremper les beaux vêtements que je portais. En regardant rapidement dans ma chambre pour voir si je ne pouvais pas me mettre autre chose pour sortir, je n'avais rien vu que je puisse mettre dans l'immédiat. Dépitée, je m'étais dit que ce serait peut être suffisant de l'appeler pour lui demander de se ramener ici. J'avais donc essayé de l'appeler mais apparemment, ce crétin avait éteint son portable. J'ai essayé une deuxième fois deux minutes après au cas où mais rien non plus. Bordel ! Je savais qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis pour se soucier plus que ça de garder son portable allumé mais quand même !

Puis, alors que je cherchais une solution, mon regard s'était arrêté sur mon uniforme d'été de collégienne. Je l'avais lavé pas plus tard que ce matin. Je comptais le mettre au fond de mon placard puisqu'il ne me servirait plus mais je l'avais quand même raccroché au mur par nostalgie.

« Yosh ! Alors je vais faire comme ça ! » m'étais je dit pour moi-même en commençant à me deshabiller.

Une fois mon chemisier boutonné, je m'étais regardé rapidement dans le miroir de mon placard pour voir à quoi je ressemblais. Je n'aurais pas cru reporter à nouveau cet uniforme aussi vite après la honte que je m'étais tapée au collège à cause de mon idiot de frère.

« Bien ! Kirino Kousaka de la 3ème4 est de retour ! » m'étais je félicité les mains sur les hanches en me voyant à nouveau en collégienne.

Ceci dit, j'avais donc prit mon sac et mes clés avant de descendre précipitamment au rez de chaussée pour enfiler mes chaussures. En m'entendant, maman était sortie du salon.

« Oh ? Kirino ? Où est ce que tu vas à cette heure ci ? Tu n'as pas de séances photo avant lundi non ? » m'avait adressé ma mère sur un ton un peu inquiet.

« Je vais juste prendre un peu l'air » répondis je sans chercher à inventer une excuse compliquée. « Je reviens tout de suite ! » avais je ajouté sans laisser le temps à maman de répondre avant de prendre un parapluie et de sortir de la maison.

Une fois dehors, j'avais commencé à courir en me dirigeant vers la maison d'Ayase. Mais avec un parapluie à la main et le vent qui soufflait comme par hasard dans la mauvaise direction, pas facile. Finalement, je m'étais contenté de trotter un peu. Kyosuke n'avait pas tellement d'avance sur moi. Il m'avait fallu presque une demi heure pour me rendre chez Ayase mine de rien. La nuit était déjà tombée et la pluie s'abattait toujours de plus belle. Pendant le trajet, j'avais essayé d'appeler encore plusieurs fois mon frère en espérant qu'il aurait besoin d'allumer son portable. Mais toujours rien. Bon sang ! Il allait m'entendre quand je serais arrivé !

Finalement, je m'étais retrouvé devant la maison d'Ayase. Elle ressemblait un peu à la mienne au vu de la façon dont l'extérieur se présentait. On pouvait même voir sa chambre de la rue quand elle ne fermait pas ses rideaux. Inutile de dire qu'ils étaient rarement ouverts quand elle était là donc. Ayase craignait vraiment les pervers plus que tout.

Par contre, ils n'étaient bizarrement pas fermés ce soir. Etrange m'étais je dit vu que Ayase devait probablement être chez elle puisqu'elle avait eu une séance photo aujourd'hui et que mon frère devait encore s'y trouver. Il y avait d'ailleurs de la lumière dans sa chambre. Intriguée, je m'étais mis du côté gauche de la rue pour essayer de voir un peu ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. J'avais alors vu Ayase assise sur son lit. On aurait dit qu'elle parlait avec quelqu'un mais le mur m'empêchait de voir qui était à côté d'elle. Comme je voulais satisfaire ma curiosité, j'avais décidé d'escalader discrètement son portail plutôt que de sonner pour voir ce qu'Ayase pouvait bien fabriquer dans sa chambre. C'était un peu stupide je sais mais à ce moment, j'avais ressenti comme un besoin insatiable de savoir ce qui se passait. Comme si un pressentiment me tourmentait.

Une fois dans le jardin, j'avais pu me mettre plus en biais pour voir plus en détail la chambre d'Ayase. C'est alors que je l'ai vu. Mon frère. Il était assis tout près à côté d'elle. Bien sûr, ça m'avait un peu surprise mais j'avais supposé à ce moment là qu'ils étaient probablement en train de s'expliquer après que Kyosuke lui ait dit qu'il ne voulait pas sortir avec elle.

Puis il y avait eu un éclair qui avait rendu la scène un peu plus précise l'espace d'une demi seconde. Et c'est à cet instant seulement que je m'en étais rendu compte.

Ils étaient en train de se tenir la main.

Mon regard s'était comme auto figé face à cette constatation. Je ne pouvais plus détacher mes yeux de mon frère et d'Ayase. Un autre éclair vint illuminer à nouveau la scène comme pour me confirmer que ce que j'avais vu était bien réel. Et encore un autre. Puis un autre.

Jusqu'à ce que je réussisse enfin à baisser mon regard, trop choquée que j'avais été pour le faire jusqu'à présent.

A cet instant, je ne rappelle plus ce que j'avais ressenti exactement. Mais je me souviens d'une énorme sensation de vide, comme si le monde extérieur venait d'un coup de disparaître et qu'il ne restait plus que les ténèbres.

Après quelques minutes ou j'avais pressé ma poitrine pour calmer mon rythme cardiaque qui s'était emballé, j'avais trouvé la force de marcher à nouveau jusqu'au portail que j'avais du escalader de nouveau pour sortir. Cette fois ci, j'avais eu l'impression que deux ou trois personnes m'avaient vu faire. Mais je m'en moquais. Ça n'avait plus d'importance pour moi maintenant.

Une fois dehors, j'avais essayé de jeter un dernier regard vers la maison d'Ayase, comme pour essayer de me raccrocher encore à un vain espoir que ce que j'avais vu n'était pas la réalité. Mais je ne l'avais pas fait. Je ne pouvais plus le faire. J'avais alors commencé à marcher devant moi sans vraiment faire attention où j'allais. En passant à côté d'une poubelle, j'y avais immédiatement jeté mon parapluie sans réfléchir. Je n'en avais plus besoin. J'allais également y jeter mon portable mais avant, j'avais eu envie de l'utiliser une dernière fois. J'avais ouvert ma messagerie et j'avais envoyé un court message à destination de mon frère.

« Adieu aniki »

Je savais que c'était stupide d'envoyer ce genre de message. Non seulement ça ne résoudrait rien mais en plus, c'était tellement ambigu que ce crétin allait sûrement se faire des idées. D'ailleurs, peut être que c'était ce que je voulais au fond.

Mais à ce moment précis, ces deux mots symbolisaient vraiment ce que je ressentais. Comme si j'avais eu le sentiment de l'avoir perdu pour toujours.

Une fois le message envoyé, j'avais jeté mon portable dans la poubelle en compagnie de mon parapluie et j'avais commencé à errer dans les rues au hasard. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais dû aller dans un endroit très fréquenté car je n'arrêtais pas de croiser une foule de gens qui eux avaient leur parapluie. Contrairement à moi qui m'en était débarrassé. Le contact de la pluie avait quelque chose d'apaisant. La chaleur des gouttes due à la saison estivale me donnait l'impression de réchauffer mon âme transie par un froid qui m'avait pétrifié tout à l'heure. Au fur et à mesure que je croisais des gens, j'avais l'impression qu'ils chuchotaient en parlant de moi quand ils me doublaient. Mais je m'en fichais. Je ne les regardais même pas. Je m'étais contenté d'avancer en fixant le sol.

J'avais en effet perdu tous mes points de repère. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'avais vécu en essayant de suivre ma raison avant tout. C'était sûrement pourquoi d'ailleurs j'avais agi de façon aussi stupide jusqu'à maintenant. Mais cette nuit, seulement celle là, j'avais voulu mettre ma raison de côté pour une fois en essayant de suivre seulement mon cœur. Malheureusement, c'était comme s'il s'était brisé en mille morceaux après ce que j'avais vu. Privée de cœur et de raison, je ne pouvais plus que suivre au hasard la route qui se tenait devant moi.

En détachant lentement mon regard du sol pour regarder en direction du ciel, la pluie m'avait doucement caressé le visage, chassant les larmes qui avaient commencé à perler sur mes joues. J'avais choisi de continuer en direction du vent qui soufflait toujours, lui laissant le soin de lui confier mon destin.

Je me demandais où est ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir me mener.


	29. Chapitre 4,2

**ORE NO IMOUTO GA KONNA NI KAWAI WAKE GA NAI**

**VOLUME FINAL**

**chapitre 4.2**

* * *

« D'accord, je te remercie ! A bientôt »

J'avais poussé un soupir de frustration en raccrochant pour la énième fois ce fichu téléphone.

Cela faisait maintenant une demi heure que j'avais reçu le mystérieux message que Kirino m'avait envoyé après avoir tenté de me joindre plusieurs fois pendant que j'étais occupé avec Ayase. Alors que j'avais mis mon portable à recharger, elle m'avait laissé utiliser son fixe pour que je puisse appeler les amies de ma sœur que ma mère n'avait pas forcément contacté. J'avais réussi à joindre Saori, Kuroneko, Kanako et deux de ses amies du collège auxquelles elle parlait de temps en temps et dont Ayase m'avait donné le numéro. Mais rien n'y faisait. Aucune d'elles n'avaient vu Kirino depuis hier. Elle avait totalement disparu depuis que maman l'avait vu sortir de la maison il y a de cela une heure et demi maintenant. Et plus le temps passait, plus mon inquiétude augmentait.

« O … Onii-san ! Calme toi ! » m'avait adressé Ayase en voyant mon insistance à lui demander si Kirino n'avait pas encore éventuellement des amies chez qui elle pourrait être.

« Ah. Excuse moi … » répondis je un peu gêné en voyant que j'avais un peu trop élevé la voix. « C'est juste que … Ce genre de truc ne lui ressemble pas du tout ! » m'étais je écrié en remontant les escaliers pour retourner dans la chambre d'Ayase.

« M … Moi aussi je suis inquiète Onii-san ! » enchaîna t'elle en me suivant. « Mais on va la retrouver. Je suis sûr que Kirino a une bonne raison pour avoir fait ça ! » conclua t'elle avec conviction.

Je n'avais pas répondu à la tentative d'Ayase de me rassurer. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment été convaincante. J'avais même l'impression que elle-même ne croyait pas à ce qu'elle disait. Ce qui ne faisait que renforcer mon stress. Une fois dans la chambre d'Ayase où j'avais laissé mon portable en recharge, j'avais jeté un bref coup d'œil dessus pour voir si la batterie était suffisamment rechargée. Le niveau m'avait convaincu et je m'étais empressé de débrancher le chargeur pour mettre le portable dans la poche de mon blouson que je venais de renfiler.

« Bien ! Je vais me mettre à sa recherche ! » avais je lancé en finissant de boutonner mon blouson

« O … Onii-san ! Attends, je vais venir moi aussi ! » m'avait adressé Ayase en sortant une veste de son placard.

« Ayase ? » avais je dit pour attirer son attention pendant qu'elle revêtait son pardessus.

« Oui onii-san ? » me répondit elle en se retournant.

« Je peux t'emprunter cette photo ? » lui avais je demandé en désignant la photo sur son bureau la représentant elle et Kirino. « L'écran de mon portable est cassé et avec cette pluie, je ne pourrai pas m'en servir pour montrer de photos de Kirino aux gens pour la chercher » m'étais je justifier.

« Oh … » fit elle en rougissant un peu. « D … D'accord onii-san » finit elle par réagir en commençant à sortir délicatement la photo du cadre.

« Merci Ayase » avais je répliqué en essayant de sourire un peu.

« Tiens onii-san » fit elle en me tendant doucement la photo. J'avais tenté de la saisir mais Ayase n'avait pas voulu la lâcher tout de suite. « Par contre, il faut que tu me promettes de ne pas la perdre. C'est … C'est une des premières photos que j'ai faite avec Kirino quand j'ai commencé à travailler avec elle » s'était elle justifié un peu embarrassée en fuyant mon regard.

« Ne t'inquiète pas » lui avais je répondu avec aplomb. « Je prendrai soin de cette photo comme si c'était Kirino elle-même » l'avais je rassuré.

En entendant mes mots, Ayase accepta enfin de me laisser lui prendre la photo que j'avais immédiatement précieusement rangée dans mon portefeuille. Mon regard s'était alors porté en direction de la fenêtre pour voir si le temps était toujours aussi mauvais, ce qui était malheureusement le cas. Sentant qu'il n'y avait plus une seconde à perdre, j'étais immédiatement sorti de la chambre pour descendre au rez de chaussée me dépêcher de mettre mes chaussures. Ayase m'avait immédiatement emboîté le pas et nous nous étions retrouvé en même temps à l'extérieur, prêts à entamer les recherches.

« Onii-san, tu as une idée de l'endroit où on pourrait trouver Kirino ? » m'avait questionné Ayase en fermant soigneusement à clé la porte.

« Eh bien … » avais je commencé à répondre en m'efforçant de garder mon parapluie droit malgré le vent. « J'avais pensé aller à Akihabara dans des circonstances normales mais je ne pense pas que ce soit là bas qu'elle soit »

« Oui c'est vrai. Mais ou va-t-on pouvoir aller la chercher alors ? » rétorqua Ayase sur un ton inquiet ?

« On va essayer de demander aux commerçants près de chez moi s'ils l'ont vu passé » lui avais je répondu après quelques secondes de réflexion. « Dépêchons nous, on ne sait pas ce qui a pu se passer ! » avais je conclu en franchissant le portail.

C'est ainsi que Ayase et moi nous nous sommes retrouvés dans la rue sous une pluie battante, un parapluie chacun. Mais alors que nous nous apprêtions tous les deux à une marche forcée et rapide, une camionnette blanche dont la carrosserie était parée d'illustrations de personnages d'animés arriva en trombe vers nous avant de s'arrêter à notre hauteur. Je m'étais demandé un instant si ce n'était pas Kirino qui allait en sortir pour nous dire qu'elle nous avait bien eu avec son fameux message. Mais en voyant le conducteur, mes espoirs s'étaient dissipés.

« S … Saori ? » avais je crié surpris en la reconnaissant avec ses fameuses lunettes. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Kyosuke-shi ! Ayase-chi ! Dépêchez vous de monter ! » me répondit elle avec enthousiasme. « On est venu vous aider ! »

« Hein ? Qui ça « on » ? » avais je demandé aussi perplexe qu'Ayase qui se tenait à côté de moi.

Une seconde après avoir posé cette question, les portes de la camionnette s'ouvrirent brusquement pour laisser apparaître … Kuroneko et Sanada ! Ils nous avaient invité à monter tout de suite car il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Un peu interloqué mais néanmoins confiant en voyant mes amis se trouver là au moment où j'avais le plus besoin d'eux, je m'étais engouffré sans plus attendre dans la camionnette en invitant Ayase à faire de même. Elle avait hésité mais comme je ne voulais pas perdre de temps, je lui avais pris la main sans réfléchir et je l'avais entraîné avec moi. Une fois que nous fûmes tous les deux à l'intérieur, Saori démarra en trombe, nous faisant légèrement perdre l'équilibre à moi et aux autres. Une fois remis, j'avais demandé à Kuroneko pourquoi ils étaient ici.

« C'est le vehicule d'intervention spécial de l'Otaku Girl de Saori pour les cas d'urgence » m'avait répondu Kuroneko en se tenant aux côtés de Sanada.

« Un vehicule d'intervention d'urgence hein ? » avais je réagi peu convaincu en regardant autour de moi. Il y avait quelques ordinateurs portables, un coffre contenant des vêtements de cosplay et autres accessoires, des mangas éparpillés un peu partout et quelques posters d'animés sur les recoins.

« Oui » m'avait rétorqué Kuroneko. « On s'en sert des fois pour aller participer à des achats tard le soir ou pour assister à des avant premières loin de Chiba. C'est très pratique » conclua t'elle de façon détachée.

« Je vois … » avais je répliqué un peu confus.

Sans que je n'aie eu le temps de prononcer une parole de plus, la camionnette négocia un virage apparemment serré un peu trop brutalement. Nous nous étions à nouveau retrouvé tous par terre après avoir perdu l'équilibre. J'aurais pu heurter le corps d'Ayase ou de Kuroneko mais il avait fallu que je rencontre celui de Sanada. Une fois remis, cet idiot s'était maladroitement excusé de m'avoir involontairement donné un coup de coude sur la figure.

« Dites … » m'étais je inquiété en retrouvant mon équilibre. « Est-ce que Saori a son permis au moins ? »

Kuroneko m'avait regardé un peu perplexe avant de me répondre.

« C'est une question intéressante. Je la lui poserai quand on sera descendu » avait elle dit un peu trop naturellement pour que ça paraisse normal.

« C'était avant de monter qu'il aurait fallu la lui poser ! » avais je vociféré, outré par tant d'irresponsabilités.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Kyosuke-shi ! » m'avait adressé Saori par l'intermédiaire d'un interphone. « Je fais de la conduite accompagnée depuis l'année dernière avec mon chauffeur. Et au besoin, j'ai un faux permis de conduite qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à un vrai ! »

« B … Bien … Dans ce cas … » avais je répliqué, encore plus inquiet que tout à l'heure.

« En général, c'est son chauffeur qui conduit. Elle a dû être prise de court par l'urgence je suppose » avait rajouté Kuroneko pour justifier la réaction de Saori.

« Oui je comprend » avais je rétorqué en essayant d'être compréhensif. « Mais pourquoi êtes vous venu nous chercher ? »

« Lorsque tu as appelé Saori tout à l'heure, elle s'est beaucoup inquiété et elle m'a téléphoné juste après toi pour me demander si on voulait se joindre à l'opération « Kirino ». J'ai accepté bien sûr. Kirino est ma meilleure amie » m'avait précisé Kuroneko sur un ton qui trahissait un léger stress.

« D'accord. Mais et lui ? » avais je ajouté en désignant Sanada d'un air suspicieux. « Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir appelé »

« Oh. Eh bien, je me suis dit que ce serait bien d'avoir quelqu'un en plus pour nous aider » s'était justifié Kuroneko en rougissant un peu.

« Je ne connais pas Kirino mais si c'est la meilleure amie de Kuroneko, alors je ferai tout pour la retrouver ! » m'avait déclaré confiant Sanada avant que je n'aie eu le temps de réagir.

« Bon … Après tout tu ne seras pas de trop » avais je finalement répliqué en souriant à Sanada. « Mais où est ce que Saori nous emmène ? »

Kuroneko m'avait expliqué que l'idéal selon les informations que l'on avait serait de commencer nos recherches à partir de chez moi en remontant jusqu'au centre ville. Pendant ce temps, nous avions évidemment essayé de joindre à nouveau Kirino mais son portable ne semblait même plus être allumé. Ayase avait rapidement fait connaissance avec Sanada et avait adressé ses félicitations à Kuroneko pour son nouveau petit ami. L'atmosphère s'était un peu détendue depuis que j'avais reçu l'inquiétant message que ma sœur m'avait envoyé mais l'inquiétude de tout le monde était palpable. Surtout la mienne apparemment étant donné que Ayase et Kuroneko n'arrêtaient pas de vouloir me rassurer sur le fait qu'on allait retrouver Kirino.

Arrivé chez moi, nous avions rapidement remonté avec la camionnette tous les chemins possibles pour se rendre au centre ville mais nous avions fait chou blanc. La pluie redoublait toujours de violence et il était difficile d'identifier les gens qui se promenaient dehors à cette heure ci. Heureusement, maman m'avait dit que Kirino était sorti avec son uniforme de collègienne, ce qui allait faciliter nos recherches. Une fois arrivés au centre ville, nous avions décidé de garer la camionnette dans un coin pour commencer à questionner les gens dans la rue. Nous nous étions séparé en groupe en essayant de montrer une photo de Kirino au plus grand nombre de gens possible mais aucun n'avait semblé l'avoir aperçu. Même les commerçants du quartier ne l'avaient pas vu. Il faut dire qu'à cette heure ci et par ce temps, ils n'avaient pas vraiment fait attention à ce qui se passait dans la rue.

« Alors, quelqu'un a trouvé une piste ? » avais je demandé alors que Saori, Sanada, Ayase, Kuroneko et moi nous étions rassemblés.

« J'ai interrogé tous les commerçants de la rue mais personne ne l'a vu passer » avait répondu en premier Saori

« Pareil pour nous » avaient poursuivis Sanada et Kuroneko. « On dirait qu'elle n'a pas fait d'achat dans le coin »

« Je n'ai rien trouvé non plus » s'était désolée Ayase, déçue elle aussi de ne pas pouvoir apporter de bonnes nouvelles.

Nous étions tous un peu désemparés à ce moment là. Nos parapluies à la main, nous nous étions demandés par où il fallait poursuivre nos recherches. Saori avait alors suggéré de nous rendre dans un autre coin du centre ville proche de la maison où Kirino aurait pu se trouver. Et c'est le cœur rempli d'inquiétude que nous étions tous remontés dans la camionnette pour nous rendre rapidement à l'endroit que Saori avait mentionné. Une fois arrivé, elle gara à nouveau la camionnette et nous avions cette fois décidé de remonter les rues tous ensemble pour être sûrs de ne pas manquer un indice qui aurait pu être important.

La pluie n'avait toujours pas cessé de tomber depuis, comme pour nous décourager de poursuivre nos recherches. Mais cette pensée n'avait effleuré personne et tout le monde prenait soin d'interroger tous les passants qu'ils croisaient en leur montrant une photo de Kirino. Moi-même, je redoublais d'effort malgré mon inquiétude pour questionner les gens avec calme. A chaque fois que je sortais la précieuse photo à laquelle tenait tant Ayase, je ne pouvais cependant pas m'empêcher d'être de plus en plus tourmenter en la regardant. C'était dur de ne pas penser au pire dans ce genre de situation. Mais ça ne m'avait pas empêché de continuer à braver le mauvais temps avec mes amis qui eux-mêmes faisaient de leur mieux pour m'aider, bien qu'ils étaient probablement aussi inquiets que moi.

Notre groupe progressait petit à petit dans la rue. Nous faisions chacun nos recherches de notre côté sans vraiment nous soucier des uns des autres. A court de passants et de commerçants, nous avions décidé de changer de rue au pas de course. A court de souffle à un moment, je m'étais retrouvé derrière tout le monde, occupé à lutter contre le vent pour ne pas qu'il m'arrache le parapluie des mains.

C'est alors que je l'ai entendu. Une voix familière qui m'avait appelé de mon côté droit en criant de toutes ses forces.

« Kyosuke ! »

Je m'étais arrêté net.

Ce cri résonna dans ma tête quelques secondes avant de disparaître. J'avais scruté la rue à ma droite pour voir d'où ça pouvait venir mais il n'y avait personne que je connaissais sur les trottoirs. En regardant bien, il y avait de l'autre côté de la route un bar à l'enseigne un peu équivoque. On aurait dit que le cri venait de là. C'était Kuroneko et Sanada qui avaient fait des recherches de ce côté-ci mais vu l'allure du bar, ils n'avaient sans doute pas songé que ma sœur puisse s'y trouver. D'ailleurs, même après avoir entendu cet appel, j'avais moi aussi du mal à y croire. Je n'étais même pas sûr que ce genre d'établissement acceptait les mineurs. Et pourtant, plus je regardais en direction de ce bar et plus j'avais la certitude que le cri que j'avais entendu ne pouvait provenir que de là bas.

Je m'étais apprêté à attirer l'attention des autres pour qu'ils m'accompagnent mais en reposant mon regard devant moi, je m'étais aperçu qu'ils étaient déjà loin devant. Cela m'avait surpris. Pourquoi ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés eux aussi en entendant ce cri ? Même avec le bruit de la pluie et de la circulation, il était impossible qu'ils ne l'aient pas entendu. Et pourtant, ils avaient continué de courir comme si de rien n'était pour se diriger vers la rue voisine. Ils semblaient ne même pas avoir remarqué qu'ils m'avaient laissé derrière.

Un peu confus, j'avais hésité pendant quelques secondes à prendre le risque de sortir mon portable au risque que la pluie le rende rapidement inutilisable pour faire signe à mes amis de m'accompagner. Mais j'avais décidé de ne pas perdre de temps et de traverser rapidement la route pour aller inspecter ce bar suspect. Le cri de ma sœur hantait mes pensées de plus en plus et amplifiait au fur et à mesure ma hâte de la retrouver. Finalement, le feu piéton passa au vert et je pu traverser avant de me ruer à l'entrée du bar que j'avais ouverte sans ménagement.

Une fois à l'intérieur, j'avais rapidement replié mon parapluie avant de balayer du regard chaque recoin de ce bistrot dans l'espoir d'y trouver ma sœur. J'avais à peine jeté un bref coup d'œil que j'avais déjà aperçu à l'accoudoir du bar une jeune fille portant un uniforme de collégienne. En relevant rapidement les yeux, j'avais reconnu tout de suite la longue et soyeuse chevelure rousse de ma sœur. Elle était entouré de deux gars bien plus âgés qui avaient l'air de la draguer. Excédé par cette vision, je m'étais sans plus attendre dirigé vers elle et je l'avais interpellé en ignorant les deux hommes qui l'entouraient.

« Hé ! Kirino ! » lui avais je lancé en mettant ma main sur son épaule. « Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » m'étais je écrié avec colère.

« Beuh ? » m'avait adressé ma sœur d'un air hagard. « Oh c'est toi ? »

Kirino avait l'air complètement à l'ouest. Son regard était terne. En regardant sur le bar, j'avais vu plusieurs verres vides devant elle. Des verres qui étaient destinés en général à contenir de l'alcool. Et ma sœur en avait un rempli à la main.

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? C'est quoi tous ces verres ? Tu … Tu as bu de l'alcool ?! » m'étais je écrié, choqué de voir ma sœur dans cet état.

« Qu … Qu'est ce ça peut te … te foutre hein ? » avait difficilement articulé Kirino en dégageant une haleine imbibée d'alcool. « Et puis tu … tu fais quoi ici ? T … T'as pas quelqu'un qui t'attend a … ailleurs ? Allez d … dégage » m'avait elle lancé un peu énervée en balançant son verre de droite à gauche

« Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes. Commence par poser ce verre ! » avais je hurlé à ma sœur en lui prenant d'autorité son verre des mains.

« Ho ! R … Rends moi ça espèce de m … méchant ! » répliqua ma sœur en tentant maladroitement de reprendre son verre.

« Hé vous ! » avais je crié en m'adressant au barman qui m'avait regardé un peu inquiet. « Vous lui avez demandé son âge avant de lui servir tous ces verres ?! » poursuivis je en désignant tous les verres vides sur le comptoir.

« C'est que … » me répondit embarrassé le barman en paraissant trembler un peu. « Ce … ce sont eux qui me l'ont demandé » fit il en désignant un des gars qui avait eu l'air de draguer ma sœur quand j'étais rentré.

En regardant le type qui m'avait était désigné, il s'agissait d'un homme ayant environ la trentaine et qui était habillé comme un homme d'affaire. Mais sa coupe de cheveux et son visage parsemé de quelques cicatrices bien visibles me disait que ça ne devait pas du tout en être un. Il m'avait dévisagé froidement sans un mot, une cigarette à la main et un verre de l'autre. Bien que j'étais furieux, j'avais éprouvé un certain malaise en regardant cet homme de plus près et j'avais hésite quelques secondes avant de lui demander des explications. Mais ma fureur avait finalement vite reprit le dessus.

« Je peux savoir ce qui vous a prit de faire boire de l'alcool à une fille qui n'a même pas 16 ans ? » avais je fini par vociférer à l'attention du type à ma droite.

« Dis donc sale merdeux … » avait répliqué froidement l'homme en question avant de poser son verre après l'avoir vidé. « Tu as une idée de à qui tu es en train de parler là ? »

Et comme pour joindre le geste à la parole, l'homme mystérieux m'avait fait face et avait mis son bras droit en évidence devant moi avant de retrousser sa manche jusqu'au coude. Mon sang s'était glacé en voyant la chose qui s'était dévoilée devant moi. Sur son avant bras était gravé un grand tatouage en forme de dragon. Et en dessous, le nom du clan auquel il appartenait : les Nakamura. Une famille célèbre dans la ville pour être de puissants yakuzas.

« Ça craint ! » m'étais je dit à moi-même en tentant de masquer ma peur.


	30. Chapitre 4,3

**ORE NO IMOUTO GA KONNA NI KAWAI WAKE GA NAI**

**VOLUME FINAL**

**chapitre 4.3**

* * *

Je me tenais en face d'un véritable Yakuza. Et ma sœur juste derrière moi était tellement ivre qu'elle ne savait déjà plus ce qu'elle disait.

« E … Ecoutez … » avais je tenté de parlementer pour apaiser la tension qui venait de monter. « Je suis juste venu chercher ma sœur, c'est tout » avais je précisé en désignant Kirino.

« Oh ? Alors c'est toi son grand frère ? » m'avait il répondu en paraissant un peu moins menaçant et tout d'un coup curieux.

« Oui » avais je répliqué en essayant de regagner de l'assurance. « Donc je vais juste la ramener avec moi et on vous laissera tranquille. »

Le Yakuza avait froncé les sourcils en entendant ma réponse et m'avait soudainement prit par le col avant même que je n'ai pu esquissé le moindre geste pour me défendre.

« Ecoute moi bien, sale gamin. Celui qui décide qui va laisser tranquille qui ici, c'est moi. Kudo Nakamura ! Personne d'autre. C'est compris ? » conclua t'il en m'étranglant presque.

« O … Oui ! J'ai compris ! » avais je articulé entre deux suffocations.

Satisfait de sa mise au point, le yakuza nommé Kudo m'avait enfin relâché non sans grogner sur le manque de respect dont je venais de faire preuve à son encontre. En reprenant mon souffle, j'avais décidé de garder mon calme et de traiter le problème de faon diplomatique. J'avais donc prit sur moi en demandant à ce Kudo s'il voulait bien m'autoriser à m'en aller avec ma sœur. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'oppose un refus catégorique mais sa réponse fut étonnament tout autre.

« Ben vas y si tu veux. On est des gens honnêtes nous, on a jamais retenu personne. Pas vrai Kenji-kun ? Ha ha ! » fit il en s'adressant au barman qui acquiesça plus par crainte que par conviction.

« Bon … » avais je répliqué en voyant que ces voyous m'avaient autorisé à partir même si j'avais trouvé ça étrange. « Allez Kirino ! » avais je poursuivi en prenant ma sœur par le bras pour l'emmener à l'extérieur.

Mais je m'étais heurté à une résistance à laquelle je ne m'étais pas attendu.

« Heiiin ? » avait réagi ma sœur en maugréant. « Je v … vais nulle part, t'entends ! Je suis b … bien ici alors casse t … toi ! » conclua t'elle en demandant à ce qu'on lui serve un nouveau verre.

« Kirino ! » m'étais je écrié en voyant qu'elle refusait de me suivre en s'accrochant à son siège. « On doit s'en aller maintenant ! » l'avais je pressé en sentant que le danger dans ce genre d'endroit était tout proche. « Kirino ! » avais je répété.

« Ho. T'as pas bientôt fini de l'embêter cette demoiselle ? » m'avait adressé l'autre yakuza à ma gauche sur un ton menaçant.

« Hein ? Mais c'est ma … » avais je tenté de me défendre avant d'être coupé par Kudo.

« On sait bien que c'est ta sœur, sale merdeux. Mais ici, on n'aime pas les gars qui embêtent les demoiselles. Si elle veut pas te suivre, alors fous lui la paix » avait il répliqué en me regardant de manière à me faire comprendre que je n'avais pas intérêt à le contrarier.

Je n'avais pas osé répondre. Je voyais maintenant où ces bandits avaient voulu en venir en me laissant la permission de sortir d'ici avec Kirino. Ils savaient qu'elle ne voudrait pas me suivre dans l'état où elle se trouvait.

« Qu … Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ? » avais je fini par formuler en m'adressant à Kudo

« Hein ? » répondit il sur un faux air innocent. « On lui a rien fait à ta petite sœur chérie, nous. Au contraire. On l'a croisé tout à l'heure dans la rue qui errait seule sans parapluie. Comme on est des gentlemans, on lui a proposé de venir prendre un verre avec nous pour qu'elle puisse se réchauffer » s'était il expliqué en adoptant un ton plus amical mais dont la sincérité n'aurait pu tromper personne.

« Mais elle n'a pas l'âge de boire de l'alcool ! Elle n'a même pas 16 ans ! » m'étais je écrié même si je savais que ces brutes étaient déjà au courant.

« Eh mec, relax ! » m'adressa le second de Kudo sur un air de « faisons ami-ami ». « On est au Japon après tout non ? C'est un pays libre ici. Ta sœur un bu un verre et elle a commencé à commander les autres toutes seules comme une grande. Il fallait bien qu'elle commence un jour de toute façon non ? Alors autant que ce soit en compagnie de braves gars comme nous ! » avait il conclu avant de s'esclaffer suivi de son cher collègue.

Espèce de …

Je m'étais difficilement retenu de faire des vagues suite à la réaction de ces deux idiots mais il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Si je laissais ma sœur entre les mains de ces deux yakuzas, elle ne serait plus jamais la même ensuite. Alors, j'avais pris mon courage à deux mains et j'avais trouvé la force de m'approcher de Kudo pour lui faire face sérieusement.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, microbe ? T'as un problème ? » m'avait il lancé en voyant mon attitude qui était devenue agressive.

J'avais pris discrètement une profonde inspiration et j'avais sorti ma façon de penser à cette ordure.

« Je ne vous laisserai pas profiter de Kirino ! Vous n'êtes que de sales bandits qui n'hésitent pas à abuser de la faiblesse des autres. Si vous ne me laissez pas partir avec ma sœur, je la ferai sortir de force ! »

J'avais dit ça sérieusement comme si je pensais vraiment être capable d'un tel exploit. Kudo avait attendu quelques secondes avant de réagir comme si il pensait que j'allais me dégonfler tout de suite après pour lui demander pardon à genoux. Mais j'avais soutenu son regard en adoptant moi aussi une expression menaçante.

Et d'un coup, ce yakuza éclata de rire.

« Ah ah ah ! Elle est bien bonne celle là ! » avait il hurlé avant de vider un nouveau verre.

« C'est la vérité ! » avais je rajouté sans lâcher le morceau. « Si vous ne nous laissez pas … »

« Petit ! » m'avait crié Kudo en m'interrompant brutalement. « Tu as des tripes pour oser me parler sur ce ton tout en sachant qui je suis ! » avait il poursuivi avec force en se levant. « Ça me plaît ! » conclua t'il en souriant sarcastiquement.

« Hein ? » répondis je en me demandant où ce type voulait en venir.

« Je vais te faire un cadeau pour te récompenser de ta bravoure » avait enchaîné Kudo en entourant son bras autour de mon cou comme un vieux pote. « Tu vois les donzelles qui sont assises au fond ? » fit il en me montrant du doigt quatre femmes d'une vingtaine d'années installées au fond du bar. « Elles travaillent toutes pour moi. Va voir celle qui tu veux et dis lui que tu viens de ma part. Il y a un love-hotel tout prêt d'ici. Emmène la là bas et elle fera tout ce que tu lui demanderas gratuitement ! »

Une poussée d'indignation m'était montée d'un coup à la tête au fur et à mesure que ce bandit m'avait expliqué sa proposition. Sans attendre qu'il m'en dise davantage, je m'étais débarrassé d'autorité de son étreinte et je lui avais bien fait comprendre que je ne partirai pas d'ici sans Kirino.

« Oh ? Ah tu fais encore le dur hein ? » répondit Kudo en se rasseyant sans s'énerver par ma réaction. « Dis moi … Tu l'aimes beaucoup ta sœur on dirait ? » avait il poursuivit sur un ton neutre qui ne m'avait pas permis de voir où il voulait en venir.

« Evidemment ! » avais je répliqué sans attendre en serrant les poings. « C'est pour ça que je ne vais pas la laisser ici avec vous ! »

Les deux yakuzas s'étaient brièvement regardé en entendant ma réponse puis s'étaient échangé un mystérieux sourire complice. Et sans que je n'aie eu le temps de continuer à protester, le second de Kudo prit la parole tandis que Kirino était occupée à divaguer en jouant avec ses verres vides.

« C'est intéressant dis moi. Tu vois, quand on a amené la fille ici, elle ne nous a même pas dit un seul mot. Mais quand elle a commencé à picoler, je peux te dire que sa langue s'est déliée ! Et pas qu'un peu ! » déclara t'il en commençant à rigoler avant d'être suivi par son chef.

« Qu'est ce que vous avez ?! » avais je protesté, agacé par ces ricanements provoqués par je ne savais pas quoi. « C'est quoi votre problème ? » m'étais je énervé.

« Eh bien tu vois … » avait commencé à m'expliquer Kudo avant de se servir un autre verre. « Quand elle est arrivée à son troisième ou quatrième verre, elle nous a dit un truc du genre : mon frère a commencé à sortir avec ma meilleure amie, c'est rien qu'un con ! » avait il poursuivi en imitant grossièrement ma sœur pour rendre sa déclaration ridicule.

« Hein ? » avais je réagi complètement interloqué. « Qu … Qu'est ce que vous racontez ? »

« Et arrivé à son cinquième verre … » avait reprit le second de Kudo entre deux rires. « Elle nous a sorti …. C'était comment déjà ? » s'interrogea t'il en mimant être en train de réfléchir. « Ah oui ! Elle a dit : pourquoi est ce que mon frère ne m'aime pas moi ? » conclua t'il avant de pouffer de rire à nouveau.

Mais je n'avais pas réagit à sa provocation cette fois là. Je m'étais retrouvé comme tétanisé face à ces paroles. Kirino avait cru que j'avais commencé à sortir avec sa meilleure amie ? Elle parlait d'Ayase ? Pourtant il ne s'était rien passé avec elle. A moins que …

Etait ce possible qu'elle ait pu nous voir pendant que j'étais dans la chambre d'Ayase au moment où on avait failli s'embrasser ?

Non, c'était impossible. Pourquoi elle serait venue chez Ayase d'abord ? Et à ce moment là ? Tout ça n'avait pas de sens ! Mais alors que je m'embrouillais l'esprit en essayant de comprendre la situation, Kirino participa soudainement à la conversation en se retournant vers moi.

« T … T'as entendu, esp … espèce de coureur de jupons ? C … C'est fini entre nous ! D … Dégage ! » avait elle vociféré en commençant à me jeter ses verres vides à la figure. Ce fut étonnament Kudo qui la calma.

« Allons allons » avait lancé cette brute sur un faux ton rassurant en empêchant ma sœur de continuer à balancer ses verres sur moi. « Tu ne vas pas faire du mal à ton grand frère quand même ? »

« Mais c … c'est rien qu … qu'un i … idiot ! » s'était lâchée ma sœur. « Il … il ne comprend rien à … à ce que je ressens ! » avait elle poursuivi à la limite de commencer à pleurer.

« Hein ? Ce que tu ressens ? » avait réagi cet enfoiré de Kudo intéressé par la dernière phrase que Kirino avait prononcé. « Eh bien, tu vas pouvoir nous le dire alors. Tu vois, tout le monde est là pour t'écouter » rajouta t'il en sommant le barman de servir un autre verre à ma sœur. « Et sers moi un café. Je m'en voudrais si je m'endormais avant la fin de l'histoire de la demoiselle ! » conclua t'il en dévorant ma sœur des yeux.

« Non ! Ca suffit maintenant ! Ne lui servez plus rien ! » m'étais je écrié pour protester contre cet abus de faiblesse dont ma sœur était victime.

Le barman m'avait brièvement regardé mais sous l'œil menaçant de Kudo, il s'était exécuté malgré tout et commença à remplir un nouveau verre pour Kirino.

« Epèce de … » avais je vociféré en m'approchant du bar à la hauteur de Kudo. Mais loin d'avoir peur ou même de se mettre en garde, il m'avait juste regardé d'un air méprisant pendant que le barman venait de lui servir son café et le nouveau verre à ma sœur.

Que faire ? Je m'étais senti tellement impuissant à cet instant. Ma sœur était ivre là, devant moi, et je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'empêcher de se ridiculiser encore davantage devant ces deux ordures. J'aurais pu appeler la police mais vu qu'il s'agissait du clan Nakamura, ils n'auraient sûrement rien fait tant qu'il n'y avait pas mort d'homme. Excédé, j'avais là en face de moi l'homme qui était responsable de tout ça. J'étais tellement furieux que j'aurais presque pu le tuer. Et il l'avait sûrement senti. Pourtant, non seulement il n'avait pas l'air effrayé mais en plus, il m'avait ignoré sans sourciller alors que j'étais à portée de lui donner un coup de couteau.

Est-ce qu'il sentait aussi bien la peur qui m'habitait ? Il savait déjà que je n'oserai rien faire juste en me regardant. Merde ! Est-ce que j'étais resté aussi lâche que ça ?

Alors que j'étais en train de me morfondre intérieurement sur mon impuissance, je m'étais souvenu des paroles de mon père lors du dîner du nouvel an.

« Arrête de penser que tu es faible ! »

Il avait été dans une colère noire ce jour là après que je lui ai causé du souci pour rien. Et il m'avait fait un sermon qui m'avait aidé à reprendre partiellement ma vie à main. A partir de ce jour là, je m'étais senti plus sûr de moi, moins impuissant.

Est-ce que j'avais déjà oublié tous les conseils que papa m'avait donné ce jour là ?

« Et fais ce qu'il faut pour devenir fort ! »

C'est vrai … Il avait aussi prononcé ces mots là. Ces mêmes mots qui avaient fait que j'avais pu résoudre les problèmes que j'avais eu avec Manami, que j'avais eu le courage d'avoir l'ambition de décider de partir étudier en Angleterre et plein d'autres choses encore. Est-ce que j'allais redevenir le couard que j'étais maintenant que c'était ma sœur qui avait besoin de moi ?

J'avais repensé à tout ce que m'avait dit papa ce jour là. La manière de trouver de la force en moi, la façon dont il avait protégé maman de voyous qui l'embêtaient alors qu'il était seul lui aussi. Comme moi aujourd'hui.

Mes poings s'étaient serrés comme jamais face à l'afflux de tous ces souvenirs qui m'étaient revenus de cette journée. J'avais fixé le visage de Kudo qui ne se préoccupait toujours pas de moi comme si j'étais un petit animal inoffensif. Mais l'animal venait à cet instant de sortir ses griffes enfouies au plus profond de lui-même.

Papa ! Je ne te décevrai pas cette fois !

Alors que la rage que j'avais accumulée jusqu'ici s'était soudainement libérée, j'avais pris Kudo par le col de sa chemise et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, je l'avais frappé de toutes mes forces ! Il en était tombé de sa chaise pour s'aplatir sur le sol. Mais loin de jubiler sur mon acte, j'avais immédiatement après saisi la tasse de café de Kudo qui était restée sur le bar et je l'avais balancé sans réfléchir sur la figure de son second. Il était d'ailleurs sur le point de sortir quelque chose de sa veste en voyant ce que j'avais fait à son chef. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, il s'était tordu de douleur en se tenant le visage que je venais d'ébouillanter.

J'avais alors voulu profiter de l'effet de surprise que ma réaction avait engendré pour m'enfuir du bar avec Kirino. Je lui avais saisi le bras et je l'avais tiré vers la sortie de toutes mes forces. Mais dans son état, elle n'était pas capable d'agir raisonnablement et elle s'était débattue avec force pour que je la laisse tranquille. Pressé par les évenements, j'avais tenté le tout pour le tour en essayant de la prendre dans mes bras. Mais à peine j'avais mis les mains autour de sa taille que je m'étais pris un grand coup de pied sur le dos qui m'avait envoyé au tapis. En relevant la tête, j'avais pu voir qui en était l'auteur.

« Sale petite merde … » m'avait il lancé en me regardant d'un air qui m'avait glacé le sang, me privant de toute l'assurance que j'avais ressenti en défonçant cette ordure.

Je n'en revenais pas qu'il se soit déjà remis du coup de poing que je lui avais assené. Je l'avais frappé si fort que j'en avais presque eu l'impression de m'être cassé la main. Mais c'est vrai que même pour un yakuza qui en a vu de bien pire, ce genre de coup avait dû avoir autant d'effet qu'un pétale de rose heurtant un brin d'herbe. Contrairement à eux, je n'étais pas du tout habitué à me battre.

« Je vais te faire regretter ce que tu as fait … » avait enchaîné Kudo avec une expression qui faisait bien comprendre à celui qui était visé qu'il n'allait pas faire de cadeaux.

Arrivé à ma hauteur, il avait profité que je sois encore à terre pour m'immobiliser en s'asseyant sur mon dos. Après m'avoir bien parqué au sol, il s'était saisi brutalement d'une de mes mains.

« Tu connais les traditions des yakuzas, petit ? » m'avait il demandé en ricanant sombrement. « Ouais, tu as sûrement dû voir ça dans les films pas vrai ? » poursuivit il en me tenant encore plus fermement la main, m'arrachant un cri de douleur.

« V … Va te faire ! » avais je lâché difficilement pour répondre à Kudo, bien que je sache en effet où il voulait en venir cette fois.

Soudain, j'avais entendu le crissement d'une lame qu'on sortait de son étui. Pas de doute, cet enfoiré venait de sortir un couteau de son blouson.

« Tu as une préférence ou bien tu veux que je suive la tradition et que je te coupe le plus petit de la main gauche ? » m'avait questionné Kudo en ricanant.

Puis, alors que je m'apprêtais à l'envoyer balader une nouvelle fois, j'avais entendu un verre se briser à ma hauteur.

« Sale petite garce ! » avais je entendu crier Kudo qui s'était soudainement levé, me laissant enfin respirer à nouveau normalement.

Kudo s'était apparemment fait jeté un verre sur la tête. Et la responsable n'était autre que ma sœur.

« Je … Je veux pas qu'on … qu'on fasse de mal à mon f … frère chéri ! » avait bégayé Kirino sous l'emprise de l'alcool.

Le second de Kudo venait lui aussi tout juste de récupérer du café bouillant que je lui avais balancé et en voyant la scène, il avait pris les deux bras de ma sœur pour la maîtriser.

« Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de balancer des verres sur la tête de Kudo Nakamura, sale garce ! » avait vociféré Kudo en s'approchant de Kirino qui se débattait inutilement pour essayer de se dégager de son agresseur.

En voyant ce qui s'apprêtait à ce passer sous mes yeux, j'avais voulu intervenir tout de suite mais les coups que m'avait donné Kudo me faisaient encore souffrir et m'avaient empêché de me relever tout de suite. Je n'avais pu que rester assis là à regarder cette ordure de Kudo s'approcher de ma sœur pour lui faire subir je ne sais quel supplice. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire pour la sauver dans l'immédiat. Un goût amer me traversa la gorge à cette pensée.

Papa … Je suis désolé mais … Je ne suis pas aussi fort que toi !

C'est ce que je m'étais dit en rageant en essayant desespérement de me relever. Je ne pouvais même pas m'aider en m'appuyant sur la main avec laquelle j'avais frappé Kudo tellement elle me faisait souffrir.

« Alors … » s'était réjouit Kudo en se retrouvant devant ma sœur. « Est-ce que je dois lui couper un doigt à elle aussi ou bien … Peut être prendre une autre sorte de compensation … » avait il marmonné d'un air dégoûtant en sentant l'odeur que dégageait les cheveux de Kirino.

« Non ! » avais je hurlé en étant presque à nouveau sur pied.

C'est à ce moment là que j'avais cru entendre comme un éclair qui venait de tonner. En réalité, c'était les portes du bar qui venaient de s'ouvrir brutalement.

« Bas les pattes vous là bas ! » avait hurlé à destination de Kudo une voix qui m'était familière.

En me retournant, j'avais ressentiment un grand soulagement intérieur en voyant que j'avais deviné juste. Il s'agissait de Saori ! Elle avait à ses côtés Sanada, Kuroneko et Ayase. En me voyant mal en point, Saori m'avait adressé un petit sourire en me faisant un signe.

« On est arrivé à temps n'est ce pas, Kyosuke-shi ? »


End file.
